Our Dawn 5
by Karisan-karisan
Summary: A family crisis, an old enemy and a war. Leah and Jacob's lives are again turned upside down and the Cullens seem to be hiding something. The battle to try and change destiny is about to start. Our Dawn 4 sequel some chapters rated M
1. Date

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 5_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 4. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother I have a resume on my profile page.

A/Note 2: A **huge thank you** for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part **__**V**_

_**Book 1 – **__**Summer Rain**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**1. ****Date**

"Oh…Jacob…stop…please…it tickles…Jacob…"

I was trying to have some rest on my day off but I wasn't having much success. Jacob kept on trying to make me fall into temptation and his tongue on my neck was driving me insane.

"Jacob…why do you smell like a wet dog?"

I opened my eyes and turned around to see Tyson drooling all over me. That was it. The stupid mutt was going to the kennel. I was having such a nice dream about my husband and that mutt had ruined it.

"Harrison! Get your dog out of my bedroom now!" I yelled and Tyson went to hide under the bed. Despite its size, Tyson was a coward.

"Sorry mum…he got inside when Will and I got home from school." Harry apologised making a cute face just like Jacob used to do when he was trying to get on my good side after doing something stupid.

"Do I have to remember the deal we made again?" I narrowed my eyes.

"No. It's okay."

"Well I'm going to do it anyways. I don't want Tyson inside, I don't clean this mutt's mess and I don't want Tyson _anywhere _near my bedroom, do you got that?"

At first I didn't want animals in the house. I mean we're wolves, we didn't need to turn our house into a zoo. But then one day Charlie found Tyson in the middle of the road and was going to put the puppy in the kennel. Harry and William saw the cute furball and begged us to keep the dog. They managed to convince Jacob to talk to me and I gave in. The problem with Tyson was that he didn't remain a puppy for too long. He was now huge and every time he got inside the house he'd destroy everything.

"Come on Tyson, let's go outside…mum is having another crisis."

"I'm not having a crisis." I said getting up and facing my almost fifteen year old son.

"Yes, you are. You're always like this when dad's not around."

I didn't see Jacob in almost a month so I had the right to feel grumpy but I knew Harry was just trying to change the subject so I wouldn't ground him.

"Get Tyson out of the house and go do your homework."

Harrison pulled Tyson from under my bed and dragged him away.

"Where's Will?" I asked.

"He went to get Isaac and Sarah from school."

I raised my eyebrows. That was weird. William and Harrison never volunteered to pick up their younger siblings before. Something about having to keep their reputation amongst their friends.

"What are you up to?" I inquired following Harry down the stairs after picking up a new shirt to wear. He went to the backyard and released Tyson.

"Well…we were thinking that since dad's coming home tonight and since aunt Rebecca doesn't mind to stay with Isaac and Sarah for the night, you could let us go to the bonfire."

"What bonfire?"

"Julian invited us."

"Who is Julian?"

"He's in our class and all of our friends will be there."

Of course. I should've known. I kept on forgetting the twins were teenagers now. They liked computers, surfing on the internet, playing online games, watching TV, radical sports, girls and parties. Especially parties. That was a phase of my sons' lives I was not comfortable with.

"And so will girls and beers and God knows what more." I mumbled.

"Come on mum, we're nearly fifteen."

"You're still my children and I know what's best for you."

"Well I'm sure that whatever you think it's best for us doesn't include us staying at home hearing you and dad having sex, right?" He replied with a grin.

I was speechless. I admit we were loud sometimes but we never thought they could actually hear us and they had never mentioned it before.

"What? Do you think we're deaf? Or do you think we're not old enough to know what you and dad do when you're alone in your bedroom?

"Who else is going?" I managed to ask trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Christian, Parker, Brendon, Lewis, Ella and a lot of other people. We should definitely go to put an eye on Ella…I mean she's family and there are some guys interested in her."

"You and your brother are really true gentlemen. Do you really want me to believe you want to go to the bonfire to babysit Ella?"

"She's like a sister to us." He smiled innocently.

"You're so full of crap, Harrison. You got that from your father."

"He said I got it from you."

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing."

"You know what…I think you and your brother should really stay home tonight."

"That's so unfair. Please mummy." He begged. "We'll clean up our bedroom every weekend from now on."

"And you'll do the dishes twice a week." I bargained.

"Only if you let us stay out until midnight." He tried.

"Fine…I'll talk to your father when he comes home but no promises." I announced.

"Thanks mum." He hugged me.

I returned upstairs to take a shower since I could still smell Tyson's drool all over me. Three more hours and Jacob would be home. I really missed him. Since he had lost his job at the marina, Jacob had been always between jobs and sometimes he didn't work at all. Last year he had managed to get a permanent job as a truck driver in a wood trucking company. They paid well but he had to stay away from home for a while.

Maybe Harrison was right. I should let them go to that bonfire. It wasn't healthy for the twins to stay home listening to their parents having sex. Because that was exactly what I wanted to do with Jacob tonight and nothing would stop me from getting what I wanted.

Rebecca had agreed to stay with Isaac and Sarah and if the twins went to the bonfire I wouldn't have to ask Billy to invite his teenage grandsons to stay in his house for the night.

After a while William arrived with his brother and sister. Isaac went to the living room to watch the cartoons while Sarah came to meet me.

"Mummy…Miss Phoebe said I should give you this." She came over to the bed and handed me a piece of paper. It was a draw.

"Thank you baby. I love it." I sat up and kissed her forehead.

Sarah was now six and a half years old and she was finally letting her hair grow like mine when I was her age although she shared Jacob's hair colour like all of her siblings.

"I put daddy in the picture too although he's not here."

"He'll be home tonight, don't worry."

"Do you think he'll like the picture I made of us?" She asked.

I looked at the piece of paper she had given me and I frowned.

"What's this, young lady?"

Sarah was by far the smartest kid in the whole world.

Everyone said that her personality was an explosive mixture between the Black's tenacity and the Clearwater's stubbornness. Usually Sarah got what she wanted without effort. She was spoiled to the bone by Jacob and Billy. They called her princess and she loved to get all the attention to herself.

Watching the picture again I saw she had drawn our house with the family outside, holding hands. I could recognise Jacob and I, the twins and Isaac. Then there was Tyson on our left and another puppy on our right side.

"Who's this little guy here?"

"That's Marshmallow…he's my new friend. He needs a family and I'm going to be his mummy."

"Oh no you're not. Tyson is enough."

"But mum…Harry and Will have Tyson and Isaac has Peter, the hamster…why can't I have my own puppy?"

"Because…you're too young."

"I can tie my laces already."

"We don't need another dog honey."

"But he's so small…and he doesn't have a family to love him."

"I don't care, Sarah. You have to find him another family."

"But he loves me."

"Sarah, please…just leave it." I stated. Her eyes were now filled with tears.

I felt horrible because I hated to see my children crying but I couldn't let her win this time. Another dog in the house would mean more work for me to do.

"I bet dad would let me keep Marshmallow." She had started to cry.

"Sarah stop crying."

She started sobbing at first and when she realised I wasn't falling for it, she decided she had to turn up the volume.

"Sarah…stop crying. The neighbours are going to think something's wrong."

"I…want…Marsh…mallow…" She screamed louder.

"Mum! Quil's here to see you!" William yelled from downstairs.

"See that, Sarah? You made Quil come over here to check up on you." I tried to shut her up in vain.

I picked her up and went downstairs to see what Quil wanted. A few more hours and Jacob would be home to help me with everything. I just had to endure this for a few more hours.

"Damn it Jacob…just come home already." I whispered to myself.

"What's wrong with Sarah?" Quil asked when he saw my daughter crying in my arms.

"She thinks she's old enough to take care of a dog."

"I thought she already had a dog." He pointed out.

"Tyson's not mine!"

"She wants a new one."

"And what's the problem?"

"I don't want a new dog. Tyson's enough."

"I see..."

"So, what about you, what do you want Quil?"

"I need a favour actually." He blurted out.

"A favour?" I was a bit surprised. Quil had never asked me for a favour before.

"Will you be my date tonight?"

I gasped and he smiled sweetly.

"A date?"

"Kind of a date." He corrected me. I knew he was up to no good.

"Sarah, go watch TV with your brother." I put my daughter on the floor but Sarah did exactly the opposite, she cried louder. "Sarah, if you don't stop crying and let me talk to Quil I'm going to tell your father and he's going to ground you for weeks."

"I want Marshmallow…I want my puppy…" She sobbed again knowing that Jacob would never ground her like he did with the twins sometimes.

Quil snatched the picture from my hand and then smiled.

"I can help you out with her if you go out with me." He suggested.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Be my guest." I told him.

Quil kneeled down in front of Sarah and cupped her wet face, cleaning up her fake tears.

"So is this Marshmallow?" He asked her pointing out to the picture she had drawn earlier.

She nodded yes and stopped crying. I had forgotten how good Quil was with kids. Having imprinted on a two year old kid gave him an advantage.

"Where is he now?" Quil asked.

"Miss Phoebe is keeping him in school until we find him a home." She explained.

"Okay…well tomorrow you can bring Marshmallow home."

"Quil…" I warned.

"I'll keep him, alright? I'll take him to my house and then you can go there whenever you want to see him. You and I can even build a little house for him. What do you say?"

Sarah was delighted with Quil's idea while I was just amazed. He was going to keep a dog in return of a favour. He had to be pretty desperate to do that.

"I love you Quil." Sarah said and hugged him.

"I love you too baby girl, now go watch the cartoons."

Sarah put her tongue out when she glanced at me and kissed Quil's cheek before going to the living room.

"She's a piece of work." I sighed.

"Well she's definitely yours." He stated amused. "Like mother, like daughter."

"Very funny, Ateara. Now…why the hell do you need me to be your date? Can't you go out with your girlfriend?"

"Lucy and I broke up almost a year ago. I'm not seeing anyone now."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Can't you ask anyone else?"

He nodded negatively.

"Please, Leah…"

"And where are we going?"

"To a night club in Port Angeles."

"Why?"

"Because that's where Claire and Clark are going. It's a couples club only."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"You want to stalk Claire and her boyfriend?"

"Yes." He confessed.

"You're an idiot…" I mumbled shaking my head. I had the feeling this was going to be a very long night.

* * *

><p>ANote 4: I hope you don't feel confused about the start but if you do feel free to ask. Just like my other stories, this one will have drama, romance, adventure, surprises and some tragedies too. The chapters are smaller than my previous ones but that's important to me because I intend to translate this to Portuguese and I hate translating long chapters. I know I could just use an online translator but I don't trust those things enough. Hope you don't get bored with the story.

Take care, Karisan


	2. Blood & Tears

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly_. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother I have a resume on my profile page.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series so far._

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks you for reviewing: Starr Cullen, A. Ali, Rafaela, evanescent reality, ABarbieStory, brankel1, Isa Clearwater, BB-Waters, Jeakat, Jada91, Ritchi, MelkiSihou, iLoveYouStar.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part **__**V**_

_**Book 1 – **__**Summer Rain**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**2****. Blood & Tears **

"Remind me again why we're here." I asked Quil after we arrived at one of the most popular night clubs in Port Angeles. I didn't go to a night club for ages now. I certainly didn't miss it but I could still remember how fun it was to go to a club on the weekend with my friends.

"We're here because we have to look out for Claire." Quil stated seriously.

"She's almost nineteen, Quil." I didn't approve stalking people.

"I know…"

"And she has a boyfriend."

"I know that too."

"And this is not a club just for couples." I said when I realised there were a lot of people inside without a date.

"Sorry…" Quil said choosing an empty table for us.

"You lied to me?" I gave him my best glare and he recoiled a little. I smiled knowing I still had my "fêmme-fatale" status intact despite being a wife and a mother now.

"I said I'm sorry." He apologised again like the true gentleman he had become over the years. If there was someone who still believed in good manners and honour was Quil Ateara.

Even though I hated to be lied to, I knew that Quil had only lied to me because he was forced to, because he knew I would decline to be his date if he told me the truth. And he was right.

"If we weren't in a public place I'd kill you, Ateara." I snarled, sitting down across from him.

"I had to lie. You wouldn't have come if I had told you the truth, would you?"

I wouldn't. I had better things to do tonight other than babysitting Claire and her boyfriend in a pub. I wanted to be home when Jacob arrived. Since the kids were out we'd have some time alone.

"Why did you want me to come?" I narrowed my eyes and peaked at my watch. Jacob would be home soon.

Quil could've spied on them on his own. With our wolves' abilities we could walk around and keep a low profile, avoid being seen and know everything Claire and Clark did that night.

"Because…if Claire sees me here alone she'll think I'm stalking her."

"Which is true." I whispered.

"Yeah…but she doesn't need to know that."

"Look I know you're worried about her and she's your imprint but I can't stay here all night."

"I'm not asking you to be here all night Leah, just a few more minutes."

"Grow a pair, Quil." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "You need to figure your shit out. You need to know what you want and talk to her about it."

"This is not about me. It's not about what I want. Claire's the one who has the power to decide."

I rolled my eyes impatiently.

"I'll be whatever she wants." He added firmly. "If she decides that she doesn't need me anymore and that she loves Clark, then I'll accept it and move on."

"You're such an idiot."

"Please just try to understand."

"I just want to go home."

I had my whole night planned since a week ago. I was dreaming about Jacob coming home for ages and I wanted to spend time alone with him that night. I couldn't take another abstinent night. I missed the physical contact more than ever.

"I only need to know if this boyfriend of hers can take care of her properly. I need to know if he can be trusted."

I knew Quil was being honest. He cared too much about Claire to just hand her over to the first guy she had a date with. Quil had done everything so far to make sure that his imprint was happy.

That was why when Claire finished High School, he persuaded her to apply to the Berkeley University in California. She ended up winning a scholarship since she had the highest marks of the state in ten years. Claire was bright, she was a typical A-student but she would've never left the Reservation without Quil's encouragement.

The first couple of months were really tough on Claire since she was all alone in California. She called Quil every day to tell him about her doubts, her favourite subjects and her fears. He was the first person she contacted whenever she was feeling sad, anxious or worried about something. By the end of the first semester, Quil couldn't be more proud since Claire was the top student of her class.

Soon he realised that Claire could eventually fall in love with someone she met in Berkeley, after all she was going to meet new people. Though he didn't appreciate the idea completely, he ended up accepting that Claire was now old enough to make her own choices.

Besides, when Claire was just a child he had a few girlfriends. The only thing that bothered Quil was that Claire had arrived to La Push two days ago with Clark to celebrate her nineteenth birthday and she hadn't introduced her boyfriend to him yet.

While Quil thought that Claire was embarrassed of having him as a friend and didn't want Clark to know, I shared Emily's opinion that she was scared of Quil's overprotection.

Since Claire's parents weren't worried about her dating a normal boy from Berkeley, Quil was forced to investigate Clark Kramer on his own.

"I just don't understand why she hasn't introduced him to me yet." Quil muttered.

"They only got here two days ago, give her some time."

"Do you think she's ashamed of me?"

"I don't think so but I have an idea…why don't you go over her table and introduce yourself instead?"

"No way."

"Chicken."

"I don't want her to think I'm pressuring her."

"But you're not so worried while spying on her, are you?" I half yelled.

"Shhhhh!" He scolded. "You're such a bitch when Jake's not around." Quil muttered and I scowled.

"What's that supposed to mean jackass?"

"I'm just saying that you're a pain in the ass when Jacob's not here. You yell all the time, you take out your frustration on us and…it's a freaking nightmare to patrol with you."

"You're kidding right?" I looked at him fiercely but he shook his head negatively.

"No, I'm not. I'm just stating the facts. Do you think you can hide all your thoughts about him while we're patrolling? I'm just thankful that you and Jake don't usually have sex in weird places and positions like Paul and Rachel…I'll never understand how the hell she's able to do that to her body."

"I do not think about Jacob when I'm patrolling!" I denied. "And thanks for the information about Paul and Rachel…I'll have nightmares about it."

"I understand you want to go home and see Jake since you're not having sex in a while but I really need some girls' intuition here. I need your help."

"Go there and talk to them. I can't do miracles."

"I can't."

He was a stubborn asshole and was getting on my nerves.

"Quil…I want to be home in half and hour so you better start acting like a grown up man."

"You're counting the minutes to get home?"

I shrugged.

"What if I am?"

"You owe me this, Leah. I'm going to have a dog in my house for your daughter's sake, remember? That was our deal."

I frowned. Emotional blackmail was a bitch. I had promised him to go out tonight if he helped me with Sarah. I had underestimated Quil. I had completely forgotten that he was a star with kids. He was the only person who still accepted to babysit Paul's children. Everyone was too scared of the _Lahote's trio_ to babysit them.

If Satan had children they would surely be James Ephraim, Daniel and Deborah Lahote. They were a nightmare: Paul's attitude and Rachel's stubbornness, a powerful and deadly cocktail. Satan would be proud.

Of course that we all had a feeling that Quil could only manage those three with the help of a Xanax. Those kids would provoke chaos without a sedative.

"I think she's afraid you won't approve her boyfriend." I said.

"I will…If he proves to be worthy of her. But I can't tell if he is or not if she doesn't introduce us, can I?"

"Ok, you have a point there." I admitted.

"Shit…" He whispered suddenly.

"What?"

"Claire saw us."

I turned back and Claire was waving at us shyly. I guess the game was on, we couldn't hide anymore.

"Come on Ateara, let's go meet Clark Kramer." I suggested getting up.

"What if she asks why we're here?" Quil followed me.

"We'll make something up."

Fifteen minutes later we were all chatting nicely. Clark seemed to be a good kid. He wasn't even drinking because he was driving later on. That was quite responsible and rare for a college boy.

He told us he was born in Utah. He was twenty years old and was studying Marine Biology in Berkeley so he was on Claire's class. We also learned that Claire was his second girlfriend. His first girlfriend had dumped him two years ago right after going to Harvard.

Quil seemed satisfied with Clark's answers and we started talking about other things such as baseball and football. Clark was a football player since his first year in Berkeley and during his high school years he was in the baseball team.

When Claire asked us what we were doing there we had told her we were waiting for Jacob and Embry to meet us and she actually believed us.

Almost an hour later Clark and Claire decided to go back to the Reservation and we walked them to the car. That was the moment a group of young boys decided to rob us. They probably thought we were drunk and wouldn't put up a fight. Two couples leaving a pub at night were an easy target. But this time they were going for a surprise.

To protect Claire and assure her safety, Clark gave them his wallet but when they asked me and Quil to hand over our possessions we attacked them. There were five of them and only two of us and the situation became somehow confusing for a couple of moments.

There were screams and punches and all of the sudden one of the robbers took a weapon from his jacket and almost hit me in my left arm hitting Quil who was behind me. I managed to knock him out but I turned to see if Quil was alright.

The bullet had gone in and out and he was bleeding but it wasn't a mortal wound so it would heal in a few hours.

"We need to get out of here. Quil was shot." Claire yelled when all the robbers were unconscious on the ground.

"He's bleeding." Clark stated worriedly.

"Come on, let's go." I decided pulling Claire and Clark to the back seats of the car while Quil sat on the seat next to me.

"What are we going to do?" Quil asked.

"Pretend you're in pain or they'll be suspicious." I whispered back.

"I'm healing already. I can feel it."

"Awesome." I complained. I was happy to know he was alright but that wouldn't help us.

"Leah? Where are we going?" Claire asked when we left the parking lot.

"Don't worry Claire. I've got everything covered." I replied.

"Quil needs to go to the hospital." She insisted.

The hospital was the last place Quil needed to go. No doctor in the world would be able to explain how someone that was shot a few minutes ago had no wound at all.

"And we need to go to the police to press charges against those idiots." Clark added searching for his cell phone.

If we did that and by the state we'd left the robbers the police would probably think we were the criminals and not the other way around so I turned the wheel rapidly to the left and then to the right making Clark lose his cell phone that was shoved under Quil's seat.

"Leah…the hospital is that way.." Claire was really nervous. "We need to help Quil. He's hurt."

"I know what I'm doing Claire. Trust me."

"He's bleeding." She almost yelled.

"Seth will help him."

"Who's Seth?" Clark asked confusingly.

"My brother. He's a doctor."

"But we'll take a half an hour to get to La Push." Claire cried.

"No, we're not. Hold on."

I was driving like a maniac and luckily we didn't run into a traffic patrol. Clark couldn't take his eyes of speedometer probably thinking that we were going to end up crashing.

"You're going to kill us all." He whispered and I ignored it.

"Let me see the injury." Claire asked in panic.

"I'm fine." Quil assured. "I don't feel any pain."

"That's not good. It means you're in shock." Claire tried to keep her composure but she was giving in to the fear of losing Quil. "Wrong answer you moron." I him. "I'm never going out with you."

"And how was that my fault?" He retorted.

"She's panicking because of you." I accused.

"That's not my fault. I think the imprint is making her act this way."

He was probably right. Except for Jacob's injury after facing that new born vampire to save my life, no other wolf had been badly wounded. We didn't know what would happen to his imprint if a wolf died.

Quil was perfectly fine but Claire didn't know about his healing powers so she was getting worried and desperate by the minute.

"I bet Seth will manage to get Quil all the assistance he needs." I said to calm her down.

"What if he needs surgery? He's probably losing too much blood." She cried again.

"You can't panic. Stay calm Claire."

I parked outside my brother's house in La Push knowing that he would hear us. Anyways Quil had already texted him and Seth knew exactly what to do. "You can go home." I suggested, getting out of the car and opening Quil's door to help him out.

"No way." Claire said immediately. "I'm not leaving Quil!"

"You can't do anything for him right now." I insisted.

"I'm fine Claire. You can go." Quil said.

He wasn't helping at all. The more he said he was alright the more hysteric Claire became. As for Clark he was probably asking himself why his girlfriend was freaking out and why a guy who had been shot sounded so damn healthy.

"Please, I need to be with him." Claire begged.

"Okay…just go inside and call Seth."

She followed my instructions and I saw Clark raise his eyebrows in confusion as he left the car to go after Claire.

"Can you at least pretend you were shot and you're dying?" I glared at Quil.

"I've stopped bleeding." He informed. "I've always been a lousy actor."

"Obviously." I rolled my eyes. "When are you going to tell Claire the truth? She's old enough to know about us."

Years ago when Claire was a teenager she noticed we were different. We didn't get old like everyone else and we never got sick. Quil answered her questions with half-lies. He hated lying to her but didn't feel comfortable enough to tell her that we were wolves and that she was his imprint. Since Claire was his imprint we never interfered. It was his decision.

"Not yet. I need to know if she's happy with Clark."

Quil was an idiot. An idiot in love. An idiot in love who hadn't realised he was in love.

"After this, I swear I'm going to kill you Ateara."

Quil laughed.

"I'd like to see you try Clearwater."

"Leah?" Clark called me and I instructed Quil to pretend to be in pain. "Why is Claire acting like this?"

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell him the truth. Clark would never understand the imprint bond that linked Claire and Quil together.

"Quil is Claire's best friend. Didn't she ever mention Quil before?"

"She mentioned a best friend…someone special who was always there for her during her life in the Reservation but I assumed she was talking about a girl."

"Well she wasn't. That friend is Quil."

Clark looked at Quil who pretended to be unconscious. I just checked my watch and thought that my night with Jacob was had just been ruined and someone was going to pay for that.

* * *

><p>As you probably noticed I'm focusing on Quil and Claire's relationship for now. Don't worry too much because Leah and Jake will be around anyways. In case you didn't understand, it's been three and a half years since the Cullens returned from Italy (Our Dawn 4 Epilogue).<p>

Rafaela – Sim, resolveram os problemas finalmente. A Leah e o Quil tiveram um encontro maravilhoso (estou a brincar, claro!), mas pelo menos teve acção. Obrigado pela review.

evanescent reality – I don't like the "imprint-on-a-child deal" either. I still don't know how things will turn out for Quil and Claire but either she stays with him or with another guy, it will be Claire's choice. Thanks for reviewing.

Isa Clearwater – Sim, vou mesmo traduzir todas as histórias Our Dawn. Originalmente só ia publicar em português, por isso continuo com a ideia de traduzir tudo o que escrevi para a minha língua materna, além disso não seria justo para os leitores de português se ficassem apenas com a visão das duas primeiras partes. Mas vai demorar. São muitos capítulos. Obrigado pela review.

Jeakat – I always try to situate the readers in time…I guess I failed you…I'm truly sorry. I also said Sarah was 5 years old last chapter and I was wrong, she's 6. So, as you requested, here are the ages and names of all the children:

Jacob and Leah's: Harrison (nearly 15), William (nearly 15), Isaac (7) and Sarah (6)

Sam and Emily's: Ella (15) and Levi (10)

Paul and Rachel's: James Ephraim (14), Daniel (8) and Deborah (nearly 5)

Embry and Rebecca's: David (13) and Denise (nearly 5)

Jared and Kim's: Jeremiah (12), Julia (nearly 6) and Jaelle (nearly 6)

Thank you all for reading and reviewing.

Karisan


	3. Phasing

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 5_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 4. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother I have a resume on my profile page.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks you for reviewing: Starr Cullen, A. Ali, Rafaela, evanescent reality, ABarbieStory, brankel1, Isa Clearwater, BB-Waters, Jeakat, Jada91, Ritchi, MelkiSihou, iLoveYouStar, Maximus05, TheSkeptic88, Teagann.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part **__**V**_

_**Book 1 – **__**Summer Rain**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**3. ****Phasing **

While Seth was in his room pretending to be checking on Quil, I watched silently as Claire chopped thin slices of ham and bacon to cook an omelet. Seth had told us to cook something for Quil since he'd be hungry soon. Luckily for him Claire knew how to cook and she was quite happy to be able to help. I knew that Jacob should be at home by now and I knew I could leave because everything was fine. Seth had the situation covered but I didn't want to leave Claire alone not knowing what had happened. I couldn't leave her there thinking that Quil was hurt, especially because I knew she was blaming herself. Since Clark had left earlier to Claire's house I could finally have a quiet conversation with her.

"We shouldn't have left the club so early." She muttered. "It's my fault. Clark wanted to stay but I wanted to come home. We should've stayed until Jake and Embry arrived."

I sighed. I knew Claire would burst into tears in a few seconds and I wouldn't be able to help her because the only way I could do that was to break the promise I had made to Quil about not telling his imprint the truth about us.

_I want her to have a normal life, just like her parents always wished for._ That was Quil's answer when I asked him why he didn't want to tell Claire the truth. All the other imprint girls knew. Claire shouldn't be an exception besides she was his imprint since she was two years old and she was now old enough to understand everything. Even if it was hard to believe at first, she'd believe the legends eventually.

"It wasn't your fault." I declared placing my hand on her shoulder. "You should go home. Clark is probably waiting for you and Charlie will be there later to get your statement."

"I would like to go home Leah but every time I think about leaving I feel like I'm suffocating. It's like I'm terrified of leaving him."

"You heard what Seth told us earlier, right? He's fine. The bullet barely touched him." Seth had become I fair liar by now so he'd told us Quil's wound was just a scratch.

"I know but what if he gets an infection?"

"If that happens Seth will take him to the hospital."

"When I thought he could die…I can't imagine how I'd be able to live."

"Quil's not going to die. Don't worry so much."

I knew that Claire's feelings had to do with the imprint bond. This bond was unbreakable and we usually wondered what would happen if one of them died. Fortunately this wasn't the case.

"It's easy for you Leah."

"Actually I've been in a situation like this before. And I know exactly how it feels."

"When was that?"

"A long time ago."

"I don't remember Jake being shot. What happened?"

"I'll tell you later. Go home. Your parents must be worried. You can come and visit him in the morning."

Finally Claire agreed and was able to leave my brother's house. She promised she'd be there first thing in the morning.

"You have to tell her." I stated firmly when I joined Quil who was watching tv.

"Leah, it's not that simple." My brother said. "It's a lot to take in and she'll be more confused."

"Why?" I asked.

"She has a boyfriend."

"But she was terrified. You should've seen her when she thought Quil was about to die."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"She's old enough…older than Harry and Will when they were told."

"That's different. Harry and Will had to know the truth because sooner or later they'll become one of us."

"I'm not going to put Claire through this. She has a good chance to be happy without being thrown into this mess. She's been studying so hard to be a marine biologist and if I tell her she might drop her dreams to be here with me. I don't want her to lose this opportunity. I'm mean how many of us can actually leave the Reservation and have a better life?"

"Are you saying that you want her to be away from La Push?" I asked.

"No. I won't be happy without her in my life but her happiness is more important than mine."

"How noble..." I said. "But I'm not sure you're doing the right thing."

"Come on Leah…look at us. How many of us went to College? How many of us followed the dreams we once had? Or even that our parents had for us? We had to quit our dreams the moment we joined the pack. And the imprint changes everything. Kim, Emily, Becca and Rachel…they're trapped here forever. They didn't choose to be imprinted on and I know the guys didn't do it on purpose but…"

Quil hesitated for a moment.

"I know they're all happy but I don't want this for Claire."

Being part of the Quileute's legends meant we had to give something in return. The ones who could morph into wolves would have to devote themselves to protecting our people and passing the genes to a younger generation. The women chosen to be their imprints would have to remain by their side forever. Our lives required sacrifices and I'd felt it since the beginning.

"You're too noble for your own good." I muttered and Quil smiled at me.

"I know…but I can't let her be…like the others. I know what kind of life she would have and I know she deserves so much more."

"But she's a part of our world. It's inevitable. One day she'll find out." I warned.

Even if his imprint was different from the others, even if he was strong enough to live without Claire staying by his side, she would learn the truth sooner or later.

"I don't agree. To tell the truth to Will and Harry was inevitable but Claire isn't a wolf like us. If she goes back to California I won't have to tell her."

"Quil is right. The kids are different, they share our fate." Seth agreed. "Besides, one day one of the twins will step up to become an alpha."

Seth was right. My children shared our fate even though I didn't like it. They too, would have to sacrifice their lives to our cause and for the sake of our tribe. And there were more children that would eventually phase and join the pack.

"Lying to Claire is the hardest thing I've ever done." I stated.

"Really? What about that time when you lied to Jake and didn't tell him you were pregnant?" Quil asked.

"That was different. I didn't lie to him, I just didn't tell him to spare his feelings."

"Whatever."

"I'm going home." I stated. He was irritating me and I didn't want to argue.

"Do you need a ride?" My brother offered. I knew he didn't really want to drive me home out of concern. After all I lived just a couple of yards away but Seth had a new car and wanted to show it off.

"No, thanks. I can walk, besides it's not that far."

Seth shrugged.

"It's actually better if we stay away from your house tonight. Right?" Quil teased.

"Stop talking about my private life Ateara." I warned.

"And let a chance to tease you go? No way." He smirked.

"I'll see you tomorrow Seth." I said.

"I doubt that." Quil laughed. "You and Jake will be busy catching up. If you need a babysitter call me. I really think you shouldn't scar your kids that way."

"Very funny. You should've pursued a comedian career."

I left Seth's house and walked home trying to figure out what to say to Jacob. The adventure in Port Angeles could bring us some trouble especially since Quil's car was still parked outside the night club and there was a group of robbers that could identify us. Fortunately Seth had warned Charlie about everything and he was going to take care of the police for us.

I had no idea how Charlie would be able to explain what happened but he was a good cop and had a few friends in Port Angeles' Police Department. As soon as I opened the front door and felt the familiar smell of someone I hadn't seen in a month, all the problems were gone from my mind.

Jacob wasn't home though. I found him in the backyard, working on the Rabbit.

The car was a wreck after the accident when Kim and I had been taken by Joham a few years ago. Jacob didn't want to take it to a junkyard because the Rabbit had sentimental value to him since it had been his teenage project. Resting on our backyard, the Rabbit was waiting for Jacob to have some time to fix it once and for all but I had the feeling that its days of glory were over.

I stood there for a while watching him work on the motor.

"Having fun?" I asked.

"Took you long enough." Jacob let the hood of the car down and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well I had to occupy my time."

"So did I." He played along.

We were trying to tease one another. None of us wanted to admit we missed each other like hell.

"So I guess you missed your baby." I stated playfully.

"You bet I did." He grinned and put one of his hands on top of the Rabbit. "But honestly I think she missed me more. But I'm going to fix that really fast."

"Well I guess I'll just leave you two so you can have some privacy." I took a step back pretending to go inside the house but Jacob closed the gap between us and grabbed my waist.

"Are you jealous Leah?" He asked in my ear giving me chills. "Of a car?"

"You know it's not in my nature to share, remember?"

The shine in his eyes showed me he was expecting that reaction on my part. Our eyes met and he pressed his lips to mine forcefully. The next thing I knew I was pressed up against the Rabbit. I could feel the heat irradiating from the both of us and I knew we were both thinking the same thing. We broke the kiss to breathe but he kept holding me close.

We had been apart for too long and I needed him so bad that it hurt. I wanted to spend time with him before his boss could send him to another state. Last time he was sent to Oklahoma and before that to Vermont and New Jersey.

"Jacob…" I moaned when I felt his hands under my shirt.

"I can't believe you're wearing jeans." He whispered. "You knew I was coming home, didn't you?"

"Well, I had a date."

Jacob's lips froze on my neck and he lifted his head to look at me. I could see he was trying to figure out if I was joking or not.

"A date? With who?"

"With Quil."

He arched his eyebrows in confusion but I could see some anger too.

"Wasn't he dating a local girl?" He asked. "Aren't there single girls in La Push? Why did he ask you on a date?"

"I was joking."

"I'm not going to allow Quil to play with you like this. I don't care if he's my friend or not. You're mine." He stated huskily.

Jacob hated to have competition, especially inside the pack. Over the years he had to face Sam, Josh and Jack but there were other wolves that had showed interest in me at some point, like Embry before imprinting on Becca.

"Quil imprinted on Claire." I added and he finally relaxed.

"Oh…right. I forgot." He confessed. "So what happened?"

"Well…"

"Never mind. You'll tell me later." He pressed me again into the Rabbit's hood and I had to hook my legs around his waist. My body arched into his and I felt our control slipping away. There was too much desire in our eyes.

"People can see us." I said while I still had some control over my actions.

"No one comes here at this hour." He whispered. "Now be quiet and let me make you feel good…I need this."

He started to unzip my jeans and I was tempted to follow his orders.

"Jacob…let's go upstairs. Tyson's watching us…"

He turned his face and frowned watching the twins' dog.

"Go away flea bag." He ordered but Tyson didn't move. Only Harry and Will could order Tyson around. "This mutt is weird."

I laughed. Jacob was right. Tyson was weird and stupid, especially when he was trying to catch his own tale. A few seconds later I felt my body being lifted and then we went home. Jacob went straight to our bedroom and closed the door with a kick throwing me to the bed.

"Are we alone or do I have to worry about not making noise?" He asked.

"We're alone. Isaac and Sarah are staying with Becca for the night. Will and Harry are on the beach." I replied while Jacob was taking my shoes off.

"Good…because tonight I want to hear you scream my name."

"Aren't we cocky?" I grinned.

And he attacked my lips again. I knew how much he wanted me and I wanted to frustrate his intents and play hard to get so when he kissed his mark on my neck I flipped us over and I removed my blouse myself revealing the red underwear I was wearing just for him.

"You really know how to drive me insane." He whispered reaching for the straps of my bra.

"Maybe I should balance things up." I took away hos shirt and kissed his chest.

Jacob unzipped my jeans and then he pushed me back, removing them quickly. I pressed my body to his even more and pulled him on top of me. I didn't care about control anymore, all I wanted was him.

"I hate to be without you for so long." I complained.

"I know. Me too. But I'm here now."

"Then what are you waiting for? A formal invitation?" I challenged him. While Jacob was trying to get rid of his own clothes I was trembling with the thoughts of how we were going to spend the rest of the night. His body was tense when he placed it on top of mine and in the next minute we were kissing again.

"Mum! Dad!"

We heard Harry's voice downstairs. We froze for a second, thinking about what to do.

"You said they were out…" Jacob started to get dressed again and gave me his shirt.

"They were supposed to be at the beach."

I finished putting my jeans on and we went to meet Harry. Outside we could hear Tyson barking. Harrison was placing William on the couch. He was unconscious.

"What happened?" We asked. Jacob kneeled and realized William wasn't hurt.

"Did you fight?" I questioned.

Harrison nodded negatively.

"We were at the bonfire and we heard noises coming from the forest…we went to check it out and saw a shadow running away." Harry explained. "We followed it and then Will started to convulse and blacked out."

I put a hand on William's forehead and glanced at Jacob. He had a high temperature.

"I think he has a fever.." I said. "I think he's going to phase."

"Are the Cullens back?" He asked me. "Maybe it was one of them in the forest?"

"They're still in Vancouver." I replied.

"Call Carlisle. Ask him if he knows anything about a vampire coming to Forks."

"Do you think it's Joham? Do you want me to warn the pack?"

"Who's Joham?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you later." I said. "I'm going to call Sam so he can get someone to patrol tonight."

"We need to think of Will's safety first." Jacob declared. "I'm going to take him outside in case he turns."

"Mum…" Will called in a weak voice. "I'm not feeling well."

"I know…hang on baby, your father will take good care of you." I told him kissing his forehead.

"Can you walk?" Jacob asked him.

"I think so."

"Good…we need to leave the house before you destroy it."

Harrison was going to follow them but Jacob didn't let him go.

"Stay with your mother. Will is unstable. He can end up hurting you."

Harry sat down on the couch and sulked.

"What exactly did you see?" I asked him when Jacob and Will were outside.

"A shadow. There was also a weird scent but not like the Cullen's."

"Okay…so maybe it was Fred." I concluded.

"Who's Fred?"

So far we had only talked with the twins about good and bad vampires. They didn't know anything about our enemies.

"He's a vampire. He has a power…he can turn himself invisible but if you saw a shadow it means it wasn't him."

"So he's one of the bad guys?"

"Yes." I walked to the phone and dialed the Cullen's number.

A couple of years ago the Cullens had moved from Dawson to Vancouver. Every time they wanted to visit us they'd ask for our permission to come so I was sure none of them was here.

"Take my cell phone and call Sam. Tell him to organize a patrol immediately."

"Can I go too?" He asked enthusiastically.

"No way."

Carlisle didn't know about any leech in Forks and he was surprised to know that we'd been caught off guard. We patrolled frequently around La Push so it was weird that none of us had detected the leech's stench.

After talking to Carlisle I called Rebecca to know if Sarah and Isaac were alright. I told Embry to stay alert and to ask some of the wolves to stay around his house for tonight.

"Go upstairs and bring some clothes for your brother." I told Harrison.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because we're going to check on Will. Did you talk to Sam?

"Yes. He said he'll call us later."

"Bring clothes for you too."

"Do you think I can still phase after so long?"

"Of course. According to Carlisle you never lost the ability to do it. It's just that you didn't need to phase. Your gene was activated when Jack threatened us and now your brother's gene was activated too."

"Are Isaac and Sarah going to phase as well?"

"I hope not. Your brother and sister are still too young. But James, David and maybe Jerry can phase if more vampires come to La Push." I sighed.

I wasn't thrilled about seeing all the kids morphing into wolves. From now on things would have to change. We'd have to teach the twins to control themselves, we'd have to protect them from all the dangers they'd face in the future and we'd have to buy more clothes. Hopefully Sarah would be spared to this fate although she had inherited the gene from both sides of the family.

I knew we were about to face hard times but I knew that if we stayed together, we'd be able to do it and that's when I saw William walking through the back door. He was only half dressed and had blood all over his shorts. Without looking at me he ran upstairs throwing insults against his father. Jacob was behind him in a minute, a confused look on his face.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked but my question remained unanswered.

* * *

><p>ANote: Jacob's back and the pack has a new member. :D

TheSkeptic88: Yes, the other kids will phase eventually. After all they do have the gene. Thanks for the review.

Jada91: In the end of Our Dawn 4 Leah thought she was pregnant but she wasn't. Right now she's not pregnant... Thanks for reviewing.


	4. The Witness

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly. For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother you can read the resume I wrote on my profile page.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks you for reviewing: Starr Cullen, A. Ali, Rafaela, evanescent reality, ABarbieStory, brankel1, Isa Clearwater, BB-Waters, Jeakat, Jada91, Ritchi, MelkiSihou, iLoveYouStar, Maximus05, TheSkeptic88, Teagann, Blackwater Crazziii.

**_Our Dawn_**

**_Part V_**

**_Book 1 – Summer Rain_**

**_Leah Clearwater_**

**This chapter is rated M**

**4. The Witness**

"What's going on Jacob?" I asked.

Jacob ignored my question again and went upstairs after William who was now locked in his bedroom. Jacob knocked on the door and told him they needed to talk but Will didn't move.

When I joined Jacob at the twins' bedroom door Jacob had already put a pair of shorts and was ready to keep knocking on the door.

"Can you please explain what the hell happened?"

Jacob looked at me and his arm stopped mid-air. Then he sighed heavily.

"He phased as soon as we got to the forest."

I thought Jacob would be proud that Will was now part of the pack but he looked disappointed instead.

"And?" I insisted. "We both knew it was inevitable. Harry phased when he was only ten years old."

"William…come on…open the door, please." Jacob begged.

"Go away!" William shouted back. I heard Harrison trying to calm his brother down but he wasn't having much success.

"Why is William so upset?" I asked.

"He phased and was able to keep his control until…"

"Until what?"

"Until he realised the mental link between all the wolves means he won't be able to keep his privacy."

"So what?"

"He didn't appreciate the fact that we'll have access to all of his thoughts, memories and emotions. I found out he is keeping a secret from us."

What could a fourteen year old boy possibly be hiding from us? I tried to think of a reason for keeping secrets from us but couldn't figure out what he could be hiding. Maybe he had done something wrong at school and was afraid we'd ground him?

"You violated my thoughts without my permission!" Will shouted opening the door. "You had no right! As long as you're the pack's alpha I won't phase ever again!"

"What are you hiding from us?" I asked.

William tried to throw daggers at me with his eyes but I kept my front. I needed to know what was happening.

"Ask him!" He pointed a finger at Jacob. "He hacked my memories so he knows everything."

I turned to Jacob.

"Is it drugs?"

"No." He replied and I sighed in relief. "A girlfriend."

All that commotion was because of a girl? I didn't think the problem was that serious. William was a teenager and there were probably many girls at school who wanted to date him. It was no big deal.

"I didn't read your mind on purpose." Jacob apologised.

"Yes, you did." William accused. "Do you know that the American Constitution declares that citizens have the right to privacy? And that includes people's thoughts!"

"Cut the crap young man! Stop acting like you're a victim. I'm your father and I'm in charge so I don't give a damn for the Constitution."

Jacob was trying to keep his cool but he was failing miserably. William was acting like a spoiled child and Jacob wanted to prove a point: that he was the pack's leader and wouldn't let a teenager act like that.

"Jacob. It's not that serious. It's just a girl." I stated.

"I'm not saying that it's serious. I just…I wasn't ready to know he's dating and besides I wasn't expecting the girl to be from out of the Reservation."

"How long?" I asked. "How long have you been hiding this from us?"

William blushed.

"A few weeks…Why does it matter?"

"It just matters. First of all she's not a Quileute which means our secret might be discovered and you can hurt her on many ways." Jacob declared.

"I won't hurt her."

Jacob was right though. William could hurt the girl if he lost control over his actions. He could phase near her and maul her like Sam had done to Emily. He could also break her heart if he imprinted.

"You make it look like a crime." William added.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to break up with her." Jacob decided.

"Why?"

"Because it's safer this way. We can't risk her finding out about us and because I'm too damn young to be a grandfather."

The last part of Jacob's sentence only fuelled William's anger.

"I hate you!"

"Well this moment I'm not you're favourite fan either. Now let your mother take care of your hand and stop going against my orders, alright?"

That was the moment I realised Will's bloody hand. I looked over to Jacob not knowing what had happened to my son's hand. I refused to believe that Jacob had hit him.

"I didn't do anything." Jacob said immediately. "I didn't hurt him. When he phased back he was so angry he decided to beat up a tree just for fun. He has your temper, you know?"

I was about to inspect William's injury when a howl echoed through the Reservation alerting us all.

"Harrison help your brother for me, okay?" I asked.

"But I can help outside." The twins said at the same time.

"No way!" Jacob declined just like I knew he would. "If you put a foot outside of this house I swear you'll be grounded for life."

The twins were speechless after this and I could see the disappointment in their eyes. Being new in the pack meant they were on the bottom of our hierarchy and would have to prove themselves to be recognised by their father and the other wolves. Only Jacob wasn't too keen on letting them join us so soon after phasing.

Back in the days when I was a young wolf, I was also ignored by most of the pack in the beginning. No one wanted me close and no one cared if I belonged to the pack or not. I was an outcast in the first couple of months. Harry and Will wouldn't face the same hardships I had to but Jacob would always put their safety first so they wouldn't be joining patrols anytime soon.

"Let's go, I need to talk to Sam." Jacob stated glaring at the twins. "You two better be here when we're back." He warned.

We were able to find Sam quickly and a few minutes later we were done talking. Sam had instructed six wolves to patrol our borders but no one had seen, heard or felt any presence of a bloodsucker whatsoever. Without any traces of danger Sam had asked them to stay in strategic points for a few more hours until it was safe to go home.

Jacob agreed with Sam's planning and we decided to patrol First Beach ourselves just to be sure our enemy wasn't hiding on the coast. Our patrol was brief though. There was nothing to search for, no traces of enemies, no strange smells, nothing. Only the sand and the ocean.

We ended up phasing into our human forms. The water was inviting and gave us the perfect excuse to get rid of our clothes. It was our first time in a public place, fortunately it was dark and people didn't use to come to the beach at night so we could enjoy our time together.

"I know we should've waited until we got home but the twins are there and…" Jacob tightened his embrace around my waist. "It was really great."

"I know…" I replied knowing that we wouldn't be able to stay there all night.

"Things are going to change a lot, aren't they?" Jacob passed his hand through my naked back and I shivered.

"Yes, I think so."

The twins were wolves now. We would have to be careful during our most intimate moments. We wouldn't always be so lucky and have the beach all to ourselves every time we wanted to be alone in the future. And despite I had enjoyed making love with only the moon and the stars as our witnesses, I would rather do it in a comfortable bed.

"So…what happened while I was gone?" He asked pulling me impossibly closer to the heat of his body. I didn't care that he was stalling so we could stay there a little longer.

"Isaac is not afraid of the dark anymore." I announced. "But he still doesn't feel safe when you're not home."

"That's good…" Jacob kissed my hair. "What about Sarah?"

"She wants a new dog."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There's a puppy she loves and she wants a pet."

"You told her no." He guessed.

"Damn right I did. We have too many pets already."

"And what did she do?"

"She cried her eyes out and Quil had to save the day."

"Quil?"

I told Jacob all about how Quil had convinced me to go on a date with him to spy on Claire and Clark and the mess we had caused in Port Angeles.

"When will he learn?" Jacob growled a little. "I need to have a serious conversation with him."

"Because he was stalking Claire? You know he won't budge."

"No, I don't care about that. I just want him to leave you alone and stop dragging you into dangerous situations."

"I wasn't in any danger Jacob." I defended.

"Still…I don't like the idea of you going to a night club without me."

"Are you jealous?" I asked amused.

"What if I am?" He grinned. "Is that so bad?"

"It depends." I shrugged.

"I think it's only natural. I mean I'm spending so much time away from you that when I come back I need to be sure you missed me and you're still mine."

"You marked me, remember? I can't be with any other wolf."

"I missed you." He blurted out. "A lot."

"So did I."

"Really?"

"I missed you so much the mark on my neck kept hurting me for days."

"Seriously?"

"It's not that bad. Just an impression on my neck that makes me realise that you're not with me, that I'm not complete and that something isn't right until you come home. Sometimes I'm afraid that you won't come back." I confessed.

"I will always come home. Trust me."

"It's not that easy. I feel alone when you're not around and now I'll have to deal with two teenage wolves on my own…"

"Are you afraid you can't handle them?"

"Of course I can handle the twins but I'd rather have you here with me."

"I'm always with you."

I immediately relaxed after hearing those words. It was amazing how he was able to calm me down with just a few words. After he marked me I was more aware of how we completed each other. Years ago when I was drowning myself in self-pity I would've never understand how I could feel so connected to another person. Now I could only hope we'd share that connection forever.

I watched him, silently for a few seconds while the silver moon bathed us with thin rays of light.

"You like what you're seeing?"

"Maybe." I was playing hard to get.

"I'm thinking about asking some time off. I've spoken to George about it and he said it'd be okay."

"Really?"

"There isn't much work now and the twins need some guidance. I want to be here for them…and for you."

I was ecstatic. To be able to be with Jacob more than just a few days each month was awesome. Especially now.

"Are you happy?" He asked with a grin.

"Why would I be happy?" I replied. I wanted to tease him a little bit more and he took the bait.

"So I guess you don't want me to do this, do you?"

"Do what?"

Jacob sat down and pulled me up into his lap. Both of my legs were on each of his sides and his tongue was playing around the mark on my neck. I shivered and felt the familiar sense of belonging while he was holding me close. He started to kiss my neck, making sure his mark was still there. Although I knew Jacob had never intended on turning me into an object, he wanted me to be his property as much as I wanted him to be my owner. But I would never say that out loud.

His soft warm hands roamed my body and gripped my hips before lifting my body and slowly pulling me down. There was no space between us now.

"We should go home." I whispered.

"Do you want me to stop?"

I shook my head negatively.

"The beach's empty and we still have a couple of hours." I had just realised I needed that, him...more than ever.

"That's what I thought." He laughed heartedly.

The second round was all about him taking control. It was already too late for the foreplay. I closed my eyes for an instant to let myself feel the vibrations and the rhythm he had chosen. The cold air cooled our overheated bodies and we kept moving like the strong wild waves crashing on the cliffs.

When the moans started he covered my lips with his so the wind didn't carry more than just a few whispers. I opened my eyes when I felt the first tremors and met his brownish orbs staring at me. Hunger, pleasure and desire was written all over his handsome face.

"I love you." He said urging my release in a way I wouldn't be able to resist longer.

"I love you too." I answered back. My voice was barely a whisper.

We let ourselves go and when it was over I kissed him fiercely. Then he fell back into the sand and took me with him. We were both completely exhausted but very satisfied. I placed my head in his chest to hear his heartbeat. When I lifted my head to look at him I noticed a shadow hiding in the forest. It's eyes were red but I couldn't smell a vampire.

I knew then that William and Harry had spoken the truth. It wasn't their imagination, there was someone or something out there.

"Jacob, we're being watched."

When Jacob looked to the place I was pointing him the shadow magically disappeared.

"Did you see it?" I asked.

"No. Are you sure you're not imagining?"

"Absolutely."

"Do you want me to go check?"

"Yes."

Jacob untangled himself from under me and when he was leaving I got up and followed him. Two pairs of eyes were better than one.

"I guess it's better safe than sorry." I muttered and then I took my wolf form and we patrolled every corner of La Push again.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Mum!"

I opened my eyes suddenly. My son's voice called me again. I sat down on the bed noticing I wasn't wearing any clothes. Memories from last night were still foggy.

"Mum! Claire's downstairs to see you." Harry said.

I put on my robe and opened the door forcing my legs to walk despite my tiredness. The twins were right in front of me and they both grinned when I looked at them.

"Pay up Harry." William muttered.

"What's going on?" I asked. Why was Claire waiting to see me? I wondered if Quil had finally told her the truth.

"What time is it?" I questioned.

"Must've been a pretty long night, huh?" Harry laughed. "No wonder dad was such in a good mood this morning."

I glared intensively at him and Harrison took a step back.

"It's eight in the morning." William answered me. "Aren't you going to speak to Claire?"

"Where's Jacob?"

"He went to pick up Isaac and Sarah." Harrison said.

"Tell Claire to wait a few minutes, okay?"

I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. While the water was falling down my body I slowly remembered what had happened after we went to look for the intruder that was spying on us. Unfortunately we came home empty handed. Although I knew I had seen someone, we weren't able to find any signs of an intruder whatsoever.

We arrived at dawn. The twins were already sleeping and we just fell on our bed and slept. Since it had been less than four hours since we got home, I was still tired as hell. But I couldn't blame it all on a sleepless night. Jacob's handmarks on my hips told another story.

After the shower I put some decent cleaned clothes on and went downstairs. To deal with Claire sure sounded easier than to deal with my teenage sons, especially now that we were going to have to explain to them the real deal about being wolves. As for the sex talk, I'd leave it to Jacob.

Claire was waiting near one of the windows while the twins were watching television.

"Oh my God, Leah…" She ran to me in dispair.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"He's gone."

"What?"

"He's not there."

"Boys, can you give me a minute alone with Claire?"

Harrison and William looked at us, clearly displeased but went to the kitchen nevertheless.

"Now…who's gone?"

"Quil. He's not at Seth's place. Actually there's no one there."

They were probably patrolling but I couldn't tell that to Claire.

"Something bad happened…"

"No…I'm sure everything's fine."

"I've called old Quil and he said Quil isn't home either. Nobody has seen him since yesterday."

"I'm sure they're both fine. Maybe they've gone to get some medication."

"But he doesn't pick up his phone."

"Let me call my mum first, okay? Seth might have told her something."

I pretended to talk to my mother on the phone and then I made up a simple story. I told Claire that Seth had taken Quil to the Hospital for a check in and they'd be home soon.

"Can you take me there?" She asked.

"You don't need to go there. He'll be back before you notice."

"Is he really okay?"

"My brother never lies. Besides what would your parents and Clark think?"

Claire blushed but then her face was dark again.

"Clark thinks…" She hesitated. I knew exactly what Clark was thinking. He was jealous of Quil and had many reasons to feel that way. Since Quil was shot, Claire hadn't stopped feeling worried about him and was practically ignoring the boy.

"It's normal. He's jealous. But the final decision is yours. Do you think he has a motive to feel that way?"

"I don't know." Claire confessed.

"You should think about it." I suggested. She nodded and went to the door.

"Leah?" She called before leaving.

"Yes?"

"Do you…" She hesitated. "Do you think it's possible to love two people at the same time?"

I was unable to answer that question.

* * *

><p>ANote: Since I'm now working full-time and my job is pretty boring (I work in a football Stadium, doing research for their Museum) because I have to read and work on a computer all day long, I've been working less on my stories. So, from now on I'll try to update _Our Dawn 5_ on Tuesdays and Fridays.

I know Quil and Claire's relationship isn't progressing much but I promise to work my ass off in the next chapters to change that. I just felt Jacob and Leah had to solve their issues after being cruelly interrupted by their kids.

MelkiSihou – I laughed my ass off with your review. Thank you.

Rafaela - Era inevitável que o Will também se transformasse. Mas os filhos da Leah e do Jake são especiais. Mais tarde verás porquê. Obrigado pelas reviews.

Jada91 - Will and Harry are special because they're pure wolves. Hope you like this chapter too. Thanks.

BB-Waters - As you'll notice soon, some of the chapters have a lot of things going on, others...not so much. This one is pretty much boring because nothing happens between Quil and Claire. You're right, she's confused but she'll come around. Thanks for reviewing.

TheSkeptic88 - You're close enough. They are being spied...but you'll have to wait a little longer to know who's watching them. Thanks for your reviews.

Jeakat - It's okay, honestly. I should've given information on the kids' ages a long time ago. I love Quil's noble side too. He's cute. Thank you for the feedback.

Take care, Karisan.


	5. Skeletons

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 5_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 4. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother read the resume I wrote on my profile page.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks you for reviewing: Starr Cullen, A. Ali, Rafaela, evanescent reality, ABarbieStory, brankel1, Isa Clearwater, BB-Waters, Jeakat, Jada91, Ritchi, MelkiSihou, iLoveYouStar, Maximus05, TheSkeptic88, Teagann, Blackwater Crazziii, ASH186, Jayd Izabell Carter Marie.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part **__**V**_

_**Book 1 – **__**Summer Rain**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**5. ****Skeletons**

Even after she left, Claire's question remained on my mind for a while. I remembered how hard our lives had been constantly troubled by love triangles that always made us feel uneasy. Back in the time when Bella was still human, Jacob had tried to convince her that she could love two people at the same time. He didn't want to lose her for the mind rapist and, for a while, Bella seemed to go along with the idea until Edward returned and Jacob was left heartbroken.

In the meantime I was trying to break free from Sam and Emily's romance and when I thought I would be okay I was thrown into the whole Jacob-Bella novel. Right now I didn't really know if Jacob still believed what he had told Bella but I would have to save my questions for later because he was back with the kids and a little fury ball.

"I tried to find Quil but he wasn't anywhere." He unsuccessfully tried to defend himself for the fact that he had again gave in to our daughter's wishes.

"Marshmallow couldn't stay there all alone so dad told us to bring him home." Sarah tried to get Jacob off the hook but I wasn't going to let him go that easily.

"Dad said we could keep Marshmallow." Isaac added.

"Is that so?" I glared at Jacob. I knew the three of them had planned that to trick me into accepting Marshmallow.

"Leah, babe, it's just a dog."

"Look mum…He's so cute and happy for having a new family." Sarah showed me the little puppy in her arms and she was right. The puppy was cute and it was actually hard not to feel sorry for the furry little bastard.

"I won't clean a damn thing." I stated glaring towards Sarah.

She simply looked at me and smiled. She knew she had won that battle.

"And he's not staying inside the house." I added.

"Okay. We'll give Marshmallow a bath and then we can go and make him a house next to Tyson's." Isaac suggested pulling his sister's hand so she would follow him up the stairs.

"Make sure you clean the bathroom when you're done." I told them.

"I'm so proud of you babe." Jacob said holding me tightly. "Sarah was afraid you'd take Marshmallow to the kennel."

"One day you'll be sorry for spoiling her so much."

He shrugged. We both shared different ideas about how to raise our children. I liked to impose a certain discipline in the house, especially because I was the one doing all the cleaning. Jacob was the opposite. He often let the kids get whatever they wanted. But now things were going to change because Harry and William were about to join the pack and Jacob would have to mark his leadership with power and authority over the twins. That wasn't going to be easy.

"Do you still believe you can love two people at the same time?" The question was out of my mouth without me noticing it.

"What?"

"A long time ago you said that one could love more than one person at the same time. Do you still believe it's possible?"

"Why are you asking that?"

I could feel him tensing up since I was touching a sore subject of our lives.

"Claire was here and I think she's starting to have feelings for Quil."

Jacob sighed.

"Was about time. But if there's an imprinting involved then I guess there's nothing we can do. Claire's old enough to make her own choices."

"What about Clark?"

"I guess he was just caught in the crossfire."

Just like me Clark was also going to be discharged and wouldn't be able to do a single thing about it.

"What if there wasn't an imprinting involved?" I asked.

"Claire would be able to choose. She would have to know who she loved the most."

"So you changed your mind."

"Maybe. I don't know. When I told Bella that she could love more than one person at the same time I was desperate, I would've told her anything to get her back."

"Do you ever think about what could've happened if she had chosen you instead of Edward?"

"I don't need to think about that. I'm not with her. I don't even understand why you're bringing that up."

"I was just…remembering some…things from the past."

Jacob held me close to him, his grip intensifying around my waist and then he kissed me. The kiss was slow and soft and I knew he wanted to tell me I was being an idiot by thinking about the ghosts in our pasts. I shouldn't feel insecure.

"I claimed you, didn't I?" He whispered kissing my neck.

"I love you." I whispered. "More than I thought I could love someone."

"I love you too." He replied with a huge smug smile.

"We could go out tonight…Lewis said he'd be…" Harry's voice died out when the twins saw us holding each other.

"Get a room." They mumbled.

"You two better call off your plans." Jacob said.

"But it's Saturday." William replied.

"We need to talk." Jacob announced. "It's important."

It was time to tell the twins more than just a few stories about good and bad vampires. They needed to know about Joham, Fred and the Volturi and about the dangers we faced every time we had to fight to protect our people.

Jacob began with our first fight. The first time we had fought together with the Cullens to protect Bella against Victoria and her newborns. After that he told them about Joham and Jack.

"This isn't a game. Chasing vampires isn't as funny as you may think." Jacob finished.

"So…when are we going to start patrolling?" Asked an enthusiastic Harry. Jacob glared at him knowing his words had been in vain. Harry hadn't been listening.

"We're protecting lives, not having fun." He tried again. "And you're not ready to take a vampire on your own."

"We're not babies dad." William stated, clearly upset about Jacob's opinion on their abilities.

"Compared to me you're as useless as the puppy your sister brought home today."

Those words hurt the twins' egos. I could tell by the look on their faces that they weren't happy about their father calling them weak.

"You're not patrolling until you're ready and you won't be ready unless you start training."

That put a smile on my sons' faces.

"We're going to practice?" They asked at the same time.

"Yes. But you'll be under my orders…you got that?"

They nodded.

"When do we start?" Will asked.

"As soon as you define your priorities." Jacob replied. "Parties, girlfriends, bonfires…you can kiss all of that goodbye."

Jacob was overreacting. I knew for a fact that the twins wouldn't turn more responsible just because their father was going to teach them how to face vampires. They were still teenagers.

"Does that mean we won't be able to be with our friends?" William asked.

"It means you'll have to be responsible."

"I bet you don't treat the other wolves like you treat us." Will wasn't satisfied with Jacob's conditions.

"The other wolves are older than you and they're not my sons." Jacob clarified.

"You don't trust us?" Harry inquired.

"It's too soon to tell. But you sure need to think before you act."

"So we need to stop having fun with our friends, I need to break up with Tessa and from now on we need to focus in our training, right?" Will faced Jacob directly.

"Yes."

"It doesn't seem fair." He stated. "The others can have fun."

"Some of them even have girlfriends." Harry added. "Brady has a new girlfriend every month."

Jacob sighed impatiently.

"Can you give me a minute alone with your father?" I asked the twins. William and Harry went straight to their room without more questions. "You can't ask them to sacrifice so much all of a sudden."

"They're so damn stubborn." He complained.

"They're only fourteen."

"Seth turned when he was the same age and he never got himself into troubles."

"My brother was always a quiet kid besides we'd lost our father back then, we were having a hard time and Seth didn't want to upset mum. William and Harrison take after you Jacob. They're just being themselves."

"I'm only doing this for their well being. I want them safe."

"I know that but they don't and you're asking too much of them. They'll understand later on…"

"I just…I don't want them to cause troubles. We need to keep our secret and I really don't want anything like Emily's accident to happen."

"I understand you're worried about Will having a girlfriend but maybe we should just tell them why they need to stay away from their friends and that it's just temporary."

"We can do that but you know William will do the opposite and he'll convince Harry to do the same. He's testing my patience."

"We'll have to stay alert."

"But we won't be able to watch them twenty for hours a day. I need them to follow my orders. I'm even considering an alpha command."

"Jacob…Would you do that to your own kids?"

"If it's to protect them, yes. I don't want innocent blood on my conscience and I don't want William to go through the same Sam did when he hurt Emily. They're too young to date, I don't want what happened to me to happen to them. They're too young to get involved with girls. What if this girl ends up pregnant?"

My heart sunk when he said that. Jacob realised it soon enough and tried to mend things but he couldn't take his words back.

"Don't take it the wrong way." He said.

"I suppose being a father when you were eighteen wasn't easy on you but you could be a little bit more sensitive. It wasn't easy on me either. I was even willing to raise the twins on my own. If you didn't want the responsibility you should've told me before asking me to marry you."

"Leah, I didn't mean that. They're still so young and they can imprint which will make things even more complicated."

"I suppose your life also got more complicated when they were born, right? Why are you still with us anyways?"

"Please don't start this."

"Start what?"

"We've been through so many things. We don't need to fight for something so meaningless."

"Meaningless? You just said you didn't want them, you didn't want to be a father. You just said I made your life more complicated." I raised my voice and wasn't able to stop the tears.

"I didn't say that!" He replied angrily.

"Not in so many words but it felt the same."

"I wasn't ready to be a father, I give you that but you weren't ready to be a mother either. You told me that and yet we managed."

"Of course we did…it's working out brilliantly."

Jacob understood the sarcasm in my voice.

"Why are you so damn complicated? You know I love you and our kids. They weren't mistakes."

"Apparently they were. You were just too much of a coward to tell that in my face."

"Stop these accusations. None of this is my fault."

"No, of course it isn't. It's all my fault. Maybe you should go and press charges in the police after all you were a minor when I slept with you and I got knocked up."

"Stop it!" He warned me.

"Or what?" I challenged him walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"It doesn't matter."

Jacob didn't follow me. I left home and was out on the beach for several hours. I returned home at night and Jacob was already in bed. I knew he wasn't asleep but I didn't bother to talk to him and he never spoke to me either. Sometimes silence was a bliss.

xxxxxxxxxx

"We need to talk." Said Jacob. It had been a week since our argument and we hadn't spoken after that. The kids were starting to notice that something wrong was happening between us. "Please." He added when I didn't turn.

It was almost dawn. He had been out patrolling with Caleb, Embry and the twins. Actually it had been the first time William and Harrison had patrolled.

"No, we don't need to talk."

"I need your help with the twins. They don't listen to me. Not even during patrols." He complained.

I wanted to laugh in his face but I managed to control myself. Did Jacob think that his kids were going to obey him just because he was the pack's leader? Both our sons were potential alphas in the future so Jacob would never be able to control the twins like he had done with the younger wolves.

"I told you you'd be sorry for spoiling them so much."

"Please Leah, I need your advice."

"Why don't you go ask your beloved Bella? I bet you dreamed with that future many times, didn't you? How would be so wonderful if Edward had never returned from Italy and you two could live a perfect life together with kids…"

"I admit you really turn me on when you're jealous but you're being an idiot." He cut me off. "I thought this subject was in the past. There's nothing going on between me and Bella…it never was."

"Please Jacob, cut the crap. You practically lived for her. She was your world." I felt my own venom slipping through my tongue. "You'd do anything to be with her right now."

Maybe I was being unfair and perhaps I was overreacting since Bella was happily married and I knew Jacob didn't love her like before. But there was still a sense of insecurity in the air and I wanted to punish Jacob for his comments the other night.

"Listen I did my best to win Bella from the mind rapist years ago. Back then I would do anything for her but that changed the moment I realised Bella wasn't meant for me."

"You used me as a rebound." I accused.

"If you want to discuss rebounds maybe we should talk about Sam too."

Jacob knew how to play dirty.

"You've got to be kidding me. What happened between me and Sam was totaly different."

"Really? Because I remember that you lived for him, he was your world." He copied my words.

"Shut up! I'm warning you Jacob."

"Or what?" He challenged me.

In that moment I wanted to hit him so bad. I turned around in the bed to face him but then he moved quickly and I felt his massive body on top of mine. I barely had room to breathe.

"Let me go. Now!"

"What if I don't?"

"You'll be sorry."

"I didn't take five hours patrolling for nothing Leah."

I raised an eyebrow because usually when there were more than four wolves patrolling the patrols only lasted three hours.

"Jacob I swear if you don't let me go I'll…"

He kissed me then. A swearing kiss that made me forget how to breathe. All my anger was suddenly gone.

"That's better." He grinned. "I like you better when you're not talking."

In less than five minutes Jacob had me naked and moaning his name. I didn't put up any resistance. Although he wasn't forgiven yet, I decided to make truces because I longed for his touch.

"You overreacted." He told me. "Why would I still want Bella if I have you?"

"Because…" I bit my lip. "Because she was your first love."

Jacob pressed me against his chest and kissed my neck slowly.

"You're being paranoid but that's exactly why I love you." He said placing his hands on my waist. "There's a difference between my first love and my true love." He explained. "You're the last one, in case you didn't notice."

My insecurities were practically gone after those words and I realised I couldn't stay mad at him for too long. I shouldn't feel jealous because in reality Jacob was a good father, a good husband and an excellent lover.

In that moment he was even more creative than that night we'd spent on the beach. We knew we had to keep the silence but our bed wasn't cooperating. Luckily a storm irrupted outside and the banging on the wall was muffled by the thunders.

"We need to get rid of this bed." Jacob stated holding me tightly after a blissful moment of pleasure.

"Yes, we do."

"But I'm sure the kids didn't listen to us. They were too tired."

Now I knew why he had made them patrol for five hours.

"We can always adopt the Japanese style. We'd save some money with the furniture and we wouldn't have to worry about the noise anymore."

I laughed at his suggestion. Placing my head over his shoulder I made myself comfortable enough to fall asleep. Outside the storm was heading North.

"So…Am I forgiven?" He asked.

"I suppose." I confessed. "I'm sorry for being jealous."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not…I shouldn't think about Bella as my rival anymore. It's just that sometimes I…I don't even know how to explain."

"Sometimes you have this urge to piss me off and make me want murder someone?" He suggested. "Because that's how I feel every time we have a fight."

"When you said you didn't want the twins to go through what you had…I thought you…"

"You thought wrong." He cut me off. "I just don't want them to become parents so early. Would you be happy to know one of them was going to be a dad right now?"

"No, of course not."

"That's why I said that. It had nothing to do with us. I wouldn't change anything in our pasts Leah."

"What would've happened to us if I hadn't gotten pregnant?"

I feared his answer but in that moment I needed to know.

"I believe we'd be together. With or without children I think I would've fallen for you the same way I did." His smile was sincere and I was completely satisfied with his answer. A few minutes later I fell asleep in Jacob's warm embrace and dreamed of our future together.

* * *

><p>ANote: I know, I know...Where the hell is Quil, right? Next chapter it'll be all about Quil, Claire and their 'issues'. I had to break this chapter in three parts because it was too long but I didn't realise chp 5 was going to be all about Leah/Jake and the kids until I posted it. Sorry...

A. Ali - No, Werewolves aka Children of the Moon don't have red eyes. I decided to keep Meyer's assumptions: Vampires have red eyes (the ones who feed on humans), so I guess you can narrow down the list now, right? Thanks for reviewing.

Take care, Karisan


	6. Missing Imprint

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 5_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 4. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother read the resume I wrote on my profile page.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series so far._

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks you for reviewing: Starr Cullen, A. Ali, Rafaela, evanescent reality, ABarbieStory, brankel1, Isa Clearwater, BB-Waters, Jeakat, Jada91, Ritchi, MelkiSihou, iLoveYouStar, Maximus05, TheSkeptic88, Teagann, Blackwater Crazziii, ASH186, Jayd Izabell Carter Marie.

**_Our Dawn_**

**_Part V_**

**_Book 1 – Summer Rain_**

**_Leah Clearwater_**

**6. Missing Imprint**

Cooking breakfast on a Sunday at eight o'clock in the morning was a first for Jacob but I loved it because he was placing the coffee in a tray which meant he was probably going to surprise me in bed. I was tempted to go upstairs again but I didn't.

"You ruined my surprise." He said when he saw me in the kitchen.

"Sorry but I was curious when I woke up and you weren't in bed."

"Why was that?"

"You never cook breakfast."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

He laughed and hugged me close.

"Do you have plans for today?" Jacob asked.

"I need to go out to buy Claire's present. It's her birthday today."

Jacob looked at me with a disappointed expression.

"I forgot about that. I was hoping we could stay home today…just the two of us."

"I hope you didn't forget you have kids." Harry said joining us with William on his tracks.

"We live here as well, remember?" Will mocked.

"What's wrong now?" Jacob asked.

"Well, let's just say our super hearing ability isn't as cool as we thought. If there wasn't a storm last night we'd be traumatized for life." Harrison declared.

Jacob and I were embarrassed for a couple of seconds.

"I think you need to have the talk with the boys." I suggested.

"Don't bother. Uncle Seth told us everything we need to know already." William confessed.

"Uncle Seth?" Jacob and I were dumbfounded.

"We talked about sex at school too but uncle Seth managed to clear up some of our doubts."

"Fine, in that case we can change the subject and talk about something else." Jacob said clearing up his voice.

"First we have a couple of questions for you." Will started. "What happened between you and Bella?" He was straight to the point.

We looked at each other without a clue about what to tell them.

"It's none of your business." Jacob stated firmly.

"If you expect us to follow you as our leader, a little of honesty wouldn't hurt." William was practically blackmailing us and Jacob wasn't happy about it.

"You know I'm your father, right?"

"Sure I do but we deserve the truth." Will crossed his arms and waited.

"Your father was in love with Bella a long time ago. End of story. Are you happy now?" I asked ignoring a death glare from Jacob.

"But…she's a vampire." Harry mumbled.

"She wasn't a vampire. She was human before…like all the other Cullens." I explained. "Back then she was just a stupid little girl who wanted to become a vampire."

"Why?" Will asked.

"Because she was in love with Edward." Jacob replied.

The twins were in silence for a while. Even if there were more questions about Bella and Jacob's past relationship we weren't going to tell them everything.

"What about Sam?" Harry looked at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked confusingly.

"We heard you before the storm started." He added.

"Sam was my boyfriend." I confessed. They would know about that sooner or later. The mind link would make sure of that.

"Until he imprinted on Emily." Jacob continued.

"Imprinted?" The boys asked curiously.

"Some of us imprint." Jacob informed. "It's a wolf thing."

"It's like finding your soul mate. It's a magic bond and once it happens, there's no way to break it." It sounded like I was advertising it so Jacob looked at me as if I had grown two heads.

"So…Sam imprinted on Emily…" William repeated.

"He was the first to imprint." I said.

"Do all of the wolves imprint?" Harry asked us.

"No, not all of them. It's impossible to know why it happens. The most of them just accepts the imprint and live happily ever after." Jacob said with a shrug.

"What about us? Are we going to imprint as well?" The twins asked at the same time.

"We can't say for sure, but it's possible." I answered.

William looked at us for a while. He was probably thinking about his girlfriend and what would happen if he imprinted. Jacob smiled knowing his son was having doubts about staying with his girlfriend.

"Now you know why I told you to break up with that girl, right?"

Will faced Jacob but didn't say a word.

"Do you really want to risk your happiness and hers? Do you want to hurt this girl like Sam hurt your mother when he was forced to leave her for Emily?"

"Is there a way to break this bond?" William asked.

"I told you before that this bond is forever." I told him. "Some of them tried but none succeeded."

"Maybe it's for the best, right? I mean why would they want to break such a powerful bond?" Harrison questioned.

"Because sometimes the imprint catches you off guard. Your aunt Rebecca was married when Embry imprinted on her. She didn't even live in the Reservation. They tried to stay away from each other but it didn't work out." I said.

"And Quil had it rough too." Jacob recalled.

"Quil has imprinted?" Harry inquired. "But he doesn't have a girlfriend…"

"Many years ago, Quil imprinted on Claire. She was only two."

Harrison and William were speechless.

"Two years old?" Harry asked us in shock.

"Is that even legal?" William questioned.

"Maybe that's why Quil's gone." Harry stated.

"What do you mean, Quil's gone?" I asked.

"You haven't checked the voicemail yet? Claire's been leaving us messages…"

I didn't wait for Harry to finish his sentence and went to the phone.

"I guess not all of them live happily ever after." William pointed out.

Jacob joined me with a worried look on his face. Claire's party was about to turn into a nightmare.

When we arrived to her place, although there was a festive atmosphere, Claire was agitated and her parents weren't happy to know that their daughter was constantly worrying about Quil. Clark didn't have a clue about what was going on but he was suspicious.

Emily made sure to be near her niece, although she couldn't help her. Claire needed Quil and that was undeniable.

"I guess I have to go get him." I told Jacob after a few minutes of watching Claire crying on Emily's shoulder.

"No one knows where he is." Jacob recalled.

We had six wolves patrolling and they had orders to warn us as soon as they could sense Quil. I had a feeling Quil wasn't in his wolf form and I was sure he wasn't in the Reservation or Forks.

"I think I know where he is. Do you think you can hold the fort until I come back?"

Jacob nodded.

"Bring him home." He whispered kissing me briefly.

I found Quil exactly where I thought he'd be but to convince him to go home with me was another story.

"What are you doing here Ateara?" I asked. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"No." He answered darkly.

"Well I disagree."

"Why are you here Leah?"

"Because you're clearly incapacitated to think rationally and you need someone to make the calls for you." I stated. "How much did you have?"

Quil shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. I'm in a bar, I'm old enough to drink what I want and I don't need to give you any satisfactions on my life."

I rolled my eyes. He was testing my patience.

"Give me a good reason not to tell the truth to Claire." I wanted to get his attention and I finally got it.

"You have no right to do that." He said harshly while drinking another beer.

"Do you really think that seating in a bar in Port Angeles while Claire's feeling miserably on her birthday because you're not there is going to solve anything?"

Quil expressed some sadness before finishing his drink.

"As soon as the party is over, Claire's going back to California and I won't need to worry anymore."

"You shouldn't have disappeared like this."

"I know what I'm doing." He assured me.

"Right…" I stated ironically. "So you think it's a good idea to watch Claire being all depressed and sad on her birthday." I accused.

"I don't want her to worry about me. I just want her to be happy."

"She can't be happy without you."

"She has to find a way to be happy without me."

"Stop it!" I ordered. "Stop being such an idiot! Stop fooling yourself and accept you're in love with her once and for all."

"What I feel about her doesn't matter. It never did. I'm trying to do what's right. Claire will be happier with Clark. Have you ever asked yourself how would her life turn out if she stayed in La Push because of me?"

"That's inevitable."

"If she learns the truth all of her life is going to change."

"I know that Quil. But do you really want to miss her birthday? Does Claire deserve to go back to California thinking you don't care about her?"

I took Quil's beer out of his hands and he looked at me.

"Leah…Go back home and leave me alone. Jake's probably waiting for you and I'm not going anywhere."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"I guess we're not that different."

"Come on Ateara, don't make me use my position in the pack. I know I'm not Jacob but I'm also an alpha and if I order you something you'll have to do it."

He ignored my threat.

"Ron and Lynn don't want me there either. I'm just doing the right thing."

My cousin Ron and his wife Lynn never liked the idea of watching Claire's life being ruled by the imprint. They blamed Quil for that and never accepted him.

"Ron and Lynn can't do a thing now that Claire's old enough."

"And do you really think she wants me? Please Leah…I'm fourteen years older than her. I was like her older brother…Even if she has feelings for me this relationship will never be accepted by her parents or even our community."

"You're afraid of what other people will think?"

He shrugged.

"I've been there Quil. It's not easy or pleasant but then you get used to it. Besides you don't owe anyone any explanations about your life. If I had listened to the rumours about me and Jacob, we'd be separated by now."

"That's different." He said. "No one ever accused you of being a pedophile."

"Actually I've been close enough. I'm older than Jacob, remember? People used to think I was a slut and I remember Paul accusing me of stealing Jacob's virginity."

"It's not the same."

I knew it wasn't and I was actually sorry for him. In the past I hadn't been helpful because I had always mocked him about imprinting on a child.

"I know you've been through a lot lately but you're running away from your problems."

"No, I'm not."

"Then why aren't you in La Push with Claire?"

"Because…" He hesitated.

"You're a coward." I turned my back on him and headed for the exit. Quil sighed and after paying for his drinks he got up.

"I don't have a gift for her." He stated.

"I don't think she cares about gifts." I grinned knowing he would go to La Push with me.

I took Quil home and Claire's smile returned immediately. After seeing Quil, she became the happy young girl we all loved. Fortunately no one asked questions and the party went on nicely.

"Thank you." Quil muttered when Claire was blowing up the candles.

"You owe me Ateara." He rolled his eyes. "I think I'm going to need a babysitter soon."

"Yeah, I bet you will Clearwater."

"You better be free when I call you." I warned.

Quil smiled at me and in that moment I knew everything would be fine.

* * *

><p>ANote: Quil's back and he's ready to face the music. Lol

Thanks for the feedback guys. Take care.

Karisan


	7. Universe

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 5_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 4. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother read the resume I wrote on my profile page.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks you for reviewing: Starr Cullen, A. Ali, Rafaela, evanescent reality, ABarbieStory, brankel1, Isa Clearwater, BB-Waters, Jeakat, Jada91, Ritchi, MelkiSihou, iLoveYouStar, Maximus05, TheSkeptic88, Teagann, Blackwater Crazziii, ASH186, Jayd Izabell Carter Marie.

**_Our Dawn_**

**_Part V_**

**_Book 1 – Summer Rain_**

**_Leah Clearwater_**

**7. Universe**

To be on patrol with Paul Lahote wasn't on my top 10 of most interesting things to do. Paul and I had never been best friends and we were always disagreeing with each other so whenever we were together things never worked out. That was why Jacob usually didn't assign me to patrol with Paul but in that morning Rebecca was sick at home and Embry had to take David to school so I was asked to cover for him.

People in La Push often said that Paul had changed after James was born. He had turned more responsible and mature. Those people were idiots. Paul was still the same jerk the only difference was that now we tolerated each other a little bit better.

After all we were related. He was Jacob's brother-in-law. Plus I was the alpha female. Paul had never appreciated my position in the pack but he had gotten used to it over the years.

That morning, he was quite talkative for my dismay because I really wanted to patrol in silence. Paul wanted to know how we were handling the twins now that they were wolves. In the end he confessed he was worried about James phasing as well. Having kids had been a challenge for him, having a teenager about to turn into a giant wolf with two more children in the house would be a real nightmare for Paul and Rachel.

'_Just because Will phased it doesn't mean more kids will phase too.'_

'_But when it happened to us it started like this. Sam was first and then me and Jared…'_

_'Paul…When Harry and Will were born I knew this would happen some day. And so did you. When Rachel was pregnant, you knew your children would become wolves. We can't control the wolf gene.'_

_Paul didn't like my words but he knew I was right. _

'_James has been asking about the twins and why they're missing school.'_

_'We need to put an eye on them for now.'_

_'What do I tell James?'_

_'Tell him they're sick. We can't risk they hurt someone.'_

James was fourteen years old and Harry and Will were his best friends. In my opinion James wasn't the best company for my children since he had quite a huge record of detentions at school. He wasn't even a good model for his younger siblings.

_'James isn't like that.'_

'_Are you kidding me?'_

_'The twins…'_

_'Don't you even think about accusing my boys. They were in trouble twice for standing up for James and last week they weren't even in school when someone tried to light a fire in their classroom.'_

_'It wasn't James.'_

'_Keep telling yourself that.'_

That was the end of our civilised talk. It was a record but now it was time for another argument. As usual.

'_Shit! I killed her guys! I killed her!'_

A third voice entered our minds. We recognised Quil immediately and he was quite desperate.

_'I need help Leah. Please.'_

'_What the hell have you done Ateara?' P_aul questioned changing directions to meet Quil.

_'I didn't do a thing. She asked me to be honest with her but when I was going to show her the truth she…'_

Paul and I saw Claire's body lying on the floor through Quil's thoughts. I recognised the place and luckily it wasn't that far from Sam's place.

_'Is that really Claire? What happened?'_

_'I thought she would understand better if I showed her what I am.'_

_'Go back to human form and wait for us.'_ I ordered. This guy was an idiot.

Quil did what I asked him to do and when Paul and I got there he was in panic walking back and forth around Claire who was still unconscious.

"She blacked out with no reason." He explained. "I told her it could be dangerous but she wanted to know the truth. When I took my shirt off she just collapsed."

"You can't take your clothes off in front of a girl who happens to be your imprint." Paul stated.

And that was a fact. Even Paul didn't agree to show Rachel his wolf form when she begged him. Actually Jacob managed to convince me to show to his sister how we morphed into wolves. It hadn't been my greatest moment. Rachel had reacted a little better than Claire though.

"I only took my shirt off. I don't understand…"

"She's a girl Quil…Is that so hard to understand?" Paul mocked. "If I were Claire I would pass out if I saw you taking your clothes off too."

"She studies Biology." Quil opposed.

"Marine Biology." I corrected.

"You just wait until I tell the others." Paul laughed.

"Can you keep on without me?" I asked placing myself between Paul and Quil to avoid a fight. "We can't leave the borders unprotected." I added.

Paul scoffed and waved.

"Fine." He said entering the forest again. "Just hurry up Clearwater."

"Is she okay?" Quil asked me when I kneeled in front of Claire.

"Yes. She's just unconscious. Let's take her over to Emily's."

"Ronald is going to kill me." Quil complained while he was carrying Claire. "I already made Clark leave and now…"

"It's not your fault. You didn't force Claire to break up with Clark."

After Claire's birthday party, Clark realised he would never be able to compete with Quil for Claire's love so he accepted to break up and went back to Berkeley on his own. It looked like Clark knew his battle was a lost cause. That reminded me I owed Embry eighty dollars since we had been betting on how long Clark would stay after Claire's party. Embry had won.

"Try to tell Ron that. He went to my place with a gun."

Emily was surprised when she saw us at her door. Luckily for us Emily knew how her niece was feeling and accepted to help us.

"Did you tell her what you are?" Emily asked Quil.

"Yes but I didn't get to show her."

"Good…otherwise you could have caused her a heart attack." I muttered.

"Did you tell her about the imprint?" Emily insisted.

Quil nodded negatively.

"You should've told her that first." She concluded. "That's what Sam did when he told me."

"Should I take her to the hospital?" He asked worriedly.

"No, she'll wake up soon."

As soon as I spoke those words Claire opened her eyes and Quil decided to escape to Emily's kitchen.

"How do you feel?" Emily asked.

Claire looked at us confusingly.

"How did I get here?"

"You fainted." Emily explained.

"Where's Quil?"

He was hiding like a coward but since I didn't want Claire to suffer anymore I decided to help him out. Maybe I should be the person to tell Claire the truth at least the most embarrassing part of our condition. Then Quil could explain the imprint.

"Do your parents know you're with Quil?" I asked. Claire blushed and looked to the floor. I knew the answer.

"My dad doesn't allow Quil to see me since Clark left." She confessed.

"Ron's overreacting." I told Emily. "Maybe you should talk to him."

"Can you ask him to stop threatening Quil?" Claire asked.

"I'll try." Promised Emily.

"So who starts?"

Emily shrugged.

"You have more experience." Emily said.

"You're better with words." I replied.

"You've explained this to the twins already. You should start."

"Okay, I'll start." I sighed. "Claire I'm going to tell you something really important and you have to keep it a secret."

"Okay."

"Do you remember the legends about the spirits that protect our people? The ones we told you when you were a child?"

"I remember." Claire assured us.

"Okay…the main point is…the legends are true." I said loud and clear.

My words didn't cause any impact because Claire didn't seem convinced.

"The legends are true?" She repeated. "You can't expect me to believe that some people turn into giant…"

Claire's words lingered in the air when a howl echoed in the house. I knew it was Quil.

"Was that a wolf?" Claire asked alarmed. "It looks like it's near."

"Our people always had this ability." I told her. "We're protectors and our warrior spirits are wolves."

"I don't get it. Who is a protector? And why do we need protection?"

"We need protection against leeches."

"Vampires." Emily corrected. "The cold ones."

Claire was dumbfounded.

"Is this a joke aunt Emily?"

"No, I'm afraid it's not. I know it's hard to believe but it's true. It was hard for me as well."

"Maybe you should see for yourself." I suggested.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Emily inquired.

"Of course."

I pulled Claire's arm and dragged her over to Emily's backyard. My cousin followed us. Quil came out of the forest and stood there, in front of us. Claire was speechless watching the brown wolf with warm eyes.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked her niece.

In that same moment Claire collapsed again.

"Oh please…This is ridiculous. What's wrong with this girl?" I complained. "Not even my kids reacted this way."

With Emily's help I put Claire on the couch again while Quil took his human form.

I went to get a glass of water and splashed it all over Claire's face. I was getting tired of that and I couldn't spend my whole day watching her passing out.

"Claire…you're not making this easy on us." I said. "What you saw wasn't a dream nor your imagination. The pack protects our people against vampires. We'll keep on our mission until there are no more bloodsuckers around. Quil is one of us just like me, Jacob, Sam, Embry, Paul and many others. Do you understand?"

Claire was silent.

"Quil wanted to tell you but he thought it was easier to show you." I kept going. "This secret can't leave this room."

"Did you say vampires?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Real vampires?"

"They're not like in the movies. They feed on blood but they don't use coffins." I informed.

"But…" Claire was watching the both of us without knowing if she should believe us or not.

"Not all of them feed on human blood. The Cullens are our friends. They're vegetarian." Emily stated.

"The Cullens?"

"Please don't tell me you find them normal." I rolled my eyes when Claire didn't reply. Even when I didn't know the truth about the legends I had never seen the Cullens has normal people. They had always looked suspicious to me.

Staring at Emily, Claire finally realised I was being serious.

"Listen Claire, you've been a part of our world for a long time. It was time for you to know everything." I told her. "Your parents already know. They didn't tell you because…"

"Because of me." Quil entered the room and I knew it was time to leave them alone.

"You owe me again, Ateara."

"I'll buy you something for Christmas."

"Better be something expensive."

He laughed.

"I have to go before Paul starts accusing me of bailing out on him."

Emily followed my example to give Quil and Claire some privacy. It was time for Quil to man up and come clean. I didn't know what he had planned to tell her but before leaving Emily's house I heard him tell Claire she had been his universe since she was two years old.

"What do you think it's going to happen to them now?" Emily asked.

"Now…I think your brother is going to try and kill Quil. Again."

Emily nodded.

"Fortunately wolves have healing powers." She muttered.

"Fortunately." I agreed. Soon I joined Paul who started whining about me being late. I knew then that it wasn't my lucky day.

* * *

><p>ANote: I'm sorry for the delay. I had a really busy week. Finally I wrote a chapter about Claire and Quil. Things are going to be easier for them from now on, but not for me because my job is slowing me down.

Rafaela: Ainda não sei muito bem sobre o futuro dos gémeos. Gosto da ideia de imprimirem, mas não quero que imprimam numa rapariga qualquer, tem de ser algo especial porque eles também são especiais. Por isso ainda tenho de planear isso. Por enquanto o que posso dizer é que mais rapazes irão transformar-se em breve e não apenas em La Push. Obrigado pelas palavras.

BB-Waters: My next chapter will answer your question about who Will looks like when he's phased, okay? Thanks for reviewing.

Until next time, take care,

Karisan


	8. Riot

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 5_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 4. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother read the resume I wrote on my profile page.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series so far._

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks you for reviewing: Starr Cullen, A. Ali, Rafaela, evanescent reality, ABarbieStory, brankel1, Isa Clearwater, BB-Waters, Jeakat, Jada91, Ritchi, MelkiSihou, iLoveYouStar, Maximus05, TheSkeptic88, Teagann, Blackwater Crazziii, ASH186, Jayd Izabell Carter Marie, Anne Sullivan.

**_Our Dawn_**

**_Part V_**

**_Book 1 – Summer Rain_**

**_Leah Clearwater_**

**8. Riot**

The Quileute's traditions called for a ceremony to initiate the twins in our pack and Claire as a true witness of our legends. Therefore there was a bonfire tonight to discuss not only the legends but also patrol's schedules. The vampire that I had seen on the beach was still at large and we wanted to protect the Reservation.

Claire was going to know all of the pack and Emily would tell her all the mysteries of imprinting. As boring as the life of an imprinted woman could be I knew Claire would love to know all about it. Rachel, Becca and Kim would be ecstatic to give her advices and share their knowledge.

William and Harry were going to join the pack officially. Our once united group was now under tension. The twins were potential alphas and shared the blood of the three most important families that carried the wolf gene. They were also pure wolves, born from the union of two wolves, the alpha pair. That meant they would probably be more powerful than Jacob one day.

Old Quil was telling the legends about Taha Aki and his third wife. Then he explained the dangers of having non-vegetarian vampires around and what the pack could do to prevent casualties.

Claire was seating between her parents who had been allowed to be at the ceremony thanks to a request made by Quil. The twins were listening to Sam explaining how to avoid being killed by a vampire. His speech was pretty much the same I had heard when Seth and I joined the pack many years ago. When Sam finished his speech, Jacob took his place and began explaining the twins the priorities of our pack.

His orders were clear: Harry and William would patrol only a few hours on the weekends. Their main priority was studying. Jacob didn't want them to be in any danger. No one opposed to that except for the twins. They thought Jacob was punishing and humiliating them in front of everyone. They didn't argue because the council was there otherwise they'd be fussing all around about their father's words.

Claire wanted to ask about the wolf gene and our powers. She was surprised when Quil told her we didn't get old and we had a different metabolism that enabled us to heal fast and have super strength.

Ron and Lynn kept quiet the whole time but I could tell they weren't happy. Claire had already told them she was going to quit University to stay with Quil at the Reservation. She wanted to be close to Quil and analyse her relationship with him. She wanted to know more about the imprint bond they shared since she was a child.

Unfortunately her parents didn't agree. They wanted her to go back to Berkeley and get back with Clark. Two days ago Ron had threatened Quil again and the drama was far from over unless someone talked to my cousin to make him change his mind.

When the meeting was over Jacob touched my arm softly so I could start my mission. I was supposed to be the one convincing Ron to let Claire make her own decisions. I didn't have a clue how to start that conversation though. My cousin Ron was never the most sociable of people and I could tell he wasn't in a good mood.

Three days ago Emily had tried the same thing and failed. Emily was his sister and failed. So I couldn't quite understand why I was asked to do the same thing when she hadn't succeeded. Apparently Ron was thinking that Emily was not a good influence on his daughter because she was Sam's imprint and would advice Claire to accept the imprint bond and respect the legends and traditions. So I was the plan B because I hadn't imprint on anyone and anyone had imprinted on me.

Actually Ron and I shared the same opinion about imprinting. For us it wasn't a magic bond that allowed two people to be happy it was something that took away one's freedom.

Jacob whispered me good luck and I went to speak to Claire's parents. Lynn decided to take Claire to the car while Ron and I spoke. Most of the pack had already left so we had some privacy.

"So…I learned you've been a bit nervous after what happened…" I started. My cousin looked at me rolling his eyes. He was four years older than me but we had always respected each other.

"I don't think that's the best adjective." He complained. "Maybe angry is the one."

"Ronald, you knew this day would come. It was inevitable."

"He doesn't have the right to take my daughter away from me. She's my only child and I won't let her be humiliated by all the Reservation. You know people will talk and he's not going to stain my family's name. I hope you of all people understand."

"I do Ron but you have to believe me when I say that this is not Quil's fault. If destiny chose Claire to be Quil's imprint then it's because they're meant to be. They're soul mates."

"Soul mates my ass!" He argued. "That's bullshit. You're with Jacob for years without this magic bond. Lynn and I are married for more than nineteen years and we didn't need magic to love each other."

"I know…but this bond…it's special."

"Why are you defending the imprint? When Sam imprinted on Emily, you hated it with all the fibres of your body. The imprint almost destroyed you. If the imprint didn't exist you would be happily married to Sam."

"I don't know if I'd be that happy. Maybe Jacob and I were fated to happen."

"Leah, he's fourteen years older than my daughter." He stated. "If he gets anywhere near her I'll call the cops."

"Claire's nineteen years old and she's in love with him."

"She's not _in love_ with Quil!" Ron denied. "I know my daughter. She's feeling obliged to follow your damn cult. She wants to quit her dreams and turn into a housewife but I won't let that happen."

"Ronald, Quil isn't forcing Claire into anything. I'm sure he doesn't want her to quit the University after all he was the one who convinced her to accept that scholarship."

"I know what you're trying to do but it won't work. I won't allow it."

"You're just making it worse. Claire will end up hating you if you keep forbidding her to see Quil."

"But I can't let her waste her future here, with him."

"What were you expecting? Seventeen years ago we told you Claire would be connected to Quil forever. You knew if Claire developed feelings for him, it would be final."

"No…Claire is just confused. Everything was fine until you started to put things in her head."

"We didn't do anything. Let her decide her future. If she loves him, there's nothing you can do to change that."

"She can't love him."

"You saw her despair when Quil was injured and you saw her happiness when he came home on her birthday. Ron, please…I'm asking you to stop interfering with her life."

"Or what?"

"Or…you're going to ruin your relationship with your only daughter."

"Leah I know we don't always see eye to eye but I beg you…ask Jacob to order Quil to leave my Claire alone." Lynn had joined us while Claire was waiting in the car with a sad look on her face.

"I can't do that Lynn."

"Why?" Asked Ron. "I know Jake is the leader and he has the power to do that."

"Even if I asked him…he wouldn't do it. He would never do that to one of his best friends. Besides Quil's his cousin."

"I'm your cousin too." Ron stated. "Why are protecting Quil?"

"I'm not. I'm just trying to do the right thing. The idea you have about Quil's imprinting on Claire might be wrong."

"Wrong? Look at the others." Said Lynn. I could tell she was angry. "Kim could have a brilliant career in one of the best hospitals in the country but she's just a nurse in Forks. Rachel could be successful in Seattle after her graduation but she's stuck here. Emily always wanted to be a journalist and she was quite good at it but then Sam imprinted on her and she had to move to La Push and now she's just a kindergarten teacher and Rebecca…she had to get a divorce and leave her first husband in Hawaii. They were all forced to love someone they didn't even know in the first place. And after their marriage, they became pregnant and were tied to this world forever. I don't want that fate for my daughter."

"I'll beg Jacob if I have to." Ron declared firmly.

Begging wouldn't work. Jacob would never order Quil to stay away from his imprint.

"I know it will take a while to understand but…this imprinting was good for Claire. During all these years it was the imprint that made sure Claire was never alone whenever you two were working extra hours."

"We never neglected our daughter." Lynn reacted.

"How many times did you celebrate her birthday before she went to Berkeley?" I asked and none of them replied. "Three times in sixteen years. Quil was the one who took care of her when she was all alone. Quil helped her when she had problems in school. Quil made her happy."

Ron and Lynn looked at me, amazed.

"She knows she can count on Quil every time she needs someone. He knows everything about her. Claire's dreams, fears, hopes and worries. I don't think there's someone in the world that knows Claire as well as Quil. He would give his life for her. So trust me…if you try to break them apart, you'll only make Claire unhappy."

"But…What will other people say?" Lynn asked.

"It doesn't matter what they say as long as Claire's happy."

They knew I had also been tormented by rumours in the past. Actually people in the Reservation had been particularly unfair to me. After a few seconds, Ron and Lynn left silently.

When I thought my night couldn't get any worse, I found Harrison and William arguing with Jacob. The twins were unhappy with the way Jacob was treating them.

"Might as well tell everyone we're weak and expandable." Complained Will.

"Or useless." Harry added.

"The school is almost over, you need to focus on your grades. Is that asking much?" Jacob inquired.

"Yes." They both replied.

"There's plenty of time for patrols." I told them. Jacob sighed when I joined him. He was getting annoyed by the twins' constant whining.

"How was the talk with Ron?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I think I managed to get to him…just a little bit."

"That's my girl." Jacob kissed my forehead. "I knew you could do it."

"So…what happened with the boys?"

The twins kept quiet.

"They want to help with patrols."

"There's a vampire around. We can help." William retorted.

"Let us be worried about the vampire. You'll start patrolling when the school is over. Focus on studying. Is that clear?" I asked.

They snorted and followed us home, whispering things we opted not to listen so we wouldn't have to ground them for life.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day was as chaotic as the previous one. Jacob had the feeling the twins were up to something and I had been on the phone with Claire, Quil and Ron for the last few hours. The drama of Claire and Quil's imprint was driving me insane. To make things even more chaotic, Sarah decided that it was time to get a new pet. Without asking for permission she had smuggled a yellow kitten, named Tiger, into the house.

"I can't stand this anymore." I complained when my cell phone rang again. "It's nine o'clock in the morning…why is this happening to me?"

Jacob placed the breakfast's tray on the bed and turned my cell phone off.

"There, now they won't call anymore."

"What if Ron decides to go after Quil again?"

"Maybe I should take Quil's suggestion then?"

"What suggestion?"

"He suggested we should take a little trip with the twins. I know he only wants to leave the Reservation for a few weeks until Claire decides to go to Berkeley."

"A trip with the twins?" I wasn't too sure about it.

"To train them and introduce them formally to Lance's pack. Maybe this way they'll stop whining about everything."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"It'll be only for a week or two. They won't be away from school for that long besides we can ask Rachel or Ella to help them out in their studies afterwards. During that time Ron will calm down and you'll be able to convince Claire to go back to Berkeley."

"Fine…" I sighed. Maybe a trip wouldn't be so bad. "Have you told Sarah to get rid of the cat she brought home yesterday?"

"She's too happy Leah." He said handing me a cup with coffee. I knew he had given up again. Sarah had her father wrapped around her finger.

"Jacob, we have two dogs and a hamster. Where the hell are we going to put the cat? Tyson and Marshmallow will eat Tiger alive. And if he doesn't end up eaten by the dogs, he'll eat Isaac's hamster."

Jake shrugged. He didn't want to see his daughter sad.

"You're an idiot." I muttered.

"An idiot who loves you." He smiled.

"When are you leaving with the twins?"

"This afternoon."

I sighed. I was going to miss Jacob so much.

"Are you going to miss me?" Jacob asked as if he had read my mind.

"Maybe."

"It's just a week."

"I know but then George will call you and you'll go back to work. I'll be alone again."

"What if I stay here?"

"You have to go. We need the money. We have two more wolves to feed and Isaac's school expenses are going to double since he's going to skip two years."

Isaac was seven years old and a very high I.Q. His teacher told us he should skip two years but the details still had to be discussed with an educational assistant first.

"I was thinking about getting a job here."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Do you have something in mind?"

"I spoke to Charlie. He told me the Express Garage is closing next month. The owner passed away and his son is going to Seattle."

"Jacob…" I knew where this was going. He wanted to buy the garage.

The Express used to fix all the police vehicles from Forks and two other cities nearby but I knew we couldn't afford it.

"We don't have the money to buy it." I warned.

"I know. I don't want to buy the Express, I want to have my own garage."

"Bt you don't have one."

"But I had…We can afford to buy my old garage back. I still have the buyer's number and if I manage to open my own place, Charlie will make sure I stay with the Express' old contract. I'll never be out of business."

"We can't spend our savings in that black hole again."

"We still have some money Leah."

"It's for the kids."

"Harry and Will won't go to the University anymore. You know that."

"But Isaac and Sarah might go. In two years I can put all of the money back."

"What if something goes wrong? The last time we were broke…We had to ask my mother for help. I'm not going to do that again."

"It was different…If you want to save the money we have, we can ask for a loan instead."

"Are you kidding me? No bank is going to give us a loan. My salary isn't enough to pay the bank…besides we're still paying for the car."

"Seth offered to ask for the loan for us."

"Don't involve my brother in this. He is also paying for his new car."

"He offered and his car is practically paid." Jacob retorted. "Quil and Embry want to help too. I will be able to be close to you and won't have to travel anymore. I thought you'd be happy."

"After what happened the last time…I don't know…"

"Can you please think about it?"

"Okay…I'll think about it. But no promises."

xxxxxxxxxx

Dinner at Billy's went better than I thought. Claire had been invited and after a long talk had finally accepted to finish her graduation at Berkeley. Ron and Lynn would be happy for a change.

Quil had left La Push three days ago with Jacob and the twins. In that moment Billy was trying to do me a favour and was speaking to Sarah about little Tiger. Five minutes later I knew Billy would fail too because Sarah was a very manipulative child.

I was about to call the kids so we could go back home when my cell phone rang.

_Leah…Leave the kids at Billy's and go home._

Quil was on the other side and he sounded a bit worried.

"You're back at La Push?"

_Not exactly. Something happened._

"Spill it Quil."

_William and Jacob argued. Things got ugly and Will went back home. Jake's after him…They're both pretty tense and pretty angry. I'm with Harrison in our camp._

"I'm on my way."

I didn't know if I was going to find my house destroyed but I was quite upset that Jacob and Will were turning against each other so often. I would have to change that fast.

* * *

><p>ANote: To be Leah and Jacob's kids won't be easy. Prepare for more drama. :D I'm not over with Quil and Claire. They'll be back later.

Anne Sullivan – Ainda bem que gostas da história. Também não sinto muita falta dela, mas a Bella irá aparecer em breve. Obrigado pela review.

Rafaela – Sim, planeio fazer um POV de todos os filhos do Jake e da Leah, mas será mais para o fim da história e todos eles serão mais velhos. O do Isaac já está em fase de escrita, ele terá dezassete anos na altura. Mas até lá muita coisa vai acontecer. Obrigado pela review.

BB-Waters – I had to split the chapter in two parts and unfortunately the answer to your question is in chapter 9. Sorry… I hope you're not mad. Thanks for reviewing.


	9. Memories' Flood

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 5_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 4. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother read the resume I wrote on my profile page.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series so far._

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks you for reviewing: Starr Cullen, A. Ali, Rafaela, evanescent reality, ABarbieStory, brankel1, Isa Clearwater, BB-Waters, Jeakat, Jada91, Ritchi, MelkiSihou, iLoveYouStar, Maximus05, TheSkeptic88, Teagann, Blackwater Crazziii, ASH186, Jayd Izabell Carter Marie, Anne Sullivan, roxymari.28, Crazeemee.

**_Our Dawn_**

**_Part V_**

**_Book 1 – Summer Rain_**

**_Leah Clearwater_**

**9. Memories' Flood**

That night Billy offered to let Isaac and Sarah stay with him. Actually since Rachel, Paul and their children had moved out to their new house only a couple of miles away, Billy had been feeling down and alone. My kids were absolutely euphoric to be able to spend the night without our supervision. They knew their grandfather was going to cave in and let them watch tv all night long.

When I got home the front door was opened indicating that someone was inside or had already left. I felt William's smell still there so I knew he was upstairs. He was packing a small suitcase.

"What are you doing?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm sure it's quite obvious mum." He replied without even looking at me. "I don't want to be here anymore."

"This is your home."

"It was my home until I found out you're keeping secrets from me."

I was surprised and a bit confused. William had never spoken to me with such coldness in his voice.

"Can you please tell me what happened?" I asked him calmly. "Where's your father?"

"I managed to lose him for a few minutes but he'll be here soon." William closed the suitcase and started looking for something in his closet. "I'm not going to stay here waiting for him."

"And where exactly are you going?"

Will's hesitation told me my son didn't have a plan. Fortunately Jacob arrived in that moment.

"You have the right to be mad at me but at least let me explain." Jacob came inside the bedroom.

William took a few steps back. By then I still didn't have any clue on what was going on.

"I don't need explanations. What I saw in your memories was enough."

"You got everything wrong." Jacob said.

"Really? So is it a lie that you and mum used to hate each other? Is it a lie that you never had plans to have children? Is it a lie that you're not even each others' imprints?"

All of that was true which was a bit upsetting. Were our lives a pack of lies? Whatever William had seen in Jacob's thoughts had made him think we were lying.

"What happened between your mother and me was different." Jacob tried. "There were a lot of things you missed in my thoughts. Things that could help you to understand the truth."

"You lied to me."

"We haven't lied." I guaranteed. "There are things you don't understand…and maybe even if you read our minds you wouldn't be able to understand."

"You didn't even like each other. I saw your fights. I saw how you tried to run away when you found out you were pregnant. We were a mistake. You two are only together because you have to keep up the act…so you won't be criticised by all of the Reservation."

"That's not true." Jacob tried again. "Things happened a little bit too fast for us but we're not sorry. Back then…we thought Leah was barren and we weren't too worried about it until…"

"Until you knocked her up." Will concluded in a harsh tone.

"You're seriously off the limits young man."

"Me? You're the one off the limits. You ruined mum's life…not only with one but four kids and you still managed to get what you wanted…a rebound after Bella."

Jacob took a deep breath to calm down but I knew he was pretty much close to exploding.

"None of you was a mistake!" I stated. "The past doesn't matter Will. We had our fair share of bad moments but we got over it all."

"By obligation." He retorted.

I came closer and grabbed his shoulders.

"Do you really think I'd be married to your stubborn father if I didn't have feelings for him? Do you really think I'd do that for obligation?"

"I'm not that stubborn." Jacob complained.

"Listen to me Will. I thought I couldn't have children, everyone thought I was barren because I was different…I'm the only female wolf in History. When I realised I was pregnant I decided to go away and don't tell your father because I was afraid…but he found me and he even got jealous when he thought I had been with someone else."

"No, I didn't."

"You told me you felt sick just thinking about me and another guy together. And you didn't shut up until I told you the baby was yours."

"I might have said something like that but you're overacting."

"The thing is since I found out I was going to be a mother I wanted it…I wanted to hold my child and your father was there for me. We wanted a family…actually Jacob was the one who kept saying he didn't care if I could have kids or not, he believed one day we would have children and we did."

"The fact that you weren't planed doesn't mean we don't love you." Jacob added.

William turned to stare at Jacob. There was something else bugging him. Something he had seen in Jacob's mind. Something that had hurt him deeply.

"I'd like to believe you but I can't." He confessed.

"Will, your father is saying the truth."

"Don't defend him. It's not worth it. If he really cared about me he would never accepted to hand me over to the vampire mob, right?"

Jacob was paralysed for a while. Will was close to tears but I knew he wouldn't cry in front of his father. He grabbed his suitcase and walked to the door. Jacob didn't move. The story about the deal with the Volturi was a taboo, he wanted to forget about it and he never wished the kids to know. Now it was too late.

"Don't misunderstand things…" I asked before Will could leave.

"Don't worry about it mum…I know you wanted to protect me." He said. "You shouldn't have taken him back but I understand because you're pregnant with Isaac."

"Will?" I was running out of ideas of things to make him stay.

"I've always known I was expandable. Even to the pack."

"Hey, what the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"You have Harry. A pack can't have two alphas. Who do you think dad's going to pick?"

In a last attempt to redeem himself Jacob held William's arm.

"There isn't a single day I don't regret it. I'd go back if I could and I'm really ashamed of myself."

"Give me a break…" Will glared at his father and left. I was about to go after him but Jacob stopped me.

"Let him go. He needs to cool off and so do I."

"But we don't know where he's going."

"In this moment he only has two options: your mother's or my dad's. Since I don't think he wants to go all the way to Forks right now I believe he's going to stay with my father."

Jacob went to our room and I followed him. I wanted details about what happened.

"I knew this day would come." He looked frustrated. "He'll never forgive me."

"Of course he will." I disagreed. "He's fourteen years old and he will understand one day. You had your reasons, he'll see that."

"What if he doesn't?"

Jacob used to control everything especially since he was the pack's leader. He helped the others with their problems but was completely helpless now. Dealing with the thought that one of our children could actually hate him forever was upsetting him.

"He thinks I prefer Harry over him." Jacob fell on the bed and covered his face. I had never seen him like this before.

"Look, everything will be fine. Tomorrow you'll talk to him and sort this out."

"I should've let Jane kill me."

"Jacob! How can you say that?"

"I can't live like this Leah. I suck as a father."

"No, you don't. You're a great dad. Trust me."

Jacob pulled me down with him and hugged me tightly.

"Do you think he would change his mind if we proved we love each other?"

I shrugged.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"We could renew our vows or maybe…we could have another baby."

I was so astonished I didn't have the courage to answer right away. Was he serious?

"We can plan everything this time. We'll tell the others they're going to have a baby brother or a baby sister. What do you think?"

"I don't know…but I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because right now we can't afford to have one more child. I mean…we have a riot in our hands right now. The twins are officially in the pack and we have so much to tell them…"

Jacob sighed in defeat and remained in silence. We stayed in bed together but none of us managed to have a good night sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

We woke up early in the morning. Someone was knocking on the door and Jacob released my waist to cover his head with a pillow. I got up to see what the hell was going on.

Just like he had predicted, William had spent the night at Billy's. Quil had arrived with Harrison hours later and even though Harrison didn't share his brother's opinion he decided to sleep at his grandfather's too to support Will. Jacob and I had slept in an empty house but we never thought we'd have to deal with more problems so early in the morning.

"What's wrong Embry?" I asked opening the door.

"Billy got up this morning and he can't find the twins. He's worried and sent me to come and tell you."

I took a deep breath. Jacob was next to me in a minute.

"So where do you think they are?" I asked him.

Jacob shrugged.

"Look…our patrols are busy right now but I assure you they are not phased."

"Busy with what?" I asked.

"The leech you saw weeks ago is back. We almost got him when he was trying to go into the Cullen's lands." Embry explained.

"Great!" I complained. Now we had two missing teenagers and a vampire hanging around in our lands. "Do you think they're after the leech?"

"No. I'm sure they're not." Embry recalled. "They're not phased right now."

"Could they have been…killed…?" I was afraid of my own words.

"I don't think that's what happened." Jacob said. "There are two of them and only one leech. Besides the pack would've known."

"Billy said they were talking about the Cullens last night." Embry informed.

"Of course. If you want to know what really happened go to the mind rapist." Jacob smiled. "They're smart….I guess they take after me."

I rolled my eyes.

"Can you handle the leech?" Jacob asked Embry who pretended to be offended with that question.

"Please…who do you think we are? We never needed your help to catch a damn leech. Go get your kids and leave this job to the professionals."

Jacob punched Embry's shoulder.

"Tell my dad I'm going to see him as soon as we're back with the twins."

"Sure."

"And catch the damn leech." I added following Jacob into the woods.

"I bet we can catch the leech before you can bring the twins back home." Embry challenged.

"You're on." Said Jacob. "Fifty bucks."

Embry turned around and left towards Billy's house.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"The plan is to bring them home…and then ground them for the rest of their lives."

When we phased there were about eight wolves chasing the leech, but just like Embry had told us there was no signs of our kids. Sam was leading the pack but the vampire was almost out of their reach. The tracks were starting to fade away, disappearing magically.

While we were running North towards Vancouver Jacob was giving instructions to the pack but it was too late. The vampire was gone and everyone thought that it had to be Fred. Sam left several wolves on prevention and returned to his human form to talk to Billy and contact the Cullens. He had the opinion that they could have news on what Joham or Fred were up to.

When we reached the Canadian border we were interrupted by Sam, who was back again.

_'The Cullens aren't in Vancouver.'_ He warned us.

_'They're not? Where are they then?'_ I asked.

_'Alaska. They're visiting the Denali coven.'_

_'Good in that case we'll find them soon.'_ Jacob thought.

_'Actually…they know where to find the Cullens. I spoke to the doctor and apparently the twins called Alice this morning. She told them they were in Alaska.' _

_'I suppose she didn't tell them they're going to walk in the Denali's lands, did she?'_ My kids were about to get into a lot of troubles. They didn't know the Denali coven and the vampires didn't know them either. They'd assume each others as enemies.

_'Do you think they are already there?'_ I asked no one in particular.

_'Maybe. They're almost as fast as you.'_ Jacob replied. _'Especially Will.'_

The perspective of finding our children dead was too scary. We didn't know if the Cullens would be there to help them so we were expecting the worse.

_'Do you need help? Do you want me to send someone?'_ Sam asked.

_'It's no use. They wouldn't get there on time.' _

Jacob and I were running full speed hoping to get to the Denali's land before the twins and then we felt them phasing.

Through the mind link we saw they were already trapped by three vampires we knew well: Kate, Garrett and Tanya. They didn't look pleased to see two wolves on their lands while they were hunting. Fortunately the twins had never been face to face with a vampire before, much less three, and were frozen for now.

Kate was pondering if she should use her powers on them or not. She was probably confident that they wouldn't be hard to take care off since they were smaller than the rest of us and they were only two.

Worried that Kate could hurt my children I started thinking about a plan to help them but nothing came into my mind.

_'Don't move.'_ Jacob ordered.

_'They're going to attack us.'_ Harry thought in panic. _'We need to do something.'_

_'Harrison, the Denali vampires are vegetarian and they agreed they wouldn't attack wolves without a provocation. One of you will have to take your human form and show them you're not enemies.'_ Jacob told them.

None of them liked the idea. The only vampires they were used to be close to were the Cullens.

_'No way!'_ The twins thought.

_'We'll be more vulnerable on human form.'_ William added. _'They'll kill us.'_

_'You don't have other options. Kate has a defensive power. She can paralyse you both in seconds. If you remain wolves they won't know who you really are and won't hesitate in killing you if provoked.'_ Jacob was sounding more frustrated by the minute.

Acting defensively, the twins didn't show any wish to follow his plan. The Denali were ready to attack any second.

_'Don't do anything rush.'_

Surrounded by three hostile vampires, Harry and William were still but they kept growling to intimidate them. The Denalis didn't show any fear, on the contrary, they looked amused.

_'Keep calm. We'll be there in a minute.'_ I tried to remain positive.

In that moment Tanya ordered Garrett to go home and get one of the Cullens. She was keeping the deal made long ago. She would wait to see if they could recognise the wolves that had walked into their lands without permission. That was good news.

Watching Garrett leave, the twins thought they could handle two female vampires. It would be a one-to-one battle and they were confident.

_'We can win this.'_ William suggested.

_'No! What did I tell you?'_ Jacob growled. _'They're too strong.'_

_'Your father is right. They know how to fight. Just wait until the Cullens get there. Let them handle everything.'_

_'I told you not to leave the Reservation.'_ Jacob was now mentally screaming._ 'You disobeyed my orders and got into troubles. Do you actually think you're strong enough to take two adult vampires?'_

_'We didn't ask you to come. We don't need your help.'_ William declared.

_'I don't want you to get hurt.'_ Jacob said.

_'Screw you! We can handle this!'_

_'But Will…Dad told us to…'_

_'I don't care what he said.'_

William wasn't going to accept anyone's advices. He wanted to face the Denalis on his own and show Jacob he was strong enough.

_'Stay where you are.'_ Jacob ordered. I felt the power of his alpha-command. I knew he was doing it for the twins' sake.

_'You don't get to tell me what to do.'_ William answered.

That's when we realised the alpha-command wasn't working on him. Which was weird. No one had ever managed to fight an alpha-command. Jacob had managed to do it a few times in the past because Sam wasn't supposed to be the rightful alpha of the pack. Sam was merely a temporary leader it was Jacob who was Ephraim's true heir.

The only explanation for what was happening was in their blood. William was Jacob's son and therefore a potential alpha. As Jacob's children, the twins had enough power to fight against an alpha-command.

Harry ended up following his brother in that suicidal plan and while we were running, we couldn't do anything else to stop them. Kate was fully prepared when she realised the wolves in front of her were going to attack. She grinned widely and charged. The electric charge ran through the forest floor and was discharged on Jacob's massive body standing protectively in front of his children. He had managed to get there on time. I was surprised because I had always been the fastest wolf in the pack and this time Jacob had outran me. But I was glad for that.

Jacob fell on the floor cursing while he was struggling to get back on his paws. He was in pain and his legs were shaking. I managed to arrive a few seconds later and joined my family but both vampires had already recognised us.

"Isn't that Bella's dog?" Kate asked and Tanya nodded.

"I believe it is."

"What are they doing here?" Kate inquired.

I decided it was time for me to handle the situation before anything else happened. I took my human form and I started to explain why we were there.

Garrett arrived soon after with all of the Cullens. Edward confirmed my words after reading my mind and the Denali decided to forgive our kids' intrusion on their lands.

Bella was worried when I mentioned the non-vegetarian vampire that was bothering us and Carlisle doubted that Fred or Joham had something to do with the leech. After a brief talk, Garrett decided to comment on my clothes. Or lack of it. I was wearing Jacob's shirt and had nothing underneath.

Jacob growled. He hated Garrett with a passion only rival to the hate he had for Edward when they were both competing for Bella. Kate tried to control her husband to avoid another confrontation.

"I'm sorry that you had to taste my power like that." She said. Jacob glared at her.

"He says he'd felt worse." Edward translated Jacob's thoughts.

Kate laughed and took Garrett's hand. Tanya was already leading her family back home.

"Will you be alright? Are you sure you don't want Carlisle to assist you?" Bella asked and Jacob nodded.

"He's fine Bella." I declared. "We need to go now."

Reluctantly the Cullens left after their friends promising to return to Forks soon.

As soon as I phased I was presented with one more argument. Jacob didn't want the twins to walk unpunished this time. On our way back home Jacob lectured them the whole time. William was angry that his father hadn't allowed him to talk to Edward and Harry was sorry for all the mess they had caused but none of them had the courage to interrupt Jacob.

_'You acted like idiots! Like irresponsible pricks. Your grandfather almost had a heart attack when he realised you were missing. Everyone in the pack was worried. They failed to get the leech because of you. You could've died and you could've ruined our agreement…All I ask is a little bit of common sense and responsibility. It's not asking for much, is it?'_

Before we could walk home Jacob ordered the twins to get ready to have a talk. We all knew what that meant: the punishment.

"We said sorry." Harrison tried coming down the stairs after putting some clothes on.

Jacob told them to sit down on the couch and they both obeyed.

"Is that the best you can do?" Jacob questioned ironically.

"What else can we do?" William retorted.

"Are you going to ground us?" Harrison asked.

"You I am." Jacob assured.

"For how long?" William wanted to know.

"As long as I want you to be." Jacob declared. "You can't keep acting like this."

Harrison and William were silent.

"Your father has a point. We're a pack, you can't act on your own will. Your actions affect all of us."

"We didn't want to cause troubles." Harrison confessed. "We only wanted to speak to Edward."

"This only happened because you never mentioned another vegetarian coven." Will complained.

Jacob took a step forward and he faced his son.

"None of this would've happened if you hadn't left the training we started with Quil yesterday because of a stupid argument."

William got up suddenly.

"Stupid argument? I'm almost fifteen years old and yet you still treat me like a damn child! You lied to me…to us! If you have nothing to hide you should've let me talk to Edward. But you gave me an alpha-command instead."

I put myself between them.

"I gave you an alpha-command because I feared for your life! I do care about you and your brother! I'm your father! I'd rather know that you hate me than knowing you're dead."

"Then why can't I speak to Edward?"

"Because Edward has nothing to do with this. If there's someone who should tell you the truth is me."

"Are you going to tell them everything?" I asked surprised.

"Do you still want to know?" He turned to the twins.

"Yes." The answered at the same time.

"Let's go outside. I have a few memories to share."

Harrison and William followed us to the backyard.

"What are you doing?"

"They're right Leah…There are things they need to know. Besides, they're old enough…It's time to trust them."

"Are you sure?"

Jacob hated to share memories.

Three russet wolves joined me in less than a minute. Jacob knew exactly what to show them. The intensity of his memories was suffocating me and the twins but we all remained silent.

His first memory was old. It was a glimpse of the day I had told him I couldn't have children, then it changed to the day that he and Edward had a talk about me. The mind rapist was giving Jacob some advice. Jacob was afraid to tell me about his feelings, he was confused and feared that I would reject him like Bella had done before. That memory was then replaced by a powerful one. The first night we had spent together. He still thought about it as the most perfect night in his whole life. Fortunately Jacob managed to hide the most intimate moments. He just wanted us to see that by then he was already in love with me.

Then there were memories about his fights against Sam, Edward and even Rosalie when he and Seth were living with the Cullens in Canada. Jacob was very close to a depression until the day I visited Dawson city on Thanksgiving's eve. That night the impossible happened. Not even Carlisle was able to explain how I had been able to conceive when there was still a month and a half to the mating season.

It had been dark times for the both of us. I was forced to leave after my mother's recovery and Jacob was forced to stay and pick up the pieces. I had hurt him so much by running away carrying his child. Jacob felt lost and disappointed and in the end he only managed to regain his emotional stability when he found out my baby was his.

The day we told our families was a disaster. That was one of Jacob's best moments though. An eighteen year old challenging Sue Clearwater: it was epic. Jacob wanted to take responsibility for his actions while my mother wanted him to step aside. He won that battle, he faced my mother's wrath and survived only to end up completely alone after the twins were born. I was in a coma and he was too scared to raise the kids on his own. For weeks he stayed next to my bed in the hospital begging Carlisle to save me. He started to hallucinate after a while Embry and Seth were forced to take him home to eat and rest. After my recovery Jacob came back to normal and we were happy for a while.

Until the day Bella called us telling us that Edward and William were both missing. And then Jacob's memories turned painful. Jane had tortured him in Italy for weeks until she broke him.

_'You were tortured…'_ William said_. 'You sacrificed yourself for me… Why didn't you tell us?'_

_'You were too young and I'm still ashamed for what I did. I treated you for my freedom, I'm a lousy father and I won't forgive myself ever.'_

_'You're not a lousy father.' _William confessed. _'I thought you were a coward but I was wrong. I'm sorry.' _

_'I'm glad you changed your mind.' _I sighed.

_'Let's just put this all behind, okay?'_ Jacob suggested.

_'Agreed.'_ The twins said.

_'But until further notice you're still grounded.'_ Jacob added.


	10. Encounter

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 5_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 4. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother read the resume I wrote on my profile page.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks you for reviewing: Starr Cullen, A. Ali, Rafaela, evanescent reality, ABarbieStory, brankel1, Isa Clearwater, BB-Waters, Jeakat, Jada91, Ritchi, MelkiSihou, iLoveYouStar, Maximus05, TheSkeptic88, Teagann, Blackwater Crazziii, ASH186, Jayd Izabell Carter Marie, Anne Sullivan, roxymari.28, Crazeemee.

**_Our Dawn_**

**_Part V_**

**_Book 1 – Summer Rain_**

**_Leah Clearwater_**

**10. Encounter **

After travelling through Jacob's memories the twins ended up assuming they'd been acting like a pair of spoiled brats and were doing their best to get on Jacob's good side again. Especially because they were tired of being grounded.

During all week William and Harry did their best. They helped with their younger siblings, they helped with the chores and took care of Tyson. On saturday morning Billy called them to his house so they could help preparing the annual festivity celebrating the end of the raining season.

Since it was a tradition of our people, Jacob gave them permission to go along with Isaac and Sarah. He wanted to have some time to work on the Rabbit and I had a lot of cleaning to do.

"So what did you ask Billy for your fifteenth birthday?" I asked Jacob after he'd finished his work on the broken car.

"I don't remember...but I never paid too much attention to my birthday after my mum died."

I knew what the twins wanted for their birthday but I didn't know if Jacob would agree with it.

"I remember you used to have a small party. You used to invite Quil and Embry."

"Well my dad used to buy a cake. Usually he gave me some money so I could buy something I wanted."

"What did you buy?"

"Stuff...mostly for the Rabbit. Why?"

"Harry and Will's birthday is tomorrow."

"I know that."

"I didn't buy them anything yet. Do you have any ideas?"

"They're grounded. We shound't buy them anything to begin with."

"Are you really going to punish them on their birthday?"

Jacob hesitated.

"Probably not." He confessed.

I smiled. Not that I didn't think the twins hadn't deserved being grounded because they did. But to be grounded on their birthday was a bit extreme even for someone as strict as me.

"You do know what the twins want, right?"

Jacob knew.

"We can give them what they want." I said.

"We don't have the money."

"I wasn't talking about buying."

"I'm not going to give them the Rabbit." He declared. "Besides they don't need a car. In wolf form they can run faster than a Ferrari."

"I wasn't thinking about that stupid old car of yours."

"She's not that bad." He retorted. "She's just in bad shape." Jacob loved that car too much.

"Right now it's a useless piece of crap." I insisted.

Jacob glared at me. He hated when I called that to his precious Rabbit.

"I'm not buying them a car and that's final. They don't need any more trouble."

In the Reservation having a car meant freedom and all the teenagers wanted to be free. Our children were no exception but we knew that having a car could be a bad move.

"Besides they don't have a driving license."

"You didn't have a driving license when you started to drive. You were thirteen remember?"

"That was different. Dad needed help and...It doesn't matter when I started driving the point is I only got a car when I was sixteen."

"But you drove Bella's old truck before the Rabbit." I recalled. "Billy taught you how to drive in that truck, right?"

"Yes. So?"

"If you started driving when you were thirteen why can't our kids learn how to drive now?"

"And what car would they drive? I don't have time to build them a car from scrap."

"You don't need to build them anything. Bella's old truck hasn't been used in years. It's at the Cullen's garage and I'm sure Bella won't mind if you ask the truck back."

"You want me to ask Bella for her truck?"

I nodded.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously!" I declared. "And no, I'm not crazy."

"What if she says no?"

"She won't say no."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Bella can't refuse anything if you're the one asking. Plus she likes to play the good friend and she drives a Ferrari now."

"But she loves that truck."

"Oh please Jacob, you know that any car that doesn't go more than two hundred per hour is obsolete to the vampires."

He shrugged.

"Okay, fine. Maybe Bella won't mind about the truck but I don't know if I want the twins hanging around in the Reservation showing off a car."

"Wasn't that what you used to do as well?"

"No."

I glared at him fiercely. He used to brag about the Rabbit all the time. He even used the car to get Bella's attention.

"Maybe for a while." He conceded. "But I was a lot more responsible than William or Harry."

I laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"More responsible? Jacob...you were an idiot back then. Do you want me to refresh your memory?"

"No, not really."

"You fell in love with a girl who almost caused your death because she loved a vampire instead and..."

"I said I didn't want to hear it." He came to meet me and hugged me tightly. "But if you want me to call Bella and ask her the truck, you'll have to convince me."

"And how can I do that?"

Jacob turned to the bed and winked at me.

"Since the children will be here by dinner time, I guess you have about four hours to use your imagination." He whispered kissing my neck lightly while his hands gripped my waist.

"I won't need four hours." I smiled confidently taking off his shirt.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning when I felt Jacob moving in the bed next to me I realised I hadn't slept att all. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Joham and his evil smile. Jacob had called Bella the night before to ask her about the truck.

As I expected she didn't oppose the idea and even offered to pay for a decend car but Jacob refused. We wanted the twins to learn how to drive in the same car Jacob did. After that Bella told us that the war between the Children of the Moon and the Volturi had already started.

After a few failed missions to exterminate the werewolves, the Volturi decided to stay in Volterra waiting for Joham and his army to attack. They had even gathered an army of newborn vampires, breaking their own rules.

A while later Aro realised Joham wouldn't attack them on their own ground and ordered the execution of the newborn army, sparing only the ones who had powers. Since the werewolves were now hiding, the Volturi were preparing themselves to the battle ahead and had asked for Eleazar's return to help them finding other vampires and humans who could be turned into bloodsuckers as long as they possessed useful powers.

That was the reason why the Cullens had visited the Denali Coven. Tanya, Kate and Garrett weren't pleased when the Volturi requested Eleazar's services. Their family was now reduced to three because Carmen had gone with her husband to Italy. Eleazar wasn't working for the Volturi willingly. He had never intended to go back to them but Aro knew how to be persuasive and granted Eleazar and his family immunity during the war in exchange of his help.

Now Eleazar was also being pressured to convince the Cullens to join the Volturi's side because the Italians had information that Joham's army was increasing and he had ordered the werewolves to kill all the vampires they came across with. Without a specific place to stay, the werewolves were travelling from country to country, increasing their numbers and killing vampires randomly.

In order to replace Demetri, who had been killed by the enemy, Aro had tried to find Alistair, whose power was similar to Demetri's but he had failed so far. The leader of the Volturi was almost sure that Alistair had also been killed though Carlisle didn't believe in that possibility because Alistair was one of the most intelligent vampires that ever existed.

The news was disturbing to say the least and Alice was getting frustrated because Joham was letting his werewolves pals decide everything thus making her visions useless. Due to the volatile nature of the Children of the Moon, Alice could only see blurred things which most of the time were nothing more than black smoke in front of her eyes.

I wasn't worried about the werewolves killing vampires or even the other way around. I was worried that soon or later we'd be implicated in the conflict. And right now all we could do was to wait.

"Nightmares?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"Sort of."

"Don't worry Leah. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know but…This war…Our kids…"

Jacob nodded, understanding what I was afraid of.

"I'm scared for them too." He confessed.

"I hate this." I said. "I hate knowing that both sides are using innocent people. I hate not being able to help and I hate wishing that things could stay like this because if things get worse we'll have to choose a side and fight."

Jacob hugged me and when he was about to kiss me, Sarah's cat jumped and landed on our bed.

"I hate this cat." Jacob said.

"I guess he wants you to feed him." I laughed.

"Why did I let her keep the damn cat?" Jacob mumbled to himself.

"Because you can't say no to your little princess." I recalled.

He sighed.

"You never told me you didn't like cats."

"I'm a wolf Leah…of course I hate cats."

"Well, I'm not Tiger's biggest fan either but we should feed him."

Jacob got up and we both went to the kitchen. I fed Tiger while he prepared something for us to eat.

"What do you think about going to the Cullen's mansion to see the truck?" I suggested. "We're both on patrol this afternoon."

Jacob agreed and five hours after patrolling our lands we arrived to the mansion. Jacob was planning on telling the twins they weren't grounded anymore afterwards. Then we could actually let them go party with their friends.

Unfortunately our plans were down the drain when we suddenly noticed a strange smell on the forest. We ran in circles trying to track down the enemy but we didn't see anyone.

_'Why can't we see the damn leech?'_ I asked.

_'I don't know but I think the bloodsucker came this way.'_

_'Aren't we near the Cullen's house again?'_

_'Yeah…I guess we are.'_

_'Do you think the leech knows them? Maybe he's after them and that's why he's been here for so long.'_

_'I think he's after something but I don't think it's the Cullens, I think he's interested in whoever is inside their house right now.'_

Jacob was right. Someone was inside the Cullen's house. The vampire had been attracted by the loud voices coming from the opened garage door. When we were just a few feet away from the mansion we recognized who it was.

_'I will ground them for life after this! I don't care if it's their birthday or not!' _Jacob exploded.

_'Can you see the leech?'_ I asked.

_'No.'_

Jacob was about to enter the garage when we realized the twins weren't alone. We quickly turned back to hide in the trees.

_'They brought their friends?'_ Jacob was astonished.

_'I think so. I recognized Lewis and James.'_

_'Can they be more immature? We've been telling them about the dangers of being alone and they come here with their friends with no protection whatsoever!'_

_'We'll talk to them later. They need to get out of here right now. One of us will have to go there to warn them.'_

_'I think you better go. I won't be able to control myself.'_

_'I'll be back in a moment.'_

_'I've got everything covered.'_ He assured me.

I was about to go back to my human form when I felt a presence behind us.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." The cold voice of a dark-haired woman spoke. Finally we were able to see our enemy's face.

* * *

><p>TheSkeptic88 - Hi. Thanks for reviewing. Demetri is dead (as in really dead) and it's not Nahuel. There's a reason why the scent is familiar to the wolves, you'll find out next chapter. Have a nice weekend.<p>

Take care,

Karisan


	11. One of Us

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 5_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 4. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother read the resume I wrote on my profile page.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks you for reviewing: Starr Cullen, A. Ali, Rafaela, evanescent reality, ABarbieStory, brankel1, Isa Clearwater, BB-Waters, Jeakat, Jada91, Ritchi, MelkiSihou, iLoveYouStar, Maximus05, TheSkeptic88, Teagann, Blackwater Crazziii, ASH186, Jayd Izabell Carter Marie, Anne Sullivan, roxymari.28, Crazeemee, CaliAndersen, the one and only team jacob.

**_Our Dawn_**

**_Part V_**

**_Book 1 – Summer Rain_**

**_Leah Clearwater_**

**11. One of Us**

We weren't expecting a female vampire. We were almost sure our enemy was Fred, the invisible leech that worked with Joham. Everything about that woman was weird. Her smell, for a change, wasn't as strong as the others and it was familiar, as well as her appearance. She looked more human than the other vampires we knew. Even the Cullens.

Her skin colour wasn't so white, it was caramel-like and her hair was as dark as a raven. She was young, maybe about twenty years old and her grin grew wider when she realised we were confused about her presence.

"Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater. It took me some time to recognise you through your wolf's forms but I finally did it." She said while I was still studying her.

_'How the hell does she know us?'_ Jacob thought.

_'I have no idea…I guess she's been spying on us longer than we think.'_

_'Don't you think she looks just like…us?'_

_'Yes…I think she might be Quileute. She's definitely Native-American.'_

It was hard to think that someone from La Push was now our mortal enemy.

"You're confused, right?" She asked calmly. "I was confused in the beginning too but then I got used to it. So…your pack got two new members…"

_'She knows about the pack and about Harry and Will.'_ We thought at the same time.

"I thought your mission was to protect people but instead you've became pets." She laughed and then looked at us with anger in her red eyes.

_'I'm going to talk to her.'_ I warned. _'One of us should try and find out who she really is.'_

_'Okay, I'll cover you. If she moves an inch I'll kill her.'_

Jacob would never let anything happen to me.

Since there was no one around I didn't care about being naked in front of a vampire. I phased back and tried to put my dress as fast as I could.

"It really looks like magic when you do that." She said. I didn't know what to think of her. She didn't seem dangerous but I couldn't trust her either. "I always thought you were strange but I never thought you were giant wolves either."

"Do you live here in La Push?" I asked.

"I used to."

"So you don't live here anymore?"

"I don't have a home. I don't belong anywhere."

"What's your name?"

"I'm not here to tell you my name. I'm here to give you a warning. I've collected all the information I need about you. Soon…everything will change."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll take away from you what you took away from me. You'll pay for what you did to me."

"What we did? But we don't even know who you are."

"It's not who I am, it's who I was before."

"Who are you working for?"

"I'm not going to tell you that. I'm not going to tell you anything since you never helped me either. Honestly I don't know why you were given such powers. You're dumb enough to leave your children home alone that night when you went to have some fun at the beach. I could've killed them so easily that night…while you and Jacob were having such a pleasant time I could've…"

"You wouldn't dare." I provoked. "You're still a Quileute, you're one of us."

"Next time I won't hesitate. After all I know your weakness."

"We don't have one."

"Yes, you do. Your family is your weakness. Despite what everyone said about the both of you…I realized you're in love and you'll do anything for your children."

That was a threat. She was basically saying she'd go after our children to hurt us although I couldn't understand why she was so keen to harm us.

I was about to speak when a couple of howls echoed in the forest and the cunning vampire disappeared right in front of my eyes. Taken by surprise Jacob hesitated before taking off after her trail.

_'How the fuck did she do that?'_ Jacob asked when I joined him. _'It looks like she has the same power Fred has.'_

_'Maybe she has.'_ I agreed.

_'Can you see her?' _Brady inquired. He was with Quil, Sam, Denis, Seth and Shane in the South border of our lands.

_'No. But I can still smell her. She's not far.'_ Jacob answered.

_'Seth…The twins are at the Cullen's mansion with some friends. Can you make sure they all get back home safely?'_ I asked my brother.

_'Sure. Leave it to me sis.'_

A few minutes later Jacob was forced to call off the chase. The vampire's trail was gone, she was too fast, we were reaching Montana state and we didn't know the direction she had taken.

Seth was waiting for us at old Quil's house with our mother and Billy. During the chase we had shared our memories and information about this new enemy. A few of our pack members had recognised her. Our suspicions were confirmed. She was a local girl. A Quileute who had been turned into a vampire. There weren't many similar cases. Usually vampires didn't come to our lands to turn people but to feed and even then we were always able to fight them off.

"Are you sure this is Lisa?" Asked Billy surprised.

Sam nodded.

"Her brother is in school. He's one of Ella's friends. The twins know him as well." Sam replied. "Besides Lisa is only a year younger than Claire. I remember seeing them together."

Quil remembered her too but I had no idea who she was.

"Lisa Wayfield." Billy clarified. "The Wayfields live near the beach. I spoke to her father a couple of days ago. They still think Lisa is in the University."

"How is it possible not knowing that she's actually missing?" I asked. "Lisa is not a newborn, she was turned more than a year ago at least."

"Maybe she's still in touch with her parents." Sam suggested.

"Who do you think turned her?" Denis asked.

"Maybe we should call the Cullens. They might know something and we can ask Alice to investigate." Seth proposed.

My brother called the Cullens and then Jacob called everyone in the pack and told them we would have to take extra shifts to assure the safety of our people and our families. Lisa was a Quileute which meant she new things about us, our families, our lands that most our enemies never did. That small detail made her particularly dangerous.

Whoever turned Lisa, did it because she was a Quileute and wanted to use her against the pack. She was able to come and go from our lands freely and without being detected, her invisibility power was a weapon she had used before and now she'd just told us she'd use it again to hurt our families.

"She never told us who she's working with but she's been spying on us for quite a long time since she'd been turned. We don't know what she's going to do but she's here for revenge." Jacob announced. "We need to be careful."

"Revenge? Why?" Denis questioned.

"I think she blames us for what happened to her." I tried. "I felt sadness in her voice when she told me about the person she used to be."

"How could we help her if we never knew she was attacked?"

Denis was right but Lisa didn't see things that way. In her opinion we had failed as her protectors. It was our duty to protect and save people from vampires and in Lisa's case, we had failed. She had been attacked and turned right under our noses and we hadn't moved a finger to help her. She must've been really scared.

"Her threat was clear. She will try to get to us through our children." Everyone looked at Jacob in that very same moment. "From now on our families' protection is our priority. Is this clear?"

Sam and Jared left immediately to assign new patrols. Old Quil was worried with the Wayfields since he knew them for a long time and he didn't want to tell them they had lost their daughter. So for now we decided not to tell them. At least until the Cullens could unveil something about Lisa's attack.

Anyways we would be too busy making sure to keep everyone safe. Almost every member of our pack had their families living in La Push. All except for Josh. No one outside the pack knew that he was Sam's biologic brother.

After the meeting Jacob told the younger members they had two options: tell their families and girlfriends the truth about us or end their relationships and make sure their families were never left alone. None of the options were exciting.

Next we met Billy at his place to pick up the twins. This time they deserved a bigger punishment. Their lack of interest in following orders was becoming annoying and dangerous. Jacob forbade them to enter the forest alone and they weren't allowed to patrol anymore.

"Today you two showed us you can't be trusted." Jacob said after Harry and William tried to defend themselves.

They had heard us talking about Bella's old truck and decided to see with their own eyes going to the mansion without permission.

"We never meant to harm anyone. We didn't know about this…"

I glared at both of my sons and they stopped talking.

"You put your lives and your friends' lives in danger." I pointed out. "It's not the first time this has happened and quite frankly it's becoming tiring. You can't act like this anymore. Especially now that we know what our enemy wants."

"The few times one of us got distracted we ended up facing the consequences." Jacob said. "Before you were born, your mother thought she could face a damn newborn alone and put the pack in danger. I barely saved her and I spent a week without moving. The newborn crushed half of my body. You need to learn to follow orders."

I hated when Jacob make me sound weak.

"I wasn't the only one who made stupid decisions in the past. When the Volturi came here for the first time you gave me an alpha command so I couldn't fight. You put my life in danger."

"I wanted to protect you."

"Well you didn't."

"The thing is we can't afford to distract ourselves." Jacob changed the subject. "A distraction can cost lives. We have so many expectations in the both of you and you keep messing things up."

The twins showed some signs of regret but Jacob wasn't convinced.

"We didn't know the leech was so close." Harry said.

"Are we grounded again?" William asked.

"I think it's useless to ground you." Jacob sighed. "I just want you to have a bit more responsibility. You're fifteen years old."

The twins promised to behave but it was impossible to know if they were going to stick up to their word. They were young and impulsive and we knew how it felt like to be fifteen years old. It was hard to be responsible at such a young age.

"We want to keep training." William announced. "We want to help to kill that vampire."

Jacob looked at me and didn't say a word. We haven't told them that the vampire we had been chasing was one of us, a young girl caught in a conspiracy, a young girl who in fact was the sister of one of the twins' friends.

"They need to know." I declared and Jacob nodded.

"The vampire that has been in our lands is Lisa Wayfield. She's one of us. You know her brother Adam."

"Adam's sister is a vampire?" Harry asked almost in shock.

"Yes." I replied. "Her family thinks she's in the University…but in fact someone turned her."

"What's going to happen to her?" William questioned.

"She threatened us. She wants revenge for what happened to her."

"And why didn't you help her?" Will insisted.

"We never knew she was attacked." Jacob clarified.

"Are you going to kill her?"

Harry met our silence and looked to the floor. We didn't want to admit but there were no other options if Lisa kept trying to hurt us.

A few hours later we received information on Lisa. Alice had managed to find out a few things thanks to the contacts her family had established over the years. Now Lisa's story was finally unveiled.

Lisa Mary Wayfield was supposed to be a normal eighteen-year-old girl, a La Push resident since she was born. She was the daughter of Bartholomew Wayfield and his wife May Carson. Her father was a Quileute but her mother was an American with Irish ancestors.

They lived near First Beach, on the Reservation's limits because our community wasn't a hundred per cent fair and our traditions didn't encourage mixed couples over the years. Ninety-six per cent of our people married within the community. Lisa's parents were one of the few cases of a Quileute man married to a white-American woman.

Lisa had earned a scholarship and entered Texas University a year ago. To support her family and her studies she had a part-time job in a small restaurant. Records from the University showed us she had disappeared without a trace after going to classes for three months.

That was probably when she was captured and turned into a leech. Alice had gone deeper into the story and found out that no one had filed a missing report. The University's principal had received a letter, signed by her own hand, explaining she was canceling her registration. Her parents also received letters every month confirming she was okay.

"So either someone forged the letters or Lisa decided to spare her parents the heartbreak of losing a daughter and wants them to believe she's fine, right?" I asked.

_It's impossible to know that but when you see her the next time make sure you get her to talk. There's one more thing you need to know. There was another student who disappeared the same time Lisa did. His name was Michael Jensen and he was on Lisa's class and worked with her at the restaurant. I believe they were dating. His parents went to the police but there's no sign of him. _

"Do you think he was turned too?" Jacob asked.

_No. I don't think so. Lisa was turned because she is a Quileute and would be useful. The boy was a dead weight. If he was taken too, he's dead for sure. We only need a body to confirm. Jasper is calling Hospitals and morgues. _

"Another innocent we failed to help." I said.

_You couldn't know this would happen. Unfortunately my visions couldn't predict that either. _

"What do we do now?" Jake asked. "She threatened our families and she has a pretty dangerous power."

_All you need is to stay calm. Her power is similar to Fred's right?_

"Yes. Some times she leaves without a trace. She can go in and out of La Push whenever she wants to. We could see her shadow a few times though…" I explained. "But how can we defend ourselves against a shadow?"

_If you see her shadow then she's not like Fred. _

Alice hesitated for a few seconds.

"Okay…Keep going Horatio." Jacob mocked.

_I think her power is much simpler than that. She can camouflage. It's a natural defense. Some animals have it too. Camouflage allows them to escape predators. Putting that together with her knowledge about your families and the Reservation and Lisa Wayfield is a pretty dangerous enemy. _

"How can we catch her?" I insisted.

_First you need to know more about her power. Maybe she can only camouflage in a natural environment. If that's the case you need to take her to a town._

"But we can't turn into wolves in a town." Jacob pointed out.

_Not during the day, but at night Forks is a quiet place. _

Jacob thought about it.

"I guess that's a plan." He confessed.

"Do you have any idea who turned Lisa?" I questioned.

_The Volturi would never do it so that leaves Joham. He have always taken an interest on you. _

"Do you think we should send he kids over to the Makah Reservation? Or maybe the Heiltsuk Reservation?"

_Not yet. I think you should just stay alert. Joham probably told her to keep an eye on the pack. If he wanted you dead she would've attacked you already. _

"And where's Joham anyways?" Jacob asked.

_We're gathering information but we don't know for sure._

"What about the mind reader? Can't Edward do something to help us?"

_Edward and Bella are doing the best they can. In a few weeks we'll be with you, just try to keep everyone alive. _Alice suggested.

_Save some fun for us, okay? _

We recognised Emmett's voice. Jacob and I smiled. Emmett would always be an idiot. But at least he was a friend.

* * *

><p>ANote: So the vampire is a new character and she's going to stay for a while. I'm already working on the next chapter. Thank you all for your feedback.

Take care, Karisan


	12. Jumping Conclusions

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 5_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 4. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother read the resume I wrote on my profile page.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks you for reviewing: Starr Cullen, A. Ali, Rafaela, evanescent reality, ABarbieStory, brankel1, Isa Clearwater, BB-Waters, Jeakat, Jada91, Ritchi, MelkiSihou, iLoveYouStar, Maximus05, TheSkeptic88, Teagann, Blackwater Crazziii, ASH186, Jayd Izabell Carter Marie, Anne Sullivan, roxymari.28, Crazeemee, CaliAndersen, the one and only team jacob.

**_Our Dawn_**

**_Part V_**

**_Book 1 – Summer Rain_**

**_Leah Clearwater_**

**Rated M**

**12. Jumping Conclusions**

When Jacob came home after his patrol with Paul and Collin I was preparing our breakfast. The children were already at school. Soon they were going to be on summer vacation which would turn everything more complicated since we had to spend many hours patrolling.

I had asked a few days off so I could cover for some of the other wolves who had to work. We had no time for anything else other than patrolling, eating and sleeping. A few of us were starting to show some signs of mental and physical tiredness. Unfortunately Jacob couldn't afford to reduce patrols because we didn't want Lisa to catch us off-guard.

Jacob was tired, the same as everyone else and I could sense that but I could also feel something else. It was almost as if he was hiding something from me.

"Smells nice." He said joining me in the kitchen.

"Sit down. It's almost ready."

"I wasn't talking about the food." He mumbled coming straight towards me and placing his hands around my waist. I knew what he wanted because I wanted it too.

"I'm going to burn the breakfast…" I moaned while he was kissing the mark on my neck. My body was trembling of anxiety and lust. The eggs I was cooking were almost burned and none of us seemed to care.

"Let's go to the bedroom." Jacob whispered.

I didn't know if it was a request or an order but it didn't matter anymore. He was the alpha after all.

"My shift starts in an hour." I told him.

"In that case we shouldn't waste any time. This might be our only chance to be together for the rest of the week."

Jacob turned the stove off and dragged me to our bedroom. He pushed me towards the bed and began lifting my shirt. When it was off he threw it away and his own t-shirt followed quickly. The rest of our clothing was spread on the floor. Jacob took his time kissing my neck and I could feel he was tired after ten hours patrolling. Since he was our leader he wanted to give the example and was working harder than everyone else.

"You're working too hard, Jacob." I said playing with his hair.

"I need to make sure we're all safe."

"You won't help anyone if you're too exhausted."

"I'm fine…but maybe today I'll let you stay on top." He laughed.

"How nice of you." I smiled. "You don't have to do everything on your own. We're a pack, we work together."

"I know."

"Let us help you."

"Well you could start by not wearing underwear. It would save me some time."

By then my underwear was the only barrier between us and Jacob was impatient to get his reward.

"I could do that but then it would be no fun at all. I love to see you all riled up when you try to get rid of it."

"Women wearing underwear is a contradiction." He declared. "What's the point on wearing it if men would rather see you all naked?"

"It's called capitalism baby. Women like to feel sexy and buy them to please their men. Men have fun removing our underwear…to get their prizes. In our case, since you usually destroy my underwear instead of removing it, I end up having to spend more money on new ones…"

"I'll try to be more careful." He whispered in a hoarse tone. "But it would be cheaper if you just stopped wearing these."

"I like when you put some effort in it. I don't want you to think I'm easy."

"Oh I never thought you as an easy woman Leah, trust me. I mean I'm trying my best here and you don't stop complaining. You're probably the most complicated woman on earth."

I smiled happily.

"Good to know."

Lying down on the bed I waited for Jacob to position himself between my legs. The foreplay almost drove me insane before he finally went on to business. I hugged him close to me while his steady movements were leaving me breathless. My fingernails draw patterns of blood in his back but he never complained. I screamed his name a couple of times before he gave me control and I managed to reverse our positions.

After that we were pretty close to reach the finishing line. I felt amazingly complete, whole and satisfied when the adrenaline started to fade. Jacob's heavy breathing on my neck was telling me he felt the same. He hugged me tightly and kissed my hair while we remained in silence.

Then I remembered I hadn't told him about agreeing with his idea of opening his own garage in La Push. I didn't want to ask for a loan or even to ask my mother for help but right now I didn't want Jacob away from La Push even if he was unemployed. My salary wasn't enough to pay the bills but he couldn't leave us in a time like this.

Opening a garage in La Push could be risky but at least Jacob would be able to stay with us. And maybe he was right and it was time to take a chance.

"Are you awake?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

"I was thinking and…Do you remember what you proposed to me a few weeks ago?"

"Yes."

"I think we should try."

"Seriously?" Jacob sat on the bed to looked at me. He sounded really excited.

"It's just one more challenge."

"Are you sure about this? I mean…Shouldn't we wait until things calm down?"

"I don't know…I think we can take this right now. But you need to promise me you'll be careful this time."

"Careful?"

"You know…It will be difficult with all the expenses…bills to pay, the car…"

"Let me worry about that, okay?" He said confidently and I nodded. "So…Do you want to start now?"

"What do you mean?" Maybe he wanted to go to the bank right away?

"We could try new positions. Paul says it's easier to conceive if we try new positions and we can even try some to make sure our baby is a girl…or a boy. I really don't care as long as he's healthy."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I sat down beside him utterly confused.

"A few weeks ago I asked you…"

"I was talking about getting your own garage." I clarified cutting him off. "How the hell did you jump to that conclusion?"

"A few weeks ago I asked you to have a baby, right?"

"Yeah…well I thought you had let that go."

"So you don't want a baby?" He asked with a disappointed look on his face.

"And you don't want your own garage?"

"Of course I do. But I still want us to have another baby."

"Jacob…" I whined.

"You don't need to get pregnant right away. I just want you to have my baby again. I just love to know that my baby is growing inside you…I mean knowing that we created that life and that it's our mission to protect our child the best we can…it's amazing Leah. I need to feel that again."

"Why is that so important to you right now?"

"Because…" He hesitated. "They're growing up too fast. I'm not ready for so many changes. The twins are wolves now…soon Isaac will be one too and Sarah…I don't even want to think about it."

"Are you disappointed?"

"I'm worried." He confessed.

"We all are. Especially now that we know Lisa wants revenge against our families."

"Yeah…But that's not why I'm worried. Things are never going to be like before."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the bad guy now Leah. I'm their alpha and they have to obey me. I'll be their leader for years…I'm not their father anymore. I'm more like their boss and one day, maybe sooner than later, they'll hate me for passing them this gene."

"It'll be fine Jacob." I assured him.

"They barely talk to me." He complained. "I used to be their hero. Their ally. You were the bad guy, the one who set discipline and forced them to do their homework and now I'm their enemy and I'm constantly grounding them."

"You're overreacting, don't you think?"

He shrugged.

"I don't want to stop being a dad."

"That's why you want a baby?"

"Yes…and because I love you…"

"I understand the way you feel. But you'll never stop being their father."

"Does that mean you don't want to have another baby?"

"I didn't say that."

"That means you want one more, right?"

I sighed. Jacob was jumping conclusions again. But I couldn't disappoint him after seeing his eyes shining in hope.

"When we get rid of Lisa and you have your own garage I might consider it."

"Great…" He kissed me. "There's no hurry."

I let him pull me down again.

"Jacob, I need to get ready."

"I don't want you to go…We can still practice, right? Practice makes perfect."

Our moment was ruined by a knock on the front door.

"I'll go." I put on my robe and went downstairs trying to fix my hair. When I opened the door I was surprised to see a woman holding a briefcase. She was tall, her hair was blonde and she wore it in a long braid. I knew for sure she didn't live in La Push because she wore classy and expensive clothes.

"Good morning." She greeted. "My name is Veronica Johnson. Can I speak to Mr. Jacob Black?"

"You want to talk to Jacob?"

"Yes. I'm with the Social Services and I'm here to speak to Mr. Black about his son."

**_End of Book I – Summer Rain_**

* * *

><p>ANote: The next book will be in Jacob's POV. Have a nice week. Karisan


	13. The Great Wall

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 5_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 4. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother read the resume I wrote on my profile page.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks you for reviewing: Starr Cullen, A. Ali, Rafaela, evanescent reality, ABarbieStory, brankel1, Isa Clearwater, BB-Waters, Jeakat, Jada91, Ritchi, MelkiSihou, iLoveYouStar, Maximus05, TheSkeptic88, Teagann, Blackwater Crazziii, ASH186, Jayd Izabell Carter Marie, Anne Sullivan, roxymari.28, Crazeemee, CaliAndersen, the one and only team Jacob, TheHotPinkRose, kaciety.

**_Our Dawn_**

**_Part V_**

**_Book 2 – Midnight Stars_**

**_Jacob Black_**

**13. The Great Wall**

I took a quick shower and joined Leah in the living room so we could talk to the Social Services' lady. I had no idea what she could possibly want from us. Leah did tell me Isaac was going to skip a few years in school and they would send a councillor to interview us but I always thought they'd send someone from the Education Board and not the Social Services.

"Miss Johnson, right?" I asked sitting down on the couch next to Leah. "What can we do for you?"

"It's Mrs. Johnson actually."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, you can call me Veronica. Anyways…I have a few questions."

"Sure."

"You are Jacob Black, son of William and Sarah Black, is that right?"

"Yes." I confirmed. "Why?"

"I just pictured you a bit older…"

Leah and I exchanged a glance. We weren't getting older like everyone else around us. To an outsider we could still pass as a mid-twenties couple.

"So, what's wrong about my son?" I asked trying to change the subject. Isaac didn't have a problem, he was just smarter than the other kids of his age.

"He's special and he's in a very particular situation right now."

"We know that." Leah assured.

"He'll need all of your support and understanding. Especially with all these changes."

"We'll make sure everything will be fine." I said.

"I still need to ask a few questions…you know…for my report."

"Sure." Leah and I agreed.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Don't you have our file?" I questioned.

"Only the basics. I need to know everything about your family environment."

After a brief pause, Mrs. Johnson decided to keep on the interrogation.

"You have other children?"

"Yes." Leah answered.

"Where are they? I would like to meet them."

"They're at school." Leah said.

"And what's your financial situation?"

"Well we're coping. Leah has a job and this house belongs to her parents so…What's that to do with anything?"

"What about you?" She insisted ignoring my last question.

"I'm not working right now, if that's what you wanted to hear."

"Jacob will open a garage in La Push soon." Leah announced.

"So you're currently unemployed." It sounded more like a statement.

"Yes, but it's temporary. Is there a problem with that?" I asked.

"I need to know if you have the financial stability to keep the child."

"With all do respect Mrs. Johnson we've always taken care of our children. And things will remain that way."

"Jacob…take it easy." Leah muttered. I hadn't noticed that I was shaking. I would be in serious troubles if I phased in my living room in front of that woman.

"Mr. Black, your son is facing a huge trauma and needs stability. If you can't give him what he needs than it'll be better if the State keeps his guard. I'm not the one making the rules. I do believe he should be here with his family but I have to think about his needs first."

I had no idea what the hell that woman was talking about. Isaac was fine with us. He wasn't the happy-go-lucky kid like Harry, nor an impulsive child like William, and he also didn't shared Sarah's enthusiasm about life but he was happy.

"The State isn't going to keep Isaac." Leah growled. "He's with us."

"Isaac? Who is Isaac?" Asked the blonde woman.

"Our son." I replied. "Isaac Seth Black."

"I'm not talking about your son Isaac. I meant Jay."

"Jay? We don't have any child named Jay. This must be a mistake."

"It's not a mistake. Your name is on Jay's birth certificate."

"I'm sorry but you are mistaken." Leah assured.

"Do you know Milena Elliot?" Veronica asked. In that moment Leah turned to me and she stopped breathing.

"Yes, I know her."

"She's Jay's mother and this birth certificate tells me you are his father." Veronica was holding a small piece of paper and for a couple of moments we remained in silence. I could hardly think properly and Leah was frozen beside me.

"Maybe I should resume my visit from the beginning?" Veronica suggested. "It's pretty obvious you didn't know about Jay. I'll try to explain the situation to you briefly."

Since I couldn't think about anything to say, Veronica started talking again.

"I presume you didn't keep in touch with Milena?"

I nodded negatively. Of course I didn't keep in touch with Milena, she was just a girl from my class in Seattle. I had no reasons to keep in touch.

"She never told you she was pregnant, did she?" Veronica guessed. "After the baby was born, Milena gave the child away for adoption. She left him at the Hospital and Jay entered the National Foster System. He was adopted later on and his records were sealed that's why we couldn't find you right away. We've been searching for Milena as well but it looks like she's vanished."

Leah gave me a murdering look and I thought she was going to get up and leave.

"Three months ago Joseph and Lilah Morris, Jay's adoptive parents had a car accident and died." Veronica kept going. "Jay was taken to a social institute for children until I was assigned to work on his case. The Morris didn't have close family so I began to search for his biologic parents until I've found you. That's why I'm here. You're his only family."

This couldn't be happening. This woman was crazy. I didn't have a child named Jay with Milena Elliot. Nothing had happened between us. She had tried to seduce me several times while we were classmates but I never cheated on Leah.

"I'm sorry but you're mistaken. I'm not that kid's father." I declared.

Veronica gave me the paper she was holding. It was Jay Elliot's birth certificate and the first thing I noticed was my name and his date of birth: March 25th.

"It can't be. Nothing happened between us. We were classmates, nothing more."

Veronica retrieved the paper from me and handed me a picture of a child. His golden skin stood out as well as his black-raven hair but he had Milena's green eyes.

"That picture was taken two years ago. Jay is now twelve and needs his father more than never. We can do a paternity test if you're okay with it."

I felt Leah's burning eyes on me and decided not to face her.

Jay Elliot looked like me but that didn't mean he was my son.

"There's no need to do the test." I said. I couldn't let them do a paternity test because they would find out I wasn't completely human through my DNA. I would have to wait until Carlisle came back.

"I know you have a new family and you were clearly taken by surprise but all I'm asking is for you to think about this child. Jay is in the Youth Institute in Carson City, Nevada, and if you want I can arrange a meeting and his transference to Seattle. If you accept him in your family I'll personally take care of the custody papers."

"What about Milena?" I asked.

"We can't search her forever. She has disappeared..."

"But she has to be somewhere." I insisted.

"I'm sorry this was a shock for you, but right now you're all Jay has got left. With you he has a chance to have a normal childhood. He can meet his biological father and his stepbrothers. Jay needs someone by his side."

"Does he know about Milena and about me?"

"He knows he was adopted but he doesn't know who his parents are. I leave that up to you. We can set a meeting next weekend for you to see him, what do you think?"

I didn't answer right away.

"Jay needs you. Please." Veronica begged.

I nodded. Maybe if we met him we could have the confirmation he was not my son. Actually maybe I should call Carlisle and ask him to come as soon as possible so I could do the paternity test.

Veronica got up and after putting all the papers back inside her suitcase she thanked our time and left, promising she'd be back the next weekend with Jay. As soon as the front door closed Leah got up and went straight to the kitchen without breathing a word. I followed her and watched as she started searching for something.

My brain was overloading and I couldn't figure out what to do or say. Something deep inside me told me Leah was thinking I had cheated on her with Milena and believed Jay was mine.

I tried to recall the three years I had spent in Seattle, training to be a mechanic. Milena used to follow me around like a lost puppy. She fancied me the very first day we met but I never gave her a chance whatsoever. She was mad when I told her I had a wife and two children she kept trying her luck but failed every time.

I told Leah about her. How she used to stalk me and tease me. Leah got jealous and travelled all the way to Seattle to have a talk with Milena. She threatened her and for a while Milena left me alone until the party after the exams. That was actually the last time I saw Milena Elliot.

That party had been a mistake. When the first year ended, my roommate Darren threw a party to celebrate the end of the exams. He invited the whole class: thirteen guys and three girls. Milena was among them. I drank, I smoked and I had fun that night.

Not even my strong metabolism resisted all the things I had took. The next morning I woke up with a major hangover and Milena in my bed. My memories were all confused and I couldn't remember what had actually happened so I panicked. I packed my things and came home. The first thing I did when I got to La Push was to meet with Edward Cullen so he could read my mind and find out what had happened.

Unfortunately my mind was blank. I didn't have any memories of that night. Either I was blocking my memories or nothing had actually happened. Leah found out eventually through the mind link. She showed me some vivid images about what she'd do to me if she found out I had cheated on her. I didn't know there were so many ways to castrate a man.

After a while the party and Milena Elliot fell into oblivion. Until now.

"What are you doing?" I asked breaking the silence.

She didn't reply. I couldn't even read her emotions because her face wasn't showing any. I could feel her anger beginning to surface though.

"Please Leah. Talk to me." I all but begged.

Leah stopped and took the car keys from the drawer. Then she passed through me in silence and left the house.

"Leah!" I called after her. "Where are you going? You're not even dressed."

"It's none of your business." She was by the car and her words were like ice.

"Let's talk about this." I tried.

"Talk about what?" She questioned. "About your bastard child?" I noticed the sarcasm in her voice.

"I had no idea Milena had a son and I don't know if he's really mine."

"It looks like now you finally know what happened that night at the party. And that means you lied to me all these years."

Leah's eyes were suddenly filled with tears but she stopped them before they could fall down her face.

"Leah…I…" I touched her arm and she violently pushed me away.

"Don't fucking touch me or I swear I'll kill you!"

She was serious so I backed away while she got inside the car. I wanted to ask her where she was going but I knew she wouldn't tell me. Right now my best option was to let her go. Anyways I was almost sure she was going to Sue's place and for some reason that didn't make me feel any better.

I went back to the house and dialled Sam's phone number to ask him to get someone else to cover Leah's shift along with Martin and Justin. Fortunately Sam didn't ask why Leah couldn't patrol and I was glad for that.

The minutes turned to hours. I spent the whole morning trying to remember all the details about Darren's stupid party to celebrate the end of the exams and I failed miserably. If I had slept with Milena I couldn't remember but I knew Leah would never forgive me. I was praying for this to be just a misunderstanding. After all, if Jay was my son why didn't Milena come to La Push to tell me? She would have ruined my marriage if she showed up in here carrying my child in her arms. What had kept her quiet about her pregnancy?

I couldn't think of an answer. Maybe she was dead? Actually in that moment I wished she was dead because I truly hated her for doing this to me. In that moment I wished we had never met.

After lunch, Leah came home. I watched as she silently went upstairs, still dress in her robe and her eyes all red. She'd been crying and I hated myself for that. Leah pretended I wasn't in the house and started to search something inside the wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" I asked when I realised she was probably searching for her bags. "Leah? Please…" I insisted. I didn't care if she yelled at me or called me names, I only wanted her to talk to me.

"Shut up Jacob." She growled.

"Don't leave me, baby." I begged.

She turned to me and threw a blanket my way. I sighed in relief when I realised she wasn't leaving me, she was just throwing me out of our bedroom.

"Get out!" She ordered. "Get out of my bedroom!"

"Why?"

"Leave before I change my mind and kick you out of my house!"

"This is my house too."

"No, no it's not! This is my house. It belonged to my parents and now it belongs to me and my children!" She pointed out firmly.

"I'm your children's father and I have the right to be here."

"Actually Jacob…that's the only reason why you're still here." She stated coldly. "But if you keep testing my patience I swear to you that I'll make you sleep outside with Tyson and Marshmallow."

"Leah…come on…let's talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I never cheated on you." I defended myself.

"Oh really? Because the birth certificate that woman showed us tells me otherwise."

"You saw my memories of that night! Nothing happened!"

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" She yelled. "Just because you can't remember what happened doesn't mean you didn't sleep with that skunk!"

"There's no proof I slept with her."

"Yes, there is. She had a child for crying out loud! The boy looks exactly like you!"

"He looks like every men in this damn place!"

"Too bad you're the only one who met her in person."

"Leah, please trust me!"

"Trust you? You've got to be joking!"

"Just way until Carlisle comes back. Then I can do the paternity test and you'll see I'm right."

"That's not necessary." She said. "I already know the truth."

"You can't actually believe the kid is mine."

"Yes, I can." She told me. "Just tell me one more thing…Was Milena the first?"

"What the hell are you implying?"

"I want to know if Milena was the first woman you cheated me with."

"Damn it Leah! I didn't cheat on you!"

"You had a son with another woman! I'm pretty sure that counts as cheating!"

I had to breathe in and out a couple of times to stop myself from phasing right there. I could have slept with Milena but that was never my intention. I was pretty angry, disappointed and ashamed and to make things worse Leah kept pushing it rubbing my betrayal right in my face.

"My mum told me I should try and fix things between us but I don't think I can." She said and finally she let herself cry in front of me. "I don't think I can forgive you."

My heart skipped a beat.

"Leah…What are you saying?"

"I can't pretend everything is okay. I don't think we can be together after this."

Was she considering asking the divorce? I could hardly believe that a few hours ago we had decided to have another baby and now I was about to lose everything. She wanted to leave me.

"What about the kids?" I asked. "We're married, we have a family, you're my alpha female, I claimed you…"

"Well I guess none of that matter anymore."

"Leah, please…promise me we'll try to overcome this obstacle."

"This is not an obstacle Jacob, this is like having the Great Wall between us. I don't know if I'll ever trust in you. I'm sorry."

Leah pushed me out of the bedroom and closed the door. I picked up my pillow and my blanket from the floor and stood there listening to her cry.

* * *

><p>ANote: I introduced Milena in _Our Dawn 3_, chapter 1 and she's also mentioned in Our Dawn 4. If you need more information about her or feel confused about this feel free to ask but in later chapters everything will be sorted. Thank you for reading.

Take care, Karisan.


	14. Nobody's Perfect

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 5_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 4. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother read the resume I wrote on my profile page.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks you for reviewing: Starr Cullen, A. Ali, Rafaela, evanescent reality, ABarbieStory, brankel1, Isa Clearwater, BB-Waters, Jeakat, Jada91, Ritchi, MelkiSihou, iLoveYouStar, Maximus05, TheSkeptic88, Teagann, Blackwater Crazziii, ASH186, Jayd Izabell Carter Marie, Anne Sullivan, roxymari.28, Crazeemee, CaliAndersen, the one and only team Jacob, TheHotPinkRose, kaciety.

**_Our Dawn_**

**_Part V_**

**_Book 2 – Midnight Stars_**

**_Jacob Black_**

**14. Nobody's Perfect**

My first night on the couch was officially a disaster. I couldn't sleep, all I could think about was Darren's stupid party and how I ended up with Milena Elliot in my bed.

The sun was rising when I realized that my best option was to call Carlisle and ask him to come to La Push immediately. I knew he would have questions for me about all this urgency but I was ready to beg if I had to. I wasn't going to tell him anything over the phone because all the other vampires would hear us talk and I wasn't going to risk having Blondie on my doorstep with a gun loaded in her hands.

But to be honest Rosalie was the least of my problems right now. There were probably other people planning my death as painfully as possible. Sue was definitely on the top of that list.

I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to have some coffee. I was surprised to see Leah on the table reading the newspaper.

"Good morning." I said. She didn't reply. I was expecting the 'silent treatment' so I wasn't all that surprised that she wasn't speaking to me. "Are you taking the kids to school?" I tried again.

"There's a chart on the fridge." She announced coldly.

My eyes caught a coloured paper. It was a schedule with our names and our daily chores. Leah's goal was to avoid me at any costs. Every time my name was 'at home', hers was 'on patrol' or 'going shopping'. The only time we would meet was during the meals.

"I asked Sam to rearrange our patrols. I'm not patrolling with you anymore." She said.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yes. Unless you want to argue all the time."

"You're overreacting."

"Either you respect this chart or you leave the house. It's your choice. I don't care."

"Leah…I'm tired of arguing. I haven't slept all night…can we talk about this like two civilized people?"

"Civilized people don't sleep with other women and try to get away with it saying they were drunk."

I kind of saw that one coming.

"But we can't live like this forever."

"Don't worry, it won't be forever."

I thought about the implications of that statement.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"Nothing."

"I'm going to call Carlisle." I sighed.

"Whatever. With or without the test we both know you cheated on me."

"Don't you think that if Milena was sure that the kid was mine she would have come here to pressure me?" I questioned. "If she never came then the boy isn't mine."

"She was here." Leah muttered.

"What? When?"

"After you came back, a few days after that stupid party…I told her to leave or I would slap her face so hard she would see stars…You were patrolling and I didn't feel like telling you that she was here so…I never told you."

"And did she tell you what she wanted?"

"I didn't let her explain. She wanted to talk to you…that's all she said."

"Damn it Leah. You should've told me."

"Why? What difference would it make?"

I shrugged. I didn't know. If I had known about Milena's pregnancy I would've probably ask her to get rid of the baby. I felt horrible about it but I couldn't lose my family over a mistake of a drunken night.

"What would you do? If Milena had spoken to you?" Leah insisted. "What would you do?"

"I don't know but…" We were interrupted by the phone ringing. When I picked it up I recognized my father's voice immediately.

_We need to talk. Now. _

The phone was silent after that. That was an order I couldn't ignore. I knew for sure that my dad knew what was happening between Leah and I and he probably wanted to talk to me about it.

"Did you tell my father?" I asked Leah.

"No." She said sharply making my suspicions grow.

"So who did? Because I'm pretty sure he knows."

"Maybe it was my mum. She's not your biggest fan right now."

It made perfect sense. I knew that whoever messed up with Seth or Leah would never stay alive to tell the story because Sue Clearwater would make sure of it.

I didn't have a choice but to get dressed and go to my father's house. I walked inside and knew he was going to lecture me. I felt like a teenager after being caught cheating in a test or a criminal walking to the Court to be sentenced to the death row.

I first thought I'd find the whole Council reunited to lecture me but dad was in the kitchen with only my sisters. I didn't know what they were doing there but I was a little scared. Maybe they were going to tell me I was no longer welcomed in the family.

"What the hell is wrong with you boy?" My dad asked ordering me to sit down.

I didn't know what to say so I looked down feeling completely miserable.

"I'm sorry."

"Sue called me this morning to tell me I had raised an ungrateful bastard who should rot in hell. She called you a few more things that I didn't even know a woman like Sue could pronounce."

"She's a Clearwater." I whispered. "And she's probably right."

"So…it's true?" Rachel asked me. "You cheated on Leah?"

"How could you?" Becca was astonished.

"Honestly…I don't remember anything about that night. It was a party at Darren's apartment in Seattle. I had too much to drink…I don't really remember."

My father and my sisters were disappointed and I could see it in their eyes.

"A party Jake? Seriously?" Becca shook her head.

"I'm telling the truth."

"What were you thinking?" Rachel copied Becca's tone. "How could you waste your whole life on a shank in a damn party? And how the hell she ended up having your baby?"

"That's obvious Rach." Becca said. "I guess Jake's pretty predictable. It happened to Leah too right?" My sister turned to me. "How many times did you sleep with Leah before you knocked her up?"

"That was different." I defended myself. "I wasn't drunk. When I slept with Leah I was in love with her and it wasn't a mistake. With Milena…it shouldn't have happened."

"What about the kid? Is it a boy or a girl?" My father asked.

"A boy. His name is Jay and he's twelve."

"Well he needs to be here with us. If he has the wolf gene, I want him here in La Push."

"But dad…Leah won't accept to raise Milena's son."

"Of course she won't." Rachel agreed. "What were you expecting?"

"Did you call me to lecture me and have them taking Leah's side?" I asked pointing to both my sisters. "If I wanted to argue I would've stayed home because that's all Leah does right now."

"Leah won't accept the boy, but I will." He announced ignoring my little outburst.

"You what?"

"Someone needs to take care of that child if he's a Black."

"The Social Services won't allow it."

"Let me take care of the Social Services, okay? You worry about keeping your family together and capturing Lisa Wayfield."

"Do you think I should tell the truth to the boy when he comes over?"

"He doesn't know?" Becca asked.

"He only knows he was adopted when he was a baby." I explained.

"And what are you going to tell him? That you're his long lost father? That you met his mother and knocked her up? We're talking about a child Jake…" Becca said.

"When can I meet him?" My father asked.

"Next weekend."

"Bring him here Jake. I want to talk to him personally."

"What about Leah? What if she asks me the divorce?"

Becca and Rachel walked over and hugged me. It was good to know that they still cared about me.

"I feel like shit. I don't understand…Yesterday my life was fine and now it seems like it's falling apart."

"Think positive Jake." Rachel whispered.

"Positive? I just found out I have a son I never met!" Desperation was all I could hear in my own voice. "A son I don't even know I'll be able to love properly."

"Calm down." Becca avised.

"How am I supposed to explain this to Harry and William?" This was one more reason for my kids to resent me.

"You can't quit now Jacob." Rachel agreed. "I confess I was reluctant when I found out Leah was pregnant with your baby but you two were right for each other. You still are…and this child isn't going to change that."

"I wish Leah saw that too."

"Don't give up on your family." Becca insisted.

"When Harry and Will find out about this, I won't have a family."

My father placed his hand over my shoulder.

"It's okay son. Just have some patience." He told me. It was a good advice if I was married to any other woman. But my wife was Leah Clearwater and there was no way she was going to forget about this.

"I'll be lucky if she doesn't file me the divorce today."

"She might do that. After all this is Leah Clearwater we're talking about but we all know she can't live without you." Rachel smiled. "Paul told me you marked her. She's your alpha female, isn't she?"

"I don't think that counts anymore. She made a schedule so we don't run into each other…we'll be living under the same roof and that's it."

"She made a schedule?" Becca asked.

"She's definitely a Clearwater." My dad pointed out.

"Speaking of Clearwaters…I think we have company." Rachel looked through the window and saw him.

I knew Seth was outside and I knew why he was there. I was going to face the youngest of the Cleawater's siblings knowing for a fact that he wasn't going to forgive me.

"Stay here." I told my family.

"I can call Embry." Becca offered.

"I'll deal with Seth on my own."

"But Jake…"

"I know what I'm doing Becca."

I wasn't telling the truth but I didn't want anyone's help. I owed it to Seth.

Face to face, we remained in silence for a while. I was trying to think about what to say when he moved. The next thing I knew I was kneeling on the floor and my nose was dripping blood.

Seth wasn't the little pup he once was. He looked the same on the outside but he had matured a lot over the years. Seth Clearwater was one of the most respectable citizens of our community. He was the perfect son, the perfect brother, a successful doctor and most of all a great friend. And now I was getting what I deserved after breaking the promise I had made.

I got up and Seth stood there, keeping his ground. If he attacked me, it would be a hard fight. He was currently the third strongest wolf in the pack. If Sam wasn't Levi Uley's descendent I would have picked Seth to be my beta.

I didn't move because Seth had the right to hit me as much as he pleased. I knew I was at fault and not the other way around. He had once promised he would protect Leah at any costs.

"You're a liar." He growled.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? What for? For cheating on my sister? For knocking up another woman? For not being able to hide this longer?"

"Seth…You know that…"

"You promised not to hurt my sister!" He cut me off. "What was the problem, Jacob? She wasn't good enough for you? You were tired of playing happy families? Help me to understand because right now I'm really close to rip your head off."

"You know me better than that Seth. You're one of my best friends and you know I love your sister."

"Apparently that wasn't enough."

"Whatever happened between me and Milena was a mistake." I explained. "A mistake I'm not proud of."

"What about my sister? Was she a mistake too?"

"No."

"You know what Jake? I think what you did can't be forgiven. You had everything to be happy. You had a wife, children, a family and now you lost everything because you failed to be faithful."

"Don't you think I know that?" I raised my voice. "Don't you think I'm scared knowing that I can lose my family because of a stupid mistake?"

"I should've never allowed you to marry my sister. I should've listened to my mother and Sam."

"Seth…I'm not trying to find an excuse or even to get you to forgive me but at least try to understand what I'm going through." I begged.

He looked at me with no emotions on his face.

"You tried to explain and failed miserably."

"I never thought about cheating on Leah. Never."

"But you did."

"It wasn't premeditated. I never cared for Milena and I never planned on sleeping with her. That night my roommate threw a party and…I don't remember what happened, all I know was that the next morning she was on my bed next to me and…" I took a deep breath. "I came home without asking her what happened between us…I guess I was afraid to know the truth."

"I wish I could believe in you Jacob…"

"You can ask Edward. He read my mind. I asked him for help."

"Edward? You asked for Edward Cullen's help?"

"I was desperate. I thought that he would be able to read my memories and find out the truth. But he couldn't. He said my mind was blank."

That was my only chance to get Seth to listen to me.

"So you cheated on my sister unwillingly?" He said and I nodded. "Unfortunately that doesn't make any difference. You're still a cheating son of a bitch and my sister deserves better."

"Can you talk to her…tell her I didn't do it on purpose…"

"Forget it Jake. I'm not going to help you to get into my sister's arms again. You're my alpha but Leah is my blood…my family."

"What's your advice then?"

"I don't have any. Leah won't forgive you. If you had imprinted maybe she'd forgive you but not this…not in a million years."

"I can't lose my family and I can't cope with this when we have a vampire to catch. The pack is going to be vulnerable…"

When an alpha loses his concentration many things could go wrong. I had almost reached my limits when Harry and Will joined us and now things were even worse. As soon as the pack knew about this, they'd choose a side and I was sure most of them would support Leah.

"Well that's your problem." Seth said. "By the way, if you agree to bring that boy to La Push, Leah won't allow you to be anywhere near her or the children."

"What do you mean? Did she tell you anything?"

"I'm just warning you."

"She's already making me sleep on the couch. As long as she doesn't want the divorce, I'm up to anything. Even sleeping the nights outside with Tyson and Marshmallow."

Seth was silent for a while.

"I'm going to ask the Council to annul your marriage." He stated. "I'm your keeper and it's my job to protect my nephews."

"You can't do that! You can't destroy my family like that!"

"I didn't destroy your family you did it on your own."

"Just tell me what to do to fix this. Tell me how to be perfect like you."

"The only person who can help you out is missing." Seth stated. "As far as I know there's someone who can find almost everyone in the world. This woman you slept with won't be that hard to find."

"Alice…" Seth was definitely talking about Alice Cullen. She had contacts all over the world and I wouldn't be surprised if she could find Milena.

"I'm sure she'll help. Just hurry up and call her." Seth turned his back on me. "And for the record…I'm not perfect."

"Everyone thinks you are."

"Nobody's perfect. Not even me."

"Seth?" I called before he could leave. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet. You still have a long way to go Jacob."

He was right. I had to call Alice and ask her help to find Milena. She was the only person who could actually tell me what had really happened that night. As soon as I walked into my father's house I asked the phone and dialed the Cullen's number.

* * *

><p>ANote: I want all of you to know that I do keep in mind all of the reviews I get. I can't tell you yet if Jay is Jacob's son or not because I'm still thinking it through but I might find a way to make Leah and Jake stay together after this.

BB-Waters: I think Veronica didn't have troubles finding Jay's birth certifcate, the problem was finding the right Jacob Black (there must be several people with that name all over the country and Jay was born in Nevada, which made things yet more difficult). Thanks for your comments.

Take care, Karisan


	15. Crushed Hopes

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 5_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 4. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother read the resume I wrote on my profile page.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks you for reviewing: Starr Cullen, A. Ali, Rafaela, evanescent reality, ABarbieStory, brankel1, Isa Clearwater, BB-Waters, Jeakat, Jada91, Ritchi, MelkiSihou, iLoveYouStar, Maximus05, TheSkeptic88, Teagann, Blackwater Crazziii, ASH186, Jayd Izabell Carter Marie, Anne Sullivan, roxymari.28, Crazeemee, CaliAndersen, the one and only team Jacob, TheHotPinkRose, kaciety, Jade.

**_Our Dawn_**

**_Part V_**

**_Book 2 – Midnight Stars_**

**_Jacob Black_**

**15. Crushed Hopes**

The next few days were long, tiring and frustrating. Leah followed the schedule she'd made religiously avoiding me most of the times. We didn't patrol together anymore but no one suspected we were going through a crisis since the pack was actually more focused on capturing Lisa.

On the weekend, in a couple of days, Veronica Johnson would come back to La Push with Jay Elliot. Then everyone would finally know what was going on and most of them would treat me like a traitor. I was expecting harsh words especially from Sam and Sue since they had opposed to my relationship with Leah from the very start.

In the meantime I was also expecting a call from Alice. Day and night I prayed for Alice to find Milena because she was the only one who could actually tell us what had happened that night at Darren's party.

Unfortunately, Alice had other things to do. Apparently, more important than finding a woman she didn't even know about. I hadn't been honest with the pixie because I didn't want to tell her the whole story so Alice wasn't worried about finding Milena.

And to make things worse, Carlisle couldn't come to La Push in the next few days like I had requested. He was in Europe with Edward and Bella following some information on Joham's location.

I was trying to keep myself together for the sake of my children but it was hard facing Seth's glares and listening to Leah crying almost every night. I was still banned from our bedroom and soon the kids would notice I was spending the nights on the couch.

Rachel, Becca and my father hadn't spoken about my problems to anyone because they were afraid that would affect the pack's stability in a time we all needed to be united to face our enemies.

It was passed midnight when I heard a car pulling over outside. The kids were asleep and I knew Leah had taken the car to go to Sue's. The car outside wasn't ours. It was someone else.

It was dark but I could see perfectly through the window. A man came out of the car and helped Leah getting out as well. There was something wrong since she couldn't stand on her own.

I opened the door and recognised Collin. He put her on the couch and took a deep breath.

"She was at a bar in Forks." He explained. "I think she drank enough to be in a coma but thanks to our fast metabolism she's just drunk."

"You were with her?" I asked.

"No. I was with Dawn. It's our anniversary. I saw Leah there and I… Since she didn't look alright I decided to bring her home."

"Thanks for that."

"Anytime…" My cousin hesitated. "I know it's not my business but…"

"Collin, I said thanks. You better go now." I was hoping he wouldn't ask anything else because I wasn't in a mood for an interrogation.

"Your wife was about to leave the bar with a random guy. I had to tell him she was with me so he'd back off…" Collin said. I could notice he was nervous. "I'm not going to lecture any of you but I hope you can sort things out because if you're having problems, we'll be affected as well."

"I know that and I understand why you're worried but this is between Leah and me. It's private and I appreciate if you keep quiet about it. Alright?"

I knew he wouldn't reject my request. I was his alpha after all and we were cousins.

"Okay. Fine."

"Collin?" I called him before he could leave. "I really appreciate what you did. I'll apologise to Dawn tomorrow."

"It's fine Jake. Just take care of Leah."

As soon as Collin left I turned around to face Leah. She was still on the couch but I knew she wasn't sleeping.

"I know you're awake." I said. "And I hope you're happy with your little adventure. If you wanted to piss me off, you succeeded."

"If you can have children with other women, why can't I have fun with another man?"

I felt my blood boil but managed to keep quiet. The kids were asleep upstairs and I didn't want to wake them up.

"You're being immature." I accused her.

"You have no idea the humiliation you've put me through, have you?"

"Humiliation? I humiliated you? How is that possible when you're the one who spent the whole night out talking to strangers and…"

"Yes! I feel humiliated! You want to know why? Because I wanted to hurt you the same way you hurt me and I couldn't!"

"And how is that my fault?"

"You shouldn't have made me fall in love again. I was damn fine on my own!" She yelled, pushing herself up from the couch. "I was supposed to leave La Push and have a life out there! Without Sam, without stupid imprinted couples, without legends of wolves and vampires…I was supposed to forget about everything and have a good life!"

"So why didn't you go?"

"Because of you! You told me you loved me and I believed you! You told me you'd be a good husband, a good father, a good partner…"

"I do love you."

"You have a funny way to show it."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing Jacob. You've done enough. You took everything from me and gave nothing in return. It's not fair."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this!" Leah pushed her hair to the side to show me her neck where I could see my mark. "I can't be with another man. This mark means I'm yours until I die. I have to be faithful to you…but I guess it's not mutual."

I understood her anger now but I wasn't sorry for having marked her. She was my wife and my alpha female.

"I never cheated on you. And if I did, it wasn't intentional." It was a lame excuse but I had to try something to ease her pain.

"I hate you!" She came at me and tried to punch me in the face but the alcohol in her system slowed her down and I managed to grab her wrists and push her against the wall.

"Stop being so damn stubborn and listen to me!"

"I don't care!"

"Stop acting like a…"

"Like a whore, right? I guess that's how you like them, isn't it? You're a selfish bastard!"

"Lower your voice. The kids are asleep."

"Let me go." She asked.

"So you can kick me out of the house?"

"There's no reason to keep this lie. You're clearly not happy living here. You probably haven't been in years…so you better go and live your life the way you want…"

I shut her up with a kiss. A long and breathless kiss that made her weak on her knees. I pushed my body closer to hers and since she didn't fight me I took the next step. I placed her legs around my waist while kissing her neck. I wanted her so bad it hurt. I was actually on the verge of tearing her clothes apart when I realised she was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"This is it for us." She whispered. "From now on we'll be like strangers…You can use me if you like…to have sex…but that's it. I don't want to be your loyal wife anymore."

"What a load of crap. I'm not going to use you…"

"In that case you can fuck someone else."

"Stop talking shit!" I ordered. "That's the alcohol talking."

"Actually it's not. It's me… and right now I need you to leave me alone."

Leah disentangled herself away from me and walked over to the stairs. I just watched her leave. She needed some sleep and I had a patrol to run.

xxxxxxxxxx

I slept about two hours after finishing my patrol. I woke up when I heard Leah throwing up in the bathroom. She was pale and shaking.

"Do you need help?" I offered.

"No. You can go downstairs. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me."

"It's just a hangover."

"I'll make you a coffee."

"I'm fine. Leave me alone."

"You're so damn stubborn."

She kept throwing up so I went to the kitchen to prepare a coffee. When I got upstairs again she was already in bed. I put the cup on the bedside table and crossed my arms. She was pretending to be asleep to avoid me.

"You can be so immature…I know you're awake."

She finally opened her eyes.

"For how long are you going to stay there?"

"As long as it takes for you to let me help you out."

"I don't need help. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah…clearly." A small wave of irony was in my voice and I knew she noticed but opted not to comment.

"It's just a hangover." She assured.

"Why did you go to a bar? Were you really going to sleep with another man? Did you want to make me jealous? Do you want to torture me even more?"

"I wanted to forget about you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to love you anymore. I want to forget I have feelings for you."

"My feelings for you didn't change."

"You're only saying that so I can trust you again."

"No, I'm being honest. Leah…" I took a deep breath. "I know it's hard for you to believe me right now but I do love you. I can't imagine my life without you or our children. I can't ask your forgiveness because I know you won't forgive me but I can ask you to have a little hope and wait for the DNA test. You can kick me out of the house if the test is positive but until then…just have a little faith."

Leah turned around in the bed and was in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Everything will change after tomorrow." She whispered.

"After tomorrow?"

"The Social Service's woman is going to bring the kid and you're going to take him in. You'll feel sorry for him, you'll feel like you owe him…and you'll want to make up to him…"

"Leah I don't…"

"You'll choose him because he needs you more than us."

I was going to tell her she was wrong when the phone rang. It was four o'clock in the morning which meant it had to be Alice. I ran downstairs and picked it up.

"Did you find her?" I asked impatiently.

_Hello to you too Jacob._

"Spill it over sunshine."

_Suddenly I think I dialled the wrong number._ Alice threatened. She sounded offended by my lack of manners.

"Sorry Alice. These past few days were tough." I confessed. Alice sighed but fortunately she was pleased with my apology.

_I know the feeling Jacob. Things here aren't better._

"Any news?" I asked.

_No. I'm sorry. I searched everywhere and I spoke to all my contacts. No one knows what happened to Milena Elliot. There are other women with that name in the States but none can be the one you're looking for. There's a seventy-year-old lady in Missouri, a four-year-old in New Jersey and the governor of the state of Alabama's wife._

"Are you sure you searched everywhere? Hospitals? Rehab clinics? Morgues?"

I'm sure. I've even searched in jails and psychiatric facilities.

"What about death certificates?"

_Fifteen women named Milena Elliot died since 1990. None matches the description you gave me._

"Shit."

_It would be easier if you told me why you need to find this woman so badly._

"Maybe she left the country. Can't you keep searching in other countries?"

_I can't waste time with this anymore Jacob. I have other things to do._

"Like what?"

_Like trying to find a vampire who wants to start a war._ She replied sharply.

"When is Carlisle back?"

_Soon._

"You've been saying that for months." I complained.

_We haven't been exactly playing around. Besides if you don't tell me why Milena Elliot is so important, I won't be able to help you._

"Fine…Forget it."

_Any signs on Lisa?_

"No."

_You just need to be patient._

"Patient? Your time perception is different from mine pixie. I've been extremely patient so far. I need Carlisle here as soon as possible. I'm sick of being patient."

_What's your problem Jacob? Why do you need Carlisle? Are the kids okay?_

"The kids are fine."

Is it Leah? Is she alright? Don't tell me she's pregnant again…

"Look just tell the doctor I need him here fast." I didn't wait for her to say goodbye and turned off the phone. I had put too much faith in Alice and now all my hopes were gone.

"You asked Alice to look for Milena?" Leah was standing behind me.

"Yes. I can't remember that night but maybe Milena can."

"Do you honestly think that boy isn't yours?"

"I don't know, but I hope he's not mine. I hope I can tell you that I never slept with her."

"What if she tells you he's yours? What will you do?"

"I have no idea."

"He'll have to stay here in La Push because he has the wolf gene." Leah stated. "And if he stays here, Milena might want to stay too and I won't stay around to watch her humiliate me and my family like that…"

"She gave the kid for adoption. I don't think she's interested in him."

"She might not be interested in the boy but I'm sure she's interested in you."

"What makes you think I care for her?"

"I know you Jacob. You'll try to put things right for the kid."

"Not that way. I will never choose her or that boy over our family."

"Whatever you decide to do, I hope you know that nothing will be like before." She said. "If that boy stays, one of us will have to go."

"Go? Where?"

Leah shrugged.

"Are you saying you want me to move out?" I asked.

"I don't know…" She diverted her eyes away from mine.

"You're not even fighting. Since Veronica Johnson came here you started doubting me and you treat me like I'm some stranger… You're trying to push me out of everything. Do you know how that hurts?"

"Yes, I do. And I hope it keeps hurting because the pain you inflicted on me hurts ten thousand times more."

"You should be fighting for us Leah. You should trust me…We're in this together."

"There's nothing to fight for." She yelled in my face. "You ruined everything. You and that whore!"

"Nothing to fight for?" I raised my voice too. "We're married Leah! We're the alpha pair. There are people counting on us and we have four kids to whom we owe at least some effort to make this work again."

"And how are we going to do that if I'm going to spend the rest of my life remembering you cheated on me?"

"Lower your voice." I warned. "The kids are…"

I stopped talking when I realised I couldn't hear the kids upstairs. I couldn't feel their presence either.

"Shit."

Leah sensed something was wrong too and followed me. The twins' room was empty. Nothing was out of place. They were just missing.

"Do you think Lisa was here?" Leah asked.

"We would've noticed the smell."

Sarah and Isaac were missing too. Their beds were empty and cold.

"Someone took them." Leah was about to panic.

"Maybe they left on their own." I suggested.

Lisa had the ability to enter the Reservation unnoticed but we had three wolves patrolling. One of them would've known of her presence.

"Who's patrolling?" Leah asked me.

"Shane, Embry and Clayton."

"We should check with them…I mean…"

"I'll call Sam."

When I picked up my cell phone I noticed I had one missed call. It was from Seth. In the voicemail he explained the kids were with him at his place. We left the house and in less than ten minutes we were knocking at Seth's door.

"You took your time." He said. It looked like he had been sleeping but it was normal since it was around four a.m.

"Are they okay?" Leah asked and tried to walk inside. Seth put a hand in front of her not allowing her to move.

"They're fine. Isaac and Sarah are asleep. You should be ashamed of yourselves."

Leah and I were taken aback.

"You probably didn't even notice the kids leaving, did you?" Seth sighed. "The younger ones were scared when they listened to you arguing like lunatics. The twins brought them here."

"We didn't mean to…" Leah tried to apologise.

"They'll stay here until they're ready to go home."

"Can we speak to William or Harry?" I asked.

"I don't think they want to listen to what you have to say. Go home."

"But they have school tomorrow."

"It's the last day at school and I think I can take them myself. Rightnow they're better off with me."

"But…" Leah started and was once again interrupted by her brother.

"I'm tired. Go home…You'll see the kids tomorrow."

Seth closed the door in our faces. He left us out of options so we returned home. We walked in silence, thinking about Seth's words. He was right. We were neglecting our children. We didn't mean to but our personal problems were interfering with our parenting.

Soon Harry and William would suspect something wasn't right and Isaac and Sarah were going to face the consequences of our crumbling marriage. I wanted to talk to Leah and tell her so many things but I knew it wasn't the right moment now. She looked tired and I was feeling drained myself. My head was hurting, my hopes were almost crushed.


	16. Legacy

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stepheni e Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand ever ything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 5_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 4. _For the ones who don't know anything abo ut Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother read th e resume I wrote on my profile page.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speak er so I'm sorry for my grammar and spell ing. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curs e a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks you for reviewing: Starr Cullen, A. Ali, Rafaela, evanescent reality, ABa rbieStory, brankel1, Isa Clearwater, BB- Waters, Jeakat, Jada91, Ritchi, MelkiSih ou, iLoveYouStar, Maximus05, TheSkeptic8 8, Teagann, Blackwater Crazziii, ASH186, Jayd Izabell Carter Marie, Anne Sulliva n, roxymari.28, Crazeemee, CaliAndersen, the one and only team Jacob, TheHotPink Rose, kaciety, Jade, Leilani972.

**_Our Dawn_**

**_Part V_**

**_Book 2 – Midnight Stars_**

**_Jacob Black_**

**16. Legacy**

Sitting down on the couch, the very same couch that was now by bed, I was trying to put myself together. The next few ho urs would be crucial to me. The TV was o n but I hadn't been paying attention for the last two hours besides I wasn't par ticularly interested in watching a bunch of retarded people selling stupid produ cts on the TV.

Upstairs everything was silent. Leah was patrolling and the kids were staying in with Seth. Since school was over the tw ins decided to take their uncle's offer and stay with him. Isaac and Sarah follo wed their older siblings' example and we had no option but to agree.

Seth's house was big enough for all of t hem and he had asked two weeks off from the Hospital to stay with the kids. Seth was a good uncle and he would be a good father when his time came. I had made a good decision when I picked him to be m y wedding's guardion.

I turned the TV off and went to kitchen to prepare my breakfast even though I wa s feeling sick. I missed Leah's cooking. She wasn't the best cooker in the world but her food was definitely better than mine. I made a cup of coffee and watche d my cell phone vibrating on the table. It was a message from Veronica Johnson c onfirming she was bringing Jay over late r.

To be completely honest I wasn't ready t o meet the boy and I had to fight the ur ge to call Veronica and tell her I could n't meet them today. I was sorry for the kid. He needed someone to take care of him, a family to love him but I didn't w ant to be that person and I didn't want to include him in my family. Even if he was mine, I didn't feel like I could be his father.

I left the house and wandered around La Push. I didn't know what to do or what t o think about. I was hoping for an easy way out but I hadn't found any yet. Sinc e it was Saturday morning there weren't many people walking by. I had no idea ho w to act around Jay or my own children a fter they realised I was a traitor.

Even right now I was absolutely terrifie d to face the twins and their questions. I knew they had understood things weren 't okay between Leah and me and I was af raid to face them.

The sun was gone and I was near Seth's h ouse. I could stop by and see my kids bu t I decided not to, so I kept on walking until a car pulled over next to me.

Five years ago Bella had bought a new ca r for Charlie. It was a birthday present and a way to tell her father he couldn' t keep visiting her family in the patrol -car because that could draw attentions. The Cullens had neighbours, curious nei ghbours and a patrol-car parked in front for their house every now and then was too suspicious.

Charlie appreciated the gift but he stil l preferred to use his old patrol-car. T he dark blue Toyota auris was frequently used by Sue and it was her eyes I was s taring at when she stopped the car right next to me. It had started to rain and despite the inconvenience of being compl etely wet under the rain, I didn't move. 

"Get in the car Jacob." Sue ordered.

I had wondered how long would Sue take t o come to La Push and face me. I guess i t was time to hear the music.

"Why?"

"So we can talk."

"We can talk right here."

"Get. In. The. Car. Now." She was furiou s and I got scared so I did what I was t old. Either she tried to kill me or not, this talk was inevitable.

Sue drove away the minute I got inside t he car. For a few minutes I feared for m y life. I imagined what Sue could do to me and how it would be so easy for her t o hide my body in the forest where no on e could find me for years.

"Jacob? Are you even listening to me?" S ue's voice brought me over to reality.

"I…" I honestly didn't know what to say since I hadn't been listening to her.

"When your mother died and Billy got stu ck in that wheelchair, Harry and I made sure that you were okay, especially afte r your sisters' departure. You matured a lot faster than the other kids in the R eservation. You didn't have a proper chi ldhood since you were always too busy ma king sure your dad was alright. I was ha ppy when I realised that my own son look ed up to you, that Seth saw you as his m odel. You were such a good kid. My opini on about you only changed when I found o ut about you and Leah. I still cared for you Jake but she had suffered so much. I was so scared that you'd imprint like Sam did and leave her. With time you did prove to be better than Sam Uley and I forgave you. You are a good father and a good alpha. You made my Leah happy agai n and even if you weren't the alpha pair , I truly believe you should be together . You complete each other and I know you love her. The way you look at my daught er is the same way Billy looked at Sarah , the same way Harry looked at me…That's why I need you to tell me why…Why did y ou cheat on my daughter?"

"Sue…I don't know if…"

"No more lies, Jake. I brought you here because I want you to tell me the truth on my dead husband's grave. He needs to know too."

I realised then we had stopped right in front of La Push's graveyard. Even thoug h I respected Sue and Harry's memory, I didn't have an explaination to offer.

"I'm so disappointed in you Jacob. I rea lly thought you were better than that."

I felt exactly the same so I couldn't bl ame her.

"I can't justify what I did Sue. Not in front of you or Harry. I don't remember anything from that night and I wish I co uld go back." I was being sincere and I was hoping she'd understand. "All I can say is that I'm really sorry."

Sue looked at me with her dark eyes. Lea h had the same eyes as her mother. Her s ilence made me believe she wouldn't buy my story just like her daughter hadn't e ither.

"I guess Leah made the right decision th en." She declared.

"What decision? Has she mentioned anythi ng about divorce?"

"That's out of the question. In case you don't remember you asked the bank for a loan to buy old Melbourne's garage. Lea h won't be able to pay the bank if she g ets a divorce now. But…your marriage can be annuled by the tribal council."

"Annulment?"

"She decided to talk to the Council yest erday."

"And why didn't she tell me?"

"Because she's confused and in pain." Su e glared at me. "She's still in love wit h you and you're her children's father. If there was another solution…"

"If she still loves me why isn't she fig hting for our marriage like I am? Why is she going to ask our marriage's annulme nt?"

"Because Leah will never be someone's se cond choice. Her pride won't allow that. "

"She was not my second choice!"

Sue scoffed.

"You loved Bella first."

"I thought I loved Bella but it would ne ver work between us."

"Sam left my daugther for Emily. She suf fered so much the first time she feared she wouldn't love anyone else ever again . And then you came along…with a broken heart too…"

"I vowed to love her and protect her unt il one of us die."

"Sorry Jake, but she made up her mind al ready. She's too proud and won't let ano ther woman's child humiliate her like th is."

"When is she going to ask for the annule ment?"

"Soon."

I opened the car's door and left. Sue di dn't follow me, her mission was successf ully accomplhished. She wanted me to fee l guilty, to feel desperate and useless. My brain was overloading and I still ha d to deal with Veronica Johnson and Jay. I could hardly believe that a week ago Leah and I had decided to have another b aby and now our marriage was on the line and I was starting to doubt I'd be able to keep my family together.

I went straight home because I knew Leah would be there since her patrol had pro bably ended twenty minutes ago. I wanted to confront her about this whole annule ment story. She couldn't do that without consulting me first.

I ran up the stairs and found Leah in ou r bedroom. She had finished talking a sh ower and was holding a white towel aroun d her body. She frowned when she saw me. 

"Can you go outside? I want to get dress ed." She asked coldly.

"We need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about Jacob. I finished my patrol, I want to get dresse d and have a decent breakfast so…"

"When were you going to tell me?" I cut her off.

"Tell you what?"

"When were you going to tell me about th e annulement?"

She sighed and didn't answer.

"Your mother told me. How damn sad is th at? I had to know from your mother…who a ctually thinks it's a good idea that our marriage is annulled."

"Why not? Look how we're living. We can' t be next to each other without fighting , our kids know something's going on. Ac tually they look a lot happier with Seth than living with us."

"That's because you gave up on us."

"You gave up on us first." She retaliate d. "You betrayed me Jacob and I won't fo rgive you."

"I didn't betray you."

"Really? Because I'm quite positive that having a bastard child fits the categor y of betrayal perfectly."

"Would it help if I told you that if som ething happened between Milena and me, I probably thought she was you?"

"No, it wouldn't."

"Why can't you have a little bit of fait h in me? After all we've been through, I think I deserve that, don't you?"

"Jacob…I seriously don't know what to do anymore."

"I know you still love me. Sue told me…a nd I can feel it too. Leah…I…" Taking a few steps towards her, I was careful not to invade her space even though I crave d for some intimate contact with her.

"What?"

"Don't make me beg."

When she didn't answer I closed the dist amce between us and kissed her. She resp onded to the kiss after a few seconds an d once we started we couldn't stop.

Her towel fell to the floor and I was ab le to get rid of my clothes while I took her to the bed. I needed to feel and to uch her so badly I didn't even care we c ould be heard by the wolves patrolling i n the area. Fortunately our children wer e with their uncle.

We moaned and screamed each other's name s louder than we probably should, we kis sed and touched as much as we possibly c ould and in the end, one time wasn't eno ugh so we kept going. At first I felt th e need to make sure she knew I was the o ne in charge, but after that she reverse d our positions and took control.

I couldn't focus on anything else but he r and the way she was moving on top of m e. One minute her movements were slow an d calculated and the other minute she wa s moving erraticaly. When all types of s ensations began tearing through our bodi es I knew we were close to the end and q uestioned myself what would happen next. Would Leah accept me back after this? W ould she forgive me?

When she collapsed on top of me I held h er tightly, afraid that she'd disappear but she remained quiet and after a while I felt her breathing going back to norm al just as my own. She fell asleep so fa st it got me thinking she hadn't been sl eeping in days. At that moment I was so comfortable and warm I allowed myself to close my eyes as well.

I woke up a few hours later alone in the bed. I could hear Leah moving around in the bathroom. I thought she was in the shower but when she came back to the bed room she was fully dressed.

I was worried when I saw she was carryin g a few items and putting them inside a bag.

"What's going on?" I asked getting up sl owly and searching for my shorts under t he sheets. "Are you alright?" I asked wh en she went back to the bathroom without a word. "Leah?"

"I'm fine Jacob." She answered.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" She came back to face me.

"Why are you packing your things?"

"I'm leaving." She replied emotionless.

"Leaving?"

I was in a shock. A few hours ago I felt hope and now it was gone again.

"Are you serious?" I almost chocked.

"I can't stay here. Everything is going to change after today and I don't want t o be here to watch it."

"What are you talking about? Do you real ly think that leaving is the best thing to do?"

"It is…for me anyways."

"And what the hell was this all about?" I asked angrily pointing out to our bed. 

"That was a mistake."

"A mistake? You have to be joking! You'r e still in love with me, you're my wife, the mother of my children, my mate…You can't just leave!"

"I can't stay here either!"

"And where are you going to go? To Sue's place?"

"Of course not. I'm leaving the Reservat ion…with the kids."

"Leave…the Reservation? Are you out of y our mind? You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're a pack member, because L isa wants to kill us, because they're my kids too…" I stopped to take a breath. "And because I need you."

She wasn't impressed with my speech.

"I'm sorry but I won't raise another wom an's child in my house. I'd rather die t han go through that humiliation."

"I won't let you go. You're going to put your life and the kids' lives in danger ."

"I know how to take care of myself."

"Harrison and William are committed to t he cause. One of them will be the next a lpha. They can't go."

"I'm not asking your permission. I'm goi ng and that's final. Besides, Jay can be the next alpha after all he's your son too."

"I'm sick of this Jacob. I'm sick of our lives being in danger, I'm sick of figh ting against vampires, I'm sick of being a protector. I want a normal life. I wa nt to see my kids growing up safely."

I didn't know if she was serious or not but there was a time I felt that way too .

"I love you Leah. I never loved anyone e lse."

"And I love you too. That's why it's so hard to say goodbye."

"I'm sorry and I hope you forgive one da y."

She smiled weakly unware of what I was a bout to do.

"I forbid you to leave this Reservation. As a matter of fact I forbid you to lea ve this house." I could tell by the look in her eyes she was in shock. I had nev er done this before. After getting marri ed we found a balance between us. She wa s my alpha female and I valued her decis ions. We had agreed on keeping this bala nce by not ordering one another around. Until now.

"This is for you own good." I added in m y defense. "I'm sorry."

"You alpha-commanded me?" She almost yel led. "You're an asshole!"

"You didn't give me any other option."

She kept screaming and cursing at me and I feared she could attack me or phase. Then, all of a sudden she turned her bac k on me and locked herself in the bathro om.

"Leah…open the door. Let's talk about th is."

"There's nothing to talk about. You gave me an alpha-command and I'm obeying you . Now get the hell out of here." She yel led back. "And by the way…you got a text message."

I fixed my clothes and checked my cell p hone. Leah was telling the truth. I had a message from Veronica Johnson saying s he was on her way with Jay.

I sighed. I didn't want to meet them but I had no choice now.

"You have all the right to be angry with me and I don't really blame you." I tol d her through the door. "But I'm not los ing my family."

"I won't forgive you." She whispered.

"All I did was for you and our children. One day you'll understand."

"Whatever, asshole."

"We'll talk more when I get back."

I heard Leah insulting me while I was wa lking to the car. She was pretty angry b ut at least she would be safe until I go t back. I had arranged my meeting with V eronica and Jay in Forks because I didn' t want anyone in the Reservation to know about it except for my dad and my siste rs.

The small coffee shop was practically em pty when I walked in. I asked for a coff ee and sat down in a table next to the w indow. Before I noticed fifteen minutes went by and Veronica finally arrived.

The boy that was with Veronica wasn't to o different from the boy I'd seen in tha t picture almost a week ago. His black h air was a little longer and he was a lit tle thinner. Except for his green eyes, Jay looked oddly familiar and his skin t one was clearly a native American inheri tance.

"Jay…this is Jacob Black, he is…"

"I'm very happy to meet you." I interrup ted to avoid Veronica to say who I reall y was.

The boy and I shook hands and he kept qu iet. He was clearly uncomfortable and pr obably didn't know what to do or think.

"You said you were hungry back in the ca r. You can go and ask whatever you want, okay?" Veronica suggested.

As soon as Jay left the table Veronica f aced me with a serious look.

"I haven't told him who you really are. I think that's your job, not mine."

"I…I'm not sure when I should tell him." 

"He's been depressed lately. I think it would be good for him to know the truth about his family. After all you're going to take him in."

"About that…I don't really know if that' s a good idea."

"He needs someone. He's all alone…"

"It's not that easy." I replied. "I have a family. My wife barely speaks to me. I know Jay is innocent and he needs some one to take care of him but right now I have to protect my family."

"Well Jay is your family too, Mr. Black. "

"I'm not doing this right now, Mrs. John son. I don't even know the kid."

"That's why we're here. So you can know each other better."

I didn't want to know Jay better. If I c ould choose, I'd rather send him as far away as possible.

"What am I supposed to tell him?" I aske d.

"Whatever you want to. Personally I'd st art with the truth."

Tell him the truth meant I would have to tell him I was, most likely, his father . And that meant I would have to admit I had slept with Milena and cheated on Le ah. Doing that was committing suicide. B esides I couldn't let the twins know abo ut this.

"You want me to tell him he's the conseq uence of a one-night stand?"

"You don't need to give him the details. I'm just saying he needs to know he has a family."

"This is wrong…"

"I have to take care of some stuff in Se attle. I'll be back in a couple of hours ."

When Veronica left Forks I felt like run ning home, on my own. I didn't want to d eal with Jay. I was pretty good with kid s but I was freaking out. It was scarier than the day I had found out I was goin g to be a father. I had found out Leah w as pregnant but I only found out the bab y was mine through Seth's thoughts. And he was really angry that day.

He was worried about Leah, about her fee lings, about her health, about me imprin ting and leaving her on her own. I was s cared too but on the same time I felt so proud. Leah was carrying my child and I was ready to make all the sacrificies I had to just to make sure she'd be alrig ht.

I felt true fear when I realised she was in danger of losing our child after Iri na attacked her. I felt sorry for not be ing able to be by her side when she most needed me. I could still remember the d ay she gave birth. Harry was our first b orn while William was a surprise. Back t hen I wasn't prepared to be a father. I told Leah I was because I was afraid she would leave me.

Almost seven years later I was better pr epared to take care of our third boy. Is aac was born at the Cullen's mansion and was the quiest of all our children. Whe n I was getting used to handle a baby, L eah and I got another surprise.

I had always wanted a big family but aft er Isaac we were ready to give it a rest . And then Sarah came along. She was my princess, my baby girl and I would do an ything to make sure she wouldn't remembe r her father as a cheating husband.

I knew everything about my children. I h ad been present when they were born, whe n they had started walking and talking. I could remember their first words and I knew all of their ways to get our atten tion. Of Jay I knew nothing except that he had lost the people he loved in an ac cident.

It took me a while to decide what to do. He seemed to be a quiet kid so I though t I could stay in Forks until Veronica g ot back. That way I wouldn't be seen in La Push with him.

"Are you going to take me to the Reserva tion?" He asked joining me at the table. 

"You want to go there?"

"Yes. Veronica told me about it. She sai d it looks like a magical place."

Veronica's words weren't very far from t he truth.

"I've never been in a Reservation before ." He kept going. "I think I'm going to like it."

"Have you finished school?" I tried to s tall.

He nodded.

"And?"

"I failed the year. Is the Reservation n ear?"

"Yeah…It's near." I sighed. I had been d efeated.

I noticed Jay wasn't comfortable during the car ride. It occurred to me that may be he was in the car accident that had k illed his foster family.

"I'm sorry about your parents." I told h im. And I meant it. "My mother died in a car crash too. It was the worst day of my life."

"They weren't my real parents but I real ly miss them."

"Did you have friends in Carson City?"

"Yes."

"Do you still talk to them?"

"Sometimes…on facebook."

"What about the Institute?"

"I hate being there."

"Why?"

"Some boys make fun of me. They cal me a _gringo_…They're always saying I'm going to be s ent away to Mexico…but I'm not a Mexican …"

"Well I guess they're idiots. If they do n't know the difference between a Mexica n and a Native-American that's their pro blem."

"Can I stay in La Push?" He blurted out and I was suddenly paralised by the ques tion. "You're like me, right?"

I was saved by my cell phone ringing. It was Rachel. She was probably wondering why I hadn't taken Jay to the Reservatio n yet.

"What's up Rach?"

_Jake…You need to come quickly. There was an attack._

"What? What do you mean?"

_Lisa came here._

"What happened Rachel?"

_Ella was attacked in the forest._

"Sam's daughter? Is she alright?"

_She's fine. I think she's in shock or so mething…But Jake…She was rescued by the twins. William is fine, he suffered some minor concussions but Harry…he's not so good._

I felt my heart stopping. Just like that day when I thought Leah wasn't going to wake up after giving birth.

"How is my son?" I managed to ask.

_He's bad Jake…Seth's already at Sam's. T hey don't know if Harry is going to make it…I'm so sorry Jake._

* * *

><p>ANote: You all hate Lisa now, don't you ? Me too. She'll get what she deserves. I'm sorry about not updating on the righ t dates, but these past couple of weeks were a nightmare. And the next will be t he same. Thank you for being patient.

Take care, Karisan


	17. Flat Line

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 5_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 4. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother read the resume I wrote on my profile page.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks you for reviewing: Starr Cullen, A. Ali, Rafaela, evanescent reality, ABarbieStory, brankel1, Isa Clearwater, BB-Waters, Jeakat, Jada91, Ritchi, MelkiSihou, iLoveYouStar, Maximus05, TheSkeptic88, Teagann, Blackwater Crazziii, ASH186, Jayd Izabell Carter Marie, Anne Sullivan, roxymari.28, Crazeemee, CaliAndersen, the one and only team Jacob, TheHotPinkRose, kaciety, Jade, Leilani972, HARIHAAT. LAENO, Briannewambolt.

**_Our Dawn_**

**_Part V_**

**_Book 2 – Midnight Stars_**

**_Jacob Black_**

**This chapter is rated M**

**17. Flat Line**

The moment my sister told me on the phone that one of my sons was dying, I realised how wrong I had been. I shouldn't have let the twins join the pack. I should have protected them better than this. They were too young, too reckless and now they were paying the ultimate price.

I should've listen to Leah instead of making them carry such a burden. They were protectors but the pack was big enough to protect the Reservation without them, they had plenty of time to start living our lives. They should be enjoying themselves, going out with their friends, acting like teenagers but instead they were spending their free time training, running after leeches, protecting the lives of other people.

I was supposed to be the one protecting their lives, and yet I had failed.

"You're going to stay with my sister Rachel for a while okay?" I asked Jay parking the car outside my sister's house.

Jay nodded. I drove all the way to the Reservation over the speed limit which was why the kid looked like he was about to throw up any moment.

"Can you put an eye on him?" Rachel looked at me with a sad expression on her face and nodded.

"Jake I really don't know if you should go…"

"He's my son Rach…"

"I know but…Everyone is there and Seth's taking care of him. What if you lose control?" She lowered her voice.

"I won't. Is he still at Sam's?"

"Yes. Dad went there too with Sue and Charlie."

I glanced over to Jay who was still inside the car and Rachel assured me he would be fine. I didn't want to leave him all alone but I had to see Harry.

I ran over into the forest, praying to all gods and spirits to spare my son's life. Rachel was right. The pack was all there. Sam's porch was filled with people walking around with worried faces.

Jared and Embry saw me first and rushed to my side. Charlie was talking to my dad while Sue was crying silently.

"Seth's doing the best he can." Jared announced.

"I want to see him."

"Jake…just wait here with us." Embry advised me.

"I want to see him!" I demanded.

"It's not a good idea." Sam said at the door. "I'm not forbidding you to see your son, I just want everyone to be safe." It was his house so he had the right to stop me from getting inside but I was his alpha.

"I have the right to see him." I insisted. "I'm calm. You don't need to worry." I tried to convince him.

Sam finally nodded and led me inside. As I was about to put a foot in his house he grabbed my arm.

"You're not ready to see what you're about to see." He warned me."No father is ready to see his own son like this. I hope you know what you're doing."

I understood Sam's words as soon as I put a step inside his house. The smell of blood hit me full force. I had seen my fair share of injured people in the past. Death and fatal wounds were a constant part of our lives ever since we were wolves. I had been crushed by a newborn vampire while trying to save Leah's life. I had felt the pain of having my bones crushed and I had seen some of my best friends hurt too but to think that my son was going through the same thing was getting me on edge.

"I'm fine Sam." I assured when Sam turned back to see if I was still following him. I could hear Emily comforting a crying Ella in the kitchen. There was a cup of tea on the table that Emily was trying to get her daughter to drink.

Sam took me to the closest bedroom. The door was opened and inside I saw Seth trying to save my son's life. The room was a mess. The bed sheets were covered in blood that was now dripping to the wodden floor. The metallic smell was affecting me but I had to fight it off.

"Don't come inside Jake. He's not in a good shape." Seth told me. I obliged but since I was taller than Seth I managed to see was he was doing. Harry had his chest opened. My heart almost stopped.

"Lisa crushed about eighty per cent of his body. His vital organs crashed and his heart failed twice…I had to open up his chest to get his heart to beat again." He explained keeping his cool.

I was out of words.

"Wait outside." He insisted.

"I want to stay with Harry."

"I'll call you when I'm done."

"Come on Jake." Sam pulled me into another room where I could finally breathe. "Drink this." He gave a glass of water.

It was only then that I realised I was shaking. The glass of water wasn't going to be enough to calm me down.

"We had to sedate him." Sam pointed to the bed behind me where William was asleep. "When he saw his brother like that he panicked and almost phased in the room."

"Is he okay?"

"Yes. Just a few bruises and cuts. He'll be fine."

William had a bandage in his left wrist and on his right arm around his shoulder. His wounds were healing already.

"How did this happen?" I asked myself.

"It was my fault."

I looked at Sam waiting for him to explain.

"Your children saved my daughter. Apparently Lisa managed to pass through our patrols again and found Ella in the forest with a boy…" Sam clenched his fists. "They were unprotected…"

"Did Lisa escape?"

"Yes. Josh and a group of seven are still after her but I'm sure they'll came home empty handed."

"Who brought Harry here?"

"I did. It was the closest place. When we arrived, Harry and Will were already fighting her off. Your children are really brave. They take after you."

I knew how hard it was for Sam to confess that the twins, Leah's children, were like me. Deep inside Sam still had feelings for Leah and if the imprint had never occurred he could've been the father of Leah's children but right now none of that mattered. I just wanted Harry to live.

"I know… Thanks."

"Harry is a tough kid. He'll make it, I'm positive."

"This shouldn't have happened. I should've been there to protect them."

"It wasn't your fault. No one could've guessed she was going to attack. Besides, if you want someone to blame, blame me…I should've forced Ella to stay in the house."

I knew Sam too well to know he was trying to make me feel better.

"Thanks for trying Sam, but it was my fault. They're my kids, my responsibility and I failed."

"You need to hold on Jake. Your family needs you."

"I know."

Sam was right. I was a grown up man but yet I was terrified that something would happen to my son. All I wanted was to cry and beg for Harry's life. He was too young to die.

"I need to see him again. I want to be there for him."

"You better stay here with Will. Besides Seth's not done yet."

"What if…what if he dies and I'm not there?" My voice failed me at the end and I felt tears in my eyes. I wanted to trade places with Harry but I couldn't.

"He's not going to die."

I nodded.

"We need to catch Lisa." I told Sam.

"I agree. But I fear we need some extra help. The Cullens would be great allies in this matter. Do you know when they're coming back?"

"Alice said they'd be here soon but I never really understood her concept of _soon_."

In that moment Seth called me and I rushed to his side.

"I managed to stop the bleeding but he lost too much blood. I need a donor. You have the same bloodtype."

"I'm ready."

A few minutes later I was sitting down on a chair right next to the bed were my unconscious son was lying. Seth had prepared a direct transfusion and I was praying to the skies for my son to open up his eyes.

"He'll be okay, won't he?" I asked.

"It's still too soon to know. He lost a lot of blood and had two heart arrests. His brain was out of oxygen for a few minutes…so I really don't know yet. If he makes it through the night I think he might have a chance."

"But my blood will help, right?"

"I hope so."

"There are more volunteer donors outside." Sam announced joining us.

"I'm counting on that." Seth confessed. "Tell Collin and Justin to stay."

"Why?" I asked.

"They're your cusins. They have your bloodtype."

"But I'm fine."

"For now Jake. You can't give all of your blood to Harry plus you won't be much of a help if you pass out suddenly."

"I'll secure your patrol Jake." Sam told me. "And Embry said he'll replace Seth."

"That would be great. Thanks." Seth said.

When Seth removed the needle from my arm I felt dizzy.

"Emily will bring you something to eat. Just stay here while I sort everything out." Sam announced leaving the room.

Now I understood why Sam had earned my respect even after all that had been going between us. He was an excellent leader and a good beta to the pack. He was Levi Uley's heir after all.

Outside I heard him speaking to the pack, rearranging the patrols and making sure everyone was calm enough to keep doing their jobs. In that moment I knew that the best thing to do was to let Sam take over.

"How's Ella?" I asked when Emily brought me a cinnamon muffin.

"She's confused and a bit scared." Emily sighed. "She's a little skeptic but she'll accept the truth eventually."

I nodded and after I finished eating the muffin Emily left to the kitchen and returned soon after to clean the blood that was on the floor. Seth helped her for a while but Emily finally told him she didn't need any help. Seth came back to check on Harry and fifteen minutes later he decided to go home to get cleaned and make sure Sarah and Isaac were okay even though they had Meredith, Jared's 16-year old sister as their babysitter.

Finally I was alone with my son. Knealing down next to the bed I held his left hand and suddenly I was crying. I had no idea how many tears I shed or how long I kept crying. All I knew was that when I opened my eyes again I was in my bed. Seth was with me and he just shook his head when he realised I was awake.

"I brought you home. You colapsed at Sam's." He told me uppon seeing my confused look.

"What about Harry?"

I tried to get up but I felt a terrible headache. It was worse than a hangover.

"He's stable for now."

"How long have I been out?"

"About forty minutes. But it's normal. You gave a lot of blood."

In that moment I managed to sit down without feeling too much pain. I was trying to organise my feelings and my thoughts. Then came the thirst for revenge. All I wanted was to lead the group that was pursuing Lisa. I wanted to kill her for what she had done to my son.

"Jake, you need to stay here, okay?" Seth said as if he was able to read my mind. We had been sharing thoughts for so long that to read each others' minds was easy now.

"You can't keep doing this Jake." He added.

"Doing what?"

"You gave an alpha command to my sister. When I came here to tell her about Harry I found her knocked out on the floor. She tried to fight the alpha command and ended up falling from exhaustion."

"I didn't want to do that Seth but she gave me on other option. She was going to leave the Reservation."

"I thought you were solving the situation."

"I've called Alice and she tried to help but there's no signs of Milena."

"I'm trying to push back your wedding's annulment date but I don't know if I'll be able to do that after this. All I want is for Leah and my nephews and niece to be happy and you're not helping."

"Just let me try to fix things one more time. For Harry's sake. Please."

Seth nodded.

"Where's Leah?" I asked. If I was going to fix this I had to talk to Leah.

"With Harry in the bedroom. She's really scared right now…"

I knew the feeling. I was scared too. Scared of loosing my family.

"I don't think it's wise to talk to her today. Let her deal with this her way." Seth advised me.

"I'm so sick of fighting her." I mumbled.

"I don't think you're going to stop fighting…"

"Why not?"

"It's just that the Social Services' woman is here."

And she was indeed. Veronica's car was parking outside my house and that's when I realised I was in deep shit. With so many things going on I had completely forgotten Jay. I was supposed to take him to Forks after his visit to La Push.

"Call Rach and tell her to bring Jay here. I'm going to stall Mrs. Johnson." I said.

When I met Veronica outside, the woman was furious. Apparently she'd been waiting for us for a few minutes and she wasn't impressed with my late actions.

"You were supposed to take Jay to Forks." She recalled.

"I was going to do that."

"We should've met fifteen minutes ago, I can accuse you of kidnapping a minor. Where is he?"

"You're overreacting. I had an emergency and I had to leave him with my sister."

"Seriously?"

I nodded.

"She's a pro with kids. She has three children at home." I added to defend myself although I knew she wouldn't be impressed.

"You were supposed to take care of your own child Mr. Black not leaving him in your sister's care. I was expecting a lot more from you."

Rachel and Jay arrived the next minute and Veronica pulled the boy over to her.

"I think this isn't working. Maybe it's for the best." She stated. "You obviously need more time."

"Are we leaving?" Asked Jay sounding disappointed. Guilt invaded me. Jay had told me he hated to live in the Institute. All the other boys made fun of him and I felt sorry for him. He had lost his parents in a brutal car crash and had no family. I didn't want to send him away but if he stayed his life would be in danger. Besides Harry needed me and I had to try and make things right with Leah.

"Right now this Reservation is not the right place for you." I told him, adverting my eyes from his green orbs. He looked sad.

"Jake…Dad said he should stay." Rachel whispered next to me.

"I don't want to go." Jay declared. "Please…I don't want to be in that Institute. I hate it there."

"I'm sorry Jay but you can't stay here either." Veronica announced.

"Why not? You were the one who told me I was going to have a new family. You said I was going to leave the Institute soon. I don't have friends there. I'd rather be here."

"Look Jay, I thought I could trust these people but I'm not so sure anymore."

"Mr. Black, please don't send me away." Jay begged.

My heart almost dropped to my stomach. I couldn't send him away without an explanation.

"I wish you could stay but it's not safe here…I can't be who you need me to be right now."

"I'm not asking you to love me. I'm just asking you to let me stay. I won't tell anyone I'm your son."

I had no idea he knew about me. And by the looks on Veronica's face she didn't know either.

"You shouldn't underestimate children." Rachel commented.

"If things were different I wouldn't send you back."

Jay was now crying and I felt a wave of regret hitting me. He was probably feeling rejected but I couldn't take my word back. I had to focus on what was really important and Jay wasn't a part of my family so I had to let him go. At least for now.

"Maybe I can call one of these days and arrange something…" I suggested.

"I don't think so. Jay's custody isn't a game. This is not a project you can retake when you think you're ready. This is a life we're talking about. Jay's future depends on it. If you're not ready now, you won't be ready in a few weeks or a few months…Jay needs stability right now and you can't give him that."

Veronica practically dragged Jay to her car and left, leaving in the air a wave of dust and guilt. Maybe if Harrison hadn't been attacked by Lisa I would have thought about keeping Jay in La Push but right now it was too risky.

Half of the pack was still trying to catch the leech who had attacked my son. Leaded by Josh they had refused to come home empty handed. Sam was organising regular patrols and some of the wolves were even taking double shifts.

And I still didn't know what Leah was feeling after all of the chaos that had fallen over us. I knew she was angry about the alpha command and disappointed about my possible illigitimate child but something told me I was going to find out really soon.

When I turned around, Leah was standing right in front of me and I was suddenly speechless. To apologise would sound like a joke but there was nothing else I could say. To beg for her forgiveness wouldn't do me any good because I knew her too well to know she wouldn't forgive me.

Closing the gap between us, Leah raised her right arm and hit me full force in the face. The physical pain I felt was nothing compared with the guilt I was feeling. I didn't react.

"Congratulations asshole." She said coldly. "If Harry dies you can finally replace him for your bastard son."

To tell something like that she was definitely beyond angry.

"If he moves to La Push, you better find some other place to live. Don't worry about us…I can take care of my children on my own. In fact, I hope I won't have to see your face anymore."

She turned her back on me so I wouldn't see her crying but I could smell her tears. In that moment William came into my view. He had listened to everything which meant, he knew about Jay.

"Is it true?" He asked. "Was that boy your son?"

"I can explain…" I tried.

"Did you cheat on mum?"

"Let me explain."

"Actually you don't need to bother. I'm old enough to know what really happened." William's voice was also laced with ice, just like Leah's words earlier.

"I don't know if he's my son…and I don't care right now. All I care is about your brother."

"You were with him when that leech attacked us, weren't you?"

"I thought La Push was safe."

"Well apparently you were wrong."

"William…let me…"

"Just save it dad. I'm not interessed in your bullshit."

Pushing me aside, Will left the house and ran into the tree line ahead. I was about to follow him when Seth stopped me.

"I'll go. I don't think he'll want to talk to you."

Relutanctly I accepted his offer. To chase after William would only make things worse for me since he shared Leah's unstable nature.

"You can leave whenever you want to." Leah announced after Seth and Rachel left. "I packed your things."

"And where am I going to live? On the street?"

"I don't care. I just don't want you here."

"Harry might need my blood again."

"Justin and Collin offered to donate blood too."

"Well but I'm his father! Not Justin or Collin!"

"Apparently you're the father of too many kids lately." She said with sarcasm. "And before you go…take the alpha command back."

"I'm not going anywhere and I'm not taking back the alpha command. You can leave the house but you can't leave La Push."

I had to play by her rules and the only way to do it was to become as stubborn as she was. I knew this meant war but I was desperate and now it was only a matter of time until one of us gave in.

xxxxxxxxxx

I kept my front in the next couple of days. Some of the wolves had returned from the hunting to rest and Sam send another group to replace them but we all knew Lisa was far gone by now. During that time Harry needed more blood and Justin and Collin's transfusions weren't enough so Leah was forced to cal me back.

After four blood transfusions Harry condition improved slightly and Leah didn't waste any time to tell me that I wasn't needed anymore. I didn't have a place to go and even though I hated to spend the nights on the couch, I still preferred that to leave the house permanently.

She told me I should move to my father's house since he was living alone ever since Rachel and Paul moved out after Deborah was born but doing that was the same as wearing a damn banner on my forehead saying 'cheater' with capital letters.

I ended up moving into my recently bought garage since Leah and Will were avoiding me like I carried some kind of deadly disease. The garage wasn't that far from our house and I could keep myself busy reparing things.

That morning while I was trying to fix a part of the roof in the garage I finally received a call from Alice. The Cullens were coming back in a week. That meant that Carlisle would be able to do the DNA test and confirm if Jay was my son or not. The only problem was to convince Veronica to bring the boy to La Push again.

"I figured you'd be here." Quil said coming inside and leaning against Bella's old truck. "I've heard what happened."

"When did you arrive?"

"A few hours ago. I'm sorry I wasn't here to help."

Quil had been staying in Berkeley with Claire because she had to do her exams and he didn't want her to be all alone and unprotected in California where she'd be an easy target for Lisa.

"If I could I'd change places with Harry." Quil added.

"Forget it Quil. It wasn't your fault or responsibility, it was mine."

"I've been at your house."

"Apparently it's not my house anymore." I pointed at my bags on the floor.

"Leah won't be angry with your forever."

"You don't know her like I do."

"I've always said you were an idiot for falling in love with that girl."

I smiled. He told me that even on my wedding day.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you as soon as Harry gets better."

"If he gets better."

"He will. He's your son and Seth told me he's getting better. Harrison is a pure wolf. In a few years he'll be stronger than us."

"I know…but he's been unconscious for two days."

"He'll wake up, Jake. I'm sure he will."

"I've almost lost him Quil." I whispered. "You have no idea what it's like…How I felt…If I hadn't left the Reservation nothing would've happened."

"It wasn't your fault Jake." Quil assured me. "Remember when my parents died? You told me it wasn't my fault and you were right. There's no one to blame for what happened to Harry."

"Do you know about Jay?" I asked.

"Yes, I spoke to Billy…"

"If you're going to lecture me, forget it. I've been lectured by my father, my sisters, Sue, Leah, Seth and even William."

"I'm not really qualified to lecture you after what happened to Lucy a year and half ago."

For a brief moment I recalled what happened. Lucy was Quil's girlfriend for a while. He had never been with a girl for so long as he was with Lucy and a year and half ago she suspected she was pregnant. When she told Quil, he tried to bail out at first. He was afraid that if Claire knew about him having a child with another woman, she'd never fall in love with him. Claire was his imprint and because of that Quil asked Lucy to have an abortion.

In the end Lucy wasn't really pregnant and Quil was able to move on but that episode cost their friendship.

"My problem is a bit more serious than yours."

"I know. After all Lucy wasn't pregnant and I don't have a child…but I still know how you feel. At least you can still hope the boy isn't yours."

I took a deep breath.

"I can't seem to remember anything of that night. All I know is that the boy is a Quileute so…"

"There are more Native Americans in the country."

"Unfortunately I was the only one who met Milena."

"Have you talked to Carlisle?"

"They're coming next week but I don't know if I'll be alive by then. Leah is so angry at me she probably wants me dead…and when the pack finds out…Sam will have a fit and will want to have my head on a plate."

"Maybe not your head..." Quil mocked.

"It's good to know this amuses you." I pouted.

"Well we can try another thing before Carlisle arrives."

"I'm not doing anyhting to annoy Leah even more. I'll just stay hidden in here."

"Let's talk to Kim, Jake."

"Kim?" I asked surprised. "I'm lost now…What the hell has Kim to do with this?"

"She's a nurse."

"So?"

"Trust me Jacob. She can help."

At first I thought Quil was going to ask Kim to do a DNA test but he had other plans. When we arrived to Jared's place, Quil told me Kim had studied several techniques relating hypnosis.

"Jake needs to remember the details of that night. Can you use your knowledge?"

"Only if his subconcious is stable enough to remember it. And there are no guaranties."

"But you can try, right?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Now it's up to you Jacob. Do you want to remember what happened or not?"

"I don't know…"

"It's kind of simple man…either you try this or it's the end of the line for you."

* * *

><p>ANote: I'm sure all of you are wondering when will things work better for Jacob...and the answer is next chapter. Since I had to split this chapter in two, the next one will be up soon (probably on the weekend). Thanks for the feedback.

Karisan


	18. Space and Time

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 5_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 4. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother read the resume I wrote on my profile page.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks you for reviewing: Starr Cullen, A. Ali, Rafaela, evanescent reality, ABarbieStory, brankel1, Isa Clearwater, BB-Waters, Jeakat, Jada91, Ritchi, MelkiSihou, iLoveYouStar, Maximus05, TheSkeptic88, Teagann, Blackwater Crazziii, ASH186, Jayd Izabell Carter Marie, Anne Sullivan, roxymari.28, Crazeemee, CaliAndersen, the one and only team Jacob, TheHotPinkRose, kaciety, Jade, Leilani972, HARIHAAT. LAENO, Briannewambolt.

**_Our Dawn_**

**_Part V_**

**_Book 2 – Midnight Stars_**

**_Jacob Black_**

**18. Space and Time**

The hypnosis didn't work immediately because I wasn't focused enough to allow my memories to return. I was starting to think that Kim was wasting her time but in the last minute before I gave up I remembered two small details that could save my ass.

"So you asked Kim's help and she helped you remember that you didn't take Milena's clothes off that night and your friends were playing some stupid game when you walked into your bedroom…" She stopped for a second. "And you think that telling me that is going to get you on my good side?"

Leah looked at me skeptically. Her humor was contrasting with mine. I was actually excited about the memories I had collected with Kim's help while she looked like she wanted to murder me.

"Do you honestly think I'm stupid?" She asked crossing her arms. My enthusiasm was short-lived.

"You can ask Kim. Everything I told you is true. My subconscious remembered those details about that night and it proves…"

"It proves nothing!"

"Of course it does!"

"You didn't take off her clothes. Big fucking deal…she ended up naked in your bed anyways, didn't she? It doesn't matter who took off her clothes!"

"They were playing truth or dare, Leah. I was set up! You didn't know those guys…they were jerks."

Leah gave me a killer glare.

"Is it so hard to have some faith in me?" I asked.

"As soon as our marriage is annulled you won't have to worry about explanations. If you want to see Harry, go ahead he's upstairs and William is out. If you don't want to see him…just leave."

"I'm not going to let our marriage be annulled." I announced firmly.

"I have enough reasons to ask the annulment."

"And I have enough reasons to try to stop it."

"Such as?"

"You're my children's mother, you're my pack mate and you still love me."

"Only the two first are true." She stated.

"Are you sure?"

I took a few steps closer and kissed her. It was a bold act but it was worth it since Leah seemed to respond the kiss. The blissful moment lasted only a few seconds until she realized what was happening. Shoving me against the wall, Leah glared at me and clenched her fists.

"If you do that again, I'll kill you!" She threatened.

"You can deny as much as you want but I know you still want me."

"My wolf still wants you. But that doesn't mean I'm going to give her what she wants."

"Stop lying to yourself Leah. I know you lied to me about that night when Collin brought you home."

"I didn't lie."

"Yes, you did. You could've slept with any man that night…except for a wolf…" I looked her in the eyes and she diverted her gaze from mine. "My claim on you is only valid inside the pack. It doesn't apply to humans. You can be with other men if you like but you let Collin bring you to me because you don't want anyone else."

"Shut up Jacob! You know nothing!"

"You're wrong. I know everything about you Leah. I know you're disappointed, I know you're angry and worried…but deep inside you still love me. You just…stopped fighting for me."

Leah was quiet after that and I realized she was taking in my words. I knew she wouldn't admit I was right.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know how to fix this and I'm scared." I confessed. "Everything is my fault…but I think I deserve a second chance. Just tell me what to do."

"I don't want you to do anything, Jacob. There's nothing you can do."

Unfortunately, Leah wasn't changing her mind and I was forced to admit my defeat. If she wasn't willing to fight for us, I couldn't do on my own either.

"It doesn't mean she won't forgive you one day." Quil said when we returned to the garage.

"Yeah…right."

"Come on Jake. She needs a little space…and some time to get used to the idea. Women are complicated. You should know that."

"Complicated is a damn euphemism with Leah."

"Well you should've thought about that before you married and claimed her."

"I don't regret it."

"I know…but…" Quil hesitated. "Let's just say you made your own bed when you claimed her as your mate."

"Look…it wasn't a mistake. I love her and my children."

"Maybe you should pretend to be dying." Quil suggested. "When Claire thought I was dying she realized she loved me. It works every time."

"The thing is Claire didn't know we can't die just like that."

"Well…I'm sure we can figure something out."

"After a beer." I agreed.

"Or maybe two." He smiled and I nodded.

After a few beers Quil and I could no longer think straight. We weren't completely drunk but if we were humans, we'd be in an alcoholic coma. The numbness was starting to invade me and for a moment I wished I could just pass out and remain sleeping for months.

Quil was there with me because we were friends and he was my cousin, however I didn't want to drag him into my problems and I felt guilty because he wasn't with Claire because of me.

"Hey…Jake…" Quil called me with another beer in his hand.

"What?"

"It'll be okay." He stated confidently. "Just have some sleep."

Quil closed his eyes and put his beer away. We were in Bella's old truck and in that moment I felt tired and sad even though my friend was there with me. My life in that very moment was pathetic and I wished I could change the past. I wished I had never attended that school in Seattle.

"Hey Quil…"

"What?" He mumbled half asleep.

"You can go home. I'll be alright."

He didn't answer or move and a few seconds later Quil was sleeping like a baby. I kept drinking until I passed out.

xxxxxxxxxx

When I woke up someone was shaking me which made my head pound like hell. I could still smell the alcohol but there was a scent of coffee in the air too.

"Wake up Jake!" Quil's voice reached me. "Drink this. We need to help the pack and you need to sober up."

"We need to help the pack?" I asked holding the cup of coffee Quil had handed me.

"They found Lisa. She's trapped between Lewiston and Pullman. Sam and Leah already left with the others. Seth's staying at your place to watch over Harrison."

"Shit…" I cursed. I shouldn't have those last couple of beers. I wasn't ready to start this pursue but I wasn't going to let a hangover ruin my chance of revenge. Besides when Quil told me that Leah was with Sam I felt jealous. What if Sam was trying to get her back? What if Leah fell in love with him again?

"Go ahead. I have to go home first. I'll catch up with you in a minute." I warned Quil.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I lied. My head was about to explode and after that coffee I felt like throwing up. As soon as Quil left into the woods, I ran home. It was about five o'clock in the morning and Seth came to meet me downstairs.

"How's Harry?" I asked.

"The same." Seth confirmed. Harry's body was slowly healing. His wounds had closed, his heartbeat was now regular, his internal bleeding was controlled and his body was now filled with pink scars but unfortunately Harry was still in a coma.

"He'll wake up, don't worry."

"Where's William? I need to speak to him."

"He's with Leah."

"He went with the pack? Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"And Leah let him go?"

"Will can be persuasive."

"Fucking great…" Now I had to worry about my other 15-year old son so he wouldn't end up like his brother. And I sill had to figure out how Leah was able to break my alpha command.

Before I could leave into the woods Seth went to the kitchen and came back with some aspirin.

"Take this. It's for the hangover. You need to be in shape."

"Thanks."

"Make sure Lisa pays for what she did."

"I will."

I phased and joined Quil as fast as I could. Several thoughts entered my head immediately. The group that was closing in on Lisa was beginning to feel tired after two days of chase although they were all focused and their strategy was solid.

The second group led by Sam and Leah was ten minutes away and Quil and I were at least twenty minutes behind them. I could sense that Leah was only focused on catching Lisa and kill her. She didn't care if Lisa Wayfield had once been a Quileute, killing her was the only thing that mattered.

However William's emotions were the ones I was picking up better. He was trying to keep up with Sam and Leah but he was the last one of that group. His thoughts were screaming for revenge and he would put his life in the line to be sure that Lisa would pay for hurting his twin brother. Although I could relate, I wasn't going to let him do that.

_'I'm won't let you face Lisa on your own Will.'_

_'You can't stop me!'_

_'Yes, I can.'_

_'Like you did with mum? Look how well it went.'_ He mocked._ 'Why don't you go back to the Reservation and invite your bastard son over?'_

William had his mother's temper. He knew how to annoy me but I managed to keep calm.

_'Jay has nothing to do with this. I know you want revenge for what she did to Harry but you're too young.'_

_'Since when you care about me?'_

_'He sure has Leah's temper.'_ Quil piped in.

_'Shut it Quil.'_ Leah ordered.

An alpha command wouldn't work on William. He'd fight it and if Leah had managed to ignore my order so would William.

_'We don't have time for arguments right now.'_ Leah stated.

_'I didn't start it.'_ William complained.

_'Why the hell did you let him come with us?'_ I asked Leah.

_'He would've followed us anyways. He's too stubborn.'_

_'He's not ready for this.'_

_'I don't leave my family behind.'_ William said trying to annoy me even more._ 'I'm not like dad.'_

_'Will…Just forget about it right now and focus.'_ Leah ordered him._ 'And remember our deal.'_

Through Leah and William's thoughts I learned that Leah had made him promise he wouldn't attack Lisa unless she was side by side with him. William was forced to accept that condition but we all knew he wouldn't hesitate to break his promise.

In that moment Lisa was able break up Josh's group when Justin got too close. She left him bleeding and imposed the chaos amongst them. Josh, Martin and Denis followed her while Shane was left behind to help Justin. Fatigue and the small numbers didn't make the job easy. Three wolves were hardly a challenge for Lisa who was heading North.

Aware that Lisa was about to escape, William decided to ignore Leah's orders and managed to outrace everyone. Leah could hardly believe William was faster than her but we all knew that being the alpha pair's offspring gave the twins abilities we didn't possess. In the future, their generation would overcome ours in every single aspect: they'd be faster, stronger and more resistant than we ever were.

In less than five minutes, Will reached Josh, Martin and Denis who were slowing down.

Fighting against the space and time that was separating us from the big hunt in the North, Quil and I pushed ourselves to the limit taking a shortcut that meant passing through three highways. As soon as we managed to pass the last highway, we joined Sam and Leah's group. Three minutes ahead of us, William was leading the hunt and was almost reaching Lisa.

Unfortunately our efforts would be in vain since Lisa was practically out of our reach. The Canadian border was close and not even Will would be able to reach her on time. He was thinking the same and his mind was screaming 'bloody murder'. He truly hated Lisa and what she'd done to Harrison.

_'She almost killed my brother!'_

_'I guess you need some help then?'_ An unexpected voice reached us._ 'We'll block her way up North. As soon as she changes direction make sure you're on the right place, alright?'_ Lance said.

_'Who the hell is that?'_ William asked. It looked like because he was a potential alpha he could also hear Lance.

_'Is that your kid, Black?'_ Lance was surprised.

_'Yeah.'_

_'When did he join the pack?'_

_'Not too long ago. We have a lot of things to tell you.'_

_'So it seems. You must be proud though.'_

_'Right now…I more concerned than proud.'_

_'What are you concerned about?'_ William asked coldly.

Lance was confused with Will's attitude but he didn't ask anything, which I appreciated.

_'Don't worry Black, Dom and Cody are near your boy and they're ready to back him up.'_

_'I don't need any help.'_ William complained.

_'He's confident…sure looks like his father.'_ Lance mentally laughed.

_'Let's do this.'_ I decided. _'Sam, the White pack is here, let's call up our formation. We have a leech to catch.'_

Lance and his pack managed to push Lisa in a different direction of the one she was heading. She ended up trapped near the Canadian city of Trail where William was expecting her.

On the forest Lisa would always have an advantage on us so, to test Alice's theory, we pushed her off the woods and she ended up entering the town. Trail was a small and quiet place, at least at six in the morning. The roads were empty and we didn't see a soul out on the streets.

Unable to use her power, like Alice had predicted, Lisa was easily spotted. She chose a construction site in the small closed airport to hide but we followed her tracks. When she realized she was trapped, it was too late. Lance's pack was closing in on her and seconds later, our pack arrived too. Lisa had nowhere to escape to and William was dying to rip her head off.

Then, Lisa Wayfield put her arms up in surrender and gave us a small smile which I took as a bad sign.

"Well…I guess this calls for a negotiation." She said.


	19. The end of the hunting

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 5_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 4. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother read the resume I wrote on my profile page.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks you for reviewing: Starr Cullen, A. Ali, Rafaela, evanescent reality, ABarbieStory, brankel1, Isa Clearwater, BB-Waters, Jeakat, Jada91, Ritchi, MelkiSihou, iLoveYouStar, Maximus05, TheSkeptic88, Teagann, Blackwater Crazziii, ASH186, Jayd Izabell Carter Marie, Anne Sullivan, roxymari.28, Crazeemee, CaliAndersen, the one and only team Jacob, TheHotPinkRose, kaciety, Jade, Leilani972, HARIHAAT .LAENO, Briannewambolt, twilight98275, Miss. sangster, Mrs. Blackwater 3, Rachel x.

**_Our Dawn_**

**_Part V_**

**_Book 2 – Midnight Stars_**

**_Jacob Black_**

**19. The end of the hunting**

_'Someone will have to speak to her.'_ Sam warned. _'Maybe she'll tell us who is her master.'_

_'Speak to her? There's nothing to talk about! She almost killed Harry! The only thing we need to do is kill her!' _

A part of me couldn't agree more with William, but the other part would rather follow Sam's suggestion. To eliminate Lisa would definitely end our problem and our Reservation would be finally safe but I didn't know if I could kill her just like that. After all I did know her family and we weren't cold blooded murders.

_'Sam, let's talk to her.'_ I ordered.

I needed someone to back me up besides, if I lost control I'd rather have Sam by my side to prevent me from doing something I could regret later.

_'That's not fair! She has to die!'_ Will insisted.

_'Leave this up to your father.'_ Leah said. _'We only attack if she threatens us. Is that clear?'_

William was silent after that. Sam and I took that chance to back up to get some privacy. We phased out and dressed a pair of shorts quickly. Inside the circle of wolves, Lisa was waiting for us.

"Give me a good reason not to kill you right here." I told her.

"Well…everyone knows you don't want me dead." She was pretty confident even though she was surrounded by more than twenty wolves.

"You attacked my son. He almost died. What makes you think I'm going to spare you?"

Lisa shrugged.

"If you wanted to kill me, I'd be dead by now. Besides you need me to give you information."

Lisa was well aware that she was important for us.

"In that case I hope you're willing to talk because if you don't tell us anything useful I will tell my pack to put you down."

"And which one of you will kill me?" She challenged us.

Behind me William growled. I guess he was volunteering to do it.

"Is that your son?" Lisa asked. "Which one is he? Is it Harry or William?"

"It doesn't matter." I answered back firmly. "You didn't seem to care so much when you attacked them."

"You might not believe me but I never meant to hurt them. They were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"We know you went to La Push to get your revenge against us." Sam stated. "I just don't understand why would you attack my daughter. She's innocent."

"This was never about your daughter, Sam Uley. If I wanted to have my revenge on you I would do something more creative…I'd hurt you where it hurts the most…your ego."

"You can't kill all of us, Lisa. You're outnumebered and I'm one of the strongest in my pack." Sam told her.

"I know. Anyways, I don't think that to kill you would make any difference. I can cause you more pain if you're alive."

"Really? And how do you think you can do that?"

"Let's just say I know more about you than most people do. I've been watching all of you for almost a year. I found out many interesting things. Your life has been a chaos ever since you turned into a wolf, isn't it right? You see you're like me…You wish life could turn back…"

"I don't want that. I never did." Sam denied.

"You don't need to deny it. I know how bad you feel when you think about her. About what you had and what you lost…I know you still want her and I know you hate to see her with him. It hurts to look to her children and see your leader's eyes on them, isn't it? You wish you could change your choice, right?"

"No. Shut up!" Sam yelled.

"If you could kill your leader, you wouldn't hesitate one second, would you? If he died, she'd be all yours again."

I knew Lisa was trying to put us against each other. Sam was getting more and more annoyed which meant her plan was working.

"Too bad you're not man enough to do it. That's why you'll always be his follower…and Jacob Black will always have what was once yours."

"Sam, she's just trying to put you against me." I whispered.

Sam looked at me and then at Lisa.

"Do you really think that the fact we have a story is enough to put me againt my alpha? I don't always agree with Jacob but he's my leader and I will follow him. My duty is to help him and the pack, and that's what I'll do."

Lisa's face was cold when she realized that Sam was loyal to me.

"My great-grandfather served Ephraim Black as his beta and I'm Jacob's beta. I don't let my personal business intefere with my job."

"Well I guess you're a lot more responsible than your great alpha." Lisa smilde. "Sex during patrols and now a bastard child…Oh and you're doing a great job protecting your children by the way." She turned to me.

"You know…I don't really think you have the right to judge us. We're doing our job the best we can. But there are some situations that we can't control, don't you agree?"

"Is that what happen when I was attacked?"

"Yes. There was nothing we could do. We didn't know about your attack."

"I was going to La Push when it happened. I wanted to surprise my parents." She recalled with a sad look.

"We never knew about a vampire in our lands back then."

"Yeah well…I guess that having sex on the beach is more important." She said with sarcasm.

"Don't run away from the issue, Lisa. You know you can't blame us for what happened to you. You and your friend were caught in a crossfire and there's no one to blame except for the psycotic leech that attacked you."

That sure ticked her off.

"You have no right to speak about Michael!" She snarled. In that precise moment I realised she didn't want revenge for herself but for her friend.

"You can still fix things Lisa." I declared and William growled again. He didn't want to fix anything, he wanted to kill her.

"Fix?" She asked surprised.

"You can be with your family again. Your parents and brother. I bet you miss them. I bet it's hard for you to see them from afar. It doesn't have to be this way. We can talk to them, explain them what happened to you."

"No. I don't want them to see me like this. It's better if they think I'm dead."

"You're not that bad." I told her. "There are people who would rather know they're children are vampires than actually lose them."

"Really? And what would you do if one of your children was turned?"

That wasn't an easy one.

"Vampires are our mortal enemies." I confessed. "I don't know what I'd do." I opted for the easy way out.

It was hard to think about something like that. Vampires were indeed our enemies but some of them were actually decent. We were used to having the Cullens around and even the Denali. But I didn't know how I would react if one of my children was a vampire.

"I don't think my parents would be as understanding as Chief Swan."

"You know about Bella?" I was surprised with her statement.

"I know a lot of things." She assured.

"Then you should know that there's a reason why we have a deal with the Cullens."

"Apart from Bella and your past…yes, I know you have a treaty with them because they're vegetarians."

Suddenly we all heard an engine and seconds later a small airplane landed near our location. We'd be in troubles if it was the police but we identified them by the smell.

"Finally…" I mumbled when Emmett, Edward and Jasper joined us.

"Carlisle will be here in a few moments." Edward warned us apparently answering to Sam's thoughts.

"The famous Cullens." Lisa stated. "I've heard a lot about you."

"All good things, I hope." Emmett laughed. "By the way if someone told you about that time I drank battery accid to see if it caused flatulence…it's all lies."

Jasper and Edward laughed and a few wolves sounded amused as well.

"Good to know you haven't lost your sense of humor."

"Don't pretend you didn't miss us, Jacob." Edward said. "But don't worry we won't tell Rose."

"We've also heard a lot about your ability." Jasper referred facing Lisa.

"It's a very useful ability." She confessed. She didn't seem worried about their arrival.

"Yes, it is. Specially to your master. It was quite clever of him to turn a Quileute into a vampire to help in his plans."

"Oh yeah…really clever. I'm really happy about it." Lisa declared with irony.

"You don't like to be one of us." It wasn't a question. Edward was just stating a fact by reading Lisa's thoughts.

"Who the hell wants to be a monster?"

"If you don't want any of this…why are helping your master? Why are you helping him to kill us?" I asked.

"Joham doesn't want to kill you." Edward explained. Lisa seemed surprised with his statement. It was pretty obvious she also didn't know that Edward could read minds.

"His plan is far more elaborated than that. So elaborated not even Lisa knows the details."

"I guess we'll spend a few interesting hours talking to Lisa." Emmett said. "Too bad we don't torture our guests in the basement since…the Middle Ages."

"You're joking, right?" Sam asked.

"Of course he's joking." Edward confirmed. "We don't have a basement…You should go back to La Push. We can handle the situation now."

"Where are you taking her?" I asked Edward.

"To our mansion in Forks." Jasper replied. "As soon as we have information, we'll get in touch."

"You can't do this." William yelled. He had disobeyed once again our orders and had phased out. "She almost killed my brother!"

Edward, Emmett and Jasper looked at me intensively. None of them knew about the attack yet.

"It was three days ago." I confessed.

"When were you going to tell us?" Emmett asked. "Rose will have a fit. Carlisle could've come here to help."

"Help doing what?" The doctor questioned. He had just arrived in his black Mercedes.

"Harry was attacked three days ago." Jasper told him.

"Attacked?"

"By Lisa." Sam said. "She attacked my daughter and the twins saved her. Harry was badly injured."

"Seth took care of the situation, right?" Carlisle inquired.

"Yes. He saved Harrison's life." I confirmed. I had never felt so greatful to a vampire before. Because if it hadn't been for Carlisle's encouragement and some of his money too, Seth would've never become a doctor.

"How is he?"

"Stable. But he's still in a coma." I answered.

"As soon as his body is strong enough to heal on its own, he'll wake up."

I nodded. In the meantime Edward was looking at Lisa in a weird way.

"Do you still want to spare her life after what she did to my brother?"

"Right now she's the only way we can get information on Joham's plans." Edward said.

"So what?"

"William." I called. "We're not killing her."

"I understand what you feel." Sam confessed. "But if we kill her right now, we'd be worse than her. Besides…she's still a Quileute."

Lisa Wayfield was a leech that could shine in the sunlight and feed on human blood but, in fact, she was still one of us. She had grown up in the Reservation, she knew Claire and her brother Adam was my children's classmate. Her parents were decent people and my father knew them well. It wouldn't be an easy decision for us to kill her. But we all knew that sooner or later we'd have to decide what to do with her.

"If you don't want to kill her, I'll do it." William stated. "I don't care if she's a Quileute or not."

"William…" Jasper approached my son and put a hand on his shoulder. "There are things that you're still not ready to do. To kill someone…even if it's a vampire, leaves a mark on your soul that not even time can erase. Trust us, okay?"

Thanks to Jasper's powers Will calmed down.

"How are you going to punish her?" He wanted to know.

"Leave it to us." Emmett assured him. "She's going to wish she never touched Harrison."

"The sun is rising." Carlisle warned. "We need to go."

Emmett and Edward dragged Lisa away with them and put her in the Mercedes. Carlisle took the driver's seat.

"Jacob?" Jasper called me before leaving after his family. "Alice asked me to tell you that she tracked down the woman you were searching for."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes. She went to pick her up and is probably waiting for you in Forks as we speak."

With Lisa being taken by the Cullens and La Push safe again I could finally solve some of my personal problems. All I needed was to interrogate Milena about that night and I would finally have some answers.

* * *

><p>ANote: I know I should've updated a long time ago but it's been crazy: exams, college's papers, work…The good news is I won't do it again. I'll try to update weekly from now on. Milena is about to make an appearance and Lisa is in trouble. Take care.

Karisan


	20. Truth Prevails

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 5_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 4. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother read the resume I wrote on my profile page.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks you for reviewing: Starr Cullen, A. Ali, Rafaela, evanescent reality, ABarbieStory, brankel1, Isa Clearwater, BB-Waters, Jeakat, Jada91, Ritchi, MelkiSihou, iLoveYouStar, Maximus05, TheSkeptic88, Teagann, Blackwater Crazziii, ASH186, Jayd Izabell Carter Marie, Anne Sullivan, roxymari.28, Crazeemee, CaliAndersen, the one and only team Jacob, TheHotPinkRose, kaciety, Jade, Leilani972, HARIHAAT .LAENO, Briannewambolt, twilight98275, Miss. sangster, Mrs. Blackwater 3, Rachel x, Mrs Noah Puckerman.

**_Our Dawn_**

**_Part V_**

**_Book 2 – Midnight Stars_**

**_Jacob Black_**

**20. Truth Prevails**

_'Are you sure you don't need our help?'_ Lance asked while we were heading home.

_'I'm sure. We wouldn't have caught her if your pack hadn't showed up but we're good now. Thanks for helping.'_

_'You're welcome.'_

_'By the way how's family?'_ I asked him. Lance and Jena had gotten married two years ago and last year their first baby was born: a girl named Larkin.

_'They're fine.'_

I felt some hesitation in his thoughts but I decided to quit the subject. He had done the same for me earlier and even though we had access to each other's minds there were some things we liked to keep private.

_'Have you seen any vampires in your lands lately?'_ I questioned to change the subject.

_'In the last year we killed five of them. But we don't see one in four months. When your seer friend called us to help you out I almost thought she was joking.'_

_'Well unfortunately we had a few problems with this leech.'_

_'Give our best to Harrison. We hope he gets well soon.'_

_'I will. You shouldn't have left your reservation unprotected. I mean we really appreciate your help but you need to assure your people's safety.'_

_'Don't worry about it…Our reservation isn't unprotected.'_

Again I felt an uneasy feeling coming from Lance.

_'What do you mean? You're all here.'_

_'No, not all of us are.'_

_'You have new members too?'_

_'Only one.'_

_'Why didn't you tell us?'_

_'Because it only happened three days ago. It's not even official.'_

_'Do you trust such a young member to protect the reservation?'_

_'This new member is not that young.'_

_'How old is he?'_

_'Twenty-one. We all know it's going to take a while for him to get used to this life but soon he'll be ready to participate in a big hunting like this.'_

_'If you need help explaining everything just send him over to La Push. __We'll be glad to help.'_

_'It's fine. __Cody is working on it.'_

_'The fact that another boy phased might be related to new vampires in your lands so be careful.'_

_'Don't worry about it, Black. We've got it covered.'_

Lance wished us luck and his pack followed a different direction while we were going South. A few of us were concerned about the Cullens taking Lisa to Forks since she'd attacked us only a few days ago. What if she managed to escape again? After all she'd be able to use her powers again as soon as she entered the forest.

_'Don't worry about it.'_ I tried to calm everyone down. _'The Cullens know what to do. __They have a lot of experience.'_

_'Experience in what exactly?'_ Denis asked me.

_'Everything…I guess. I mean Jasper was a soldier…and he's an expert in newborns. Even Emmett, who is pretty much brainless, can control Lisa with his strength.'_

_'How can you be so sure?'_ Martin insisted. _'I know they're strong but they trust people too much...'_

_'All the Cullens, even Bella, are older than Lisa. __She's a newborn…they're good fighters and Edward can read her mind.'_ I pointed out. _'I'm sure they took all the necessary precautions to control Lisa.'_

_'How?'_ William asked sounding interested.

_'Well there are a few ways to immobilize a vampire.'_ I recalled a few times when Jasper and Edward used to join me for training. Usually, when I was on the mood to listen to what they were saying, they'd teach me things about their kind.

_'Such as?'_ He insisted.

_'Vampires are practically indestructible but they have a few weaknesses. If you pull one of their legs off they won't be able to walk or run.'_

Dismembering a vampire was a common tactic used in battles. Jasper had told me he'd done that many times in the past. It was a tactic used to immobilize the enemies, it wasn't used as a torture because vampires were already dead and couldn't feel any pain. Later on their members could be reattached to the body but during a battle, the vampires were usually dismembered and set on fire.

_'So, do you think they dismembered her?'_ William asked with a sudden curiosity.

_'That's what I'd do.'_

_'Now that Lisa was caught, what do we do?'_ Asked Sam. _'Do you want me to organize new patrols?'_

_'I think we better keep an eye on things even if she's caught. I wish we could have a break but we better take precautions.'_

The rest of the pack agreed.

_'I'll send Seth over to your house as soon as we get to the reservation. That injury needs to be taken care of.'_ I told Justin. He was limping and I could sense his pain through the mind link.

_'It's just a scratch. Seth can stay with Harry.'_

_'Harry will be fine, Justin…But thank you for your concern.'_ Said Leah.

When we arrived to La Push we found Rosalie, Esme and Bella at our house. The Council had allowed them to enter the reservation even during our absence. They looked quite annoyed because we hadn't told them about Lisa's attack on Harry. Blondie looked at me with a ferocious expression which, of course, couldn't compare to the one Leah was giving me.

She had heard what Jasper had told me about Milena and she knew I was going to meet her.

As Rosalie stepped towards me, Bella and Esme surrounded her immediately. I was being blocked from entering in my house again.

"So what do you have to say in your defense, mutt?" Rosalie practically growled.

"I don't owe you any explanations Blondie." I replied. Leah passed through us and entered the house.

"Do you mind?" I asked. "I'd like to go inside and see my son."

"You have nothing to do here." Leah turned back for an instant and then disappeared into the house. She was crying.

"When were you going to tell us?" Rosalie insisted.

"Look...I don't interfere in your personal life, do I? So stay away from mine!"

"We had the right to know Harrison was hurt! Carlisle would've come immediately."

I was about to answer back when I felt Bella's cold hand pushing me back towards her car.

"What are you doing Bella?" I brushed her off.

"Keep your mouth shut Jake. Rose is too close to rip your head off and if she finds out about you cheating on Leah and having a bastard child, she will kill you." Bella muttered.

"I thought everyone knew already."

"Just me, Alice and Edward. And the only reason I'm trying to help you is because I want to hear your side of the story."

"What do you want me to tell you? That Leah wants to anul our marriage? That if I wasn't her children's father she would have killed me by now?"

"We better go. Alice is expecting us in Forks."

I got inside Bella's car because I wanted to get this over with. Alice was in Forks with Milena and the sooner I spoke to her the better. From the first floor window I saw Leah watching us leave and wondered if this was the end for us. If I was Jay's father, Leah would never take me back.

"I've heard you caught Lisa Wayfield." Bella said. She was driving too slowly for a vampire which meant she didn't want to get to Forks immediately.

"Yeah, we did."

"Where is she now?"

"Carlisle and the others brought her here. They said they were going to talk to her for a while."

"I see...In that case we'll have some information soon." She said. "Do you want her dead afterwards?"

I shrugged. I didn't know if I wanted Lisa to die or not. That wasn't something I wanted to decide on my own.

Bella sighed heavily.

"Edward told me about Milena and that party." She started. "You acted like an idiot...but I don't believe you cheated on Leah on purpose. You're not that kind of guy."

I looked at her intensively. She was probably the only friend I had that believed me.

"I don't remember anything. It's humiliating..."

"What will you do after you know what happened that night?"

"I'll do anything to protect my family."

Bella was silent until she parked in front of the small coffee-shop I'd been when I'd first met Jay a few days ago.

"For everyone's sake I hope you can fix this, Jake." She declared. "You will always be one of my best friends but if you're really that kid's father don't expect miracles."

"Thanks for the warning, Bella." I said sarcastically.

"What will you do if he's yours?"

"I have no idea."

"Will you adopt him?"

"I don't think so. At least not for now. The Social Services don't trust me and I don't know if this is the right place for him."

"Are you going to try to keep him?"

"I don't know."

"If you decide to keep him, don't worry about the Social Services. We have contacts...Carlisle knows a lot of lawyers."

"Thanks."

I took a deep breath and prepared myself to meet Milena. We didn't see each other in twelve years.

"By the way..." Bella called. "Milena Elliot doesn't exist anymore. You're about to meet a totally diferent woman. Her name is Joy Carter."

I didn't know what Bella meant. Maybe Milena was an actress and went by a new name? Or maybe she was involved in the porn industry?

"It was hard to track her down because she was put under the witness protection program. She has a new identity." Bella explained.

I opened my mouth but decided to keep quiet. Knowing Milena, the porn industry made more sense to me than the witness protection program.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Before coming to Seattle, Milena dated a gangster in New York. His group had connections to the Chinese mafia. When she broke up with him, she was already in too deep. She came to Seattle thinking she could escape them but months later they found her. I think that's why she gave the baby up to adoption and then went to the police. She was a key witness when Lao Fong was sentenced to life in prison."

"That's one hell of a story."

"She's been living in Texas ever since and works in a real estate office."

"How did you bring her here? Isn't she being protected by the US marshals?"

"We said we were federal agents. Alice even got us fake badges."

Bella seemed to like those actings more than in the past now that she was a true Cullen. As for Alice, she would always be a nut case so I wasn't all that surprised.

I left Bella in the car and walked in the coffee-shop, spoting Alice and a brunette woman immediately. When I first met her, Milena was blonde. I would've never recognised her was she not with Alice.

Milena howerver recognised me in a flash.

"Jacob Black." She stated. "My God, you look exactly the same..."

Alice took a few steps back and walked calmly to the door. I noticed she had a serious look on her face which meant she wasn't happy with me either. A few seconds later, Bella's car was gone and I was all alone, face to face with my worst nightmare.

"I had no idea you were trying to find me." Milena said while sitting down on the table she'd been sharing with Alice.

"How have you been?" I asked just by courtesy. I couldn't care less about formalities and good manners. All I wanted was an explanation but Milena was talking non-stop about her new life in Texas.

"Stop!" I ordered when she was about to tell me how she'd met her current boyfriend who was an ex-boxing fighter.

"Sorry...I got too caught up in the moment. I should've asked you how you and you family are..."

"You know why you're here, right?"

Milena raised her eyebrows.

"Actually...no...It's kind of weird now that you mentioned it."

I had to fight the urge to slap her across the face. Either she was mocking me or she was as dumb as she looked.

"So...do you care to tell me how the hell I have a son named Jay?"

"Oh...that..." She looked down to the cup of coffee on the table and seemed to be embarrassed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"It wouldn't make a difference."

"You're wrong. It would."

"It happened a long time ago and I was alone. I gave him up because I couldn't take care of him on my own and I was in trouble. Jay has a good family now and..."

"They're dead." I cut her off.

"What?"

"Jay's foster parents are dead. They had a car accident and died a few months ago. Then I had a Social Services' woman searching for me..."

"Oh...sorry...I didn't know they would contact you directly."

"My name is on his birth certificate. Of course they'd contact me."

"Okay, so what the hell do you want me to do?" She asked.

"You're unbelievable. You're not even worried about him, are you?"

"The boy doesn't even know who I am." She defended herself. "We never met."

"His name is Jay and..."

"I know. I gave him that name." She retorted. "But I also made a decision when he was born. I decided to leave him so he could have a better life. I wasn't ready to be a mother and I can't go back now. I'm sorry he lost his foster parents but...there's nothing I can do."

"You've always preferred an easy way out, didn't you?" Leah's voice took me completely off guard.

"Leah? What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I want to hear the story directly from her. Then I'll decide what to do with you." She muttered sitting down next to me. Milena seemed uncomfortable with Leah's presence and I realised she didn't have good memories about my wife. Like me, Leah was a wolf and wolves are territorial so when she found out Milena was trying to seduce me, she went to Seattle and Milena was pretty close to lose a limb or two.

"For the record, he found me and not the other way around." Milena stated when Leah glared at her.

"I know."

"But I can leave. There's nothing I can do here anymore and I don't want to cause any more trouble."

"You caused enough damages already." Leah said coldly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Jay." I said.

"And I said I'm sorry."

"Is this some kind of joke to you?" Leah questioned. "We're talking about a child's life."

"I can't take him with me. If his father isn't available to take him either, I suggest you leave this up to the Social Services."

"Don't act like this is a joke! His father is right in front of you!" Leah almost yelled.

"I meant his real father!" Milena yelled back.

Leah and I looked at each other and I finally saw the light in the end of the tunnel.

"Who's his real father?" We both asked at the same time.

* * *

><p>Miss. sangster - Hi. Thank you very much for your reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. About your question, Leah found out that Jake had slept with Milena a few years after they got married. I don't focus on that episode in any of my stories because <em>Our Dawn 3<em> jumps 6 years ahead of _Our Dawn 2's_ final chapter. I mentioned Milena for the first time in chapter 1 - Pride (_Our Dawn 3_). The thing is no one knows for sure what happened. I explain several times that Milena was Jacob's classmate in Seattle and that she tried to seduce him. Then one day after a party Jake woke up to find Milena in his bed. He doesn't remember anything. Leah found out about this because they share minds when they're phased but she ended up trusting him because he has no memories of that night plus Edward confirmed his story. It was only when Jay arrived that Leah started to doubt Jacob. I might write a one-shot about the time Milena tried to seduce Jake and how Leah handled it. It would be fun. If you have more questions feel free to ask. Take care.

Rachel xx - Thanks for your words. I'm so glad you like my stories. Even though I love to write about Jake and Leah, I don't think my writing is good enough to publish. You can give me SM's address fan mail, if you like, I wouldn't ask her to read my stories (because she'd probably laugh at me) but I would love to tell her how she disgraced the saga by writing Breaking Dawn (there's a reason why trilogies only have 3 parts. You try to add a fourth one and that's the result!). Thank you so much. Take care.

Karisan


	21. Jay and Jason

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 5_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 4. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother read the resume I wrote on my profile page.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks you for reviewing: Starr Cullen, A. Ali, Rafaela, evanescent reality, ABarbieStory, brankel1, Isa Clearwater, BB-Waters, Jeakat, Jada91, Ritchi, MelkiSihou, iLoveYouStar, Maximus05, TheSkeptic88, Teagann, Blackwater Crazziii, ASH186, Jayd Izabell Carter Marie, Anne Sullivan, roxymari.28, Crazeemee, CaliAndersen, the one and only team Jacob, TheHotPinkRose, kaciety, Jade, Leilani972, HARIHAAT .LAENO, Briannewambolt, twilight98275, Miss. sangster, Mrs. Blackwater 3, Rachel x, Mrs Noah Puckerman.

**_Our Dawn_**

**_Part V_**

**_Book 2 – Midnight Stars_**

**_Jacob Black_**

**21. Jay and Jason**

Milena sighed impatiently.

"What the hell is your problem?" She questioned.

Leah glared at her and was about to get up when I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down. It wouldn't be a good idea to threaten Milena besides she was already intimidated by Leah's death glares and I needed her to be fit to answer more questions.

"Calm down." I whispered to my wife. "Just stay calm."

"Repeat that." Leah ordered, ignoring me completely.

"What?" Milena seemed confused.

"About Jay's real father, you idiot!"

I was forced to restrain Leah once more, because after the verbal abuse, she was at the verge of attacking Milena physically.

"Jay is a Quileute, right?" I asked.

"Obviously." Milena rolled her eyes. "I've only seen him in photographs but it is pretty clear to me he took after his father."

"I'm not asking you again." Leah threatened trying to break free from my grip.

"When did you meet him?" I questioned.

"Jay's father?"

"Yes."

"When I came here to ask for your help and your crazy wife kicked me out."

Leah sat down quietly after that.

"You came here to ask my help? Why?"

"Well…at Darren's party you said you'd help me to escape my ex-boyfriend and I trusted you. You'd be a perfect body-guard."

"That's a really good excuse to steal someone else's husband." Leah accused.

"I only asked for help." Milena stated.

"Sure…playing the victim suits you well."

"Leah…let her finish." I whispered. "What did you do after Leah kicked you out?"

"After your wife kicked me out from the reservation I ended up in a bar in this little town. The last bus to Seattle had already left and I spent all of my money on drinks. I didn't have money or a place to stay so…" She hesitated.

"So?" I insisted.

"I asked a group of kids from the reservation for a ride in their truck. I was planning on going to your house again and ask you to let me stay there when one of the guys invited me to his house."

"Who invited you?" Leah asked.

"Do you know his name?" I was about to know who was Jay's father. And it wasn't me.

"I know his first name and he had one of those too." Milena pointed her finger to the round tattoo in my arm.

Leah opened her eyes in shock. Jay's father was not only a Quileute but also a member of our pack.

"I didn't pick the name Jay by coincidence." Milena declared.

"Jason!" Leah and I exclaimed at the same time.

Jason was an ex-member of the pack. He had stopped phasing a few months after the first time the Volturi came to La Push. Back then, three more wolves stopped phasing along with Jason: Rick, Ethan and Gary. No one knew why the four teenagers were able to get their old lives back and ceased turning into giant furballs.

Carlisle had a few theories though: the Italian vampires were gone, the Cullens were planning on leaving too so there was no need for the pack to have so many members; the other theory had to do with the boys' ancestors. The four of them were great-grandsons of Ruth Uley and Gene Lahote. Ethan, Gary, Rick and Jason had inherited the wolf gene through Ruth and Gene's daugthers, Angelica and Edith which in Carlisle's opinion made all the difference.

Paul and Clayton were also Ruth and Gene's great-grandsons but unlike the other four boys they had inherited the gene through the male line since they were grandsons of Daniel Lahote. The male line was stronger and had allowed them to keep phasing until now.

"At least now it all makes sense." I muttered and Leah nodded.

"Jay will have to move to La Push soon." She said.

"What are you whispering about?" Milena wanted to know.

"I suppose Jason doesn't know he has a son." I faced her.

"Didn't you tell him?" She was surprised.

"I thought he was mine." I confessed.

"Yours? But we never…"

"Anyways, he has the right to know." I added.

"You should decide together what to do about Jay." Leah said.

Now that she knew Jay wasn't mine Leah was calmer and a lot more understanding.

"Jason is going to Alaska in a few days." She kept going. "He'll spend the rest of the year working in an oil platform so we need to tell him the truth before he goes."

"Well, you don't need me for that, do you?"

Once again Milena was trying to get an easy way out but I knew Leah wasn't going to accept that.

"He won't believe us right away." Leah announced. "Besides I want Jacob's name out of that boy's birth certificate as soon as possible."

"The Social Services can arrange that. If Jason accepts to do the paternity test, they can change the certificate." Milena tried.

"The test will take too long. We'll need a court order and I want this taken care of right now."

"Said like a true alpha female." I whispered and Leah kicked me under the table.

"I'm not Jay's mother anymore. I don't want to get involved."

"The way you care about your son touches me deeply." Leah said sarcastically. "The kid is living in an orphanage. Do you really think you have the right to turn your back on him a second time?"

"I didn't…"

"Yeah, I know…You never wanted a kid to start with. But he's here now and he deserves to have a good and happy life. Besides, Jason needs to know he's a father too."

"Fine." Milena said. "I'll stay until you solve the certificate problem but after that I'll go back to Austin."

"We'll go get Jason and after you speak to him, the both of you are going to the registration office, is that clear?" Leah asked.

"Yes. But I'm not going with you to that God forsaken reservation. I'm allergic to dust."

"Really? You weren't allergic when you came here searching for my husband."

Milena didn't reply which was a good move on her part. Since we couldn't actually force her to come with us, we decided to leave her there and get Jason.

"I have a few phone calls to make anyways." She informed. "I have to reschedule some appointments and I need to warn my boyfriend I'll be late for his brother's birthday party."

"Fine. But if you're not here when we come back, I swear I'll hunt you down and I'll kill you myself." Leah growled.

Milena gulped and nodded. Then Leah pulled me out of the coffee-shop and we stopped outside our car.

"I can't stand that woman!" Leah complained going to the passenger's seat. "She has some nerve."

"Are we really going to get Jason?"

"You bet we are. He needs to know the truth. Milena can't decide that child's fate on her own. I mean she doesn't give a damn about Jay...he'll end up living in that orphanage forever when his place is right here with us. If she didn't want the kid, she shouldn't have had him."

I wanted to talk to Leah about us, about me going back home and about me being innocent all along but she was talking non-stop.

"She's so...annoying." Leah kept crucifying Milena for the decisions she'd made in the past. "Not to mention irresponsible. How the hell did she end up having a one-night stand with Jason?"

"She just told us how and you have some guilt in it too."

"Me? Are you defending her?"

"No. I'm just saying..."

"How could I know she would end up getting pregnant?"

"I just think you're not the best person to judge Milena."

Leah glared at me and I decided to stop the car before she could attack me or something. We were in the access road that lead to La Push.

"Because I told her to leave when she came here looking for you?"

"No, because when you got pregnant for the first time you ran away from me. You didn't tell me, remember?"

"That was different."

"In what way?"

"I was afraid you'd imprint and leave me. I didn't want my baby to suffer like that."

I rolled my eyes.

"That's not the point, Leah. The point is you ran away just like she did."

"I'm nothing like her!" She denied.

"You're right. What you did was worse."

"Why?"

"Milena had a reason to go. She didn't know Jason, there were no feelings involved and she was trying to escape her ex-boyfriend. Besides she didn't know she was pregnant when she left. You, on the other hand, knew you were carrying my child and still left."

"Fine. What do you want me to do now Jacob?"

"I want you to stop complaining and apologise."

"Apologise? What for?" She asked surprised.

"Well in the last week I was accused of infidelity, I was forced to sleep in the couch and later expelled from my house, more than one person threatened to kill me and more than once...and in the end I'm innocent."

"I'm not too good apologising."

"Lucky you, I'm a patient guy."

"Can't we discuss this later?"

"No."

"Whatever."

Leah left the car and began walking towards the reservation. Her pride was making her act like a spoil brat. I knew she hated to admit she was wrong but I wasn't going to let her go so easily, so I followed her.

"Don't act like you're the victim, Clearwater." I called.

"I'm not. I just don't want to fight anymore."

"I don't want to fight either but I deserve an apology."

When I reached her she suddenly changed direction and walked right into the woods.

"Come on Leah. Quit being so stubborn." I asked.

"I'm not asking you to follow me."

"Stop walking damn it!" I demanded and this time she complied. That was when I noticed she was on the verge of tears even though I didn't know why.

"I thought you'd be happy to know Jay isn't mine."

She began cleaning up a few tears and turned around to face me.

"I was so sure I was going to lose you." She confessed. "I was preparing myself to be on my own..."

"Seriously?"

She nodded.

"You had so little faith in me, huh?"

"It wasn't the first time I was betrayed by someone I love."

"You should've known I'm not like him."

Leah's eyes were on the green floor and she remained silent.

"Do you trust me now?" I asked.

"I think I need some time."

"How long?"

"I don't know."

"So does that mean I can't come home?"

"Of course you can come home."

"Great, because sleeping in Bella's old truck was killing me."

"I thought you were staying with Billy."

"That would be too humiliating. Besides, at least in the garage I had something to do to take my mind off of problems." I smiled and offered her my hand which she took. "Come on."

Instead of going back to the car, I took her over to the garage that was nearby. I was going to get my bags since Leah had finally allowed me to go back home. My intention was to open that garage one day and have a family business with my sons but for now the small building didn't seem much. Actually it looked like an abandoned place, its exterior was as deplorable as the inside.

"I wanted to fix it by the end of the summer." I said pointing to Bella's red truck when I opened the door and we walked inside. "I'm going to get my things, I'll be right back."

Leah leaned down against the truck and studied the place.

"You didn't start the repairs on this place, did you?"

"I didn't have much time. I had family problems."

"Really? That's a great excuse." She laughed a bit. It was the first time I was hearing her laugh since a long time.

"We can stay around for a while and work on remodelling if you like." I suggested playfully.

"I don't think you have all the tools." She played along.

"I think I have." I made my way over to her and brought our lips together, just tasting her for a while. Her reaction was way better than I had anticipated.

She put her arms around my neck and our bodies touched. Her heart was pouding as much as mine and it took us a while to ragain control over our actions.

"Jacob…what I told you the other day…" Leah muttered. "It wasn't true."

"What about?"

"About not loving you anymore." She confessed. "I was just trying to hurt you a little."

"I know baby…I know."

"If you want to have a chance to fix this truck I don't think we should do this here." Leah suggested and trembled when I kissed her neck.

"You want to go home?" I asked hoping her answer would be negative.

"Don't you have an office or something?"

I grinned while she snaked her legs around my waist because I knew we'd be there for a long time before we'd actually get tired.

"This last week felt like a year." I complained.

"I know." She moaned. "But we can change that now."

I didn't need an invitation. It didn't matter which one of us was more eager to that sort of contact but it really didn't matter.

I stumbled until reaching the office in the back of the garage and managed to close the door with a kick when we were inside. The office was the only place I hadn't been yet. It was packed with old boxes with papers and objects so old I didn't know what they were needed for anymore.

There was also a small couch but it was so small it wouldn't provide us any comfort so I took Leah and placed her on top of the fragile secretary in the middle of the room. The windows were covered with black rugs but there was still a small ray of light that allowed me to wacth Leah while she was taking her clothes off.

She was naked in less than a minute and I felt a jolt of heat travelling through my whole body.

"You're so beautiful..." I whispered. I could never grow tired of that vision. "You have no idea what you do to me."

"Actually...I do..." She teased me before getting rid of my own clothes.

The secretary wasn't going to sustain our weight for too long so we had to move to the floor. Fortunately none of us cared since we were too wrapped up in kisses to notice those details.

It ended the same way it started: with an explosion of feelings and emotions that left us pretty much breathless. The adrenalin frensin faded a few seconds later even though I could feel Leah's body still shaking.

"I'm glad we're miles away from home." I said and she laughed.

"Me too." She agreed and held me even closer to her. "I'm sorry."

"I thought you weren't too good apologising."

"You were right Jacob. I owe you an apology. I should've trusted you but instead I acted like a jealous idiot. I'm really sorry."

She was being honest, I could feel it.

"I forgive you."

"You do?" She was surprised. "On what terms?"

"Well, I guess we can think about that later."

"You still want some time to think about it?"

"Nah...I've realised all I need is to have you around again."

"I'm glad."

"Knowing you had slept with Milena was driving me crazy..." Leah said. "I never felt more jealous in my life."

"I'm happy to inform you that you still hold full exclusivity on me."

"Good." Leah kissed me and we both smiled into the kiss.

"I felt jealous too." I confessed and she tensed in my arms.

"What? Why? When?"

"Sam still loves you. Even having imprinted on Emily...his feelings for you are still there. When I saw you two organising Lisa's hunting together I felt jealous because...you were working as a team."

"We are a team Jacob. The pack is a team. But Sam and I are over for a long time."

"I know."

"I'm with you Jacob. I'm yours. You know what that means, right?"

I wasn't able to answer that question because the next minute we heard voices outside. Leah got up immediately and put on my black t-shirt that covered most of her naked body. Unfortunately I couldn't find my clothes fast enough and when the door opened I had to remain behind Leah to preserve my dignity.

"Mum! I thought you'd..." William never finished his sentence. He was too shocked to talk. The office was a total mess and we couldn't lie about what we'd been doing. Even if our son was blind he would be able to smell it on us.

Leah tried, in vain, to fix her hair while I was trying not to move much.

"For the sake of the holy spirits Edward...You could've warned me they were having sex...I'm going to have nightmares about this for the rest of my life!" William dramatised while backing up.

"I read thoughts Will, I can't see through walls." The mind rapist replied. "And you should actually thank me we came here through the longest route because if we'd gotten here five minutes earlier you'd be traumatised for life."

William left the room faking a vomit while Edward stood by the door with a mocking smile on his pale face.

"A little privacy here, Edward." I asked.

"Sure…" He laughed and passed me my shorts. "I swear to God you two have the worst timing ever."

"I can tell the same thing about you leech." I replied.

"We're waiting for you outside." Edward said before leaving.

"Edward, did something happen?" Leah asked concerned.

"We'll talk when you're decent."

* * *

><p>ANote: I think I answered most of your questions about Jay and Milena for now. I still don't know if they'll be regular characters on the story. Thank you for the feedback everyone. You all rock.

Take care, Karisan


	22. Unlikely Ally

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 5_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 4. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother read the resume I wrote on my profile page.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks you for reviewing: Starr Cullen, A. Ali, Rafaela, evanescent reality, ABarbieStory, brankel1, Isa Clearwater, BB-Waters, Jeakat, Jada91, Ritchi, MelkiSihou, iLoveYouStar, Maximus05, TheSkeptic88, Teagann, Blackwater Crazziii, ASH186, Jayd Izabell Carter Marie, Anne Sullivan, roxymari.28, Crazeemee, CaliAndersen, the one and only team Jacob, TheHotPinkRose, kaciety, Jade, Leilani972, HARIHAAT .LAENO, Briannewambolt, twilight98275, Miss. sangster, Mrs. Blackwater 3, Rachel x, Mrs Noah Puckerman.

**_Our Dawn_**

**_Part V_**

**_Book 2 – Midnight Stars_**

**_Jacob Black_**

**22. Unlikely Ally**

"What happened? Why are you here?" Leah asked as soon as we joined Edward and William outside the garage.

"Well you two were gone for an hour and Will was worried." Edward said.

We never realised the time going by.

"No, I wasn't!" William denied immediately.

"You were worried that your mother could've killed your father."

"That's because she was really angry when she left." William confessed. "But I wasn't worried about him."

He was lying. William was exactly like Leah. He lied in order to conceal his true feelings and keep his pride intact.

"Thank you for your concern, Will. I'm fine."

"I wasn't worried about you." My son crossed his arms over his chest and threw a glare towards Edward who laughed.

"You're actually pretty easy to read, you know?" The leech said. "Anyways, Carlisle wants to talk to you about Lisa."

"Okay…but we have an unfinished business to take care of first." Leah informed. "Jacob, you'll talk to Jason and then take him to old Quil's house. I'll get Milena."

"Leah…maybe that's not a good idea. Milena said she…"

"I don't care what she said." Leah cut me off. "She's going to sort out this mess."

"I can go with you." Edward offered. The only reason he wanted to go with Leah was to get to know all the sordid details about our lives.

"I'm doing you a favour Jacob." He stated after reading my thoughts. "You know how she's like when she's upset."

"I'm not going to hurt that bimbo." Leah stated.

I looked Leah, not sure if she would keep her word and she simply rolled her eyes. I guess it would be better if Edward went along too.

"Come on. Let's go." Leah called Edward while I was handing him the car keys.

"Make sure she keeps calm."

"I'll try my best Jacob."

I watched Edward and Leah walking over to the forest and prepared myself to face my teenage son. I knew he was still angry at me and I was ready to have a serious talk with him despite his stubbornness.

"Come on, I'll take you home first."

"I'm not a baby. I'm pretty sure I can go home on my own."

"You sure have your mother's temper."

"I'll take that as a compliment since at least mum isn't a cheating liar like you."

"Oh…so that's what I am, is it?"

"Absolutely." He declared.

"You know your mother forgave me."

"Yeah, I noticed. The sex scene was quite clear to me." He said darkly.

"Will you hear me out?" I asked.

"What if I don't?" He challenged.

"I'm your alpha."

"I don't care. I don't want to hear your bullshit."

William turned around and left but I was fast enough to pull him and force him to face me again.

"We need to talk." I started. "And you will listen."

"About what? Your bastard child? Do you want us to live together happily ever after?"

"Actually you're right, Jay will live here. He has the wolf gene which means he'll be a protector soon."

"Great. Let's have a party then." He mocked.

"You're being unfair."

"If he's coming to live with us, I'll move out."

"It's nice of you to defend our family so passionately but you can relax. Jay is not my son."

There was shock in his face at first. Then he looked at me with suspicion.

"How do you that? You took the DNA test?"

"No. Alice found his mother. We asked her."

"So you never cheated on mum?"

"No, it was all a misunderstanding. You can ask mum, she'll tell you everything."

"So…that boy…?"

"He's Jason's son."

"Jason?"

"Yes. Jason Morris."

"But...Jason is not a wolf."

"He was once. Before you were born. Jason, Rick, Ethan and Gary belonged to the pack but they stopped phasing right after the battle with the Volturi."

William bit his lip before talking again. I knew he was conflicted about the sudden change of events. Now he would have to admit he was wrong and apologise. However, like his mother, his pride was in the way.

"I'm...glad to know that dad." He began. "I really didn't want to have another sibling. Sarah and Isaac are enough."

"Really? That's too bad, Will."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your mother and I were thinking about having a baby."

That sure shut him up.

"We've been talking about it for a while and decided to wait until Lisa was caught, since she's no longer a danger, we're thinking about..."

"Seriously? Come on dad...why do you need another baby? I don't want to share my room with Isaac too."

I wasn't being serious. Leah and I had discussed having another child but now we both knew it wasn't the right moment to bring a baby into the world. This was something we'd discuss again in a few years but I wanted to see William's reaction and quite frankly it was hilarious. To say that he was upset was an understatement.

"It's not fair on us dad. I am not going to spend the next year changing diapers and listening to a baby cry all night. I have school and patrols and...you don't have time for a baby either."

William's small outburst made me laugh and he didn't like it. He followed me until we reached Jason's house, trying to convince me to change my mind about the baby subject.

His rant was over when we saw Jason leaving the house. Jason was surprised to see us there but he welcomed us with a smile.

What the hell was I going to say to him? I couldn't just drop a bomb like that and force him to go and see Milena. I should've practiced a speech. Jason was about to leave La Push for a year. To know about Jay would probably change everything and he'd be forced to stay.

Like many other young boys and girls, Jason's dream was to leave the reservation and have a new life outside La Push. He wasn't like the rest of us. He had been given a second chance. Before turning into a wolf, Quil, Embry and I had dreamed about leaving too. We wanted to see the world but then everything changed. Now Quil's dream was to be with Claire, Embry had a family of his own and I was the alpha of our pack. Our destinies were sealed. I wasn't happy to know I was about to shatter Jason's dreams.

"Dad? Maybe you should tell Jason why we're here?" William's voice woke me up.

"Is everything okay Jake?" Jason asked.

For a minute I wished I could change places with Leah. I would rather be convincing Milena to come to La Push than telling Jason about his son.

"Are you leaving?" I asked, trying to buy some time and come up with something to tell him.

"I'm going tonight. I'm meeting a friend in Seattle and then we're going to Alaska."

"I see..." My brain was blank. "Do you really have to go?"

"It's a great opportunity. I'm going to win a lot of money working there."

Just like I had imagined Jason was happy to leave.

"I have something important to tell you. I don't even know how to begin...I wish I wasn't the one doing this but I don't really have a choice and I know it's going to complicate things for you but..."

"My dad is trying to tell you that you have a son and he needs you." William cut me off and solved the problem.

Jason looked at us in utter confusion.

"Is this a joke?" He asked.

"No."

"Jake...Did my mum asked you to do this? I know she's against me leaving home but this is absurd!"

"Your mother has nothing to do with this." I explained. "Twelve years ago you slept with a girl named Milena, right?"

"I've been with a lot of girls Jake. I don't remember all of them."

"This girl isn't a Quileute. Try to remember."

"I don't have time for this."

"I'm not joking Jason. She was in Forks and you offered to bring her here and spend the night. Maybe if you see her again..."

"You can't be serious."

"Your son's name is Jay and he's twelve. He's living in an institution for children in Nevada since he lost his foster parents in a car crash a few months ago."

My speech finally got his attention.

"How can I trust he's mine?" Jason questioned.

"I met Jay. I'm sure he's one of us...but you can take a paternity test if you want to."

"Is Milena here?"

"Leah went to get her."

"And the kid?"

"The Social Services have his custody for now. One of you will have to take responsibility because Jay needs to come to the reservation."

Jason was quiet for a while. He was confused and I knew he wasn't going to accept everything easily. I just hoped he'd make the right decision.

Jason and Milena did get to talk. Leah dragged Milena to old Quil's house and Jay's parents didn't have a choice but to face each other after twelve years. Not that they had a real relationship to discuss but their child's future was at stake.

None of them denied sleeping together. Jason remembered all about that night as soon as he saw Milena's green eyes. Things only went wrong when the tribal council decided to ask them who was going to take care of Jay now that he didn't have a family.

Milena didn't want that sort of responsibility but neither did Jason. Both had valid reasons but they were also being selfish. The boy was innocent and he needed a family. One of them would have to sacrifice their life in order to do the right thing.

Sue, my father and Old Quil wanted Jason to step forward and accept the kid but he was a bit reluctant. There was a huge argument after that. An argument that ended with Milena being politely asked to give Jay's custody to Jason and go back to Austin as soon as possible.

Milena was more than happy to accept old Quil's request. The only problem was Jason's upcoming departure to Alaska. The elders didn't want him to go. It was important for Jay to meet his father and a proper home. The Cullens would help us to solve the Social Services' problem so that Jay could come to La Push as soon as possible and in the meantime, Jason would have to postpone his trip.

"How long will it take?" Leah asked Rosalie. We were now at the Cullen's mansion after the meeting with the Council. They had sent us to talk to them about the Social Services.

"One month, maybe two."

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"I've graduated in Law fifteen years ago. Plus Carlisle knows a few lawyers too. I guarantee you, Jason will have Jay's custody in a month."

"Where is Milena?" Bella questioned joining us in the living room.

"Sam drove her back to Forks. She's going to stay for a couple of days." Jake answered.

"What about Jason? Is he really going to keep Jay? Wasn't he off to Alaska?" Bella inquired.

"He's staying for now." I said. "But we're here to know about Lisa. Where is she by the way?"

"Upstairs." Edward replied.

"Is it safe?"

"Of course. We've got everything over control Jacob."

Since Jasper was with her I figured there was no reason to fear an escape.

"She doesn't want to escape." The mind-reader said.

"Lisa wants to join us." Carlisle added.

"Join us?" Leah asked skeptically. "No way…She almost killed my son."

"It was a misunderstanding." Edward explained. "We asked her about the attack and she is deeply sorry for what happened to Harrison."

"She's sorry? Are you kidding me? You don't attack someone by mistake!" Leah growled. I agreed.

"Your children were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I read her mind and she wasn't in La Push to attack the twins or feed. She was there to ask Ella about her brother, Adam."

"That doesn't change a thing. If she wanted to ask about Adam, she should've asked us…not Ella." I stated.

"Her presence here might actually work in our favour." Carlisle announced.

"How?" Leah and I inquired.

"She's following orders from Joham through Fred. That means Fred is around." Edward clarified.

"Oh great." I complained. "That's exactly what we need. Another invisible leech around."

"If Fred is close by I'll be able to read his mind and learn about Joham's plans. That would be great because Alice's visions aren't as reliable as before."

"I don't know if it's actually safe to have her here." I declared.

"She's willing to accept our ways. She said she'll become a vegetarian and will never drink human blood again." Carlisle said. He seemed quite sure that Lisa would be able to control her blood thirst easily.

"That's because she's really sorry for what happened." Edward added.

"What about her vengeance?" Leah questioned.

"I think she finally understood you can't be blamed for what happened to her boyfriend. We told her that Joham must've planned turning her into a vampire from the start and she believes us."

"Did she really kill her boyfriend?" I asked.

"She didn't know what she was doing. She was a newborn back then and he was spared to serve as her first meal. It's important for a newborn to taste human blood in his or her first minutes after being turned. That's how you can control them…You control their meals, you control them. By giving Lisa her first meal, Fred became her master."

It wasn't easy for us to think about what Lisa had gone through. Especially because we all felt somehow responsible for it. However we still had doubts about accepting her as our ally.

"What if this is all but a trap?" Leah suggested. "We need to think about our people's safety. Lisa will always be a threat."

"Everything is under control as long as Jasper and I are around." Edward assured.

"So what's your plan? Teach her how to feed on animals?"

"Yes Jacob. That's exactly what we'll do and when she's completely on our side, we'll use all of her knowledge about Fred and Joham against them."

"We'll she be loyal?"

"She will." Edward stated firmly.

Despite a few doubts we agreed to let the Cullens keep Lisa on their lands but she wasn't allowed to go to La Push and we were establishing new patrols. If she tried to trick us, she would be killed, permanently.

I was anxious to get home and have some well-deserved rest but when we were crossing over the borders to our lands we were informed that Harrison was conscious. Finally good news. Leah and I ran as fast as we could and reached our house in a record time but instead of Harrison we found Milena sitting down on our couch being guarded by William.

"I thought she was in Forks." I told Leah.

"So did I."

"Where the hell were you?" Will asked. "This lunatic has been waiting here for ages."

"I'm not a lunatic. And here is the paper you wanted me to sign about giving away all my rights over Jay."

"Rosalie works fast." Leah muttered.

We both read the paper briefly.

"What about the birth certificate?" Leah asked.

"I've called the registration office but apparently I can't take Jacob's name off. They've asked me for a DNA test and the Social Services need to be informed first."

"You're kidding right?"

"Maybe we should just leave this for another time." Milena suggested. "I want to go back to Austin tonight."

"No way."

"You can't force me to be here." She complained.

"We don't want you here more than you want to be here, Milena. Trust me." Leah declared coldly. "But you have to solve you own mess so you'll stay here as long as it takes."

"And how do you want me solve this? I can't do magic!"

"In that case I guess we need to call someone."

I had no idea who she was referring to.

"Call Veronica Johnson and then call Carlisle." Leah ordered. "Let's work on some magic."

**_End of Book II – Midnight Stars_**

* * *

><p>ANote - I'm sorry about the late update. My computer broke. I had this chapter almost ready when I lost everything and it was really hard to write everything again. :(

Next chapter Leah's going to be back as the narrator. Jay's issue is almost settled but Lisa, Fred and Joham are still around.

"See" you all next time.

Karisan


	23. Guests

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 5_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 4. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother read the resume I wrote on my profile page.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks you for reviewing: Starr Cullen, A. Ali, Rafaela, evanescent reality, ABarbieStory, brankel1, Isa Clearwater, BB-Waters, Jeakat, Jada91, Ritchi, MelkiSihou, iLoveYouStar, Maximus05, TheSkeptic88, Teagann, Blackwater Crazziii, ASH186, Jayd Izabell Carter Marie, Anne Sullivan, roxymari.28, Crazeemee, CaliAndersen, the one and only team Jacob, TheHotPinkRose, kaciety, Jade, Leilani972, HARIHAAT .LAENO, Briannewambolt, twilight98275, Miss. sangster, Mrs. Blackwater 3, Rachel x, Mrs Noah Puckerman.

**_Our Dawn_**

**_Part V_**

**_Book 3 – Winter Sun_**

**_Leah Clearwater_**

**23. Guests**

It was early in the morning and the house was completely silent. Too silent for my liking because usually my mornings started with a lot of noise. I could hear my youngest children sleeping in one of the rooms but there was no sign of the twins.

I really didn't feel like getting out of bed. I was too comfortable plus I was naked and Jacob was holding my waist firmly. Last night I had caved in and told Jacob what Edward had read in Milena's mind about the night of Darren's party. We knew that Jay Elliot wasn't Jacob's son and I also knew that Jacob had never slept with her, but still it was nice to know all the small details.

Apparently Jacob's friends were so drunk they had decided to play truth or dare that night. They dared Milena to go to Jacob's bedroom and steal a piece of his clothing but she ended up passed out on the bed. She was already half naked when she went inside the bedroom and Jacob was already sleeping. It was all a misunderstanding.

"Are you awake?" Jacob's hot breath reached my neck and I shivered. "Leah? Are you awake?" He insisted when I didn't answer.

"It depends."

In a fast movement he turned me around and kissed me.

"What about now?"

"I'm still trying to decide." I joked.

"You're in a good mood this morning."

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't been in a good mood lately."

"That's because I'm worried about too many things."

"I know…But I'm here, you know that, right?"

"Yes." I was silent for a couple of minutes. "It's too quiet."

"Yeah…the twins left around three in the morning." He announced.

"You heard them leave? I didn't."

"Yes. But it's fine. I heard them talk. They went to my dad's place."

"Why?"

"We were a bit loud last night…they don't like to hear us when we're…you know…"

I felt my face hitting up. The kids were old enough to know certain things about sex but it was still a bit awkward.

"Do you think we should…"

"Stop having sex? No way!" Jacob stated. "No way."

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to suggest we move their bedroom to the other side of the house. Besides we need extra rooms. Sarah won't be able to share a room with Isaac forever."

Seth and I had gained separate rooms when I had turned thirteen. It was normal for siblings of the same gender to share rooms while different gender siblings would have separate ones.

"I guess it's a good idea." Jacob agreed. "But they have super-hearing powers. It won't make a difference. However, I like the idea of having a few extra rooms. There's no harm in adding one or two more. I mean in the future we can…"

"Jacob. This is not the right time to discuss this."

"I know baby. But you promised we'd have one more."

"I know. But first you need to get a job and this vampire war shit needs to be over by then."

"Fine." He said getting up. "You want to shower together?"

It was tempting but I decided against it.

"I'll make breakfast. Hurry up."

I put on a robe and went down stairs while Jacob took a shower. Isaac and Sarah were still sleeping and I found a note from the twins on the kitchen table so that we'd know where they were.

Two weeks ago Harrison had finally recovered from his injuries. After a few check-ups Seth and Carlisle concluded he was perfectly healthy. His bones were as good as new and everything was healed now. Fortunately there were no major sequels in his brain or heart from the lack of oxygen and heart failures.

Since his recovery Jacob had imposed new rules for the twins. They weren't allowed to patrol until further notice. William didn't speak to his father for a couple of days but when he realised he could use his free time to do whatever he wanted he decided to accept Jacob's orders.

A few hours after we had breakfast the Cullens called asking our presence at the border. It looked like they had something serious to discuss with us again.

"If this is about Lisa's request we haven't reached a decision yet." I announced. All the Cullens were present except fpor Jasper, who had become Lisa's babysitter.

"Calm down Leah…" Jacob grabbed my hand.

"I'm calm Jacob."

"No, you're not. And you didn't even let them tell us why they've called us."

"It's not about Lisa." Edward assured.

A few days ago the mind reader had come to us with a request from Lisa. She wanted us to tell the truth about the existence of vampires and giant wolves to her parents and younger brother. We had spoken to the Council about that but while old Quil and Sam were inclined to accept, my mother and Billy were strongly against it.

"Alice had a vision." Edward informed.

"Finally." Paul commented. He was one of the three members from the pack that had come with us. "What did she see?"

"We have a visitor." The mind reader declared and in that precise moment we felt the horrible scent of a vampire near us. Oddly it was a familiar scent.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier so we could alert our patrols?" I asked.

"Because if we did that, he would've noticed and would've ran away." Carlisle explained.

"Fred, we know you're here." Edward said out loud and a few seconds later, a skinny vampire emerged from the bushes on the Cullen's lands. He took only two steps forward, probably aware that we wouldn't hesitate on killing him even if he was on the vampire's side. When it came to protect our people from a leech, we didn't care about borders or territories.

I had always thought Fred was a weird vampire mainly due to the clothes he wore. Alice was probably horrified with his sense of fashion. Fred was wearing a dark green sleeveless shirt, dirty cut-offs, a black and red cap and black boots. His red eyes contrasted with his marble skin. The sunlight made him shine for a moment but he hide in the shadow.

Paul, Embry and Brady were ready to take him down but Jacob placed a hand on Paul's shoulder preventing him to attack.

"We better let Edward deal with him."

Fred put his arms up in surrender and took a few more steps towards the Cullens.

"Where is she?"

"In a safe place." Edward answered.

"Is she…?" Fred hesitated.

"We didn't kill her if that's what you're asking."

"I want to see her." He bravely demanded.

"I don't think you have the right to demand such a thing." Jacob said. "Tell your boss if he wants Lisa back, he has to come and get her himself."

Fred was silent for a while, glaring intensively at Jacob with his fierce red eyes.

"She doesn't know anything useful. She won't be of any use to you and since you're not the type of vampires who torture your own kind, why are you keeping her prisoner? Why don't you let her go?"

"No one talked about prisoners." Carlisle declared.

Once again, Fred was silent but he understood what Carlisle had implied.

"Lisa would never betray us. She knows better. She's loyal to the cause."

"And whose cause is that?" Alice asked. "Joham's cause? Your cause? Her cause?"

Fred didn't answer.

"You're being a bit too optimistic, aren't you? After all, Lisa doesn't know any of you that well and she does know the people who live in this Reservation. Who do you think she'll choose in the end?" Alice concluded.

"Not to mention that you turned her against her will. She thinks she's a monster and blames herself for killing her boyfriend. You forced her to feed on the person she loved…She knows that now and she doesn't blame the wolves anymore." Edward added. "We know what you're doing Fred. We know you want to revenge Bree but you won't succeed. Do you really think Joham has any intention of helping you?"

"Yes, I do." Fred declared. "He hates the Volturi as much as I do."

"That's not true. You have a reason to hate the Volturi, Joham doesn't."

"Joham was their prisoner once. That's how we met."

"He was never a prisoner…He wasn't tortured by Jane or Alec. Aro even authorised him to conduct experiments in Volterra." Edward said. "He was hardly a prisoner, trust me."

The Volturi's leader liked to collect vampires with special abilities and Joham had many scientific knowledge. That was the only reason why he hadn't been tortured and the Italians had allowed him to stay in Volterra as a guest.

"I don't trust you." Fred raised his voice.

"And you trust him? Do you really know Joham at all?"

"Yes."

"Do you know he spent his whole life deceiving people? Do you know that when he became a vampire he used to be a mercenary?" Bella spoke for the first time.

"How do you…?"

"We've done our homework." She stated. "We finally managed to gather some information on Joham's past."

"Joham Pierre Saint-Martin was born somewhere in France in 1769. He was the youngest of eight brothers so when his father died he received nothing and was forced to live on the streets. By the time he was thirteen he became a public notary working for Count Sunière. He managed to steal the Count's fortune and when he turned eighteen he was working for many influent families though he kept stealing and deceiving people. He entered politics soon after and became a traitor to the French Revolutionary Army. Joham sent many people to the guillotine, denouncing his best friends..."

"So what? Honour and honesty are hard to find these days. The eighteenth century probably wasn't any diferente." Fred stated.

"That's not the point." Edward kept going. "The point is he could've changed…he could've learned from his mistakes, but he didn't. He worked as a mercenary when he was turned into a vampire. He can't be trusted. He killed his own kind just like the Volturi."

So that's what the Cullens had been doing this whole time. I had always thought they were just trying to spend some quality time together abroad, as a family, but they were investigating Joham.

"That doesn't mean anything." Fred defended. "And it certainly doesn't make him worse than the Volturi."

"I know you think the Volturi are horrible and in a certain way, I agree with you. Bree was innocent and didn't deserve to die like that but you have to understand that her fate was sealed the moment she decided to come here and fight for Victoria." Edward said. "The army of vampires that Victoria and Riley created were a danger to our community…the Volturi had to do something."

"Bree wasn't a threat to anyone! She was just a nice girl…"

"Bree was a newborn vampire caught in the crossfire. In the end she realised she should've gone with you."

Edward's statement surprised Fred.

"She did?"

"I read her thoughts…She made sure I knew about everything she went through since she was turned. I've learned about the way Riley treated you and lied to everyone. I've learned about Diego and you…how you asked her to go with you to Canada and she promised you she'd go as soon as she found Diego."

"I told her he was dead. She didn't believe me."

"She hoped he was alive…and, in the very end, she wished she had accepted to go with you instead."

Fred looked Edward in the eyes. I didn't know if he was sad or angry. Maybe he was both.

"She was my only friend. The only one I trusted."

"And do you really think that having the Volturi killed will bring her back?" Bella asked softly. "You and Joham have no idea who you're dealing with. You have no chance to win."

"Alone, we don't have a chance. But we're not alone. We have an army too. Werewolves…the real ones…and they'll be here in a month."

Paul, Embry and Brady moved nervously behind us and Jacob looked at Edward. Those were definitely bad news. We always hoped this war would be fought away from our lands and now an army of werewolves was coming.

"Why are they coming here?" Jacob asked.

"It was a last call decision. I have no idea why Joham decided that, he doesn't tell me everything."

"This is bad Edward." Bella warned.

"Even with an army, the Volturi will win. They have vampires with special abilities and they have a lot more experience in the battle field." Alice stated. "Joham will see that and he will leave you all behind."

"You won't have your revenge for Bree and many innocent lives will be lost. Do you think this crusade of yours is worth it?" Edward asked.

"Maybe…" He whispered. "In any case…just be prepared. A war is coming."

In the next moment Fred was gone and Embry, Paul and Brady exploded in their clothes to chase after him.

"An army of werewolves is coming." I repeated the information Fred had given us. "What are we going to do?"

"What the hell is that psyco planning?" Jacob questioned knowing that no one could tell us the answer to that question.

"I don't know if he plans an attack or not…but for now I think we should assume he's recruting allies." Edward announced.

"It's also obvious that he's trying to lure the Volturi into coming here." Alice added.

"That means we'll have to pick a side, right?" I asked.

"Yes." Edward admitted.

"Can't we be neutral? Like Switzerland?" Bella suggested.

"I don't believe that's possible. If the Volturi get here we'll have two armies ready for battle and we won't be able to claim neutrality." Alice explained.

"The Volturi will expect us to be on their side. We have a deal with them and so do you. You agreed on a non-agression pact a few years ago." Carlisle recalled.

"We'll agree with their visit only if they don't attack innocent people." I said.

"They won't kill innocent people, they're coming after Joham and his army." Carlisle said.

I didn't want to pick a side. I didn't want to be involved in that war. Our best chance was to make sure the Volturi wouldn't come.

"I don't believe that's possible Leah." Edward was reading my mind. "I think you should protect your families, especially the kids."

"The Heiltsuk Reservation might be a safer place to stay right now. Call Lance." Bella suggested.

"I'm going to talk to Sam and the Council." Jacob announced.

"So…what are we going to do when Joham gets here with his freaking army?" I asked. I was trying not to sound too alarmed but aparently I was failing.

"We need backups." Edward replied calmly enough to get me suspicious.

"Are we going to have an army too?" Jacob questioned.

"No. However we need some advice on how we can face the Children of the Moon and the only vampire besides Caius to ever survive a werewolf's attack was Garrett." Edward informed.

"Great." Jacob said ironically. There was something about Garrett that Jacob hated.

"Let's call the Denali." Carlisle agreed.

It could be worse. At least we knew the Denali coven and they were also vegetarian. Over time they had become friends too.

"Fine…tell them to come." Jacob finally said. "We'll see if Garrett can really help us or not."

xxxxxxxxxx

The Council and the pack were warned about our critical situation. There was tension in the air since it was common knowledge that this war was about to put our people in danger.

The fact that mythical creatures were coming meant that our families weren't safe and it was possible that more kids would start phasing.

Jacob and Sam were training our younger members. Alpha and beta were trying to make sure that none of us would die in the upcoming battle.

Harrison and William were then authorised to practice along with the rest of the pack but I knew Jacob was planning on sending them to Lance's reservation. I was in charge of planning that trip. We couldn't send too many people because that would raise suspicions so I was making a list of people to send off to the Heiltsuk lands.

In the meanwhile Edward and Jacob had an argument over Lisa. We still didn't know what to do with her. No one in the pack trusted her and we didn't understand why the Cullens had actually accepted her as a member of their family. Jasper was even training her along with the rest of them. Jacob, on the other hand, thought that Lisa was dangerous enough without training and he was worried about the fact that the Cullens trsuted her blindly.

Three days after calling the Denali coven, Tanya, Kate and Garrett arrived with bad news. Aro had requested Eleazar's services and Carmen had joined her husband in Italy. In return Aro had promised to keep Eleazar's family safe from the upcoming war against Joham and the werewolves.

Since Aro had been the one to request Eleazar's services, Edward guessed the Volturi were recruiting vampires with special abilities. That was the reason why Aro needed Eleazar in the first place. Not only he could tell the ability of a vampire but he could also see if the ability would be of any use to the Italians.

Aro was problably planning on leading the most powerful army ever to face Joham and the werewolves. And those weren't good news for us.

We were training when the Denali coven arrived that afternoon.

"We had news from Carmen. They have two new members in the personal guard. Shannon and Sage are with the Volturi for the last two months. They're being trained. Shannon can read strategies before they are put into practice while Sage can immobilise any human being through eye contact." Tanya informed us.

"They're still recruiting, right?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. Eleazar told me Aro wants to double the members of his guard before coming here."

"Are they still turning humans into vampires?" Jacob questioned.

"Occasionally. Sometimes Eleazar identifies a potencially powerful human and Aro gives the order to turn that person into one of us."

"I thought that wasn't allowed." I said.

"I guess that changed." Tanya referred. "Aro made that rule so I guess he thinks he has the right to break it."

"Someone said something about needing help facing werewolves." Garrett joined the conversation making Jacob growl in response. "You said there's even an army?"

"Yes. That's the information we have." Edward confirmed.

"That's weird. The Children of the Moon don't run in packs and they don't organise armies. They're lonely creatures." Kate said. "And for over three hundred years there are no evidence they still exist."

"Well that changed quite recently." Carlisle informed. "They do exist and they're being leaded by Joham."

"The vampire that killed pregnant women, right?" Tanya recalled.

"Yes. And that's why we need your help. We need to know how to face a werewolf." Edward turned to Garrett who simply smiled feeling important all of a sudden.

"Okay…I was in Ireland when it happened. I crossed paths with a werewolf and we fought. He was twice my size and seemed to be a good fighter."

"How do they fight?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Well they basically act on instinct. When they are turned they don't think, they just attack anything that moves. Their only purpose is to kill."

It seemed to me that werewolves were quite more dangerous than vampires.

"But they have a weakness, don't they?" Jasper insisted.

"They're mortals. That's their weakness. However…" Garrett hesitated to create more suspense. "It's hard to kill them. I only know two ways to kill a werewolf. Either we rip his heart out or we decapitate him."

"What about our poison?" Edward wanted to know.

"It's not enough to kill them and it's quite difficult to bite them long enough to inject poison. When they are bitten they slow down but only for a few minutes."

"So we have to rip their heads off or their hearts out, is that right?" Sam asked.

"It worked for me. But it's not as simple as it sounds. Werewolves are incredibly fast and strong. Without assistance even a vampire can lose the battle against a werewolf."

"How did you do it then? You said you were alone." Jacob spoke directly to Garrett.

"I was lucky. I tried to escape at first but they can smell you miles away and he followed me so I was forced to face him. After a couple of hours I won because he got tired. I learned then that their strength is connected to the moon. During the first nights of full moon they're practically invincible but then they become less strong and the night I fought was the last night of the full moon."

"Do they regenerate like us? Or heal their wounds?" Jasper asked.

"Their wounds heal fast but they can't regenerate."

"When will they come here?"

"We don't know Tanya." Edward replied. "We hope Alice can help with a date. All we know is that Joham is trying to set us a trap."

"If you need help training I can help." Garrett volunteered. "We can start right now…I mean I don't have much to do…but I need a partner. How about you, shewolf?"

Garrett grinned and Jacob growled loud enough to make Garrett shut up.

"I can be your partner leech." Jacob suggested placing himself in front of me. "So? Are you ready?"

* * *

><p>ANote: I'll try to post next week. Take care, Karisan


	24. Long Day

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 5_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 4. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother read the resume I wrote on my profile page.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks you for reviewing: Starr Cullen, A. Ali, Rafaela, evanescent reality, ABarbieStory, brankel1, Isa Clearwater, BB-Waters, Jeakat, Jada91, Ritchi, MelkiSihou, iLoveYouStar, Maximus05, TheSkeptic88, Teagann, Blackwater Crazziii, ASH186, Jayd Izabell Carter Marie, Anne Sullivan, roxymari.28, Crazeemee, CaliAndersen, the one and only team Jacob, TheHotPinkRose, kaciety, Jade, Leilani972, HARIHAAT .LAENO, Briannewambolt, twilight98275, Miss. sangster, Mrs. Blackwater 3, Rachel x, Mrs Noah Puckerman, Kary G.

**_Our Dawn_**

**_Part V_**

**_Book 3 – Winter Sun_**

**_Leah Clearwater_**

**24. Long Day**

"Let me put some ice on it…please." I asked following Jacob into the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and pressed it against his bleeding eyebrow.

"It will heal." He said cleaning the blood on his hand to his cut-offs.

"I know but the blood is dripping all over the place. Come on let me…"

"I said it will heal!" He said louder.

I pulled him out of the bathroom, took him to the kitchen and forced him to sit down on a chair.

"A little bit of ice won't make you less of a man, okay?"

Jacob frowned.

"I hate that leech." He confessed.

"I can tell."

"One of these days I will kill him with my bare hands. I don't care if he's trying to help or even if he's friends with the Cullens. I will kill him!"

"You're overreacting." I said replacing the towel he was holding with the ice.

"He's an asshole." Jacob complained and he put his arms around my waist.

"You're taking these practices way too seriously and he's just trying to mess with you."

"I'm fine…"

"No, you're not. You're all riled up because he beat you in a training session."

"He didn't beat me."

"Okay…it was a draw."

"I was distracted."

"It doesn't matter Jacob. You don't have to answer all his stupid comments."

"I don't like him. I hate when he looks at you."

"Are you jealous? Is this about jealous?" I rolled my eyes when he didn't reply. Jacob wasn't the jealous type but in certain occasions he let his feelings take over. "Jacob, you do know that Garrett means nothing to me, right? Nothing happened between us in the past. He's a _vampire_ and smells like public toilets."

He laughed and I felt him relaxing.

"Yeah I know nothing happened but he wanted you back then."

"He was just trying to mess with us. He wasn't serious. He's a vampire and I'm a wolf."

"I think he was serious enough."

"Come on Jacob, even if he was serious I wasn't that desperate. I would never consider dating him."

"That's not exactly true."

I looked at Jacob, surprised with his comment.

"What do you mean?"

"Edward read your mind back then. He told me you liked Garrett…you liked his bad boy attitude. He also told me that if Garrett wasn't a leech, if he was a human you'd probably accept going out with him. So that means…"

"That means nothing, you idiot." I felt the urge to hit him. I couldn't believe he had held on to something like that for years. "It was just an innocent thought. I never really considered the idea of dating him. Besides…you and I weren't together and I had the right to think about getting a boyfriend…"

"You could've considered me…"

"You were pinning over Bella."

"I was not! I was trying to put myself together and find some courage to tell you I was in love with you."

"So you were jealous? Was that the reason you almost rip his head off?"

"You got that right! I still want to rip his head off though."

"You don't trust me?"

"I do. It's him I don't trust."

"How sweet…You still want to be the knight in the shining armor." I sat down on his lap and kissed him softly. "You need to stop this, okay? Garrett is here to help and we can't kill him."

"I'll try my best but no promises." He dropped the ice on the floor and picked me up.

"Upstairs." I ordered.

"You read my mind."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but the front door was opened…"

Madeleine, Brady's girlfriend for the time being and one of our favorite babysitters had just arrived. Slowly Jacob allowed me to get back on the ground and we pulled away. She was blushing but managed to keep her composure the same way we did after being caught making out on the kitchen.

"You said you needed me to stay in with Isaac and Sarah." She whispered.

"Yes, I did." I confirmed. "Can you pick them up at Billy's?"

"Sure…" Madeleine turned around ready to leave. "You can carry on..." She said from the door, laughing slightly.

Jacob and I looked at each other.

"We should take her advice." Jacob said.

"How much time do you think we have?"

"Not enough."

"I'll race you upstairs."

"I'm injured. I need a head start."

"In your dreams, Black."

In the afternoon we got the confirmation we needed from Lance and the Heiltsuk tribal council. They would accept some of our people in their reservation. I was going to send the children first. Not all of them, of course. Only those who could end up phasing such as: James, Daniel, Jerry, Jay and David. Ella and Levi were going to spend some time with their grandparents at Makah Reservation.

Jacob wanted to send our children too. I knew the twins would not accept to leave but Sarah turned out to be a problem as well.

"I don't want to go!" She yelled when she came home with Madeleine. "I want to stay here."

"It's your fault." I told him. "You spoil her too much."

"Honey…" Jacob held her close. "You really have to go. I need you to take care of your brothers. They'll end up in trouble if you're not there to take care of them. Besides Aunt Rachel will be there with you."

"But I want to stay with you daddy."

"You'll be able to play with your cousins and meet new people. You'll have fun." I tried.

Sarah kept insisting she didn't want to go. Jacob used to say Sarah had gotten her stubbornness from me so I knew she wouldn't change her mind in the next few hours unless we gave her a good reason to go.

"I don't want to go with Aunt Rachel. She never gives me candies."

"Sarah…" Jacob complained.

"Uncle Seth is going too." I announced. Seth was Sarah's idol after Jacob.

"Really?" She asked and we both nodded. "Okay…then I'll go." She finally said.

"Good…Go upstairs and pack your things. And prepare Tiger to go with you." Jacob said. He wanted to get rid of our daughter's cat and hoped he'd be left behind.

"What about Marshmallow?"

"Marshmallow can stay with Quil." I told her. My daughter took a good look at us and then she followed upstairs to pack.

"I wish she was more like Isaac." I sighed. "At least he doesn't complain about anything."

"Well…now that we took care of her, we still have to talk to the twins."

"About what exactly?" Harry asked coming inside the living room.

Excited about their battle against Lisa both of my sons demanded to stay. In their opinion they would never be able to be a part of the pack if we kept protecting them like that. They considered themselves as good warriors and thought they were heroes since they had fought against a vampire and survived.

So the conversation with the twins didn't go as we planned. Jacob told them they were too young and unprepared to face our enemies. He added that we weren't trying to protect them, we were just trying to keep our family and the pack safe.

"You'll be helping Seth." Jacob said.

"Who's going to be miles away from here." Harrison referred.

"We're not going and that's final!" William stated firmly. "This is our fight too."

"Fine. You can stay." Jacob finally gave in. Besides it was useless to keep fighting when we all knew we'd have no option but to allow them to stay otherwise they would run away the first time they had a chance to.

"But I have a few conditions." He added. "When I say go back, you go back. If I tell you to leave, you'll leave…you'll follow my orders blindly and I won't tolerate insubordination. Is that clear?"

"Yes." They both answered.

"Can we practice along with Garrett?" Will asked.

"Yes, you can." I said.

"Awesome."

"Don't make me regret this." Jacob said.

The twins just grinned.

xxxxxxxxxx

For a few days Jacob was able to keep his promise and ignored Garrett's remarks. But the vampire had his mind set and kept provoking Jacob during trainings. On several occasions the Cullens were forced to split them apart to avoid a direct confrontation.

In that cloudy afternoon after another training session, Kate failed to keep her husband quiet and things got tense when Garrett offered to console me if something happened to Jacob during the upcoming battle. He was just joking again but Jacob took it as a threat and did what wolves were trained to do. He phased and attacked Garrett on the spot.

It wasn't a good example to give to both his teenage sons who saw everything, but then again, Jacob wasn't thinking straight. Sam prevented the twins to join the fight while I tried to convince Jacob to stop that nonsense.

_'He's just teasing you! Can't you see that? Just phase back! The kids are watching!'_

The only emotion I was picking up from Jacob was rage. He wanted to shred Garrett, who kept teasing my husband with stupid comments about me.

"The big bad wolf is angry!" Garrett laughed hiding behind a tree. "I don't know why you're so mad…you were the one who didn't want to claim her in the first place. If you die, I'll be glad to keep her company, she's still a beauty. Kate and I have an open relationship, she won't mind."

"Garrett, stop provoking him." Kate, who was right behind us, warned her partner. She knew him well enough to realise he wasn't talking seriously. But now she was afraid his jokes had gone too far.

"This is fun, Kitty Kat." The stupid vampire said. "Besides, I love a good fight."

In that moment Jacob knocked Garrett down and his powerful jaws were dangerously close to the leeche's face.

"Tell your mongrel to get off now!" Kate yelled at me but I had no idea how do to that. Jacob was beyond reach now. My pleas weren't getting through him. Sam's thoughts joined me but I knew he wouldn't get there on time.

_'If I step between them, I'm as good as dead. Jacob is beyond angry.'_

_'I'm going as fast as I can.'_ Sam told me. _'Brady went to call the Cullens.'_

_'The Cullens won't be here on time either. I'm going to phase back and try to call him back to me.'_

_'Be careful.'_

_'Don't let the twins come with you. I don't want them to see this.'_

_'Don't worry. Just hurry up or we'll have the Denali ready to attack us.'_

I phased back and put on my dress as fast as I could. Kate was ready to jump over Jacob but I stepped in front of her.

"I'll deal with him."

"You better do it fast or I'm going to toast his furry ass." She growled at me and I saw a jolt of electricity run through her right hand.

"If you're so riled up about my proposal to comfort the shewolf, you should've claimed her." Garrett grinned. He was pushing it. One more word and Jacob would lose it.

"Who said he didn't claim me? I even have his mark, do you want to see it?" I hated to speak about that subject. It was something personal and intimate and I didn't want strangers to know about it. It was enough to know that everyone in the pack knew about it and had spent weeks making jokes at my expenses.

Jacob growled and stepped back allowing Garrett to stand up.

"You have a mark? Well that's really something huh? So tell me…do you mate in your wolf form? Did he mark you when you were…"

Garrett didn't finish his question because Jacob pushed him against a tree.

"You must have some death wish, you fucking idiot!" I cursed. "Jacob…Look at me…he's just joking…"

Jacob showed his white teeth again but luckily Sam was arriving and managed to push him off of Garrett. Jasper was just behind Sam and his power calmed everyone down. Minutes later Jacob was human again and I was standing between him and Garrett.

"If you talk about me or Leah one more time, I swear I…" Jacob started.

"Shut up!" Jasper yelled. "You're acting like children and we don't have time for this. Alice had a vision so calm the hell down and follow me!" He ordered.

The emotions leech was a bit stressed which made me suspect Alice's vision wasn't good news for us. We followed behind him in silent as he asked. Occasionally Jacob would glared at Garrett, who had a smug smile on his face.

Bella, Edward and Esme were with Alice outside the Cullen's house.

"What's going on?" Sam asked while Jasper was taking his place right beside his wife.

"We have a week. Joham and his army are coming." Edward informed.

"Fred lied?" I questioned. "He said we had a month."

"I think Joham lied to him so he would mislead us." Alice said. "We have less time than we thought, but the outcome will be the same. We'll have to deal with an army of werewolves."

"You can go home." Edward spoke directly to the Denalis. "Aro promised not to involve your family in this war, so you don't have to be here."

"We'll stay." Tanya guaranteed. "At least until we know what Joham wants."

"Thank you." Edward said.

"It'll be fun." Garrett glanced over at Jacob who gave him the middle finger.

"No more fights, you two. Behave." Jasper warned. "You don't want to see my bad side."

That same night we informed the Council and the rest of the pack that we'd have company within a week. Everyone was anxious and stressed but there was nothing we could do except waiting.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning I woke up alone. Jacob was patrolling and the twins were with him. I was tired physically and psychologically. I didn't want to believe that in a week we would have to face Joham, his army and probably the Volturi as well.

My head began to ache and I went to kitchen to have some breakfast though I didn't have much appetite. Suddenly someone knocked at the door and I recognised his scent.

"Good morning." Quil greeted.

"Jacob's not here." I informed.

"I know. I came to speak to you."

I was surprised by his statement.

"I spoke to Claire earlier. I told her we're in danger and I asked her to go with Emily to the Makah Reservation to visit her family."

"She doesn't want to go." I guessed.

"Yes. Claire said she wouldn't leave me behind."

"So…you want to go with her?" I tried.

"No. Of course not. I'm not going to leave the pack in a time like this. I have a job to do and it's to protect this reservation."

"Okay…so what's the problem then? I mean if she doesn't want to leave you can't force her, Claire's old enough to make her own decisions."

"I want to ask you to talk to her, convince her to go."

"She won't listen to me. You talk to her."

"I've tried. She…made me sort of an ultimatum."

"Seriously?"

Quil nodded.

"She's afraid we're all going to die."

"So what did she ask you?" I insisted.

"She said she'll go if…we spend a night together." He mumbled.

"Are you for real?" I was a bit shocked. I had never realised how much Claire wanted to be with her imprint.

"Yes."

"You…declined?"

"Of course I did. I'm in love with her, I want to do the right thing. I want us to get married first."

That was noble and romantic. Quil never ceased to surprise me.

"Was she disappointed? Angry perhaps?"

"Yeah. She thinks I treat her like a child." He sighed. "So…can you please talk to her?"

"Fine. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Leah."

"This is going to be a long day." I complained regretting my decision already.

* * *

><p>ANote: The war is about to start. This was the last "moment of peace" before everything starts to crumble down. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Until next week...

Karisan


	25. Distractions

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 5_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 4. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother read the resume I wrote in the first chapter.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks you for reviewing: Starr Cullen, A. Ali, Rafaela, evanescent reality, ABarbieStory, brankel1, Isa Clearwater, BB-Waters, Jeakat, Jada91, Ritchi, MelkiSihou, iLoveYouStar, Maximus05, TheSkeptic88, Teagann, Blackwater Crazziii, ASH186, Jayd Izabell Carter Marie, Anne Sullivan, roxymari.28, Crazeemee, CaliAndersen, the one and only team Jacob, TheHotPinkRose, kaciety, Jade, Leilani972, HARIHAAT .LAENO, Briannewambolt, twilight98275, Miss. sangster, Mrs. Blackwater 3, Rachel x, Mrs Noah Puckerman, Kary G.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part V**_

_**Book 3 – Winter Sun**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**25. Distractions**

We waited all afternoon for news and visions that never came. Alice said it was because we were involved in the matter so she couldn't see what was about to happen. We kept doing our patrols to make sure our lands were safe. Jacob had authorised the Denali to stay with us but he had made clear that William and Harrison couldn't stay away from the Reservation as much as twenty feet.

My children were not happy about it. They reminded me of Jacob more and more each day. They wanted to prove we could trust them, they wanted to show us their courage and bravery. Unfortunately for them I agreed with their father.

"It's not fair." Harrison complained after Brady's tribal wedding while we were heading over to the Cullen's mansion.

"We want to help." William added.

"We know that but you can't help when we don't even know what's going to happen." I explained. "Your father's orders are clear. We wait until the Werewolves arrive and then we decide what to do."

"But we're one man down and we know what to do." Will tried again.

I rolled my eyes.

Were they seriously expecting me to convince Jacob to let them fight along with us if we were suddenly attacked? Because if they were, they didn't know me that well. We were one man down since we had sent Seth with Rachel and the kids over to Campbell Island but that didn't mean we were going to let them face vampires or Werewolves when they had no experience on doing it.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked opening the door for us.

"They want me to convince Jacob to let them fight." I said.

Bella looked at them like they had grown two heads.

"Well…good luck with that. By the way…where's Jake?"

"He went to check on Old Quil."

"Why?"

"He's feeling sick lately. Caught a cold or something." I walked inside but didn't move too far away from the front door. Their smell was a bit nauseous to me especially when they were all togther at the same place.

"Where's Emmett? Can we go play Xbox?" Asked Harry.

I watched both my kids closely. Was that the way they wanted to show us we could trust them? We were preparing for battle and they were actually thinking about playing Xbox for crying out loud.

"They're only fifteen Leah." The mind rapist said joining us.

"Sure, sure..." I mumbled watching the twins going to the living room.

We waited about ten minutes and finally Jacob arrived. Alice was pretty upset because she couldn't see the overcome of our encounter with Joham and the Werewolves. For some reason I had the impression she wasn't telling us everything she knew.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We wait." She answered.

"That's what you've been saying the whole day." I frowned.

"Because there's nothing else we can do. I can't see a damn thing."

"It's not your fault, honey." Jasper said and kissed her.

"I know. It's their fault." She pointed straight at me. "Why the hell do they have to be so damn volatile?"

"You don't need to worry about us pixie." Jacob announced. "We can manage."

Alice turned her back on us and left the hall, still upset.

"She really needs to relax. Seriously." I stated, making Bella and Edward nod in agreement.

"It's just that she's used to know everything." Bella tried to excuse Alice's behaviour.

"We know." Jacob confessed.

The worst part about waiting for our enemies to show up was not knowing if we had a chance. We didn't know how many they were. We had never seen a Werewolf before and although there was a certain curiosity about how they looked like, there was also fear.

Garrett had told us how he had fought one before but that was a long time ago and it wasn't the same thing. We were afraid they'd be a lot more powerful than before.

"So I heard you performed a wedding." Jacob said turning to me. "That was a new one to me."

"Do you think it was a stupid idea?"

"No. It was nice on your part. Now Brady can finally start being responsible."

"Was about time, right?"

"I pretty much doubt that he'll be more responsible now but there's always hope."

We both laughed.

"How's Old Quil?" Bella asked.

"I think he got a cold. My dad's with him."

"I can ask Carlisle to check on him later since Seth's not around."

"Sure. That'll be great." Jacob agreed.

"Are you okay Leah?" Edward sneaked up behind me.

"Sure. It's just a headache."

Jacob turned to me immediately. His face showed concerned which I found quite sweet.

"Are you sick?" He asked.

I nodded negatively.

"No, Jacob. Like I said, it's just a headache. Today hasn't been a very good day, you know? I had to go talk to Claire about sex and psychological blackmail, I had to perform a wedding and I had Milena on our doorstep threatening to call the social services if we don't let her see Jay. Not to mention we have a damn Werewolves' army coming to kill us."

"We don't know that...yet." Bella said trying to soothe things, unsuccessfully.

"Sure, sure..."

"I think I better go talk to the pack. To see if they're ready." Jacob announced.

"Do you need help?" I asked.

"No. I got it. You stay here with the twins."

As Jacob was about to leave Alice came strolling down the stairs gracefully and excitedly.

"I had a vision! I had a vision!" She danced around us.

After so many years of living near the vampires I had never seen Alice Cullen as happy as this just because she had a vision.

"What did you see?" Bella asked.

"I saw us…and Joham." Alice stopped for a while to recall her latest vision. "He's not coming here. We're going to meet him outside Forks. Everyone will be safe this way."

"It can be a trap." I pointed out.

Alice frowned.

"Okay…in that case we can leave a few of us here to protect the area and be sure that nothing happens while we're gone."

"It still smells like a trap to me."

"Come on Leah. You also thought Jacob had cheated on you and it was all in your head."

"What exactly did you see?" Jacob insisted while I was trying to kill Alice with my eyes due to her last comment.

"I saw Joham alone. He's waiting for us outside Forks. It looks like it's going to be a quiet talk."

"I'll take three wolves with me but we'll stay out of his sight." Jacob announced.

"Okay." Alice agreed. "I'll take Edward, Jasper and Garrett."

"Jacob…choose two of our best men." I told Jacob when he was leaving to meet the pack.

"I'm taking three."

"I know. I'm going too so you just need to choose two more."

He was about to try and make me change my mind but he never got the chance to open up his mouth since our kids came running towards us and started begging to come with us.

"I said no!" Jacob almost shouted. "You're staying here protecting the Reservation with the others."

"But dad! If Alice said it's safe why can't we go?" Harry asked.

"Because Joham is a very dangerous and intelligent leech." Jacob explained. "I don't want you in any danger."

"What danger? He's alone." William tried. "One leech is hardly a problem."

Technically he was right. Alice had told us that Joham was alone but we couldn't risk it, not after what had happened to Harrison. Lisa was only one too and she had almost killed my boy.

"You'll be under Sam's orders and that's final." Jacob left leaving behind two very upset and disappointed teenagers.

"Mum…" They said at the same time.

"Oh please…just give me a break. You heard your father. You can't come with us. It's too dangerous and as members of his pack, you need to start taking his orders."

"But…" Harrison started.

"I'm not in the mood Harry." I warned.

"Fine. Let's get back to the game." William pulled his brother into the living room again where Emmett and Rosalie were waiting to restart their game.

"Why do they have to be so damn stubborn?" I complained out loud.

"I guess it runs in the family." Jacob answered. He was back in the house with Jared and Paul.

"We're ready to rock." Paul announced.

"Have you talked to Sam?" I asked Jacob.

"Yes. He knows what to do. The Reservation will be safe."

Everything was happening so fast it was making me feel dizzy. One minute I was preparing myself to fight an army of Werewolves and the other I was running through the forest with three of my pack members and four vampires after kissing my children goodbye.

Isaac and Sarah were far away, for their own protection, and William and Harrison were at the Cullen's mansion waiting for our return.

But what if we didn't return? What if this really was a trap?

'_Come on Leah, everything will be fine. We'll be back before they know it._' Jared said trying to pull me out of my negative thoughts.

'_I know…I just…I have a bad feeling about this.'_

'_We all do.'_ Jacob confessed. _'But Alice said it's safe and her visions…'_

'_Are never wrong.'_ I completed. _'I know.'_

Despite being dead, I was feeling bad vibes from the Cullens too. They were apprehensive to say the least. Most of the times, they had everything figured out before facing the real enemy, this time all they had were Alice's visions and a lot of faith. That wasn't much.

We knew almost nothing about Joham or his army. We didn't have any clue about what his real purposes to be there were. At first we had thought he was there to have us on his side once the war started, then we thought he just wanted to kill us all, now we had absolutely no idea. If he wanted to kill us why was he coming alone? Over the years Joham had surely realized how strong the Cullens were and we probably knew he couldn't win just like that but if that was the case why was doing this?

'_Stop thinking Leah. You're driving me crazy.'_ Paul whined in my head.

'_Let's just stick to the plan, okay?'_ Jacob stated. _'We need to get this over with.' _

We kept going North and turned left before getting too close to the highway that would lead us to Seattle. The forest provided us a safe hideout from human eyes.

"We're almost there." Alice said a few minutes later. "We better stop."

"We're going to meet with Joham a few miles away from here. You'll stay quiet and out of his sight. Your job is to make sure he's alone, alright?"

We listened to Jasper's last words carefully. It wasn't the best plan in the world but for now we had to agree with it. If Joham was alone, we had instructions to let him talk and explain himself, otherwise we'd make sure he'd be punished for trying to trick us and the Cullens.

"Stay focused." Edward said before turning his back on us. "We'll see you later."

We took our positions and waited. Now it was up to them. When the Volturi came to us years ago, the Cullens had always insisted that the best thing to do was to talk to them and try to sort things out peacefully. Luckily Aro had the same opinion. But for some reason Joham didn't inspire the same trust in me.

'_I know you're nervous Leah, but we need to keep our front strong.'_ Jacob tried to calm me down.

'_I'm not nervous about an upcoming battle. I'm nervous because this leech is way too smart to follow the rules. I'm sure he's planning something.'_

'_He won't try anything stupid against the Cullens because Edward's with them.'_ Paul pointed out.

'_We're talking about a leech that managed to kidnap me and Kim, kill more than ten women and their unborn children just because he was sure that he could somehow create a hybrid.'_ I recalled. _'He's absolutely insane…which means he's a lot more dangerous than any member of the Volturi clan.'_

'_He's not interested in hybrids anymore, is he? Now all he wants is to kill the Volturi. Personally I think he had a good idea…' _

'_How can you say that?'_ I turned to Paul.

'_The Volturi are bad news. If they hadn't developed some sort of a morbid interest on the pack, we'd be dead. Let's just say that I'd be happy if the Volturi were gone for good.'_

'_This vampire wanted me to bear hybrids!'_

'_Let's focus guys. The Cullens are already on the spot.' _Jared announced. Out of the four of us, Jared had the best eyes. He was the only one who could see what was about to happen.

'_He's not there yet, is he?' _Jacob asked.

'_No.'_

'_Hey guys, how's everything going?' _

Seth's thoughts joined us and I felt suddenly more relaxed. Now I could actually ask about my youngest children.

'_They're fine. Sarah's helping Jenna with her baby girl. You should see her…she's being an angel.'_

'_Are you really talking about my Sarah?'_ I asked surprised.

'_Yes. I think she has a natural talent to help who is in need. Since Lance started his patrol with the others, Sarah didn't leave Jenna's side for one second. Not even when Larkin was crying.'_

'_See? I told you Sarah's going to be the best big sister ever.' _Jacob recalled me.

'_Are you pregnant again?'_ Jared, Paul and Seth's thoughts almost yelled at me.

'_No! Can we change the subject?'_ I begged. _'Tell me how's Isaac.'_

'_He's a bit anxious. He looks calm and he's not frightened or anything but I think he knows something is going on.'_ Seth replied.

_'I think he's coming…'_ Jared suddenly said. We could see through Jared's eyes what was about to happen. The Cullens seemed calm and confident. Alice was standing between Jasper and Edward. Garrett was right behind them. A shadow emerged then, turning solid enough for us to recognize him. It really was Joham.

We used our noses and realized he was right. He was alone. No more scents were in the area.

"_I'm glad you came." _Joham said with a big smile. _"I had a feeling we'd meet again."_

"_I think we both know it was inevitable to meet again since you decided to use our territory as a battle ground."_ Edward accused.

"_Well…Edward…I'm hurt and disappointed to know that you think so low of me."_

"_Why are you here?" _Alice asked.

"_Unfinished businesses dear Alice."_

"_I thought you wanted to kill the Volturi. We have nothing to do with your war." _Alice pointed out.

"_It's fine Alice, I already know you're on their side."_

"_We're not on anyone's side. We're against this war."_

"_Why? I mean, you too will gain if they disappear from the face of the Earth."_

"_That might be true but the consequences will be far more difficult to handle." _Edward mentioned.

"_You mean I'll be more dangerous than them, right?"_

"_Perhaps."_

"_Do you really think I'm more dangerous than them?"_

"_Probably."_

"_I do know that you don't agree with the way I'm doing this but there isn't any other way…trust me." _

"_You're right we don't agree so we're going to be civil and ask you nicely to leave." _

"_I can't do that, Edward. It's too late now."_

"_Why?" _Alice asked. _"Why are you here?"_

"_There is more than on answer to that question but you already know that, right Edward?"_

"_You want to face the Volturi here."_

"_Neutral ground. I'll have an advantage."_

"_And you want to find more allies to your cause." _Edward kept going.

"_You can always change your mind. It would be great to have you on my side."_

"_It won't happen." _Alice stated firmly.

"_It's okay…I'm quite patient, you know? Besides I intend on staying here for a long time. It's a good place to hide my army."_

"_I thought he was alone." _Garrett said in a whisper.

"_Do you think I'm that stupid?" _

"_Damn it." _Edward said suddenly.

"_You finally got it."_ Joham smiled viciously.

"_What's wrong?"_ Alice questioned.

"_Leah was right…this was a trap. This meeting was a diversion."_

"_What?"_ Alice was now completely out of herself. _"How could this be? I promised everyone that they were safe! How did you manipulate my visions?"_

"_I had you and your family under constant surveillance. I learned a few things about all of you."_

"_So all of this was just sweet talk? Just a way to distract us?"_

"_We have to go Alice. They're going to the Reservation!"_ Edward called. _"We need to tell the others."_

"_Oh…Edward?"_ Joham started. _"You forgot one last reason for me to be here. You have something that belongs to me."_

"_Lisa doesn't belong to you. She's one of us now."_ Jasper assured.

"_Lisa? She was just a puppet too. Actually I don't even need her anymore. I'm talking about someone else."_

"_No…You won't take him." _Edward stated.

"_My army is already there. They are instructed to bring him to me. I won't harm him but I will kill anyone who stands on my way."_

"_Jacob…They're going to your house! GO!" _

After Edward's last words we didn't waste more time. We had too many miles to run back to the Reservation.

'_What the fuck is going on?'_ Paul asked running beside me.

'_It was a trap all along.' _I replied. _'I had a bad feeling about this.'_

'_Why didn't Edward read in his mind that he was planning to trick us?' _He insisted.

'_Because he monopolized the whole conversation. Edward could only know what was about to happen if Joham thought about it.' _I explained. I was turning into a 'pro' about the Cullen's special powers.

'_What can he possibly want from the Reservation? He said he doesn't need Lisa anymore.' _Jared referred.

'_We need to get there fast.'_ Jacob kept thinking. _'I can't let anything happen to Will and Harry. Not again.'_

'_They'll be fine, Jake.'_ Jared tried. _'Sam's there.'_

'_Do you need backups?' _Seth asked nervously. _'The White pack is offering their assistance as well.'_

'_No. You stay there.'_ Jacob ordered.

"Did you manage to warn the others?" Jasper asked when the Cullens finally joined us.

'_No one is phased yet. We are only supposed to contact them in ten minutes.' Jacob _replied and Edward passed his brother Jacob's words.

'_What do they want?'_ I questioned.

Edward looked at me with a serious expression.

"He sent the Werewolves to get Isaac." He replied and I gasped in shock.

'_Isaac?'_ Seth was as shocked as me.

"It looks like he injected you while you were pregnant with Isaac…"

'_With what?'_ I was freaking out.

"I don't know but he thinks Isaac is half-vampire."

'_The hell he is!'_ Jacob roared. _'Carlisle checked that when he was born and he didn't find anything. Isaac is a normal kid.'_

"I don't believe he's a half-vampire either but Joham does and he wants Isaac."

'_Why?' _I demanded.

"I have no idea. Maybe he thinks Isaac has some special power too."

'_Great…Just awesome.'_ I fumed. _'Now I have a psychotic leech after my seven-year old kid. Fantastic!' _

'_If they're going to the Reservation to get Isaac they won't find him there. He's safe. You don't need to worry Leah.' _Seth stated.

'_I'm counting on you to make sure my son's safe.' _Jacob said.

'_I give you my word I'm going to protect Isaac with my life.'_

'_Thank you Seth.'_

'_I'm going to find Lance and the others and tell them what's going on. I'll see you later.'_

'_You promise?'_ I asked my brother.

'_I promise Leah. I'll meet you at the Reservation as soon as I can. Isaac will be just fine.'_

After that Seth phased back and we kept going as fast as we could.

'_If it's still daylight why are we so worried? I mean the Werewolves only morph at night, right? Sam and the others will be able to handle them as long as they're still human.'_

Paul's words made sense for a change.

'_Hey…I always make sense.'_ He whined at me.

"Look up." Edward said. "The moon's already in the sky. It will be full in less than ten minutes."

He was right. We still had two more hours of daylight before the sunset but the moon was already showing up in the sky. Days like this were rare but once in a while the sun and the moon would actually be in the sky at the same time.

'_Fuck!'_ Jacob and Paul cursed.

'_Didn't Garrett say Werewolves were irrational beasts?'_ Jared inquired. _'How are they going to take a child if they turn into violent monsters?'_

"I suppose Joham found a way to control them." Edward announced. "Or maybe Fred's the one who's going to try and take Isaac. Which means the Werewolves are just a distraction to get the pack busy."

'_Look guys…I'm the fastest wolf so I'm going to speed up to get there on time.'_

'_Leah…' _Jacob started.

'_Don't try to stop me Jacob.'_ I cut him off.

'_I wasn't…I just wanted to tell you to be careful.'_

'_Okay. I will. Hurry up, alright?'_

I pushed myself to the limits thinking only about my children and the current danger they were about to face. They weren't ready to face a vampire much less an army of Werewolves.

In that moment Sam finally phased.

'_Sam! They're in the Reservation!'_ I yelled mentally.

'_Who?'_

'_The Werewolves.'_ I said. _'They're on their way to my house. Keep William and Harrison safe until we arrive.'_

'_How many? We haven't seen anyone yet.'_

'_We don't know.' _Jacob answered. _'Are my kids with you?'_

'_No, they're staying with the Cullens. I mean…at least that's the last place I saw them.'_

'_Shit. Reunite the pack and warn the Cullens. I want Harrison and William out of the front line. Got it?'_

'_Got it Jake. I'll keep them safe and sound.'_

'_And try to take the Werewolves out of La Push and into the Cullen's territory. It will be better to fight in there. We can't risk being seen.'_

'_Alright. Consider it done.'_

Sam howled to get the pack together and they immediately reorganized themselves around the Cullen's lands and when I thought I was going to make it on time hell broke loose.

A/Note: Sorry about the delay. Too many things happened these last two months. The story isn't going to have much more chapters now. Take care, Karisan


	26. Fade to Black

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 5_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 4. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother read the resume I wrote on my profile page.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks you for reviewing: Starr Cullen, A. Ali, Rafaela, evanescent reality, ABarbieStory, brankel1, Isa Clearwater, BB-Waters, Jeakat, Jada91, Ritchi, MelkiSihou, iLoveYouStar, Maximus05, TheSkeptic88, Teagann, Blackwater Crazziii, ASH186, Jayd Izabell Carter Marie, Anne Sullivan, roxymari.28, Crazeemee, CaliAndersen, the one and only team Jacob, TheHotPinkRose, kaciety, Jade, Leilani972, HARIHAAT .LAENO, Briannewambolt, twilight98275, Miss. sangster, Mrs. Blackwater 3, Rachel x, Mrs Noah Puckerman, Kary G., Nakala.

**_Our Dawn_**

**_Part V_**

**_Book 3 – Winter Sun_**

**_Leah Clearwater_**

**26. Fade to Black**

_'Damn it Sam, where are you?'_ Jacob kept calling out to Sam but there was no one answering his calls. The whole pack was silent. I was afraid that they'd be all dead.

The sunset was bathing the forest with an orange light but all I could see was dark shadows.

_'Do you think they're dead?'_ I dared to ask.

_'No. They're probably still in human form.'_

_'What about the wolves that should be patrolling?'_

_'I don't know Leah. But they can't be dead.'_

Jacob and I couldn't face that possibility. It was way too painful.

"We should've stayed." Garrett said out loud. He was running right beside me. "I found it weird to see only a few men in the camp…"

"Me too." Carlisle agreed.

_'Garrett said werewolves are irrational beasts when they're turned…'_ Jacob was now talking to Edward. _'How can he control them then?'_

"I have no idea yet." Edward replied.

Just a few more minutes and we'd be home. I was hoping I wouldn't walk on a forest full of corpses. Then several minds joined us and I felt a sudden wave of relief. Jacob was right, our friends weren't dead. We were able to see what was happening through their eyes. Sam was in charge for he was the pack's beta.

There were four lines of wolves. Sam was leading the first line, trying to stop the werewolves from reaching the second one. The pack was doing their best to protect La Push and I was eagger to join them.

"Sam managed to surprise the werewolves with an ambush." Edward told us. "His group is doing fine."

Despite knowing that Sam was a good beta and an awesome warrior, I knew Jasper was the mind behind the pack's strategies. The vampire, who had once been a soldier, knew how to fight a war even when his side was outnumbered.

_'I don't understand how this happened.'_

"A few minutes ago Jasper called out an emergency meeting with the whole pack. They made a plan to protect the Reservation from the Children of the Moon." Edward told me. He was probably reading someone's thoughts in order to answer my questions.

_'How did Jasper know they were coming?'_

"Lisa told him. She knew all along…in the end she felt bad about not telling us the truth and told Jasper. Thanks to her they weren't caught off guard."

Our first defensive line was formed by the Cullens and the two Denali women. Jasper was leading his family in battle, his leading skills were paying off right now and his power was also helping to calm down the beasts. The battle was taking place at the border. Some werewolves were dangerously close to our lands now.

Sam's group was ready to go into action when the first werewolves passed through the vampires despite the CUllens' efforts. Emmett had inflicted severe injuries to a few enemies but unfortunately each vampire could only take one werewolf at a time.

All except for Kate. Garrett's wife was the last one in the line because she could definitely face more than one enemy. Werewolves were powerful enough to survive the electric shocks but Kate's attack was enough to make them slow down and some of them weren't able to stand up for a couple of minutes which gave Esme and Rosalie the time to charge at them again.

Garrett's words about werewolves proved to be quite accurate. They were practically invincible during the first night of full moon.

Jacob and I were now syncronised with the pack and we could see and feel everything they were feeling. When the first defensive line was broken, Sam leaded his group into the battle. Jared, Paul and Quil were the first wolves to taste the blood of the Children of the Moon. For a while I thought that the four of them would be able to contain the werewolves. Sam was a strong warrior and an excellent beta. Now I understood why the Uley wolves were entitled to be the second-in-command of Quileute's packs.

_'Stick together and inflict the more injuries you can.'_ Those were Sam's orders. If any werewolf passed through them, it was their job to make sure they were injured enough for the next line of wolves.

Despite the size of the Children of the Moon there was no fear amongst the pack. They were fighting bravely to protect our home. We were experienced warriors by now and would never turn our backs to a battle.

Brady, Justin, Caleb and Collin were actually eagger to face the enemies. They weren't as experient as Sam's group but they were fierce wolves. Their job was to make the enemy get tired so the next group could take them down.

Right behind them, was placed the fourth defensive line leaded by Embry and formed by Martin, Shane, Sullivan, Clayton and Josh. Embry was wise and he could read the battle ground as easily as Jasper. He was also in that position to make sure no werewolf passed through because right behind them were Denis and the twins.

Being the youngest members of the pack, my sons were being protected by Denis because the pack knew Jacob and I wouldn't be able to fight if they were in danger since our first impulse was to rescue them.

When we finally joined the battle the werewolves were already reaching our third line of defense. Since the enemies were now far into our defensive lines, the Cullens joined the pack. Emmett helped Brady taking over a huge werewolf while the other vampires tried to help the younger pack members.

Our arrival balanced the battling forces and the fight was now reaching a new point. The moon was high in the sky and the werewolves seemed to gain more strenght. All of a sudden, several howls echoed in the forest. My friends were hurt. Jared had a severe cut that went from his lower back to his thigh and Caleb had a deep cut in his stomach.

Unlike us, the werewolves could walk on two legs and had twice our size. They used their front legs, shorter than the back ones, to inflict powerful blows. Their claws were sharp just like their teeth and their eyes were as black as the night sky.

Their body was covered by black thick hairs and their ears were small compared to ours. Moving fast on two legs they looked almost human. They were irrational beasts just like Garrett had described them. They didn't seem to have a battle plan and attacked ramdomly whoever was in their path.

_'I'm going to help Sam and the others, you find the boys and stay with them.'_

_'Be careful.'_

_'I'm always careful Leah.'_

Being the alpha Jacob was expected to lead his pack in battle and I was supposed to be by his side but right now I had to protect our children.

_'Some are stronger than any vampire we faced in the past.'_ Denis said when he saw me coming.

_'No doubts about that Denis.'_

_'Paul's facing a strong one but I think Quil's adversary is younger and less strong.'_

Denis was right again.

_'I saw women and children back in their camp…maybe they can morph too.' _

_'It makes sense then.'_

_'They're coming closer.' _Harrison warned. One of the enemies was able to break the third line and attacked Embry's group. The fight was only a few metres ahead of us.

_'I don't think we'll be able to hold them until dawn.'_ I thought.

_'Let's hope Embry can stop them.'_

That was a nice thought but we all knew it would never happen. We were getting tired while our enemy was getting stronger. I was so concentrated on the battlefield I didn't pay attention to my surroundings so when I noticed the voices behind us the twins were already moving.

_'Harrison! Will! Get back here!'_ I ordered.

_'It's okay mum, it's not a werewolf, it's Lisa.'_

Harry was right. It was her scent we were picking up.

_'She's a few metres this way.'_ William said.

I ran to join them and soon enough I realised Lisa wasn't alone.

"You said the Reservation would be safe." We heard her saying.

"Joham never told me he was planning on attacking La Push. I thought he was attacking the Cullens."

"You're lying Fred."

"No, I'm not."

_'Let's get her.'_ William suggested.

_'Not yet. I want to hear what she's saying.'_

"Joham isn't happy with you. You warned them."

"My family lives here." Lisa defended herself. "I don't want them to become monsters like me."

"Lisa…you're not thinking straight. Let's go!"

"I'm not coming back with you."

"So you'd rather stay here with the Cullens?"

"No…I'm not staying here either."

"In that case where will you go?"

"I don't know. I'm just tired of being used and seeing the people I love getting hurt."

"Let's join Joham. We'll come here tomorrow morning when the fight is over."

"The werewolves are going to kill everyone, aren't they?"

"I don't know… But at least the pack will be dead. That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Not anymore." Lisa confessed. "What happened to me wasn't their fault."

_'Formation! Now!'_ Denis yelled all of a sudden.

I didn't stiack around to see if Lisa did go back to Joham's camp with Fred or not. Two werewolves had been able to break our defenses and were attacking Denis. The twins launched themselves over one of the beasts and Denis was then able to get back to the fight.

If one of the werewolves managed to pass through us, La Push would be in terrible danger. With Denis' assistance both my sons were proving they deserved to be a part of our pack. Their enemy was probably one of the smallest werewolves of the group however he was fierce and seemed more enraged every time he missed a blow.

The full moon was now hiding behind the dark clouds in the sky and I took that chance to attack my oppenent. My best weapon was my speed, one of the qualities my children had inherited from me. I soon realised werewolves get disorientated when I changed directions.

Finally there was a breach I could use to my advantage if only I had more space to move. The consequences of fighting a battle in the same ground as your pack is that you absolutely need to see where you're going otherwise you'll end up hitting someone else.

I was trying to escape the werewolf's claws when I tripped and landed on top of someone that was already lying on the floor. I recognised Clayton immediately. He was hurt in one of his legs and couldn't stand up.

_'Brady, Clayton is down!'_ I mentally yelled to Brady who was nearby.

_'I'm a bit occupied now.'_

_'Leah! Look out!'_ Clayton's thoughts were too late. I felt two strong arms grabbing me from behind and the next minute my paws were no longer touching the forest's floor.

Trapped, I waited to feel my bones crushing because usually vampires used that technique to imobilise us for good however instead I felt a sharp pain over my shoulder blade. It took me a minute to realise my opponent had bitten me.

I felt almost numb. I couldn't move and I stopped fighting against his grip. For a while all I felt was cold and then he threw my over through the air and I hit the ground forcefully.

_'LEAH!'_ Several wolves were screaming my name.

_'Get up Leah!'_ Jacob ordered. _'Leah! Come on!'_

_'I can't!' _I whined.

_'Dad, you have to help mum. She's been hurt baddly!'_

_'I'm coming, Leah. Hang in there!' _Jacob said.

_'Jake, you've got three werewolves on five o'clock.' _Someone warned.

I tried to do what Jacob had asked me but my legs weren't moving and now I could smell my own blood. My children panicked and tried to get to me but there was a werewolf blocking their way.

While I was battling with my own body to move and rejoin the pack, a guttural howl echoed in the forest. That was a sound of a fallen warrior. Someone had just died in the battlefield and I didn't know who it was.

Darkness came too soon.

_'Mum…don't fall asleep…'_ Harrison begged. _'We need you, mum!'_

_'We can't hear dad anymore.' _

As soon as Will's thoughts were assimilated in my mind the ruthless darkness claimed me.

* * *

><p>Thank you for the latest reviews. They mean a lot to me. Have a nice weekend.<p>

Karisan


	27. Fears

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 5_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 4. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother read the resume I wrote on my profile page.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks you for reviewing: Starr Cullen, A. Ali, Rafaela, evanescent reality, ABarbieStory, brankel1, Isa Clearwater, BB-Waters, Jeakat, Jada91, Ritchi, MelkiSihou, iLoveYouStar, Maximus05, TheSkeptic88, Teagann, Blackwater Crazziii, ASH186, Jayd Izabell Carter Marie, Anne Sullivan, roxymari.28, Crazeemee, CaliAndersen, the one and only team Jacob, TheHotPinkRose, kaciety, Jade, Leilani972, HARIHAAT .LAENO, Briannewambolt, twilight98275, Miss. sangster, Mrs. Blackwater 3, Rachel x, Mrs Noah Puckerman, Kary G., Nakala.

**_Our Dawn_**

**_Part V_**

**_Book 3 – Winter Sun_**

**_Leah Clearwater_**

**27. Fears**

There was a metallic scent when I woke up. Firstly I thought I was in the hospital but then I recognised the crystal chandelier, the expensive furniture, the flowery curtains and the comfortable couch.

I was at the Cullens place, which meant the battle was probably over. Alarmed I tried to sit down but a huge pain in my left arm forced me to lie down again. I heard steps next to me and Jacob came into view.

"You scared the hell out of me." He whispered kissing my forehead.

"Sorry…I don't know what happened. I felt dizzy and tired and…"

"It's okay. You're safe now."

"What about you? Are you okay? I couldn't hear your thoughts."

"I phased back."

"The boys? Where are they?"

"They're fine."

I sighed in relief.

"How do you feel?"

"I've been better."

"I bet you have, you look like shit shewolf." Garrett said. I had to sit down to see him. Garrett was by the window watching the sunrise with Kate and Tanya.

"I feel nauseous again." I confessed.

"Well, you need to rest." Bella walked inside the room with her husband in toe. "Your injury will take time to heal."

I watched the bandage in my arm. There was a blood spot showing already which meant I was still bleeding.

"Did we lose someone?" I asked recalling that I hadn't been the only one getting hurt by our enemies.

Jacob nodded negatively. That was good news.

"Caleb, Collin and Jared were badly hurt but Carlisle took good care of them."

"An injury made by a werewolf takes more time to heal but they'll be fine." Bella assured.

"Lisa is gone." Jacob informed. "We don't know what happened but Jasper thinks she was playing us all along."

"I know. I heard her speaking to Fred during the battle." I told them.

"I don't think we need to worry about her." Edward stated.

"Unless she went to back to Joham again." Jacob pointed out.

Edward shrugged.

"What happened after I blacked out?" I asked.

"The werewolves backed off when your mutt killed one of them. He was probably one of the leaders." Garrett said holding Kate by the waist.

"We don't know if they backed off or someone ordered them to but they left." Edward concluded. "Fortunately none of them managed to enter La Push."

"We brought the injured here so Carlisle could treat them and Jacob stayed here with you because your injury was the last one to be treated." Bella informed.

"I left Sam in charge." Jacob told me. "He reorganised patrols though we don't think they'll attack during the day."

In that moment Emmett and Jasper joined us. Their clothes were dirty with blood stains and the smell made me sick.

"What do you want us to do with the body?" The giant Cullen asked. "We can't leave him in our backyard."

"Are you okay Leah?" Before Jasper could take another step towards me I bent down and threw up on the floor that Esme used to keep so clean you could see your own reflection on it.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked handing me a towel.

"I don't know. I feel sick. I think it's the smell of blood, it's too intense."

Jacob exchanged a worried look with Edward.

"I don't know if it's possible Jacob but I'm sure Carlisle will figure it out." The mind reader said.

"What are you talking about?" I wanted to know.

"You were bitten by a werewolf in a full moon. Jacob is afraid that…"

"I'll turn into one of them." I finished the sentence for Edward.

That was probably the reason why I wasn't in La Push with my family. They didn't want to take any chances.

"Am I going to turn?" I asked.

"We have no idea." Bella said.

"The fact that you were bitten doesn't mean you'll turn. There's a small chance of that happening but I wouldn't be worried if I were you."

"Well that's because you're a vampire and can't be infected by a curse." I was worried like hell. "Maybe that's why my wound isn't healed yet."

"It was a deep wound made by a supernatural creature. It's normal to take more time healing." Edward explained.

"I don't feel well. I feel too warm and nauseous…" I added.

"You're overreacting." Edward laughed. "And panicking. Just relax."

Fortunately Carlisle finally came downstairs to see me. He told his adopted sons to take the dead werewolf to the garage and then joined us.

"So, how do you feel?" He asked sitting down on a chair in front of me.

"I'm going to turn into a werewolf, right?"

Edward laughed again while his adopted father shook his head negatively.

"No, you won't. Relax Leah. Your wolf gene is more powerful than the wereolves' curse. You're not infected."

Jacob sighed and his heartbeat was now back to normal, the same as mine.

"I analised your DNA and there's no change though…there's an explanation for the dizziness and nausea."

"What do you mean? I thought you said I'm fine."

"You are fine…but you're also five weeks pregnant."

That was the last thing I was expecting to hear. I could feel all eyes on me while I was trying to assimilate Carlisle's last words.

"You're kidding, right?" I questioned.

"No. I repeated the test three times just to be sure."

"Are you really sure?" It was Jacob's turn to ask.

"Yes but we can make an ultra-sound to confirm if you like." Carlisle suggested.

"No…It's okay, I'll take your word."

"But it's not possible. I mean we've been careful."

"We're careful during mating seasons, Leah." Jacob whispered to me.

"Which is the only time I can conceive. At least that's what Carlisle said."

"Leah, you're a special case. We'll never know exactly how your body works…"

"But I need answers doctor."

"My theory is that your menstrual cycle is different from normal women but isn't the same as female wolves either. The truth is I thought that you wouldn't get pregnant if you took the pill during mating seasons and apparently I was wrong so now I can't be sure of anything."

"Actually…the pill didn't work because I didn't take it." I confessed. "I mixed up the pill and a sickness medication…" I had figured that out after knowing I was pregnant with Isaac so I had never brought the subject up.

"You should've told me."

"I was pregnant already. I didn't see any need for that."

Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"So…what does your theory means?" I insisted.

"It means the mutt needs to wrap up his…thing every time you want to play naughty." Garrett laughed. Jacob shot him a death glare.

"Congratulations." Esme said. Rosalie, Kate and Tanya were looking at me with jealousy and Bella decided to hug me, making me feel even more nauseous.

"This can't be happening." I muttered.

"It's fine, baby." Jacob assured me, sitting down next to me.

I wanted to believe him but I was still in shock. I wanted that baby but we had just been fighting against an army of werewolves and the war was probably far from being over. I was a warrior and now I wouldn't be able to help the pack.

"It'll be okay." Jacob insisted when he noticed my apprehension.

"It's not going to be okay Jacob. We're at war. How can I be pregnant in a time like this?"

"I know it's not the best time but…"

"Not the best time? It's the worst time ever, Jacob!" I was practically yelling now. "I can't bring a child into this world in a middle of a war!"

"It's not my fault."

"I didn't get pregnant on my own, you idiot!"

"I think you better go home and discuss that in private." Edward suggested while I glared at Jacob.

"Fine. Let's go." I got up suddenly and felt dizzy again. Jacob grabbed my waist for support but I shoved him away.

We left the Cullens in silence under strong recommendations from the leech doctor. I couldn't phase and I had to rest for the next week. I didn't know what I was feeling; it was a mixture of shock and fear and it was suffocating me.

As soon as we got home things got even worse.

"You should rest." Jacob told me.

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm pregnant not invalid."

"I don't understand why you keep blaming me for this."

"Are you kidding me?" I said in disbelief. He'd been talking non-stop about having a baby in the last few months.

"Stop yelling Leah. It's bad for the baby."

"Great…Now you're going to turn into that overprotective idiot, following me all around to make sure I don't mess up…"

"You're angry…I get that…but you need to calm down and rationalize this."

"Shut up! What the fuck do you know about _this_? I'm the one carrying this baby for nine months, I'm the one who's going to have to stand by and see the rest of you fighting to protect our families, I'm the one who's going to be a burden…"

Jacob was right, I was angry so I just turned around and went upstairs straight into the bathroom. I undressed myself and turned on the shower. I needed to cool down or I was going to explode. When my body was completely wet I started crying. I was five weeks pregnant and I was a hormonal wreck already.

"This is stupid." I told myself out loud. "Get a grip Leah. You need to get a fucking grip."

Soom after I was sobbing. I didn't know what to do. I was scared and confused. The cold water was making me feel sleepy and I closed my eyes for a minute. The next thing I knew Jacob was inside the bathroom turning the water off.

"I'm going to take you with me, okay?" He asked.

I was too tired to reply so I just nodded while he picked me up carefully. I felt him placing me in our bed and then he disappeared for a minute.

"Your arm is bleeding, I'm going to change the bandage, okay?"

I nodded again. When he finished taking care of my arm, he dressed me up and told me to get some sleep.

"I'm sorry you're going through this." He told me covering my body with the sheets.

"I feel like crap." I confessed.

"Well you can blame me if it makes you feel better."

"I'm being selfish." I hesitated. "Because I'm scared."

"Why? Because you're pregnant?"

"I'm scared of losing the people I love in this war. I'm scared about not being able to help."

"I'm here Leah. I'll protect you and our children. Trust me."

I knew he was telling the truth.

"Leah…I need you to tell me something…Do you want to have this baby?"

"What?"

"I don't want to force you…"

"I want this baby." I cut him off. "It's just that…your timing always sucked."

Jacob laughed lightly.

"Some things never change." He said.

"You'll have to build another room and you have to get a job in the Reservation, I'm not going to take care of five children alone."

"I've got it covered, don't worry." Jacob leaned down and kissed me. "I love you."

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" I asked.

"Sure."

"I love you too Jacob." I whispered before closing my eyes.

xxxxxxxxxx

I was starving when I woke up the next day. Jacob was still sleeping holding my waist. His hand was placed over my flat stomach. In a few months I'd be as big as a whale and he'd be probably sleeping on the couch.

Having him so close to me made me realize I had overreacted. This unexpected pregnancy wasn't a punishment, it was a blessing. I loved my four children and I would love the one that was growing inside of me too. I wished I could've planned this pregnancy but I guess planning wasn't our thing.

And I was going to do everything in my power to get rid of Joham, his army and the Volturi as soon as possible because I wanted this baby to be born safely.

"Hey…good morning." Jacob said opening his eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah…You?"

"Well enough…you snored."

"I did not!"

Jacob laughed.

"So…is everything okay now?"

"Yes. Where are the twins?"

"With my father."

We remained in silence for a while just enjoying being in each other's arms.

"We need to make them leave our lands." I said. "And we need to do something to prevent the Volturi to come."

"I know but I don't want you to worry about that. I'll handle it."

"Should we tell everyone?"

"Do you want to tell everyone?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's a little bit soon and we better prepare the kids first."

"I can't wait to see Will's face."

"Sarah is going to be so excited."

"Not more than me."

"Are you really excited about this?"

"Yes. This kid is going to be awesome and he's going to have an awesome life."

"He? How do you know it'll be a boy?"

"I have a feeling." He smiled brightly.

"Really? What if it's a girl?"

"It's not a girl. Trust me."

"I'm trusting on you on a lot of things lately…"

"We're married. For better and for worse, remember?"

I kissed him fiercely making my way down his neck. He picked up my idea immediately and pushed me away.

"This is not a good idea." He said.

"That's not what your friend is saying under the sheets." I grinned.

"Your arm isn't healed yet."

"My arm is fine and in a few months I'll be huge so…let's not waste time."

Jacob raised his eyebrows but before he could decide his phone started vibrating.

"It's a text from Bella. They want to talk to us as soon as possible."

"I hope it's for a good reason." I complained.

"I'll cook you breakfast before we leave."

"I could get used to this."

There were a few loose ends in the aftermath of last night's battle. Since dawn we had no news from Joham or his men and tonight the moon would be full again.

"We can go over there and talk to him again." Bella suggested. "Though that won't solve anything."

"Or we can go there and attack them. They're vulnerable during the day." Garrett tried.

"We can't kill them like that. They're humans." Bella recalled.

"Half-humans. And the half they showed us yesterday wasn't the human one." Garrett insisted.

"I agree with Bella. I don't feel comfortable killing them if not in battle. They're being used, they're victims." Edward stated.

"We should at least keep an eye on them." Jacob suggested. "And we need to know if they're planning on attacking us again tonight."

"We'll send Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie." Edward said.

"And we'll send three wolves." Jacob added.

"What we really need to know is who's controlling them during the attacks." Alice pipped in. "It has to be a vampire with a special ability."

"If they attack us tonight we need to be prepared." Edward announced. "Call your pack for a meeting in an hour."

We were about to leave when we felt a strange scent coming closer. All the vampires in the house were on full alert.

Outside a group of three people stopped a few feet away from the front door. They belonged to Joham's army. The two men were tall and there was a woman with them. She had dark long hair and brown eyes. All the three of them looked tired but they never showed fear even when all the Cullens left the house to meet them.

They assumed a firm position and exchanged a few looks when they saw me and Jacob. Then in an almost imperceptible English, the woman announced Joham's demands.

* * *

><p>ANote: *Breaking Dawn Spoilers* I've seen it and I hated it. I cried of anger and hurt/pain when Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. It was the worst movie from the Saga and the worst movie I've ever seen. Don't waste your money on it. Jacob's character is so different (maybe because they cut all the important scenes he had in Breaking Dawn, such as his talks with Leah and the bickering between him and Rosalie. I don't even want to imagine Breaking Dawn part 2. *End of spoilers* (this is just my opinion :P)

Have a nice weekend

Karisan


	28. Trapped

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 5_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 4. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother read the resume I wrote on my profile page.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks you for reviewing: Starr Cullen, A. Ali, Rafaela, evanescent reality, ABarbieStory, brankel1, Isa Clearwater, BB-Waters, Jeakat, Jada91, Ritchi, MelkiSihou, iLoveYouStar, Maximus05, TheSkeptic88, Teagann, Blackwater Crazziii, ASH186, Jayd Izabell Carter Marie, Anne Sullivan, roxymari.28, Crazeemee, CaliAndersen, the one and only team Jacob, TheHotPinkRose, kaciety, Jade, Leilani972, HARIHAAT .LAENO, Briannewambolt, twilight98275, Miss. sangster, Mrs. Blackwater 3, Rachel x, Mrs Noah Puckerman, Kary G., Nakala, Inamioly.

**_Our Dawn_**

**_Part V_**

**_Book 3 – Winter Sun_**

**_Leah Clearwater_**

**28. Trapped**

The sudden visit of three members from Joham's army ended quickly and didn't help us much. It was only thanks to Edward that we learned what they truly wanted. Their demands had to do with the dead werewolf whose body was lying, decapitated at the Cullen's garage.

The mind reader tried to find out more about Joham's plans but the three werewolves could hardly speak English and they didn't seem to know anything about their leader.

"I never thought I'd see something like this ever again." Jasper announced.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked.

"During the Civil War we used to meet with our enemies, under a white flag, to exchange the bodies of our men so their families could do a proper burial."

The werewolves wanted the same. Their tradition required their people to be buried among their families. Otherwise their souls would never make it through the reincarnation cycle.

In return Joham would allow us to have a quiet night. We promised an answer in a few hours since we had to discuss the subject. In the end we realised there was nothing to discuss, we didn't have any use for the body of a dead werewolf and the Cullens weren't happy to have a corpse rothing in their garage. The only logical thing to do was to return the body.

"The man you killed was probably a leader of one of the three clans of werewolves that are supporting Joham in this war." Edward explained. "I just failed to know if he was Kamil or Aadi."

"How the hell do you know that?" I asked. "I thought they didn't know anything important."

"I could read bits and pieces about several things. I also know there's another vampire at their camp."

"Other than Joham?" Jacob asked and Edward nodded.

"I can be Fred or Lisa."

"No, it's someone else."

"I also felt his presence when we went there yesterday." Alice confessed.

"At least tonight we won't have to worry about an attack." Tanya referred. She looked relieved contrasting with Garrett's feelings who instead looked quite disappointed.

"It was a good fight." He commented with a grin. "I haven't lost the touch."

"Sometimes, you're such an idiot." Kate said. "This isn't a game. It's a damn war."

"I know that…"

"Nonetheless, we should be prepared." Alice warned.

Jacob and I agreed. Better safe than sorry.

"Before you go, you should have a check-up." Carlisle signaled me to follow him upstairs and Jacob followed us too.

"You can wait downstairs." I told him.

"I want to be with you." He answered.

"How cute." Emmett mocked in the living room.

"Shut up leech!" Jacob replied and Emmett laughed.

"So, how do you feel Leah?" The doctor asked me while we were coming inside his office.

"Okay."

"I need you to tell me exactly how you feel." He insisted.

"I'm just a little tired." I confessed. If I told him I was ehxausted Jacob would certainly lock me down in our house for the next week or so.

"Any other symptoms?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Morning sickness?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded negatively.

"Mood changes?" He tried again.

"Yes." Jacob replied.

"No." I stated.

We exchanged a look and then Carlisle told me it would be better to make an ultrasound to make sure the fight last night didn't have any consequences to my pregnancy.

"Your wound is healing." He stated watching my arm first.

"It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Good…Now let's see your baby."

Carlisle's cold fingers touched my belly and I felt chills up my spine. Jacob stood next to me, watching Carlisle's every move.

"Is it possible that my baby was infected by the werewolves' curse because I got bitten last night?" I questioned.

"I doubt that." Carlisle smiled confidently.

The vampire doctor turned the monitor over to me and I saw a small white dot indicating my baby.

"I guess everything's fine." He said after a while. "It's too soon to see the baby's gender but do you want a boy or a girl?"

"A boy." Jacob stated immediately. "I'm sure it's a boy."

"You're all enthusiasm huh?"

"That's because he's not the one carrying a baby for nine months." I pointed out.

"Come on Leah…I did my share, now it's up to you."

"Were you planning on having a baby?"

"We talked about it a few times." I confessed. "But we had decided to wait for the right moment."

"As far as I can tell, during your pregnancy, your human part takes over." Carlisle explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jacob asked.

"It means her pregnancy isn't different from other women and we know that for sure since she's been pregnant before…but the conception part is quite the opposite. In order to conceive you have to go through a mating season. In a pack the alpha female conceives once every mating season…"

"But I haven't…" I cut him off.

"Because you've been careful."

"What's your point doctor?"

"My point is, at some point, female wolves cease to be fertile. A wolf lives up to ten years in the wild which means females are only fertile for seven years or so…this might be your last pregnancy. You have to be careful for the next couple of weeks because there's a risk you can lose the baby, okay?"

"Why is this her last pregnancy?" Jacob asked all of a sudden.

"I'm not saying it is. I can't be one hundred per cent sure but it's been fifteen years since Leah became fertile for the first time which is twice the time of a normal female wolf. Besides..."

"Besides what?" Jacob asked impatiently. He wasn't too happy with the news.

"In a few years, your pack will be renewed. Your children will take over. It will be the time for another alpha pair to rule."

I didn't know what to say and by looks of it neither did Jacob.

"It's your job to take care of your unborn child and the fact that you're unable to phase doesn't mean you're useless, okay?" Carlisle added signaling me to fix my clothes.

"I got it Carlisle."

"I mean it." He used a serious tone.

"Did you have children? I mean when you were…human." I didn't know why I was asking him that. I knew many things about the Cullens but I had never heard Carlisle's full story of his past.

"I was a man of the Church, Leah."

"Men who dedicate themselves to the Church can have children." I opposed.

"I know, but not if you wanted to have a higher position in the English Church back in the 17th century and I wanted to follow my father's steps. I wanted to be a bishop one day."

"So you never had biological children…"

"Maybe it was for the best. It wasn't easy to live in the 17th century. There was a civil war going on…people were executed everyday. It was chaos."

"You sure had a busy life."

Carlisle laughed.

"I guess you can say that."

xxxxxxxxxx

Joham's army kept their promise after getting their man's body back. Our patrols were close enough to their camp to watch some of the rituals they performed. Joham didn't participate in the ceremony which meant he wasn't fully accepted by all the werewolves. And that was good news for us.

"Edward thinks they won't attack." Jacob told his father. A few members of the pack were gathered at Billy's.

"They were impressed by our alpha's power." Quil mocked.

"But they still have the advantage of the numbers." Billy recalled.

"We can take them down." William pipped in. "Dad killed one…"

"That's nothing to be proud of." Sam stated.

"Of course it is." Harrison defended his brother. "It means we're strong."

"Yes, we are strong, but we're not cold blooded murderers." Sam insisted.

"You kill vampires all the time." Harry stated.

"Vampires are already dead."

The twins rolled their eyes.

"Take your grandad's groceries to the kitchen." I ordered them.

Harry and Will got up from the couch and left.

"I suppose it's not safe to tell Seth and Rachel to come home, right?" Paul asked.

"You miss your wifey?" I joked.

"That's my business."

"It's not safe yet, Paul." Jacob said. "But it will be…soon."

In that precise moment a howl took us by surprise. It was definitely a warning that the wolves on patrol had detected danger. I ran outside with the rest of the pack but as I was about to phase, Jacob stopped me.

"You can't. Carlisle said you can't phase."

"But, I…"

"No buts…We'll take care of it. Stay here."

"Fine." I crossed my arms and joined Billy in the porch. The twins stayed behind as well.

"Is there something you want to share Leah?" Billy asked with a grin.

"As if you didn't know." I muttered.

"So, it's true?"

"What's true?" William asked curiously.

"Congratulations." Billy chimed in.

"What's happening?" Harrison tried.

My plan to wait a few more months to tell everyone about my pregnancy had just gone down the drain.

"I'm pregnant." I told them. They would know eventually.

"Seriously?" The twins asked in unisson.

"Yes."

"Why?" Will asked.

"Because apparently your father always gets what he wants."

"When did you find out?" Billy questioned.

"After the battle with the werewolves."

"You should be with Uncle Seth and Aunt Rachel." Harrison stated. "You'd be safer there."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Mum, we're just worried about you and the baby." William backed up his brother.

"The kids are right, Leah." Billy agreed. "I'm going to call Sue. She doesn't know yet, does she?"

"No, Billy...Wait..."

"Mum! Look, they're coming back!"

I turned around to see the pack coming back safe and sound. There were no signs of a fight yet something didn't seem right.

"What happened?" I asked noticing some worried faces.

"Fred came back to warn us." Embry explained.

"Edward said he told us the truth." Quil added.

"What was the warning?" I turned to Jacob.

"He said that we should be prepared because soon Joham is going to plan another attack."

"I don't understand, I thought Fred was working with Joham."

"He was until Joham ordered Lisa's execution." Quil said.

"Lisa is dead?"

"No, she escaped thanks to Fred and he decided to leave too. I guess they finally realised they were just being used."

"That means we might have a chance, right?" Finally there was a light in the end of the tunnel.

"Maybe." Jacob confirmed but his shaky voice betrayed his words.

"The Cullens have a plan…" Sam began. "They think our best chance is to find the vampire who is controlling the werewolves and kill him but…"

"But in order to do that we need to attack them directly and they're still more than us." Embry continued. "Which means we need a diversion."

Somehow I didn't like that plan anymore.

"What kind of diversion?" I asked.

"The pack will attack their camp so that Alice and Edward can find the leech and finish him off." Jacob concluded.

"You're kidding, right?" Jacob remained silent. "The pack can't fight with an army of werewolves! Are you insane?"

"We killed one of them."

"_You_ killed one of them because you're the strongest wolf in the pack. Maybe Sam can kill one too, but the rest of us can't."

"It's the only way, Leah." Quil assured.

"Besides, it's better if we're the ones attacking." Embry added.

Of course Quil and Embry would support that crazy plan. They would always support Jacob for the old times sake.

"Do you all agree with this stupid idea?" I asked the others.

One by one they all nodded positively. Even Sam. Instinctively I put my hands over my stomach. If they went through with that suicide plan, there were good chances that my baby would never see his father.

"Don't worry, babe…I'm not going to leave the Reservation unprotected and we're not going to die." Jacob said sensing my worries. "Besides I'm counting on the Cullens to do their work quickly."

"Yeah…It sounds a wonderful plan. Why don't we go to Italy and kill the Volturi too?" My voice was laced with sarcasm and sensing an argument all of the pack members started to leave.

"Trust me Leah. We'll be fine."

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that this is not a plan, it's a suicide mission."

"It's not that bad. Besides we're doing it during the day. They won't be able to morph. Everyone will be safe, I promise you that."

"How?"

"I'll leave four of us in the Reservation with the twins, La Push will be safe and I want you to join Seth in Campbell."

"You're out of your mind. I'm not leaving my kids or the Reservation."

"I'll take care of the boys."

"No, you'll be too busy attacking Joham's army with a group of suicide wolves and a half a dozen of ignorant vegetarian vampires!"

"If you stay here, I won't be focused in the fight."

"Good! I don't want you to fight! I have a bad feeling about this."

"Leah, please just remember what Carlisle said. You can't phase, your job is to protect our baby."

"I am protecting our baby. I'm trying to make sure he or she meets you one day because if you go, you'll probably die."

"You're overreacting."

"No, I'm not."

"I want you to be safe. Don't make me order you."

"Seriously? Would you really apha command me to leave?"

"If I have to. It's my baby too, Leah. I won't let anything happen to him or you and since you're being stubborn, I'll have to do things my way."

"Fine…do whatever you like, you stupid idiot!" I turned around and made my way back home.

"Where are you going?" He asked following me.

"Home to pack my things."

"I'll take you."

"No. I'm going alone."

"Leah…"

"Fuck you, Jacob!"

Fortunately he stayed behind so I could shed tears of anger all the way back home. When he got there I had already packed. He opened our bedroom door to tell me I would leave the next day and then he left to the forest, probably to meet the Cullens. At night I dreamed the whole pack would be killed at the hands of the Children of the Moon and I prayed the spirits for a miracle.

xxxxxxxxxx

I was scared and I wished I could stay in La Push and fight along my pack brothers. I knew I couldn't, I knew I had to follow Carlisle's medical sugestions but I was scared that I could be watching my family and friends walking to their deaths and I wouldn't be able to do a thing to help them.

"I called Seth, he's going to be there waiting for you." Jacob said while I was finishing my breakfast. "This is temporary. I promise." He added.

"Whatever you want…"

"I'm going to send someone with you."

"I don't need a babysitter, for crying out loud!"

"It's a long trip and Jason wants to see his son."

"I thought Jason didn't care about the boy."

"I guess you were wrong because he decided to postpone his trip to Alaska for a year to be with him."

"Fine! I'll go with Jason."

"Leah…you do know that I'm doing this because I love you, don't you?"

As soon as he said that, my anger almost vanished. He was just trying to do the right thing and I was making his life more complicated.

"I want you to be safe that's why I need you to go."

"I know…I'm just…not used to be a burden."

"You're not a burden."

"I feel like one."

"I never meant to make you feel that way and I hate to see you leave like this. I wish you could forgive me."

"I'm not mad at you anymore." I confessed. "I was never mad at you to start with. My pride was a little hurt…I know you're worried about me and the baby and that's why I'm going. I don't want you to be distracted, I want you to be safe too."

Reaching Jacob, I hugged him and I pulled him upstairs with me.

"Jason's going to be here soon." He warned.

"I'm going to Campbell like you ordered me to, so now I want a reward." I grinned and closed the door with a kick.

"I'm supposed to meet the pack in ten minutes."

"Well let's see what you can do in ten minutes then, shall we?"

He did surprise me in those ten minutes but he also realised the pack would survive without him a few more minutes.

"If Edward's plan works out, tomorrow we'll be all together again." Jacob said handing me my jeans and getting dressed to leave.

I nodded.

"Don't forget to call Sue when you get there." He recalled.

"I won't."

Jason was waiting for me by the car. Jacob gave him some instructions and kissed me one last time. As we left the Reservation I saw his wolf form going deeper into the forest. The twins were with him and they howled as if saying goodbye. With a heavy heart I tried to focus on the road.

"You want me to reduce the speed?" Jason asked me.

"No. It's fine."

"You look sick."

"I'm fine."

"Jacob told me."

"He told you I'm pregnant?"

"Uh…no…he told me about the plan for this afternoon. But congratulations."

"Thanks…Did you talk to Milena lately?" I tried to change the subject.

"Not since I signed the paternity papers last week."

"What about Jay?"

"We haven't talked much. I don't know what to tell him. My mum is doing all the talking."

"Jacob and I didn't know a thing about being parents when the twins were born. We learned with time."

"I think I'm going to mess up."

"All parents mess up."

"You think he's going to become a wolf one day?"

"Probably."

"I wasn't a wolf when Milena got pregnant."

"It's in our blood, Jason. Sorry."

"Sometimes I miss being a wolf, you know?"

"Why?"

He shrugged.

"I guess I miss the companionship. I'm an only child."

"Well, now you're not alone anymore. You have a son."

"Yeah…I know."

"Jason…did you notice we're being followed?" I asked.

"Yes. I thought it was a wolf. I thought Jacob had sent someone to make sure we were alright, but we're too far from the Reservation already…"

"It's not a wolf." I began to feel chills up and down my spine, alerting me to the danger. On my left side, covered by the bushes, a shadow lurked.

"Is it a vampire?" Jason asked.

"No. It's a werewolf."

Jason stepped the accelarator but the next moment he was forced to hit the car breaks. In the middle of the road there was a huge man standing with his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't even flinch when the car stopped just a few feet from him.

The other werewolf was going to arrive soon. We were trapped in an empty road outside Forks.

Jason took a gun from under his seat and we exchanged a look.

"It won't work." I told him.

"But it'll give you time to run."

"I won't leave you here alone." I opposed.

"Just take my lead and when I fire the first shot, run."

Jason opened his door and left the car.

* * *

><p>Note: I know it's pretty short but I had to split this in two. :D<p>

Rachel x - You're right. I'd say the whole book/movie is a sick joke. It's so damn cliché that it becomes quite boring. I also believe the movie is not very well adapted. Despite the crappy argument/plot (or lack of it XD), the scenes they chose were not the most important ones. They even say that Jacob is Ephraim's grandson when he's not. Ephraim is Jacob's great-grandfather. If I'd never read the books I'd never know why Bella called Rose after the honeymoon (they don't even mention that Emmett and Rose became her "guardians" during her pregnancy). There are so many plot holes...And yes, I also agree that the scene were he learn about the wolves mind's link is crucial. People shouldn't laugh. I was really sad to know that the scenes that showed the chemistry between Jake and Leah in the book had been cut out. It's a shame. The imprint part was devastating to watch. I wasn't hoping for a miracle but I was expecting a little more. Anyways...answering your question, yes Leah shouldn't phase. Carlisle thinks it's safe to phase in the first two weeks but after that it's risky. But this time she didn't have much choice. Thanks for your support. I'm glad your enjoying.

Karisan


	29. Pain

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 5_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 4. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother read the resume I wrote on my profile page.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks you for reviewing: Starr Cullen, A. Ali, Rafaela, evanescent reality, ABarbieStory, brankel1, Isa Clearwater, BB-Waters, Jeakat, Jada91, Ritchi, MelkiSihou, iLoveYouStar, Maximus05, TheSkeptic88, Teagann, Blackwater Crazziii, ASH186, Jayd Izabell Carter Marie, Anne Sullivan, roxymari.28, Crazeemee, CaliAndersen, the one and only team Jacob, TheHotPinkRose, kaciety, Jade, Leilani972, HARIHAAT .LAENO, Briannewambolt, twilight98275, Miss. sangster, Mrs. Blackwater 3, Rachel x, Mrs Noah Puckerman, Kary G., Nakala, Inamioly, Celeste, leaa'clearwaterr.

**_Our Dawn_**

**_Part V_**

**_Book 3 – Winter Sun_**

**_Leah Clearwater_**

**29. Pain**

I went after Jason because I couldn't let him face two werewolves on his own and simply run away. After all I was the protector, not him. The werewolves could easily kill him or infect him with their curse and I didn't need that on my conscience.

The second werewolf arrived in that moment and to my surprise it was a woman. I had never seen her before but it was obvious she was part of Joham's forces and she had probably participated in the battle two nights ago.

She was wearing a blue shirt that was far too large for her which meant it belonged to one of the men, and tiny red shorts. Her raven hair was caught in a ponytail and her eyes were set on me.

The man was still standing in front of us. He exchanged a brief look with her and remained motionless. His eyes focused then on Jason's gun but he didn't seem scared enough to charge against us.

I realised then that the woman was the one in charge and he would only move if she ordered him to.

"In my homeland when a good and innocent person dies we can ask the blood of his entire family in return of his taken life." She said with a heavy accent.

"You know how to speak English..." I said.

"I learned it from Joham...It's just the basic." She replied.

After a few moments of silence I decided to question her, to see if my suspicions were correct.

"The man we killed was important to you?"

She nodded.

"He was my second husband."

Once again, this was all about revenge. She wanted our blood because we had killed her husband.

"Does Joham know you're here?" I was trying to save us some time.

"I'm a leader. My clan is the most powerful and the biggest Joham has in his army. he can't stop me from following my own traditions."

"And what does your tradition says about self-defense?"

She growled at my words, realising the implication of my statement.

"My husband was innocent." She told me firmly.

"He attacked us first. We killed someone who was ready to kill us. We had the right to defend ourselves."

"Many of your friends are going to die today." She grinned. "We know all about your plan."

My heart jumped. If they knew the plan, it meant the pack and the Cullens were walking into a trap.

"We need to warn them." Jason muttered next to me.

My cell phone was on the car and if I moved I was sure she would attack me, so I stood there trying to figure out what to do.

"But I will pray for your man to live so he can feel the same thing I feel right now." She said quietly. "He killed Kamil, so I will kill you and I will leave your body here for him to find."

Jason put himself in front of me protectively but it was useless. He would never be able to save me. Out of the two of us, and even in my condition, I was the strongest person there, which meant it was my job to protect him and not the other way around. Unfortunately, if I phased in order to save the both of us, I could end up killing my unborn child.

The woman was analyzing my strength probably wondering why I hadn't phased yet. Luckily for me, werewolves couldn't morph during the day so maybe I had a chance.

"I can handle her Jason." I pushed him to the side.

"No...you can't."

"She has to fight on her human form. I can handle this. Try to reach the cell phone and call La Push."

When Jason took a step back to get to the car, the woman in front of us started to take her shirt off.

"You're going to have a surprise." She said.

The next thing I knew, I felt the scent of a vampire nearby and then a huge werewolf stood in front of us. Her white sharp teeth would intimidate the bravest warrior in the world.

Her expanded members were lifted from the floor as she stood on two feet. The orange colour of her eyes made my skin crawl and I knew then that if no one came for us, we would be dead soon.

"How the hell is this possible?" I asked myself while she was walking in my direction. My blood was boiling inside my veins, urging me to phase and protect our lives from the enemy but my baby's life was also at stake.

Carlisle had been clear about me phasing but if I didn't phase I would be killed. My body was shaking because my gene was commanding me to phase and charge against my opponent.

In the end I couldn't turn my back on that fight because it was all a matter of survival. So I phased and when I did that, she was already too close and hit me hard on my head.

She was a fierce opponent despite being clearly smaller than other werewolves I'd seen two nights ago. Ignoring Jason's warnings, I got up from the ground and went after her as she ran into the woods that surrounded us.

For a moment I thought it would be easier to face her in the forest since it was my natural environment but I was wrong. It was obvious she had training and it was also obvious I didn't have any advantage to use.

My attacks lacked the strength to inflict permanent injuries on her but I was fast enough to escape some of her assaults. When the metallic scent hit me, I realised I was in trouble. I could feel the pain on my left leg and a burning sensing on my stomach. She hadn't simply scratched me, she had cut me deeply and I knew I would never win the fight on my own.

The adrenaline rush was making me less aware of what was really happening. I couldn't even focus on trying to hear someone else's thoughts to alert the pack about my location. I felt weaker by the minute. Trying to escape her attacks was tiring and I met the ground too many times to know I was losing. I had no idea how much time I had left.

Jason was nowhere to be seen, I didn't even know if he had managed to warn the pack. There were a million unanswered questions on my mind. How could this woman morph in broad daylight? How did Joham learn about the Cullen's plans? Was Jason alive? Would I ever see my family again?

All those thoughts ceased when I felt two strong arms around my body. I heard some bones cracking under the pressure and then I felt my lungs collapsing. I couldn't breathe.

Before my eyes closed completely I saw a dark grey wolf coming and my body hit the ground one last time. When I opened my eyes again Jason was carrying me into the arms of a vampire. I recognised Emmett and then Rosalie's voice reached me.

"Leah...I'm going to give a sedative. You'll be okay soon." After that I fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

I woke up suddenly after having a horrible nightmare about me being eaten by a werewolf. For a few seconds I focused on the ceiling of the room I was in. I knew I was in one of the Cullen's bedrooms. A familiar scent told me I wasn't there alone.

Rosalie was next to the window. Her blonde hair was cascading over her shoulders and her eyes were fixed in the orange horizon. I coughed and she turned to me.

"You're awake..." She whispered. "How do you feel?"

"I'm okay."

Rosalie handed me a glass of water.

"Twice in a week...this must be a record. Someday I'll have to pay Carlisle for all this."

"It's was a miracle you survived this time." Rosalie confessed. I laughed because honestly I didn't feel that bad. "You're not feeling the pain now due to the morphine."

Rosalie turned her back to me again to watch the sunset and I noticed she was wearing a black dress matching with her shoes and a scarf around her neck. Black looked nice on her, contrasting with her blonde hair but it was also a symbol of mourning.

"What happened?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer. "I fought against a werewolf and..."

"I know. She almost killed you. Your pack captured her."

"She's here?"

"No. The pack is with her."

"Did Jason manage to warn you? You didn't go ahead with the plan, did you?"

Rosalie didn't answer and the next second Jacob and Emmett walked inside the room. Jacob hugged me for a while and I let my head fall in his shoulder. I noticed he had a few minor injuries.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked me.

"I'm fine. Unlike you. Did the werewolves do that to you?"

"No. The battle was twenty-four hours ago Leah. You've been sleeping for a day."

"What? So...Jason couldn't warn you on time."

"No." He confirmed. "Joham knew about our plan. We think Fred lied to us again and took us right into a trap. The vampire we wanted to find and kill managed to escape, we just learned his name is Évian. During the attack we found out that someone was after you and Jason. I sent a few wolves to help you but it was too late. By then Jason was already driving you back to the Cullens."

"Is Jason okay? He phased again...to help me."

"He's fine."

"Rosalie told me you captured the werewolves who attacked us."

"We captured the woman. The man got away."

"Now that Leah is awake, we should go." Emmett suggested.

"We'll be gone for a while." Rosalie announced.

"Gone? I was surprised. That was definitely not the right time to leave Forks. "Where are you going? Where are the others?"

"North." Emmett stated flatly.

"Why?"

I noticed Jacob was nervous which made me realise something was wrong.

"What happened?" I insisted. Patience wasn't one of my best qualities. "Where's the pack? Where's the rest of your family?" I asked Rosalie. She simply turned her head and hugged Emmett.

"Jacob?"

"Things got complicated." He replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means we should have left as soon as we realised it was a trap but we didn't...and now we have to face the consequences."

"Someone got hurt." I concluded. That explained why the Cullens were dressed in black and why I was still in their house. "The kids...where are they?"

"With my dad. Harry and Will are just fine. Don't worry."

"In that case why are they dressed in black? Why are they going North in a time like this and why are you hiding things from me?"

"We're going to join our family. They're going after Fred and Lisa." Emmett explained.

"Because Fred lied?" I questioned.

"No. Because he killed Edward." Rosalie stated.

I was not ready to hear that. If they told me someone from the pack was dead, I wouldn't doubt their word but Edward? That was just impossible.

"You're kidding, right?"

Edward Cullen was extremely fast and he could read other people's thoughts. It wasn't easy to beat him in a race much less kill him.

No one answered me.

"We went to Joham's camp like we planned." Jacob started. "I left six wolves protecting La Push including Will and Harry. When we got there we realised it was a trap because there were only a few women in the site."

"We should've turned back." Emmett added. "But we thought we could handle them since they wouldn't be able to morph..."

"But we were wrong." Jacob finished for him. "The werewolves were surrounding us and they charged. We tried to hold on so Edward and Alice could find Évian and kill him but it was useless. He wasn't there."

"Of course he wasn't. He was with the two that followed me and Jason." I pointed out.

"Edward stayed behind to help Quil's group. Then he got separated from us and Fred and Lisa killed him. We didn't realise it until the werewolves started to go back."

"How did you escape?"

"Only a small group of werewolves were morphed." Emmett explained. "I was supposed to go with Edward help Quil but...Rose and Esme needed me."

"We found his ashes and his wedding ring. That's all that's left of him." Rosalie informed with a sad smile. "At least he died fighting..."

Emmett and Rosalie were obviously missing the mind reader. To be honest he didn't deserve to die like that.

"So you're leaving to get your revenge against Fred and Lisa, right?" I asked.

"Yes." They both replied.

"I never thought you'd actually go that far. You were always against violence." I said.

"Carlisle and Bella aren't dealing well with the pain." Rosalie informed. "They won't rest until Fred and Lisa are dead."

"I understand. I don't agree but I understand." I confessed. And it was true because if something had happened to my family I would probably do the same.

Rosalie pulled Emmett and they walked over to the door.

"We have to go." She said.

"Carlisle didn't take care of my wounds, right? It was you."

"Yes. Don't ask me how...I don't know it myself."

"Thank you, Rosalie."

"You shouldn't. I didn't do anything that deserves your gratitude."

I took those words lightly because I knew she was suffering. Rosalie and Edward weren't the best of friends but they had lived many decades together and the blonde vampire wasn't that cold-hearted. Just like the others, she would miss her brother.

"I can't believe Edward died." I whispered while Jacob was driving me back to La Push. Jacob grabbed the wheel tighter.

"I guess no one can escape their fate." He replied.

"Yeah...That's why I've always said that fate is a bitch."

* * *

><p>Rachel x - I'm glad I'm like Santa for you. lol ;) Thank you for your nice words.<p>

Celeste - I agree with you. I felt disappointed, sad and robbed. Thanks for reviewing.

leaa'clearwaterr - Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're enjoying reading this.

Kary G - I know you hate cliffhangers, I'm sorry I keep doing it...I hope you forgive me. Thanks for the review.

Nakala - I know this chapter was a bit lame, the next one will have more action again. Thanks for your words.

brankel1 - Thank you for all your reviews. You're a star.

BB-Waters - It was kind of predictable...but at least everyone is fine...except for Edward.

Inamioly - Obrigado. Não sabia que estavas a seguir a história.


	30. The one who supplants

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 5_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 4. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother read the resume I wrote on my profile page.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks you for reviewing: Starr Cullen, A. Ali, Rafaela, evanescent reality, ABarbieStory, brankel1, Isa Clearwater, BB-Waters, Jeakat, Jada91, Ritchi, MelkiSihou, iLoveYouStar, Maximus05, TheSkeptic88, Teagann, Blackwater Crazziii, ASH186, Jayd Izabell Carter Marie, Anne Sullivan, roxymari.28, Crazeemee, CaliAndersen, the one and only team Jacob, TheHotPinkRose, kaciety, Jade, Leilani972, HARIHAAT .LAENO, Briannewambolt, twilight98275, Miss. sangster, Mrs. Blackwater 3, Rachel x, Mrs Noah Puckerman, Kary G., Nakala, Inamioly, Celeste, leaa'clearwaterr.

**_Our Dawn_**

**_Part V_**

**_Book 3 – Winter Sun_**

**_Leah Clearwater_**

**30. The one who supplants**

As soon as the morphine dissipated from my system, the pain came but I forced myself not to take any painkillers. It was nearly dawn and Jacob wasn't home. There was no note on the bed so he was probably patrolling.

The twins were staying with Billy for now. They had been waiting for me to get home but we had decided to send them over to Billy's for the night. The kids didn't need to see me going through all of that. Besides, it was good for Billy to have some company.

When Jacob arrived, around five in the morning, I was still in pain for my bones were still healing. Knowing I was awake, he walked into the room and tried to convince me to take some medicine.

"Rosalie said it wouldn't hurt the baby. Your system burns the painkillers so fast it doesn't affect the baby." He explained.

"Rosalie isn't a doctor and I've taken enough morphine."

"Fine, it's your choice." He stated and he went straight to the bathroom.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

"There's nothing wrong with me. You're the one who's in pain and doesn't want to take the medicine."

"I can handle it."

"Fine."

He was about to close the bathroom door when I noticed the smell of blood in the air.

"Are you bleeding?"

"No."

"The blood isn't mine, so I'm sure it's yours."

"Don't worry about it." He dismissed me.

"Did the werewolves come back?" I questioned.

"No."

"Then why are you bleeding? Did you go to their camp?" I slowly got out of the bed and joined him in the bathroom. Just like I had predicted, he had some deep cuts all over his arms and chest.

"Go back to the bed, Leah."

"Who hurt you?"

Jacob threw his shirt into the laundry basket and began inspecting the cuts. Some were already healing.

"I asked you a question!" I raised my voice.

"Go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

"I want answers now, Jacob!"

"Why the hell are you so damn stubborn?" He yelled at me. "I'm fine! It's just a few cuts! I'm not fucking dying, alright?"

"Why are you acting like that? You're acting weird since we came home."

"I told you to go back to bed. Just do what you're told."

"I want to know what's going on so I can help."

"I don't need your help. I should be the one helping you and I've failed."

Jacob looked at me with a sad expression and then he punched the mirror in front of him, smashing it immediately. I was silent for a while. I had never seen Jacob act like that before.

His hand was deeply cut by the glass and I took a towel to stop the blood from dripping into the floor.

"Are you crazy?" I asked, still in shock after that incident. "You could've hurt yourself badly."

"I don't care." He confessed and then he broke down crying in my arms. "I thought we were going to lose you." He said. "You were so pale when Jason brought you. Rosalie spent three hours trying to stabilize you. After that she had to break a few bones to put them in the right place. You needed five blood transfusions. Since Seth wasn't here we had to ask Sue and a few members of the pack. I was so scared…Sam had to knock me down so I wouldn't do anything stupid."

"Jacob…It's okay. I'm fine now." I had no idea this was being so hard for him to endure.

"No, it's not okay. You were hurt because I sent you away. You were hurt because of me. You could've died and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"It wasn't you're fault. You thought you were doing the right thing."

"I'm never with you when you need me."

"There was no way you could predict I was going to be attacked."

"When I saw you…lying in that bed…bleeding…It almost killed me, Leah."

"Let's focus on the good things Jacob. I'm alive and well. It should be enough."

"It's not." He stated firmly.

He pulled away and then I understood why there were cuts and bruises all over his body.

"Revenge is never the answer..." I started.

"She deserves to die." He cut me off.

"Where are you keeping her?"

"Sam's property."

"I don't want you to go see her anymore. I don't want you to kill her."

"But she almost killed you."

I shrugged.

"I know. But we have to prove her we're not like them."

Jacob took the towel that was around his hand and inspected the healing process. He proceeded to remove the small pieces of glass from the open wounds.

"Promise me you won't kill her." I asked him.

After a few seconds Jacob nodded.

"I've been thinking about Jason. Is he okay?"

"He's fine."

"Did he go to Campbell?"

"No. We need all the wolves here."

"I would be dead if it weren't for him."

"You can thank him tomorrow."

Jacob took me to the bed and then went to have a shower. The pain was slowly fading as I felt his body right next to mine when he joined me in the bed.

"I told you not to wear my shampoo." I whispered feeling his hands around my waist.

"I never complain when you wear mine. Do you think I don't notice when you do that?"

I smiled.

"Get some sleep." He ordered me.

"Yes, sir." I yawned and closed my eyes.

xxxxxxxxxx

I had a couple of nightmares but Jacob's arms around me kept me safe the whole time. I dreamed of werewolves, Joham, Fred and Lisa. I dreamed of death and sorrow, blood and tears. I dreamed with the moment I had lost the battle against my opponent and in my dream I also saw Edward getting killed.

I woke up when Jacob was bringing my breakfast. His expression was serious though he tried to act normally.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Are you sure?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Have you spoken to Council?"

"Not yet. I was waiting for you to get better."

"Good…Because I want to do something first."

Jacob raised his eyebrows and I smiled even though I knew for sure he wasn't going to like my idea.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Leah." He stated an hour later pulling the car over.

"I need this."

"She's not speaking to anyone."

We were standing outside Thomas Uley's old house. When Charlie Uley died he left his property, one of the biggest in La Push, to his three children: Thomas, Joshua and Ellen. Joshua's lands belonged to Sam ever since his father left the Reservation. Actually those lands were the only thing Joshua had left to his wife and son. Ellen, on the other hand, went to live with her husband, so the lands North of Sam's house were empty and in the future would belong to Ellen's children: Caleb and Beatrice.

As for Thomas, like Joshua, he had also left La Push many years ago. Ten years later he was killed while serving time in jail for drugs' possession. Since he didn't have children, his lands and that old house went to Joshua, and now belonged to Sam. The house was empty and years ago had served to welcome the White pack. Ever since then no one had been there.

"She can try to kill you again." Jacob said following me up the stairs.

"You're going to be right next to me. I'm sure she won't do anything stupid."

I wanted to talk to this woman face to face. And I was almost a hundred per cent sure she would speak to me.

Denis and Quil came to meet us at the door and greeted me enthusiastically. It almost seemed like we didn't see each other for ages. Embry and Jared were inside the living room to make sure our prisoner wouldn't escape.

The bruises on Embry's face told me he was the one who had held Jacob down last night when he attacked the female werewolf. She was sitting down on a bed in the dark, inside a room without a window. She was clearly surprised to see me when I came in with Jacob, Jared and Quil right behind me.

"You probably thought I was dead, right?" I asked her.

She nodded and observed me carefully. My wounds were practically healed unlike hers.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you." I grinned.

"Good for you." She spit. Her English wasn't perfect but everyone understood her.

"I guess you're not particularly happy to be here."

She glared at me for telling the obvious.

"So…if you answer a few questions we'll let you go."

"What?" Jacob almost yelled.

"She has no use to us." I explained. "Joham doesn't even trust her that much, so she can't tell us anything about his real plans."

"We can't let her go. She might try to kill you again." Jacob recalled.

"Let her try then…" I smiled confidently. "So…how about some answers?"

The woman turned her head around.

"Why would I trust you?" She questioned.

"You have nothing to lose, have you?"

"It's easier to kill me." She stated. "Many of you want to kill me. Like him…" She pointed in Jacob's direction.

"I promise he'll behave." I assured. "What's your name?"

"Lasya. And I have no more things to say."

"Well, Lasya, I'm afraid you don't have a choice if you want to be reunited with your friends and your boss."

"He's not my boss. I don't work for him."

"Really? That's not what it looks like."

"He's trying to do what's right. He's helping us."

"Helping you?" I laughed. "Please, he's using you. You're nothing but pieces in a chess board. You're like his pets."

"We're not pets!" She fumed.

"Sorry, but you are. You do exactly what he wants you to do and don't even question his orders."

"Because he knows how to face the monsters that came to our lands and killed our people."

"So you think Joham wants to kill the Volturi to revenge your dead friends?"

"Yes."

"In that case, you're even more stupid than I thought."

Lasya got up from the bed and Jacob put himself in front of me. Behind him, Jared and Quil prepared themselves to protect the both of us but I knew Lasya wasn't going to attack. She was trying to look firm and brave but she was afraid. I could feel her fear.

"We shouldn't be enemies." I said pushing Jacob aside.

"You made a deal with vampires." She growled. Joham was well informed about us and he knew what to use to convince his army that we were their enemies as much as the Volturi.

"That deal was made decades ago between our ancestors and a clan of vegetarian vampires. The treaty says they stay on their side of the lands, and we stay on ours. There's nothing more."

"No. There's more. You're working together."

"Because you came into _our_ lands to kill us!" I declared.

"We came to destroy the vampires that work for the Italians."

"The Cullens don't work for them. The Cullens don't even want to fight. They want to be in peace."

"Your battle isn't against us." Jacob said. "We don't care about you or the Italians as long as you stay away from our lands."

"Joham is using you." I insisted. Lasya didn't seem to be completely stupid. With a little of encouragement maybe she would understand we were telling the truth. "He's using a lot of people ever since he bought this war against the Volturi."

Lasya showed some interest in my words so I decided to continue. It was time for her to know exactly who her master was.

"He came here years ago. He kidnapped pregnant women and killed them. He wanted to create hybrids out of those unborn children to raise an army and attack the Volturi. How can you trust anything he says at all?"

"You're lying."

"You can ask him yourself when you go back."

"How can you morph without the moon?" Jacob asked.

"Why do you think I'm going to tell you that?"

Jacob gave a step forward but I pulled him back to show Lasya we didn't want to resort to violence even if she didn't cooperate with us.

"If you tell us, we'll let you go. Don't you want to go to your people?"

"And what will you do if I refuse to talk?"

"Nothing…You'll stay here with us until you realise that Joham doesn't care about you or your people. And when that happens, you're probably going to regret this decision because by then your people will be dead."

"It's a vampire." She replied after a while.

"We know that. We need to know how." Jacob insisted.

"Magic." She said. And she wasn't joking. She was convinced it was magic.

"It's not magic, Lasya. It's just a special power." I told her. "Describe him to us."

"He's called Évian. He's not very tall, he speaks French and shines when he's in the sun."

Jacob rolled his eyes impatiently.

"A French vampire...cool." Quil whispered.

"He needs to be near you to allow the transformation, right?" I guessed.

"Yes."

"Does he control your mind too?"

"He makes us think rationally, like when we're humans. When he's not near us, we're just…we can't focus and we attack everyone in our way."

"We can call up a meeting with the Council now." I told Jacob who nodded.

"Are you going to let me go?" Lasya asked.

"After the meeting." I promised. "If you stay here with Joham and play this game, you'll die."

"We were already dying." She replied. "The Italians were hunting us down like animals. We had to do something."

"Joham isn't trying to help you. He's making you fight this battle for him. You're just pawns."

I knew that was not enough to convince her to change sides but she did seem to be having some doubts which was actually my plan all along.

"Why did Joham want to kill Edward?" Jacob made one last question.

"Because he would know what he's planning." Lasya answered.

"And what's that?"

"No one knows. He just said that once the full moon is over, she'll be here and we will win this war."

"Who is coming?" I asked.

"He never told us."

"Let's go." I pulled Jacob with me but when I was about to leave Lasya called my name.

"We're not monsters." She stated in a solemn voice. "We do care about the lives we took and the innocent people we hurt. So I'm sorry about his death."

"I find hard to believe that you're sorry for Edward's death."

"I'm not talking about the vampire." Lasya explained. "I'm talking about the child that you were expecting. And I'm really sorry he had to die."

* * *

><p>ANote: I'm not going to say if Edward is really dead or not, I don't know that myself because I'm kind of going with the flow. But there's a 50% chance he's alive (so to speak, since vampires are actually dead, right?). About the baby… don't hate me too much, I promise to make it up to you later on. _Our Dawn 5_ will probably be over in 2 chapters, so be ready for a surprising ending. Thank you all for the reviews.

Rachel x - I do have writer's block sometimes. Fortunately it's never for too long. I try my best to write a story that makes sense. In my opinion BD didn't make any sense and that's why I started writing this. Hope you like the final chapters. Take care.

Karisan


	31. Collision Course

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 5_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 4. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother read the resume I wrote on my profile page.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks you for reviewing: Starr Cullen, A. Aligator, Rafaela, evanescent reality, ABarbieStory, brankel1, Isa Clearwater, BB-Waters, Jeakat, Jada91, Ritchi, MelkiSihou, iLoveYouStar, Maximus05, TheSkeptic88, Teagann, Blackwater Crazziii, ASH186, Jayd Izabell Carter Marie, Anne Sullivan, roxymari.28, Crazeemee, CaliAndersen, the one and only team Jacob, TheHotPinkRose, kaciety, Jade, Leilani972, HARIHAAT .LAENO, Briannewambolt, twilight98275, Miss. sangster, Mrs. Blackwater 3, Rachel x, Mrs Noah Puckerman, Kary G., Nakala, Inamioly, Celeste, leaa'clearwaterr.

**_Our Dawn_**

**_Part V_**

**_Book 3 – Winter Sun_**

**_Leah Clearwater_**

**31. Collision Course **

I can't recall how long I stood there without whispering a word but I do remember that when the numbness left my body I attacked Lasya. Jacob held me in that moment of fury and despair and then I felt a terrible pain on my chest and I blacked out.

Jacob was carrying me back to the car when I regained consciousness. I pushed him away from me as I silently cried. He knew it already. How could he not know? That was why he wanted me to take the medicine. That was why he didn't oppose to the morphine and that was why he also wanted to kill Lasya. He knew our baby was dead the whole time.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I wanted you to be prepared."

"So everyone knew but me?"

"No one knew except for Rosalie and Emmett."

"Why? Why did this happen? Why did I phase?"

"You phased because you were in danger. This is not your fault."

Somehow Jacob's words didn't help to ease my spirit. My baby's life was in my hands. Carlisle had told me that. I had been warned not to phase and now my child was gone.

"No matter what you say Jacob, it _was_ my fault. I killed our baby."

Jacob gave one step forward but I didn't allow him to touch me.

"Just take me home, okay?" I asked him. "I just want to go home."

I spent most of the day in the bedroom listening to Jacob downstairs on the phone. Most of the calls were from our friends and family asking about me and if we needed something. Jacob had his speech figured out and was trying to convince everyone that we were fine but nothing was farthest from the truth.

After the Council meeting, which I deliberately missed, he tried to convince me everything was going to be fine.

"Nothing you say can make me believe that." I told him. "I killed our child and now…we can't even try again."

"You don't know that Leah. Carlisle thinks you can't have more children but he's been wrong before."

"I should've stayed in human form."

"You would've died."

"Maybe I deserve to die."

"I can't believe you're saying that." Jacob glared at me. "How can you be so selfish?"

"How can you still look at me? How can you not blame me for killing your child?"

"You didn't do it on purpose and you didn't kill my…_our_ child. That werewolf did! And that fucking vampire…" Jacob clenched his fists but then he relaxed. "I can't help you if you don't let me. If you're searching for someone to blame you, it won't be me. I'll be here when you need…just don't do anything stupid."

I didn't sleep that night, or the night after that, or the other.

xxxxxxxxxx

Two days after I learned I had a miscarriage, I was still staring into the empty ceiling of my bedroom. All I wanted to do was to crawl inside a hole and stay there forever.

The full moon was over and the pack was on alert because Joham could make his move anytime now. Jacob was too busy patrolling, guarding Lasya and taking care of council matters so we didn't talk much. Actually I had hardly seen him in the last forty-eight hours. To make sure I wasn't alone all the time he had called my mother and Emily but I didn't want to talk nor needed their company. All I wanted was to be left alone.

My mother had told me I would get through the pain and the sadness but it was much more than that. I couldn't just tell them that guilt was eating me alive. No one would understand.

When Carlisle announced I was pregnant I wished the test results were wrong. I wished I wasn't pregnant because I wanted to fight and help the pack. I didn't want to become a burden, especially to Jacob. I was his right hand, I was the alpha female and my job was to be by his side during this war against Joham and the werewolves. I was disappointed when he sent me to the Heiltsuk Reservation; my pride was hurt because he was treating me like I was useless.

In those moments I wished I wasn't pregnant and now my wish had been granted and I couldn't take anything back. What kind of mother does that? What kind of woman wishes that? What would Jacob think of me if he knew all of this?

I heard the door downstairs opening but I ignored it. I knew it was probably my cousin and I knew what would follow. Emily had left his children in the Makah Reservation and had rushed to my side when Rosalie was trying to save me. She had been one of the blood donors and was trying her best to help me dealing with my loss.

Emily wasn't my best friend but we had made amends with each other. We were family after all and we had put the past behind but I wasn't in the mood for her speeches right now. I was thinking about a plan to get rid of her when Kim came inside my room.

"Good morning." She greeted. "Jacob's downstairs fixing your breakfast. I heard you haven't been eating much but I gave him a recipe and I guarantee you're going to love it. I just hope he can cook better than Jared."

"I'm not hungry." I told her. Kim sighed and I thought she had understood I didn't want her there.

"We can't waste all that food."

Apparently I had been too subtle.

"You were supposed to be at the Makah Reservation." I said. "Why don't you go back?"

"Jake's right, you're not a morning person." She smiled and I turned around in the bed so I wouldn't see her.

"Go home Kim."

"I have nothing to do at home."

"Well, just find something."

"I've felt that way too, you know?"

I recalled the day Kim had lost her child. It was years ago before Jaelle and Julia were born. Kim and I were both taken by Joham. We were both pregnant at the time. Her baby was born premature and had too many complications. He didn't make it.

"I've lost a baby once." She repeated.

"It's not the same thing."

"Yes, it is. The pain is the same Leah. I blamed myself because I wasn't strong enough to protect him."

"And you couldn't Kim. You're just a human." I turned myself to face her.

"I was his mother!"

"You don't understand! I wished I wasn't pregnant in the first place!"

My secret was out now and I was almost sure that Kim would finally look at me with the disgusted look I deserved.

"So that's why you say you killed your baby…" She whispered.

"You can tell me I'm a horrible person."

"You're not a horrible person. I can't judge you Leah. You've been through so many things…"

"But I didn't want the baby…and now he's gone."

"When I got pregnant with my twin girls I was scared." Kim confessed. "Every night for nine months I had nightmares about losing my babies and sometimes I wished I wasn't pregnant at all. But that didn't mean I didn't want them, and surely didn't mean I didn't love Jared. It was just…fear and panic and I couldn't stop it because in the end, it's like you said before…we're just humans."

She made sense but the guilt didn't disappear. It would never disappear.

"If you didn't love this child, if you didn't want him, you would never feel this way, Leah." Kim added.

I was silent for a while. Kim's words were sinking in.

"What should I do now?" I asked. My voice was so low I barely recognised it.

"Don't push Jacob away. His feelings match yours. Jared told me he's not well lately. He blames himself for what happened to you and the baby. If you keep putting a barrier between you, things will never work out."

"What if he hates me?"

"He's cooking your breakfast…Do you honestly think that a man who cooks for his wife could actually hate her?" She laughed. "You might have lost a baby but you still have your family. Don't forget that."

And then I started crying. Kim stood there until I calmed down and then told me to take a shower and talk to Jacob. I had to gather all of my courage to do that.

My emotions were now under control or so I thought until I saw Jacob cooking, trying his best to do something for me when I clearly didn't deserve it.

With his back turned to me he felt my presence and tensed a bit. I reached him and hugged him, burying my face in his back. He didn't move.

"I made Kim's recipe but I don't think I got it right." He confessed.

"I'm sorry…" I sobbed.

"You don't have to…"

"I do…" I cut him off. "I do…You heard us upstairs, didn't you?"

He nodded.

"I wanted the baby…I just want you to know that." I started crying again and this time Jacob turned around and hugged me tightly.

"It wasn't your fault and I know how you felt when you found out you were pregnant and afterwards…I know everything Leah…"

"I'd do anything to get this baby back."

"I know. So would I…but we can't."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, we can try again…"

"Carlisle said I won't be able to get pregnant again."

"We've beat the odds more than once Leah."

I wiped my tears and met his eyes. He was right about that. His lips met mine and I realised I really missed that contact.

"Where's Kim?" I asked.

"Went home." He replied kissing my neck.

"Good…"

"Don't you have a room?" Harrison's voice startled us and we pulled away from each other. The twins were back after spending the night at Billy's house.

"What are you two doing here?" Jacob asked turning around to turn off the stove.

"We live here, remember?" William said pretending to be hurt.

"I thought you were having breakfast with your grandfather."

"We kind of emptied his fridge last night." Harrison confessed.

"Your father was cooking for me." I announced and Jacob almost blushed.

"I guess you'll have to share." He smiled.

"By the way, they're back." Will informed taking a piece of my omelet.

"Who?" Jacob and I asked at the same time.

"The Cullens. We were heading home and we saw the cars parking. They're back."

It turned out that Will and Harry were right. The Cullens were back but unfortunately they hadn't been able to get their revenge on Edward's death. Fred and Lisa had escaped and they were forced to call off the hunt.

"Where's Bella?" Jacob asked when we joined the Cullens at the border. She was the only absence.

"She's in Illinois. She'll be here tonight." Alice answered. Edward's death had affected the vampires more than I ever thought it would. Alice and Jasper were like in a daze while Carlisle and Esme looked completely miserable. Rosalie and Emmett were coping their own way but it was obvious that it would take some time.

"Edward had a property there. Now it belongs to Bella. She went there to place his ashes together with his parents'." Jasper explained.

"If you didn't get Lisa or Fred why did you come back?" I asked.

"Alice had a vision." Rosalie announced.

If they had returned because the pixie had a vision it meant the vision was related to us and this war.

"Aro knows what's going on here and he's coming." Alice stated.

"Great…Do you have any more details?" Jacob inquired.

"Mass extermination." She informed. "I can't see who's going to be exterminated but we're all in danger."

"Do we have any way out of this mess?"

"I don't think so Jacob." Jasper replied. "It's time to pick a side."

"It doesn't matter the side we're going to pick. We're going to have to fight anyway." I commented.

"Unfortunately we don't have a choice." Jasper insisted. "We only have two options and both will bring consequences. If we pick Joham's side, we'll die for sure. He doesn't have a chance against Aro's army. If we choose the Volturi's side instead we'll be used as pawns in a war we clearly don't want to be in. Aro will force us to kill the werewolves and other innocent people."

"So La Push is going to be a war stage and there's nothing we can do…" I muttered.

"We'll have to work with the Italians then." Jacob said. "It's the best chance we have."

"I've heard you captured a woman." Alice began. "I'd like to see her."

Sam authorised Alice and Jasper to enter his lands so they could speak to Lasya.

"I don't think she can help us at all." Jacob stated.

"Even if she doesn't know Joham's plans, we need to know more about our enemies." Alice explained.

She had a point. Jasper and Alice knew what they were doing and maybe they could find some magical solution to our problems after that. My initial optimism was replaced with doubts as soon as Lasya's interview started. She refused to talk about Joham's plans at first. She demanded to be freed like we had promised a couple of days ago in exchange of information about Évian.

Jasper and Alice didn't quit though and since Lasya didn't seem to know anything important, they changed tactics and asked her about the day she turned into a werewolf.

Lasya finally agreed. She had been accidentally infected by an old werewolf that was on his death bed ten years ago. She had found him in the forest and made the mistake of approaching him too much. Ever since that night Lasya became the leader of her village, a small place between India and Pakistan.

The villagers believed she had been chosen by the gods to lead them rightfully. Lasya herself believed that and she also believed in prophecies. One of the prophecies said that one day Lasya would lose her husband and would support the man who had supplanted him. She believed Joham was that man who could compare to her late husband.

When Joham arrived to Amritsur, Lasya's village, people lived in peace. They had learned to live with the curse that Lasya had come across with. In ten years, traditions had been established. Lasya's new husband also shared her curse and during the full moon nights the curse guardians would take the couple into a safe place where they would stay every night until the full moon was over. There were ceremonies and rituals people followed, praying to the gods Brahma, Vishnu and Shiva for protection.

However Joham had changed all of that. He convinced Lasya and her husband to discharge the guardians and told them the curse should be passed to every person in the village. He told them that one day a war would come to Amritsur and they would be slaughtered. Joham offered his help and he taught them many things about vampires so they could protect themselves when that day arrived.

Lasya believed every word and soon she send her men to other villages to recruit more soldiers. Soon, the Italians arrived and began to destroy and kill as much werewolves as they could. By then Lasya trusted Joham blindly for his prophecy had come true.

What she didn't know was that if it wasn't for Joham, the Volturi would have never known that their mortal enemies were still alive. They had only found out about the Children of the Moon because Joham had told them when he was captured by the Volturi after escaping from Campbell seven years ago.

Because of Joham, the village of Amritsur became infected and was later on destroyed by the Volturi. Many people died, the survivors organised themselves and became Joham's army, seeking revenge against their enemies. Three clans were formed led by the three most powerful werewolves: Lasya, Aadi and Kamil.

Alice tried to explain Lasya that Joham was the one who had put all of her people in danger and had contributed for her village destruction. Lasya didn't believe her but she did tell Jasper an important detail about Évian.

"It looks like this vampire can only control the minds of the Children of the Moon." Jasper announced when he left the house.

"So?" Jacob asked. We had no idea why that was such a big deal.

"It means he can't control us." Alice added.

"But we still need to catch him and kill him, right?" I asked.

"We can do that." Alice assured me.

"How? Did you have a vision?"

"No. I just have a feeling." She smiled.

"Oh…great. You have a feeling." I said sarcastically. Alice ignored my comment.

"Lasya told us Joham is waiting for someone to arrive in twenty-four hours. His secret weapon…I believe it's a vampire with a special power which means he will mobilise all of his army to protect that vampire. Évian will be unprotected and we're going to take that chance. As soon as we kill him, the werewolves won't be able to turn into beasts anymore because the full moon is finally over. Joham will be left without an army."

"What if…something happens like it happened to…Edward?" I didn't want to bring that subject up but I was afraid Joham could trick us again.

"Don't worry Leah. I'm going to talk to the others first. Will have a plan in a few hours." Alice held Jasper's hand and they started to walk away.

"We need to call the Denali. They're trying to get us information through Eleazar." Jasper said.

"What do we do with her?" Jacob questioned.

"She can't help us anymore so you can do whatever you like." Jasper stated. "You can kill if you want to…Just make it quick."

Jacob and I exchanged a look while we watched Alice and Jasper leave our lands. Edward's death had changed them. In the past they would never suggest killing a prisoner.

xxxxxxxxxx

Something was about to change, I could feel it in my bones. Despite Alice's optimism, I didn't believe we would be able to win the upcoming war unharmed. And this time around we had everything to lose.

The first time we had faced the Volturi I had nothing. My father was dead, my boyfriend was engaged to my cousin, my mother had found comfort in the arms of a friend. I was a freak of nature, the only girl of the pack. I was La Push's harpy. No one cared for me except for my brother. I was alone and in love with Jacob, even though I refused to believe that the whole time.

Now, it was different. I was married, I had a life, I had children and a loving family. We couldn't lose this war. There was too much at stake. The next twenty-four hours were critical and in the meantime we were allowed to rest for the night. There were a few wolves patrolling but Jacob and I were at home. He was so tired that he had fallen asleep the minute he had fell on the bed.

It was around one a.m. when I heard something outside. Jacob was still sleeping and the twins were at Billy's. The wind was going South, blowing the trees' leaves occasionally. Despite the wind, the night was warm. And again I heard the sound of a small object hitting my window.

I got up and saw a shadow on the backyard. I knew who it was immediately and I joined him outside.

"How are you sis?" Seth asked hugging me.

"I'm okay."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you Leah."

"It's fine Seth." I saw tears forming in his eyes and I decided to change the subject. "Weren't you supposed to be in Campbell?"

"Rachel has everything under control and I heard about Edward."

Seth had always been one of Edward's best friends and curiously Edward had always respected my brother.

"How's Bella?" He asked, clearly worried about her.

"Not so well…She's arrived from Illinois a couple of hours ago. She's not taking it very well. She didn't even speak during our last meeting."

"It's understandable."

"I've told her she would regret choosing the mind reader over Jacob." I tried to lighten things up a bit.

"It's still hard to believe that he's gone."

I nodded.

"Is there any plans to attack Joham?" Seth wanted to know. "Because I want to be a part of it."

"The Cullens are still gathering information and stuff like that. But you didn't have to come here in the middle of the night Seth. You're my brother…we could talk inside."

"Actually…I'm here because I need to show you something." He confessed. His voice was suddenly lower and he looked around to see if we were really alone.

"Jacob's sleeping." I told him. "What's going on?"

Seth pulled me by the hand and we entered the forest. After five minutes, we stopped and a young girl with short dark-brown hair came into my view. I had never seen her before but her face was somewhat familiar.

"She's with me." Seth announced when I took one step back.

"Who is she?"

Seth didn't answer.

"Did you imprint?" It was my first guess.

"No! Thanks the spirits no…She's not my imprint."

I sighed in relief.

"I'm Gwen Valens. Nice to meet you." She spoke a little timidly.

"Valens?" I wondered. "You know Dominic?"

Dominic Valens was one of the members of Lance's pack.

"I'm his sister."

I looked at my brother searching for more information since I didn't understand why that girl had come with him to La Push.

"She begged me to bring her along and I just couldn't say no."

"Seth!" I scolded him. "Does anyone know she's here?"

"I'm twenty-years old. I don't need to…"

"Your brother and the rest of your family need to know where you are otherwise you're going to put us in trouble."

"Leah, she needs help…"

"You're too good for everyone Seth." I told him. "You should've spoken to Dominic."

"He can't help her."

"Why not? He's her family. She needs to go."

"Please don't send me away." Despite the urgency in her voice, Gwen wasn't pleading.

I took a moment to look at the girl standing before me. She wasn't as tall as me but I could sense she could be as intimidating. Her brown eyes showed a strong light when she spoke and her words carried determination and pride. She made me recall myself back in the days I was too proud and stubborn to accept other peoples' advices.

"I won't go back." She stated.

When our eyes locked I understood everything. Gwen wasn't just Dominic's sister. The fire in her eyes, the imminent strength I could feel coming from her said it all. Gwen was a wolf. The second female wolf in history.

"She's…a wolf." I muttered.

"She phased only a while ago. Things weren't easy for her, she's the only girl in her pack."

"Seth…She's a wolf." I raised my voice. "She's a wolf from another pack!"

"I know. But they're our friends."

"For now…But when they realise she's here, I don't think our friendship will last. She's their female wolf…she's…"

My brother was an idiot. A kind-hearted idiot but still an idiot.

"It will be temporary Leah."

"No. She can't stay. It's too risky."

Gwen probably didn't know but she was Lance's rightful mate. Girls only phased to become the alpha's mate. It was an unfair fate but despite all the implications it had worked for me and it would have to work for her.

"Why?" Gwen questioned.

"Because we can't risk a conflict with your pack right now." I warned.

"They're not coming here for me. Actually I think they'll be pleased to know I'm gone."

"You don't understand the situation…"

"No! You don't understand the situation!" Gwen cut me off. "You don't have the slightest idea of what it's like."

"Yes, I do. I'm just like you. The only difference is that you're too young and reckless."

"I have the right to stay here as much as you. Cody told me we got this gene from a Quileute. That means I can choose my own pack, right?"

"Theoretically speaking…" I conceded. "But tell me what's so damn wrong about your pack? Why can't you stay with them? They're your family after all."

Gwen didn't reply.

"Have you told her how important she is in her pack?" I asked Seth.

"Not yet."

"Okay, in that case, I'll tell her." I started. "In about two years or so, you'll reach your sexual maturity as a wolf and you'll be impelled to mate with the alpha of your pack…it's your fate and you can't change it."

"Lance is married." She staggered visibly affected by my words.

"It won't matter. Neither of you will be able to resist the call. Once the mating season will start you'll be bound together."

"One more reason for me to stay here."

"You phased for a reason Gwen. You're Lance's rightful companion. You and him will guarantee a pure line of wolves to protect your lands."

"I don't want to be Lance's mate…I didn't even want to be a furry beast in the first place."

"I'm sorry, but we can't have you here. If you stay there will be changes in our pack…Low ranked wolves will try to mate with you and I don't think that's going to be good for us."

"Let her stay." Seth asked.

"Why? Give me a good reason."

"I killed a man." Gwen confessed. There was silence between us. I was too shocked to comment. "He raped me seven years ago and I killed him."

"Lance and the other don't know the truth." Seth added. "But they will if we send her back."

"She killed someone…a human…" I recalled.

"He raped her!" Seth exclaimed.

"It's not an excuse."

"He was going to do it again, to some other girl and I couldn't let that happen." Gwen tried to justify herself. "I'm not sorry for what I've done."

"Was it premeditated?" I asked.

"No…He came back after seven years and went to my house as if nothing happened. The others were helping your pack that night and he tried to…he told me things…I tried to keep calm but I couldn't, not after what he said…"

I could tell she wasn't lying and suddenly I felt sorry for her. She had done a terrible thing but that man wasn't innocent either. If I put myself in her shoes I'd probably do the same, especially if my pack wasn't around.

"Please, let me stay for a while. I promise it will be temporary." Gwen's voice sounded broken now.

"Please, sis...I'll make sure she won't get into trouble." Seth assured.

"For now..." I decided. "But I need to talk to Jacob about this."

Gwen smiled weakly and muttered a "thanks".

"She'll have to stay with you." I told Seth.

"No problem." He hesitated for a while. "Thanks, sis."

"What could I do?"

"You could've forced her to leave."

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know what you think of me but I'm not that cruel."

We started walking back home. Gwen was carrying a small bag with her and was a few feet away from us.

"Whatever you do Seth do not fall for this girl. Do you hear me?"

"Sure, sure."

"I'm serious."

"I know. Don't worry Leah."

"Good…because right now we don't need another drama in our lives."

Seth laughed and we went home.

xxxxxxxxxx

After a brief breakfast the pack gathered at Thomas Uley's old house. In a previous meeting with the Council at Billy's place everyone had agreed on setting our prisoner free.

Jacob didn't want me to see her again, but I insisted.

"We could try to recruit her to our side." Seth suggested. He had always liked the diplomatic resolution of conflicts.

"She'll never listen to us." Sam said giving voice to almost everyone's thoughts. I shared his opinion. Lasya wasn't the kind of hostage that would trust the word of her enemies just like that, especially when one of us had killed her husband.

"Her husband is dead, isn't he? Isn't that enough for her to change her mind and accept that Joham is using them? Besides…she has no one to go back to."

"Kamil wasn't my only husband." Lasya said. She was being escorted by Jared and Embry. "Kamil was my second husband. In Amritsur we follow a matriarchy and I'm the current leader of the community. I got married at the age of eleven and when my husband died I married Dakshi. A few years later I married Kamil and I was about to marry my third husband Kris when the Italians arrived and killed everyone. Kris was burned alive along with his sisters and his father."

The heavy silence filled the air when Lasya finished her speech. Everything about her society was strange to us but what really disturbed me was the part about people being burned alive by the Volturi. We were about to ally our forces with the Italians despite all the horrors they had done in the past. It made me wonder if we were actually doing the right thing.

"Did…Do you have any children?" I asked when Jared and Embry started to pull Lasya towards the door.

"No, I don't. We're not like you. We don't have that luck." She confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"The gods only give what they want. They gave me power but not the ability to have children."

"Our ability to phase is genetic, theirs is contagious." Seth explained. "In that aspect, it works pretty much like a curse. Every month their body changes. Even if the women get pregnant, they'll lose the babies when they morph."

"You spread the curse." I told her. "Was it worth it?"

She didn't answer.

"You can go now." Jacob announced, opening the door for her. "I'm sure we'll meet again in the battle field."

Jacob was right. The route was being set and we were on a collision course.

"If that happens, you'll die by my hands." She threatened. Jacob just smiled.

Embry, Jared and Seth surrounded Jacob immediately. Lasya walked out of the house but before she could leave, she turned around to look at me.

"They call her Scarlett. She's Joham's secret weapon." And then she took off.

* * *

><p>ANote 1: We're coming to an end. The next chapter will be the last one. I could write a sequel called _Our Dawn 6_ but I'm not inclined to do it because right now I don't have much free time to write and I wouldn't be able to post regularly. I will, of course, write a sequel…more like an epilogue with just a few chapters (maximum 5/7 chapters), if not only one, it depends. I'm still not sure how I'm going to organize the sequel but I'll give you more details next chapter. All I know is that I will write a POV of each of Jacob and Leah's children.

A/Note 2: I wish you all a Happy New Year! I hope 2012 brings you a lot of good things and that all your wishes may come true. Take care,

Karisan

Rachel x - Hi. I'm glad you like what I write. Leah's in her thirties now but she appears to be in her late twenties just like Jake. What do you think about this chapter? I hope you like it too. Thanks for reviewing. Happy New Year.


	32. Scarlett

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 5_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 4. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother read the resume I wrote on my profile page.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks you for reviewing: Starr Cullen, A. Ali, Rafaela, evanescent reality, ABarbieStory, brankel1, Isa Clearwater, BB-Waters, Jeakat, Jada91, Ritchi, MelkiSihou, iLoveYouStar, Maximus05, TheSkeptic88, Teagann, Blackwater Crazziii, ASH186, Jayd Izabell Carter Marie, Anne Sullivan, roxymari.28, Crazeemee, CaliAndersen, the one and only team Jacob, TheHotPinkRose, kaciety, Jade, Leilani972, HARIHAAT .LAENO, Briannewambolt, twilight98275, Miss. sangster, Mrs. Blackwater 3, Rachel x, Mrs Noah Puckerman, Kary G., Nakala, Inamioly, Celeste, leaa'clearwaterr, Chica29.

**_Our Dawn_**

**_Part V_**

**_Book 3 – Winter Sun_**

**_Leah Clearwater_**

**32. Scarlett**

The Cullens didn't know anyone named Scarlett. None of them had heard that name whatsoever.

"Maybe she was lying…" Emmett suggested. "I mean, can we really trust her? She's with the enemy."

"Why would she lie about a name?" I asked.

"Leah's right. She has no reasons to lie." Seth backed me up.

"We don't even know if she's a vampire or not." Rosalie added.

"She has to be. Joham would only trust a vampire." Carlisle informed. "And she probably has a special power."

"Why can't I see her?" Alice asked frustrated. "I should be able to see her in my visions! I hate this!"

Jasper moved closer to his wife and she let out a sigh.

"If we're talking about a vampire, her power has to be offensive rather than defensive." Jasper analysed.

"Something like Alec's power or even Jane's, right?" Esme questioned.

"Whatever it is, Joham trusts her blindly, which means she can be really dangerous." Jasper said.

"What will we do when she arrives?" Seth asked worriedly. Some of the Cullens whispered things we didn't understand. In the end no one provided an answer.

"We spoke to the Denali a few minutes ago, Eleazar told them the Volturi are on their way with a force of around forty vampires. They all belong to the Special Guard and they're being guided by Jane and Alec." Carlisle said.

Even if the Volturi weren't our enemies, we still feared what could happen. Basically we were surrounded by enemies.

"As soon as the Denali clan arrives, we'll organise a plan." Carlisle assured.

"And what do we do until then?" I asked.

Alice shrugged.

"I'll try to see something…although…my visions may not be as useful as they were before."

"I have to go. Jacob's waiting for me to patrol. Call me if something happens." Seth announced and Carlisle nodded.

"Leah, I want to talk to you, can you stay?" Alice asked me.

"Sure."

Seth left and Alice led me to the backyard, making sure no one else was listening to us. Carlisle, Esme and Emmett were planning to go hunting and Rosalie was trying to make Bella some company. Edward's wife was a shell of what she used to be. It was actually impossible to know what she was thinking or feeeling because she wasn't taking to anyone. Not even her family. In that moment and for the very first time in my life, I felt sorry for Isabella.

I saw Jasper going inside the house so I figured he probably knew what Alice was about to tell me even though it was a mistery to me.

"A storm is coming…" She started. I watched dark clouds that were forming miles away in the sky and wondered if she was actually talking about the weather or if that was some kind of a metaphor.

"I guess it is." I replied.

"I think I never told you how sorry I am for your baby." She looked down. "I never saw that coming."

"You can't see a wolf's future, we all know that. No one blames you."

"I don't know why innocent people have to die, and I wish I could do something to save everyone but I can't…" Alice closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm sure that Edward is with your baby watching out for us from above."

I didn't believe in Heaven or Hell but I nodded to make her feel better.

"One day, we'll meet again." She added opening her eyes.

"It might take a while. You're immortal remember?"

Alice laughed.

"I've always liked your sense of humour."

"Really? And I thought you were only friends with us because you like some real-life soap operas once in a while."

"Well that was a bonus. When you've lived as much as we have, finding a good entertainment is hard."

It was my time to laugh. Alice was one of the weirdest vampires I've ever met but she was honest.

"So? You didn't call me to talk about the weather or my charming personality, right?"

"No."

"What's the matter, did you have an apocalyptic vision or something?"

"Not quite. I do hope I can have a few glimpses of the upcoming battle but I don't know if I can since the pack is involved."

"You don't need to worry about it so much Alice. We've been in dangerous situations before."

"I know…" She hesitated for a few seconds. "Years ago, the Volturi called us to Italy. Do you remember that?"

I nodded. The Italians had called up Jasper to help controlling a newborn army they had created to eliminate Joham and the werewolves only the spell backfired and they had to put them down. Most of them were executed even though the Cullens didn't agree with that decision.

"I had a vision when we were coming back home." Alice took a second to look at me. "We were in a graveyard, all of us dressed in black."

"You knew about Edward's death." I stated.

"I did." She confessed.

"But Edward wasn't buried in a graveyard." I recalled. "Bella took his ashes to Illinois. So it wasn't his grave you saw, was it?"

Alice didn't answer.

"It was someone else's." I concluded for her and this time she nodded.

And then I knew. Alice couldn't see our future so how could she know that I was going to die?

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She looked down to her feet. "I knew Edward was going to die because Bella was alone in your funeral and because she was wearing his wedding ring around her neck."

"But if you knew that…Edward must've read it in your mind, right?"

"Yes. He knew he was going to die and he made me promise not to tell anyone, not even Bella."

"I had the right to know." I raised my voice. It was my life after all.

"Edward thought we could change the future. He knew you would only die after him so if he didn't die, you wouldn't either."

I understood her theory but I didn't agree with it.

"You should've told me." I insisted.

"Yes, I know that now Leah. But I was hoping we could actually change the course of things. The future is the product of many events with causes and consequences. If we change a variable, our destinies will change too. As long as Edward was alive, you would be safe…I just thought I'd have more visions about his death so I could prevent it, but I didn't and now…I'm afraid we've sealed your fate."

"How could you see my future? I'm a wolf."

"I have no idea. Edward thought that it's because when you die you cease to be a wolf. But that's just a theory."

I didn't know what to say anymore. Alice's visions were never wrong and Edward had learned it the hard way. I wanted to scream, cry and hit someone but something inside me made me keep calm.

"I'm sorry. I really am." Alice added with a sad expression.

"Do you know any more details? When or where?" I asked.

"No, I'm sorry."

I sighed with resignation. Deep down I had always known I wasn't born to have the fairytales happy ending. I'd been backstabbed too many times in the past.

"Then I guess we'll have to wait and see." I said. "Can you keep this between us?"

"You're not going to tell anyone?"

"What for? We have a war coming. We need to focus on that."

"Maybe you should tell Jacob." She suggested.

That was the last thing I wanted to do right now. He had too many things on his mind and I didn't want him to worry about me.

"I'll tell him when the time is right. Until then keep your mouth shut, okay? I don't need Jacob following me everywhere to check if I'm alright and I don't need him to protect me. If he knows about this, he'll probably get himself killed trying to prevent it from happening."

"Fine. I won't say a word." She wasn't thrilled about my decision but considering she had known about this for years and had never told me, it was the least she could do.

"Good."

"I'm sorry." She whispered one last time and I knew she meant it. I couldn't blame her so I just shrugged.

I left the Cullen's mansion afterwards. I was angry and confused. There were so many bad people in the world but I was the one scheduled to die in the near future. Maybe I had been a murderer in a past life or something. Maybe fate liked to screw me over. I had faced so many obstacles during my whole life. Didn't I deserve a rest?

Then I wondered how I was going to die. Alice couldn't tell me any details. She didn't know when or where it was going to happen but I was almost sure it would happen during the war. Maybe I would get killed in a fight with a werewolf. Or maybe the Volturi would turn against us and kill me.

That led me to think about my family. I was going to leave Jacob alone with four children at his care. Of course my mother would help him but it wouldn't be easy. It wasn't fair.

I kept wandering around in the forest for a while until I found myself near the cliffs at First Beach. Just a few seconds later a reddish wolf passed by and when he saw me, he stopped and phased back into his human form.

It took Jacob a minute to get dressed and meet me.

"Hey…Seth told me you were at the Cullens. What happened?"

I didn't answer right away. I actually didn't know what to tell him. The truth was out of the question because he woud freak out.

"Leah?" He insisted. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything's fine." I lied. "I just wanted to walk for a while so I came here."

He gave me a little smile and watched the water hit the cliffs. There was some nostalgia in his eyes.

"When I realised I wanted to be by your side for the rest of my life, we were both standing here." He told me.

"Really?"

"It was the night Sam and Emily got married. You left the party, remember?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I was worried about you. I found you here and took you home."

"And you stayed with me while I cried…" I smiled recalling that moment. "I'm glad you stayed."

"So am I."

"You'll stay by my side, right?"

"Always."

"Will you jump with me?"

Jacob looked at me confused.

"From the cliffs? Now?"

"It's been years since we've jumped."

"Okay, let's do it." He joined our hands and we walked, together, to the edge of the cliff. The raging ocean waters were waiting for us, merciless and cold. We didn't perform a perfect jump but we did manage to hit the water at the same time. Jacob didn't let my hand go so when we surfaced he pulled me into his arms and we kissed.

"That was awesome." He yelled at me as we began to swim to the shore. There was no one at the beach. The darks clouds in the sky were too close and discouraged La Push's residents to come anywhere near that area.

"We should do this more often." Jacob added.

That's when I realised I wouldn't be able to do many things with Jacob in the future. I could die the next day or the next month or the next year. My time was running short.

And I was afraid. I shouldn't be afraid, but I was because I didn't want to leave my family. I wanted to see my kids growing up, getting married and having their own children. I wanted to grow old with Jacob and tell the legends to younger generations of wolves. I wanted to stay alive.

I was crying when our feet hit the sand. Fortunately, the water was camouflaging my tears.

"Jacob?" I forced him to stop before we could leave the water.

"What?"

"I love you and I need you."

He gave me a puzzled look.

I took my shirt off and then he understood what I meant.

"Here?" He asked hesitantly.

"I thought you weren't the shy type. There's no one at the beach and I really need you." I teased him.

"Since you put it that way…" He grinned and started to take off his shorts. The next thing I knew I was clinging to him so fiercely it was hard to breathe. I was afraid to let go, afraid that he would disappear, afraid of the loneliness that death represented.

I wanted to feel him because Jacob made me feel alive. However sadness invaded me when I thought this could be our last time together. So I cried silently while we made love, unaware that he could sense my tension.

"Are you okay?" He asked raising my chin so we could be face to face.

"You know when you're in a swing and you're going so fast that your heart is in your mouth? That's how you make me feel."

"I hope that's a compliment." He laughed lightly.

"It sure is." I kissed him fiercely and a moment later our moans were echoing in all the coast. When we finished we laid back on the sand, hearing the waves and watching the sky.

I could feel his hot skin underneath me and I placed my head over his heart, to hear it beating like a drum.

"Do you want to tell me something?" Jacob asked while playing with my hair. I could feel his chocolate eyes burning me.

"I don't."

"You're acting weird."

"I'm worried."

"Why?"

"You know why…"

"We'll be fine. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to us." He assured me and I really wanted to believe him.

"Can you finish your patrol earlier?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to continue this at home." I kissed his neck teasingly.

"I thought about having some rest."

"I don't think we should rest. I think we should make the most of our time together before this stupid war begins."

"You should go home." He said. "It's raining and I still have one more hour to patrol."

"Don't get yourself too tired." I told him while putting my shirt on. "I need you with your full strength."

He winked at me.

"Sure, baby. Just wait for me, okay?"

We walked together until we reached the forest. Jacob molded his body to mine and hugged me from behind when we were about to separate.

"Leah...you know that you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know but I'm fine. Honest." I put my hands on top of his. "I'm sorry I interrupted your patrol."

"You can interrupt my patrol whenever you want." He replied kissing his mark on my neck.

"I love you Jacob." I told him before we took different directions.

"I love you too."

I watched him phase and resume his patrol on the West side of La Push. Far away Seth howled, probably wondering what had taken Jacob so long.

I hadn't told him the truth about Alice's vision but it was better this way. Right now Jacob needed to focus on the upcoming war, he was our leader after all. We should sort our priorities.

I was about to head home when I felt a weird scent approaching. It wasn't a vampire nor a wolf, so that left only one more option.

A huge man came out from behind a tree. He had long black hair tied in a ponytail and he was wearing black jeans and a leather jacket. His eyes were as black as a starless night. I wondered if he was there to kill me but he raised his arms in surrender.

"I'm not here to fight." His English was almost perfect so I looked at him surprised.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Dakshi."

Lasya's husband. What could he possibly want from me?

"We let her go and she wasn't hurt." I told him.

"I know."

"So what do you want?"

"I want to know if what you said to Lasya is true."

"We don't lie."

"You told her Joham took the Italians to our village. You said he was the one responsible for that. Is it true?" He insisted.

"Yes. The Volturi didn't know anything about your kind. They thought werewolves were extinct but Joham told them to save his own neck when he was captured by the Volturi."

"I never liked him. I always knew he was using us."

"Your wife doesn't believe us."

"But I do. It makes sense actually…I never believed Joham was sent by the gods to help us. Why would the gods send a vampire to help us? Plus...he stinks."

Finally there was a werewolf with common sense.

"I'm glad you do."

"I think we're fighting for the wrong reasons. Joham doesn't seem to care about us…but it's hard to join your side when you have an agreement with the vampire too." Dakshi told me.

"The pact we made with the Cullens is ancient. It allows us to leave in peace when they come here. Besides the Cullens are different from the other vampires. They don't feed on human blood."

"So…what do they eat?" He asked curiously.

"Animal blood."

"And that's enough for you to trust them?"

"We have a long story…but yes, we do trust them."

"We lost too many people because of vampires. Family and friends…that's why many of us want to fight and they don't question Joham's orders. Lasya is blinded by the thirst of revenge."

"I understand but if you stay here, you'll die. Did Joham tell you the Volturi are coming here with an army of vampires with special powers?"

"No. He only told us his secret weapon will arrive soon."

"Scarlett?"

"Yes, Scarlett. How do you…know?"

"Lasya told us."

"That's the only thing we know. Joham's secret weapon is a vampire named Scarlett. We never saw her but I learned he was waiting for one of the Cullens' to die before bringing her here."

That was why Edward was his target. Because he would be able to know everything about Joham's secret weapon.

"No matter how strong that vampire is, I doubt she can face the Volturi's army. Your only chance is to leave. Let Joham take responsibility over what he caused."

"Where can we run off to? There are enemies everywhere."

"A place where you can be safe, where you can start over."

"There's no such place. We'll be hunted for the rest of our lives."

"But at least you'll be alive." Which was more than I could say for myself.

"Lasya won't accept that. She'll stay because she wants to fight. And I can't go without her."

"The Volturi hate your kind. One of the Elders was attacked by a werewolf a long time ago and he almost lost the battle. If he dies, you might have a chance because Aro and Marcus are more reasonable."

"You're going to fight on their side…" Dakshi was now getting the bigger picture. "You'll have access to that vampire."

"Just like you have access to Joham and Évian."

"Without Évian we'll be vulnerable. We can only morph without the full moon when he's around."

"That's why you should get rid of him and leave."

"I can take care of Évian…and maybe Joham too, but in return you must kill that vampire Elder for us."

I nodded. I didn't know if that would be possible since the members of the Volturi Special Guard were coming too but I could try. To kill Caius would become my priority.

"Do we have a deal?" Dakshi insisted.

We shook hands.

"Yes. I'll take care of Caius and You'll take care of Joham and Évian."

"Do you know any safe places?" Dakshi asked before leaving.

"I don't know…maybe South America. They only hate Americans, there's no hostility against other…species."

He laughed and waved leaving me in the silent forest. I probably should've gone to tell the Cullens about my encounter with Dakshi but none of them would approve my plan about killing Caius when we were supposed to fight on the Volturi's side.

Jacob got home about an hour later however he was so tired he ended up falling asleep after taking a shower. To tell Jacob about Dakshi wasn't a good idea either. He would freak about me being alone and vulnerable in the forest and he would totally accuse me of being reckless for making a deal with a werewolf. If those were going to be my last hours I didn't want to spend it having a fight with Jacob over something so pointless.

I tried to wonder what Jacob would do after my death. Would he stop phasing? Would he be alright bringing up four children on his own? Would he fall in love again and remarry? Even if I hated that possibility I couldn't blame Jacob.

Since Jacob was having his well-deserved rest, I figured I should call Campbell and talk to my youngest children, I needed to hear their voices one last time before it was too late.

"I think you're overreacting." A voice came from behind me. The phone fell from my hands into the floor. I knew that voice. "And no, I'm not a ghost. They don't exist by the way…"

"Edward?"

Edward Cullen was standing in my living room, near the staircases, impeccably dressed and completely calm.

"You're not…dead."

"Oh, I am. I can assure you that. I'm just as undead as ever." He laughed.

"Bella took your ashes to Illinois."

"Bella took ashes to Illinois." He corrected.

"Your family thinks you're dead. They're mourning you for crying out loud."

"Good. That was the plan."

"What plan you idiot?"

"Joham would never call his secret weapon with me being around so I had to fake my death and I had to make it sound real. Luckily Fred and Lisa helped me."

"Helped you?"

"They wanted to leave Joham. If they ran away they would be hunted down because Joham hates traitors and wouldn't risk letting them be captured by his enemies. So we fabricated a plan that would allow them to run away safely. They're probably in Nothern Europe by now."

"So this was all a plan to make Joham believe you were dead?"

"It worked." Edward smiled.

"You're an asshole. You should see how your family is suffering."

"It's for a good cause." He shrugged. "Besides, you missed me too, didn't you?"He joked.

"You wish!"

Edward laughed and sat down on the couch. Suddenly his face became more serious.

"You can't tell anyone about this Leah."

"Why not?"

"Joham would end up knowing."

"So, you have a plan, right?"

"It's not a plan yet, but I'm almost there."

"Spit it out then."

"Joham's secret weapon is a vampire named…"

"Scarlett." I concluded. "We know that part."

"She's the most powerful vampire on Earth." Edward announced. "She absorbs the powers of other vampires and trusting in what I've heard, she can use several powers at the same time."

"How the hell does she do that?"

"She just needs to be near enough to get our powers, as for how she uses the powers, I don't know."

"The Volturi can be defeated." I commented with hope on my voice.

"Yes, whoever controls Scarlett, will win this war." Edward confirmed.

"I don't understand…Why didn't Joham use her already?"

"Because he needed to reunite all the Volturi at one place. To take them down…for good and in the meantime she'll be able to absorb all of their special abilities."

I felt a shiver up and down my back. A vampire that powerful could kill everyone on the planet.

"But the Volturi still have a chance…I mean they can kill her long before she's able to use her powers, right? I mean she's not immune to Jane or Alec's powers, is she?"

"Not yet but she will be when she absorbs Bella's ability. That was Joham's plan all along. Get rid of me to have a better access to Bella."

A lot of things were making sense now.

"Scarlett will be here today. The Romanian are escorting her." Edward informed.

"The Romanian?"

"Vladimir and Stefan. They are allies with Joham, actually I think that they were the ones who discovered Scarlett. They want the Volturi dead." Edward added.

I wanted the Volturi dead too but right now things were complicated. Edward snorted, listening to my thoughts.

"What can we do now?"

"We need to control Scarlett…whatever it takes, we need to get her away from Joham."

"What about the Volturi?"

"I'll handle Aro."

"Okay, but you said she is being escorted."

"The Romanians are not a problem until they join Joham and his army."

"So we need to find them first."

"Yes."

"And what will Joham do when he realises we stole his precious weapon?"

"He'll try to get her back at any cost that's why I need you to go and speak to Dakshi again."

"You overheard us?"

"Yes."

"In that case you know that he won't help us unless we help them too. He believes in us but other than that he has no support from the other clans."

"I guess we need to fix that."

"How?"

"We'll give them something they lost a long time ago…Hope."

"Hope?"

"Hope for a new beginning."

"And exactly how do we do that?"

"Go to Carlisle. He can make something up, something they'll believe."

"Do you really expect me to do your job while you sit aroun your sparkling ass and do nothing?"

"People can't know I'm not dead."

"What about the Volturi? What if they get here?"

"If that happens, we'll wait for Joham's move. I just hope that by then Évian will be dead and the werewolves will accept to leave our lands."

"If your plan succeeds we won't have to fight."

"Exactly. We'll have Scarlett with us, the werewolves will be gone and the Volturi will go back to Italy after executing Joham."

That was actually a good plan but if it didn't work, we were as good as dead.

Edward looked at me one last time and then he vanished again.

**End of _Book 3 – Winter Sun_**

**Next: _Epilogue - The Final Judgment (Dies Irae) _**

* * *

><p><strong>ANote 1: **There's an epilogue coming up next week or so. As you probably noticed I suck when I write battle situations so don't expect too many fight scenes. I want to thank all of you who encouraged me through this and I hope you're happy to know that Leah didn't die and neither did Edward. "See you soon", Karisan.

Rachel H xx - Hi, I've read Kei Kat Jones' fics a long time ago (the ones that have a happy ending, 'cause I usually don't read Jacob and Leah's fics when they don't end well...I'm a sucker for happy endings) and I totally agree with you. I loved Leah's Propaganda and even though it's not finished yet, I still hope she finishes it.

As for Évian, he's just another pawn. His job was to keep the werewolves in line, to control their minds and keep them under control, especially when they were morphed.

As for Our Dawn 4's character Jack Russell, he's a direct descendent of the Black and Uley lines. I didn't explain myself very well in the story, so when _Our Dawn 5_ is over I'll re-edit some of OD4 chapters to clear up some doubts. But Leah is the first female wolf ever. There was no other female before.

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Karisan

Chica29 - Hello. James' last name is Lahote instead of Meraz because according to SM, Paul's last name is Lahote. I didn't know this when I first started Our Dawn series but now I do, so I'm changing the names as I go. Sorry if it confused you. Thank you for reviewing, Karisan.


	33. The Final Judgment part 1

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 5_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 4. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother read the resume I wrote on my profile page.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks you for reviewing: Starr Cullen, A. Ali, Rafaela, evanescent reality, ABarbieStory, brankel1, Isa Clearwater, BB-Waters, Jeakat, Jada91, Ritchi, MelkiSihou, iLoveYouStar, Maximus05, TheSkeptic88, Teagann, Blackwater Crazziii, ASH186, Jayd Izabell Carter Marie, Anne Sullivan, roxymari.28, Crazeemee, CaliAndersen, the one and only team Jacob, TheHotPinkRose, kaciety, Jade, Leilani972, HARIHAAT .LAENO, Briannewambolt, twilight98275, Miss. sangster, Mrs. Blackwater 3, Rachel x, Mrs Noah Puckerman, Kary G., Nakala, Inamioly, Celeste, leaa'clearwaterr, Chica29, AllieBlack16, Tara Maria, BlackwaterLove, IBTeri, XRX, Guest, none, Kwop.

**NOTE: I know it's been too long. I know I failed to keep my updating regularity and I know many of you are disappointed. The only thing I can say for myself is "I'm sorry". No one regrets not having the time to write this story more than me. My decision to focus on my job instead of writing wasn't easy but it had to be done. But now I'm back for the grand finale. I will never leave a story unfinished, that I can promise you. That said, here is some insight of what kept me busy for many months, as far as this story is concerned: in case you didn't notice, I've been replacing every single chapter of **_**Our Dawn 5**_** (yes, ****all ****of the chapters were replaced). Some are substantially different from their first version, others not so much. It's actually the details that count. I believe the last chapter (nr. 32) is the one I changed the most. Why did I do that? Some of you may ask. Because I read the whole story again and didn't agree with some of my initial ideas. And in the future I will do the same to **_**Our Dawn 1, 2, 3**_** and **_**4**_**. If you want to spend some time reading the chapters again, go ahead, but if you'd ask me I think it's not really necessary unless you're actually curious about something you missed. **

**As for the Epilogue, it's divided in 5 parts. The events follow the time of the initial storyline, meaning the Epilogue Part 1 happens right after the events in chapter 32. Have fun reading. **

**Thank you. ;)**

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part V**_

_**Epilogue**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**33. The Final Judgment (Dies Irae) – Part One **

Looking back in time I guess we were lucky. Really lucky. We could've all died in that faithful day Scarlett and the Romanian coven arrived. We were suddenly caught in a war we had never wished to happen. In less than twenty-four hours I had to face the werewolves, Évian, the Romanian vampires, Scarlett and the Volturi. Not the best of days.

I was happy when I discovered Edward wasn't dead, and I was more than glad to help him for his plan seemed reasonable enough and if we succeeded we wouldn't have to fight, however I was not so happy when I realised I would have to do almost everything on my own because no one could find out he was there.

Besides, after hearing about Scarlett's powers, I was apprehensive, to say the least, about facing this unknown vampire. Lacking the time to reunite an army of our own or even witnesses, Edward instructed me to go the Cullens first and then to the werewolves' campsite.

Carlisle and the others were optimistic when I told them about Dakshi's point of view. Alice and Jasper concluded he was the ally we needed. They were worried about Scarlett and the Romanian but neither Stefan nor Vladimir possessed a special ability so the vampire woman named Scarlett was the only one we had to fear.

To be able to have an advantage we had to make sure Scarlett would never join Joham and his army and we also needed to make sure Évian was out of the picture for good. That way the werewolves would be vulnerable against the Volturi and would, most likely, accept Dakshi's suggestion to leave the United States and save their lives while they still could.

The Cullens wanted to wait for the Denali to come so we could work on a plan but I knew we were only wasting time, so I volunteered to go talk to Dakshi again. That's when everything went bad for me. Alice thought I was putting myself in danger on purpose and spilled the beans about her vision in front of Jacob and when he learned I was fated to die, he obviously flipped. He ordered me to stay in La Push and was quite furious because I hadn't told him the truth from the beginning.

We had a fight and he walked me home like a damn child. I knew if I didn't do anything fast, he would alpha command me, so I took my chance and I knocked him out cold with two sedatives Carlisle had given me when William first phased. It was just a precaution in case my son wasn't able to control himself in public, fortunately he never needed it.

I admit it wasn't one of my best moments but I had a plan and I was determined to follow it.

I sneaked out of the Reservation without saying a word to anyone and went straight to the werewolves' campsite. There was a lot of tension among the three clans. I had to find a way to speak to Dakshi without being seen by Joham.

"He's not here." Edward was suddenly there by my side.

"You could've told me sooner."

"He left only minutes ago. Something happened."

"What now?"

"He's going to the airport."

"Scarlett and the Romanians arrived?" I questioned anxiously.

"They will soon and I need your help again. You need to make sure the Children of the Moon leave. I don't care where to…they need to leave now. They need to be gone by the time the Volturi get here."

"Okay. I'll try."

"I also need you to tell Alice to go to Seatac Airport as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"The Romanians' flight will arrive in about a half an hour. Joham and Évian went to meet them, I need my family to intercept Scarlett and the Romanians before Joham and Évian get there."

"What about you?"

"I'm going after Joham and Évian. They went South."

"Okay. Leave this up to me."

"One more thing." Edward asked. "Make sure Bella stays home. Scarlett can't have her power."

"I don't actually think that's going to be difficult. She looks like a freaking zombie."

Edward looked at me with sad eyes.

"Just hurry up so you can join your family once and for all. I'm sick and tired of watching Bella moping around." I added.

"You haven't lost your touch for kind words Leah."

"Well I'm the female alpha…kindness isn't one of my qualities. By the way do you want me to send three or four members of the pack with you?"

"No. No one can know I'm not dead. Plus, I'm the fastest vampire around, I can manage. But thanks anyway. Though I'm kind of curious of what you're going to do when the pack finds out you drugged their alpha."

Stupid mind reader.

"That's none of your business, leech."

"You know Jacob is going to be furious."

"He barks more than he bites."

"I'm not going to comment. Just make sure you never say that near Emmett."

I almost blushed.

"Don't fail me." Edward said. "See you soon."

And he left. I didn't want to be alone in that place much less surrounded by enemies. Despite Joham and Évian's absence I was still walking into the wolf's den on my own. I'd never missed the pack as much as in that moment.

Luckily Dakshi was the first to spot me and he approached me calmly. Then, all of a sudden, all eyes were on me and the other werewolves began to circle us.

I was going to follow Edward's plan and hope they'd listen to me this time.

"I'm just here to talk." I announced copying Dakshi's words when he went to La Push.

Lasya reached her husband's arm and they spoke for a while in a different language. Then they finally looked at me.

"What do you want from us?" Lasya inquired.

"Well…I know we're not on the same side but I think you should know that your savior has left you all unprotected."

Lasya exchanged a look with Dakshi and then another guy approached us.

"What are you talking about?" Lasya asked me.

"Do you know where Joham is right now?"

"He doesn't always tell us what he's doing." Dakshi confessed.

"Joham took Évian and left to the airport to get Scarlett and in the meantime the Volturi are about to arrive. Once they get here, they'll find exactly what they are expecting to find: an army of Children of the Moon for them to kill."

"You shouldn't be here." Lasya stated. "Go back to your people before we…"

"Listen to me, Lasya!" I shouted. "You're unprotected and vulnerable. Joham left you because from now on all that matters is Scarlett. You are disposable. He even took Évian with him. Why do you think he did that?"

No one answered.

"Because he wants the Volturi to kill you all." I explained. "How can you trust a vampire?"

"We could ask the same thing to you. As far as we know, you can be here to trick us."

"Why would I do that? Can't you see I'm trying to help?"

"Help who?" She challenged. "Your vampire friends?"

"I came here because I wanted to give you one last chance to save yourselves. I came here because I don't want to have your deaths on my conscience. I came here because, just like me, you lost too much already and it has to stop." The silence in the camp was overwhelming. "So, if you want to live past today, gather your people and leave."

"How much time do we have?" Dakshi questioned. Finally someone was giving a little credit to my efforts. Now I just needed him to convince the rest of the clans to leave the United States as soon as possible.

"Dak, we can't trust her." Lasya pointed out.

"If I wanted to kill you, would I be here alone? I knew you were vulnerable without Évian here so if I wanted you all dead I'd be here with my pack and the Cullens."

"Lasya, I think we should listen to her. The Italians killed many of us in the past, but they will kill many more if we stay here."

The seriousness in Dakshi's statements left Lasya confused. She searched for Aadi's support but he was as confused as she was.

"You have less than a couple of hours." I turned to Dakshi. "I suggest you tell the rest of the clans that they have two options: leave or die here like sacrificial lambs."

"If we go, will we be hunted?" Dakshi asked.

"It's possible. But right now the Volturi are more concerned on catching Joham. He's the real threat. Plus they don't have a tracker anymore and won't be able to follow you as easily as before."

"South America?" Dakshi inquired.

I nodded.

"It's probably the best choice. The Volturi don't like it there."

"Why?"

"I think it's the weather." I joked. Dakshi laughed lightly.

"South it is." He decided. Then he proceeded to talk to Lasya and Aadi on their own language. In less than two minutes, the three of them were shouting and arguing again.

Lasya kept staring at me the whole time. Maybe she still thought I was there to trick them and get my revenge on her but if she thought that way she was being an idiot. It was true that she had caused me to miscarriage but in the end she couldn't be the only one blamed for that.

"We are warriors with honour." Lasya stated while Aadi left the group to speak to the rest of their people.

"I never thought otherwise." I confessed. "The fact that you're leaving doesn't mean you're cowards."

"What does it mean then?" She asked with defiance in her voice.

"It means you've finally understood Joham is using you. It means you'll be alive another day. And as for your revenge, you'll be able to resume it one day. You don't need Joham for that."

"We'll leave today not because you told us to but because we chose to do it."

"Of course." I agreed. I didn't give a damn about that as long as they were gone in a few hours. By then all the people in the camp were already getting ready to leave.

"Thanks." Dakshi whispered and I understood that was my lead to leave. Maybe I could still get home before Jacob woke up.

As I was about to turn my back on Lasya and Dakshi, I felt a horrible scent and suddenly a vampire was standing right before us. He acted so fast none of us had any time to move.

The vampire put himself behind Lasya and grabbed her neck forcefully. Her feet were hardly touching the ground and in less than a minute she passed out from the lack of oxygen. Dakshi took a step towards the enemy but the vampire threatened to break Lasya's neck if he made another move.

"Were you leaving?" He asked with the typically French accent. "Is the Cullen's bitch your friend now?"

The vampire's red eyes were practically burning me and I took that time to study him. His hair was light-brown, almost blonde, and he appeared to be twenty years old. He was tall but not as much as Jacob or Emmett. His thin lips formed a wicked smile. His arms and neck were covered in tattoos, probably made before he was turned into a blood sucking creature. I could see half of a green dragon and a yellow-eyed serpent. His ears were also covered with piercings.

"Évian...Why are you here?" Dakshi asked.

"Look who decided to speak English all of a sudden."

"Let her go...She can't even defend herself." He asked.

"I don't care if she can't defend herself. I don't give a damn about you or your dog friends..."

"We're wolves." I stated. I was trying to buy some time. Maybe if I distracted him long enough someone could attack Évian from behind.

"Awesome." He mocked. "Sometimes I even feel I'm at a zoo. I have these...beasts I have to control and now there are wolves everywhere I turn to. Fortunately we'll get rid of all of you today."

"I don't think you're going anywhere." I said. "In case you didn't notice, you're surrounded."

"In case you didn't notice I have this bitch and I'm very close to snap her neck." He grinned. "So let's get to business shall we? Gather up your strongest warriors now. We have to go north."

That was clearly an order but no one was willing to comply.

"Move!" He shouted.

"We're not going anywhere with you." Dakshi challenged. "Now leave her alone and fight like a man."

That put Évian laughing like a maniac.

"I told Joham we didn't need so many of you. I told him we should get rid of you sooner. Now get ready."

Once again no one moved.

"I can kill Lasya right now and then force you to morph and control you. It's your call, Dakshi. What do you say? Should I kill your lovely wife?"

"You can't control all of us at the same time."

"I controlled you when you attacked the Reservation, didn't I?"

"We're more now."

"And they have me." I announced boldly.

"I'm trembling with fear, bitch." Évian mocked.

"You're forgetting about something." Dakshi said, looking at me.

"And what's that?"

"You might control us but you can't control her."

I phased on the spot and charged at him. Taken by surprise, Évian threw Lasya's unconscious body over to Dakshi and prepared to face me. I could take a vampire on my own but as soon as I phased I realised I wouldn't have that chance.

I felt Jacob's presence before I could actually see him, and he sensed the danger as soon as the mind link connected our thoughts. Coming out of the woods, Jacob threw his massive body against Évian who, until a second ago, thought he was fighting against only one enemy and not two.

In the end Évian didn't put up much of a fight and I just stood there and watched. Before having his head ripped off of his shoulders by Jacob's sharp teeth, he asked the werewolves' help and met nothing but despise. Aadi was the one who brought the fire to burn the vampire's body.

'_Leah…You're in deep shit.'_ It was Jacob's last thought before phasing back into a human. Everyone in the campsite was astonished by Évian's sudden fall. In the eyes of those people, vampires were creatures hard to kill and Jacob had finished Évian in just a few minutes.

"Phase back Leah." Jacob ordered me. As I complied he handed me his shirt so I could cover myself. I could feel he was angry at me so I kept quiet.

After making sure Lasya was alright, Dakshi joined us, followed by Aadi and three more men.

"Don't expect me to apologise for killing that bastard." Jacob faced Dakshi. "He had it coming and I don't give a shit if he was your friend or if you worked with him…"

"Actually I was going to thank you. He was going to kill Lasya." Dakshi cut him off. "You have our word that we're leaving as soon as possible."

Those last words were for me and I nodded back. Jacob was still staring at Dakshi's friends, who didn't seem pleased with our presence there.

"It's okay. I told them you're not our enemies anymore."

"So…you're leaving?" Jacob questioned.

"Yes. Your woman was right all along. Joham never meant to help us. He was going to get us all killed."

"Finally some good news."

"South, right?" I asked Dakshi.

"Yes. I hope you kill Joham and if our paths cross in the future, we won't be enemies."

Dakshi turned his back on us and gathered his people. Aadi followed him closely and from that moment on I knew I had succeeded. The Children of the Moon weren't a problem anymore. Now I had to inform Edward but first I'd have to face Jacob.

He pulled me by the hand and we started to walk back home. I could feel his anger.

"You're right about being angry at me." I said and he suddenly stopped.

"Angry?" He practically spit the word. "I'm not angry with you Leah. I was angry when Sarah painted the walls and I had to repaint everything on my own. I was angry when Tyson ruined my favourite pair of tennis shoes. I was angry when the twins told me they were spending the night at Lewis' and I found them at a bar in Forks…I'm not angry now Leah…I'm furious."

"But Jacob I…"

"I told you to stay at home. I specifically told you to stay there…and what did you do? You drugged me and came here to speak to the werewolves all alone and unprotected. You could've died, Leah and I can't stand that thought. Do you understand?"

"I do…but I had to try one last time."

"You should've told me. When I woke up and saw that you were gone I thought I had lost you forever. After what Alice told me…I thought you were gone and I cursed myself for not being able to protect you."

I wanted to tell him the truth about Edward. I wanted to tell him that Alice's vision would not happen after all, but I couldn't for the sake of Edward's plan.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I didn't do this to defy you, I did it because I knew I could make the werewolves leave."

"I understand that part…" He confessed. "But you drugged me."

"It was nothing but a mild sedative." I defended myself. "You didn't even sleep a whole hour."

Jacob glared at me.

"I said I'm sorry." I added. "Let's go home. We need to speak to the Cullens."

"You're not going anywhere without me." Jacob pulled me into his arms. "And don't force me to use the handcuffs Paul gave me on my birthday."

I lifted my face to look at him.

"Paul gave you handcuffs?" I asked amused.

"It's Paul for crying out loud. Of course he did."

We both laughed.

By the time we arrived in the Reservation it was pouring. Alice was also angry with me when she learned I had been with the Children of the Moon on my own.

"You shouldn't have done that!" She exclaimed. "Are you trying to make me feel even guiltier?"

"That was not my intention Alice." I confessed. "But at least it was worth it. The werewolves gave me their word that they are leaving and they also gave me information on Joham's location. Plus we killed Évian."

Alice walked around in the living room, back and forth and then she finally stopped.

"Okay. Rose, call the Denali, they should listen to this too."

The Denali coven had arrived about an hour ago and showed up behind Rosalie a few moments later. All of them had a serious expression on their faces because now the danger was eminent.

"Before he died, Évian was going to take a group of werewolves up to north, to the coast." I informed. "Dakshi told me that Joham and Évian had left to Seatac Airport to pick up Scarlett and the Romanians." It hadn't been Dakshi the one to tell me that but Edward. However I was being forced to lie to cover Edward's sparkling ass.

"So what happened to make Évian come back?" Jasper questioned.

"I don't know. But if Joham isn't back, it means he proceeded with his plan and will arrive at the airport soon."

"We should get Scarlett first." Carlisle suggested. And that was exactly what I wanted to hear.

Just like Edward had predicted, his family planned their next steps carefully. Alice, Jasper and Carlisle would go to Seatac Airport to get Scarlett and her Romanian companions before Joham could find them. Knowing all the detours to get there faster, the Cullens estimated they would get to the Airport with a fifteen-minute advantage over Joham. It was enough time to get rid of the Romanians and handle Scarlett.

They would be escorted by Sam, Paul, Jared and Caleb in case the Romanians tried to warn Joham or retaliate.

"As soon as he realises we have Scarlett, he'll go back to the campsite to get backups." Jasper said. "Only he won't find any."

At the campsite we'd have Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Tanya waiting for him in case he did get back. But we also had another group formed by Jacob, Embry, Quil, Sully, Kate and Garrett, watching specific locations on the north side of the Quinault River because that would be the route he would probably take.

Seth would lead a scout group to the north to find out what was Évian supposed to do there and I would lead the group that was staying in La Push: Martin, Justin, Clayton and the twins. I wanted to do something else like going with Jacob but I decided not to push my luck since Jacob was still angry about the sedative.

"So I'm just going to stay here watching TV, right?" Bella asked suddenly realising she wasn't included in any of the groups that would leave for battle.

"We can't risk Scarlett to have your ability Bella." Alice said. "We have to keep you safe."

"Leah will make sure you're safe here." Jacob added.

"I don't need a babysitter; I need to be out there fighting, like the rest of you." Bella opposed. "The fact that I lost my husband doesn't mean I'm useless."

"I think we just need to be sure you…"

"I'm not going to jump in front of a train, Esme!" Bella shouted. After Edward's fake death, Bella had become a shell of her old self. She had closed herself and remained in silence up until now. And for the first time in my life I felt sorry for her. "I can help." She whispered, now calmer.

"If Scarlett gets your power she'll be unstoppable. We can't let that happen." Alice concluded. "I'm sorry Bella, but you stay."

Without Alice's support, Bella had lost that argument but she kept fighting until the very last moment.

"You helped me once Jake." She pleaded. "No one wanted to teach me how to fight, remember? You were the only one who accepted to help me out. You told me you would always reach your hand out to me."

"Things are different now, Bella." Jacob apologised. "Just stay here and help Leah, okay?"

In the end she had no other option. As everyone left, Bella and I sat alone in the living room. I could've ended her misery and tell her that Edward wasn't really dead but then she would go search for him and I couldn't risk leaving her out of my sight.

"You don't have to sit here with me, you know? You can call the twins or cook something to eat."

"The twins will be here in a few minutes and I'm not that hungry." My stomach announced otherwise though.

"I can cook too." She offered.

"I guess that's a quality that turned out quite obsolete for you, huh?" I joked. Bella laughed lightly.

"I guess you're right."

"He was a good...person." I said following her to the immaculate kitchen. She understood I was speaking about her husband. I had to use the verb is the past tense otherwise she would be suspicious.

"He would be shocked to hear you say that. You never compliment us."

"Actually he would hear my thoughts before the words came out of my mouth, so he wouldn't be that shocked."

"Do you still resent us?"

"Not as much as before." I admitted. "Though you're not my favourite people in the world, I kind of got used to have you all around."

"Being married to Jacob helped too." Bella said with a small smile while she was putting a plate for me on the counter. "I'm not as good as Esme, but I can make a chocolate cake pretty fast. What do you say?"

"Chocolate cake sounds nice. You need help?"

"Super speed, remember?" She pointed to herself.

"Yeah...and to think you used to be super clumsy."

Bella prepared the ingredients and baked the cake in less than five minutes.

"Would you take anything back? About your life?" She asked. I didn't know if I should have this kind of conversation with Bella in that moment but I knew she was feeling hurt and broken and I couldn't just tell her to be happy and live on, so I decided to be honest with her.

"Maybe...I don't know. I wish Jacob and I had more time together on our own when we fell in love. We should've done things the right way...like you and Edward."

"Edward and I?" She was surprised.

"You met, fell in love, got married...I did it all on reverse mode."

Bella was silent after that, probably recalling some special moment with Edward and I had to bite my tongue to stop me from telling her the truth.

"But I have no regrets on getting pregnant and having the twins. Of course things weren't easy at first but my kids are the most important people in my life and I'm glad I had them."

"You were right, you know?"

"About what?"

"I do regret not being able to have children. You once told me that one day I would regret being immortal and I ignorantly told you I wouldn't but…there's things we can't predict."

It was my turn to keep quiet.

"I would give anything to have a small piece of Edward with me. If you die, like Alice saw it, Jacob will always have a part of you because you have four beautiful children..." She continued. "Though I trust Jacob will find a way to save you. He never broke a promise."

Just like everyone else, Bella thought Alice's vision was still happening and for now I couldn't tell her otherwise. All that I could do was to eat the awesome chocolate cake and thank her.

"Someone's coming." Bella announced watching a shadow outside the door. "It's a wolf."

"Shit." I cursed under my breath. "It's Gwen."

Bella raised her eyebrows.

"Gwen? But I thought you were the only female wolf in History."

"So did I." I sighed. "I'm going to get rid of her."

It turned out it was impossible to get rid of Gwen. She was looking for Seth and refused to leave without an answer. She knew there was something weird going on and demanded to know what it was.

"Go back to La Push and wait there for us. Alright?" I tried one last time.

"Why can't you go back with me?"

"I have to stay here."

"With a leech?"

"She's a friend. Seth explained you that, right?"

"He did...but that doesn't mean I have to accept it."

"Gwen...Please just do what I say."

"Leah!" Bella called from the living room. "You need to see this."

I went over to Bella who was standing in front of the TV watching the News.

"There was an accident at the International Seattle-Tacoma Airport." She informed. "An airplane crashed right after the take-off due to the bad weather conditions and they closed the airport."

"That means the Romanians' flight didn't land there." I suddenly realised.

"Which means Alice and the others are going to the wrong airport." Bella concluded.

Now I knew why Joham had sent Évian to the north coast. Somehow Joham had been informed that Scarlett's flight would not arrive at its destination but he probably didn't know where the flight was going to land either. Évian and a group of werewolves would be on prevention on the coast in case Scarlett arrived with the Romanians by sea.

"We need to find out where that flight landed." I announced.

"The line is busy." Bella said after dialing the Seatac Airport's phone number.

"There's probably some information about that on the internet." Gwen suggested. "Do leeches use computers?" She whispered to me.

"Yes, we do. You can use my Ipad." Bella smiled at Gwen's embarrassment.

"They're sending some flights to Victoria Airport and others to King County International Airport." Gwen told us.

"Is there a list?" Bella asked.

"Yes."

"Let me see."

Bella studied the list carefully for a minute.

"Here it is. Flight number 439 American Airlines. They landed at Victoria Airport, in Canada ten minutes ago."

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"It's the only possible flight. It's this one, I'm sure."

"If they landed in Victoria they'll have to take another flight here." I thought out loud.

"I don't think so." Gwen said. "All flights are being cancelled. There's a warning for bad weather in Washington, Montana, Oregon and Colorado States as well as Southwest Canada. No airplane is going to fly."

It was only then that we noticed that outside the wind was stronger than usual and it was raining heavily.

"Shit." I cursed realising that things weren't happening according to Edward's plan. By now everyone was in the wrong place apart from my brother's group formed by Denis, Shane, Jason, Collin and Brady. Only three of them had enough experience to take down the enemies.

"Call Alice. Tell her to get to Victoria Airport fast and to send Sam's group north. Joham is probably doing the same thing by now and Sam's a good tracker. They might find Joham and stop him."

"What are you going to do?" Bella asked.

"I'm going to join my brother. I'm not sure that Alice and the others will be able to get Scarlett in time and Seth needs backups."

"I can go too." Gwen offered.

"You stay here. You're not part of our pack. Even if you go, you won't be able to follow our orders."

Bella took the phone again and I left immediately, phasing as soon as I got to the tree line. Harry and William were arriving to the Cullen's mansion in that moment.

'_Make sure Bella doesn't leave the house. I'm counting on you two.'_ I ordered them.

'_What's happening?'_ Will wanted to know.

'_Bella will tell you everything. Now phase back and behave.'_

Fortunately my children obeyed with no further questions and then my thoughts met my pack brothers'. I explained them what Bella, Gwen and I had find out and Jacob's group changed directions, following north too, in order to help Seth's group.

'_I can't hear him Jacob. Where is he? I can't hear anyone from his group.'_

'_I told you to stay in La Push.'_ Jacob scolded me.

'_I'm not the one in danger. My brother is.'_

'_Alice saw your death, not Seth's.'_ He opposed.

'_You're not aware of all the facts.'_ I informed him.

'_Maybe they're with Esme's group at Lake Ozette. They're probably in human form that's why we can't hear them.'_ Embry tried.

'_Besides that's an inhabited area.'_ Quil added. _'If they saw people, they probably had to phase back.'_

'_I think his group found Scarlett and the Romanians.' _I announced. I was worried sick by then. _'I think Alice didn't arrive at Victoria Airport in time. They're already in the United States. Flying isn't the only way to get here. They must've come by sea.'_

'_Even if they're here, we can take them. You can go back.'_ Jacob insisted.

'_I'm not going to die!' _

'_Alice said you are!'_

'_Alice is wrong!'_

'_Leah…don't make me order you…'_

'_Sam, are you anywhere near the Quinault River?'_ I asked.

'_A few more miles and we'll get there.'_

'_I need you to find someone for me. He's supposed to be there by now.'_

'_Who do you need me to find?'_ Sam asked.

'_Edward. Tell him what's going on. He needs to know.'_

'_Leah…Edward's dead.'_ Quil said, thinking that I was crazy.

'_No, he's not. And since he's not dead, I'm not going to die either. We had a plan but it's useless now.'_

'_Jake?'_ Sam wanted his alpha's opinion first.

'_Do what she says.'_ Jacob ordered. _'When I find that stupid mind reader, I'm going to kill him! Tell him that when you find him, will you?'_

'_I'll pass the word.'_ Sam agreed.

'_I'm almost at Lake Ozette.'_ I informed. _'I'll take Rosalie, Emmett, Tanya and Esme with me to help Seth.'_

'_Okay but be careful.'_

'_I'm always careful, Jacob.'_

I phased back and put my clothes on quickly. I heard voices when I was getting closer to Joham's army campsite. Now his army was gone and the campsite was abandoned. At least the werewolves could hold on to a promise.

Suddenly I felt a horrible scent. Esme and the others were definitely there but they weren't alone. I passed a few hills and there they were. The Romanians just as I expected. I remembered them vaguely, I knew one was blonde and the other had dark evil eyes. Jacob called them Dracula one and Dracula two.

The four vegetarian vampires were in front of them, in a defensive position. I wondered why the Romanians were still alive. None of them had a special ability to protect themselves and there were four against two. I only realised why Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Tanya hadn't tried anything when I joined them.

Between both men there was a child, she appeared eight or nine years old. She had long red hair and red eyes. Her skin looked like marble and for a moment she looked like an angel. Joham's secret weapon was a vampire-child. A long time ago I had learned that it was against the Volturi laws to create an immortal child, yet there was one standing right in front of me.

"Your guarding dog…or should I say bitch…arrived." The blonde vampire said in a mocking tone. "We were expecting Évian, not you."

Despite the sudden tension in the air after my arrival, none of the Romanians were slightly concerned about my presence there.

"Well, Évian is kind of unavailable right now." Rosalie announced.

"Where are the other dogs? The Children of the Moon?"

"Gone." Emmett said calmly.

The two Romanian's exchanged a look while the Cullens and Tanya were observing the child between them.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to keep an immortal child?" Tanya asked. "My mother was killed for creating one."

"We did not create her." The dark-haired vampire explained. "We only found her."

"Vladimir, Stefan…How could you be so stupid?" Tanya insisted. "You'll be killed for this."

The little girl grasped Vladimir's coat tightly upon hearing those words.

"Tanya is right. Do you think the Volturi will care about who created her? You're the ones who brought her here, so you'll be the ones to pay for it." Esme tried. "You should leave."

"Why leave? We just arrived. We had an awful journey and would appreciate your hospitality."

"Our hospitality? You're working with Joham for crying out loud!" Rosalie exploded. "You want us to go into a war and you're using that child for that purpose and you ask our hospitality? You're crazy!"

"They killed our clan." Stefan spit on the floor. "This is payback time."

"Well, I'm sorry to say that your payback time will have to be postponed." I announced. "Évian's dead, the werewolves are gone, Joham fled and the Volturi are coming. So unless you want to take full responsibility for this rebellion before the Volturi judges, you'll leave at once."

"Who do you think you are bitch?" Vladimir yelled at me. "You don't order us around!"

"She's not ordering anyone. She's giving you an advice." Esme told them. "When the Volturi arrive, who do you think they'll blame for this rebellion? They won't leave without a final judgment and since you're the only ones around…"

"You are lying."

"Look around." I suggested. "This was their campsite. It's empty now. The Children of the Moon realised they were being used and left. Joham failed and the only thing you'll meet if you stay here is your death."

Vladimir and Stefan were silent for a while.

"We can still use her. She'll do what we tell her to do." Stefan spoke to his friend and looking at Scarlett.

"She might be powerful but she won't be able to protect you from Jane or Alec." Tanya pointed out.

The mention of Jane and Alec made the Romanians uneasy. They were now aware that Joham wasn't coming back and their plan was ruined. According to Joham's initial plan by now Scarlett should've already absorbed Bella's ability but we had managed to prevent it so the little girl was useless against the Volturi twins and Vladimir and Stefan knew that perfectly.

"What's your decision?" Emmett asked.

"Plan B then?" Vladimir grinned.

"I hate plan B." Stefan complained.

And then everything happened at the same time. Vladimir and Stefan grabbed the vampire girl but before they could rip her body apart, Edward came running and attacked the blonde male.

"Emmett!" He yelled. As soon as Rosalie's husband overcame the shock of seeing Edward alive he took off after Stefan.

Rosalie, Tanya and Esme surrounded Scarlett protectively until Emmett and Edward arrived a few moments later.

"You let them go?" I asked the mind reader.

"They're not worth our time." He stated.

"You knew he was alive, Shewolf?" Emmett asked me noticing I wasn't surprised to see the mind reader and I nodded.

Esme reached Edward and hugged him.

"Welcome back." Tanya smiled and even Rosalie went to hug her brother.

"So…what now?" Emmett questioned watching Scarlett.

"Don't be scared." Edward told her. "We're friends. Vladimir and Stefan won't hurt you now."

"What was that all about?" Tanya inquired.

"Joham instructed them to kill Scarlett if she was to fall into the enemies hands." Edward explained.

"Cowards!" Rosalie spat.

"The Volturi are coming. We need to join the others." Edward announced.

"I have to find Seth first."

"Your brother is that way." The vampire girl suddenly spoke. "I never meant to harm anyone."

"Take her to Carlisle." Edward ordered Rosalie and she left immediately followed by Esme and Tanya.

The tears ran down my face freely as I walked into the location Scarlett had pointed to. Edward and Emmett were right behind me. I could smell blood already.

We found five bodies on the floor, all in human form, they didn't even have time to phase to protect themselves. A thunder illuminated the sky when my eyes finally spotted my brother.

I whispered his name but the strong winds took my voice away.

...To be continued in _**The Final Jugdment (**__**Dies Irae) – Part Two**_

* * *

><p>I would like to thank all the people who reviewed this story so far. Thanks for your words of encouragement. "See" you soon.<p>

Karisan


	34. The Final Judgment part 2

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 5_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 4. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother read the resume I wrote on my profile page.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks you for reviewing: Starr Cullen, A. Ali, Rafaela, evanescent reality, ABarbieStory, brankel1, Isa Clearwater, BB-Waters, Jeakat, Jada91, Ritchi, MelkiSihou, iLoveYouStar, Maximus05, TheSkeptic88, Teagann, Blackwater Crazziii, ASH186, Jayd Izabell Carter Marie, Anne Sullivan, roxymari.28, Crazeemee, CaliAndersen, the one and only team Jacob, TheHotPinkRose, kaciety, Jade, Leilani972, HARIHAAT .LAENO, Briannewambolt, twilight98275, Miss. sangster, Mrs. Blackwater 3, Rachel x, Mrs Noah Puckerman, Kary G., Nakala, Inamioly, Celeste, leaa'clearwaterr, Chica29, AllieBlack16, Tara Maria, BlackwaterLove, IBTeri, XRX, Guest, none, Kwop, Mariella Lautner, Firefly-class.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part V**_

_**Epilogue**_

_**Joham**_

**34. The Final Judgment (Dies Irae) – Part Two **

My plan was a failure. All of my efforts were now useless. Maybe this was my punishment for I had renounced the Catholic faith a long time ago and I was now a man of science.

When I first became immortal things were different. I lived in a different time, a different world. I believed God had given me a second chance to live. I had been chosen for a reason, I was one hundred per cent sure I was special and I believed I was fated to do something really great.

In the beginning I followed the rules of my community. We were supposed to live in secret so I lived alone, away from the big cities, trying to survive on the blood of peasants and outlaws.

I learned many years later that we had lived amongst humans in the past, when there was only one family of vampires in the world.

The original vampires were from Romania. They lived and spread the immortal blessing all around the world and humans knew about them. That was long before God became the most importante deity on the planet, before people gave too much importance to religion.

When that happened, vampires became creatures of darkness, sons and daughters of the Devil himself and we were hunted like monsters and killed. There was a war between the Church, the men of God, and our community. A war that we should have won. For a while, the Romanian clan succeeded to fight off the Church but then another clan came along, more powerful than the Romanians, and we were forced to go into the shadows again for the Volturi defended the secrecy of our kind. The Romanians were killed.

The Volturi wrote down on their scrolls that the dark ages were gone and that as long as they were in charge, our community would never live in danger. And they imposed rules and formed a special force to make sure the rules were followed.

Vampires became nothing more than a myth for humans to write novels and make films. Once I began investigating our past I realised the Romanians were right about something: our kind is stronger, faster and more powerful than humans, so why should we be the ones to live in hiding? We should be the ones ruling the world for we are the superior kind. Humans should become our slaves not our rulers.

So I became a scientist to change our future. I knew it would take time but I didn't care. I had plenty of time. I was going to live forever.

I never met the vampire that turned me but if I did, I would've thanked him. I was born in the south of France and I lived in poverty for many years. Humanity can be cruel beyond belief, especially when a Revolution is coming.

As I watched France implode with the Revolution in 1789, I prepared myself for the terror that would come with its aftermath but for some reason I was given immortality and soon I realised I wanted more.

I wanted to be the one in control. I wanted to rule instead of the Volturi who rarely tried to take over the human world despite having a special guard that would grant them everything they could wish for.

A century after I was turned, I created my own army. I trained them and the Volturi came. That was actually my first time facing the Italians. Unfortunately I underestimated them and as my army was destroyed by Jane and Alec, I escaped to Germany. By then, World War I was at its peak and with humans battling over some extra square miles of land, the Volturi decided not to pursue me. They never knew I was the behind that uprising.

I realised then that an army of newborn vampires wasn't enough to destroy the Volturi. I needed something more powerful: hybrids.

I spent years analysing the possibility of creating a hybrid until I finally used my knowledge to try it. Vampires are sterile. We can't have children because our bodies are dead. Only our brain remains active and is controlled by adrenaline.

So I conducted my first experiments in pregnant women. I thought it'd be easy to create a child half-vampire and half-human but I was wrong. The first time I injected my venom on a pregnant woman she turned within hours and had a miscarriage. A child in the womb would die no matter how long the mother took to turn into a vampire because as soon as the transformation is complete the mother is no longer alive or human.

Then I tried to inject my venom only in the fetus. It didn't work either. The fetus didn't survive when it was too early in the pregnancy dying within minutes and killing the mother as well. When the pregnancy was in an advanced stage, the fetus managed to complete the transformation but a human body cannot carry a dead baby and the mother usually died before she could deliver the child.

I tried other things and managed to find out that the sperm from a newborn vampire could actually fertilize an egg as long as it was implanted within the first forty-eight hours after his transformation. But unfortunately I wasn't able to test my theories. There were rumours of a case like this in South America but I couldn't find anyone to prove it.

I was about to give up when I met her. Leah Clearwater was different from all the other women I had used in my research. She wasn't human. Half-human and half-wolf. Since she was stronger than any other woman, I realised she could be the one I was looking for. I studied the wolves for a while and realised they were immune to a certain amount of vampire's venom which meant she would definitely survive if I injected her during her pregnancy.

Leah was indeed pregnant at that time and she remained pregnant even after she was kidnapped and injected with my own venom. It had been such a small amount that no one, not even Carlisle Cullen would be able to detect. The rest of my plan failed because Leah's pack was able to find her and I ended up captured by the Volturi.

Months later, I was judged before the Volturi council and they spared me thanks to my scientific knowledge and in exchange of information about the Children of the Moon, who everyone thought to be extinct.

During the time I was locked up in the Volturi dungeons, I learned that Leah Clearwater had given birth to a healthy baby boy, so I just assumed my venom had been neutralised by the child's immune system.

Despite being a prisoner I had someone on the outside, someone who could get in and out of Volterra for me without being seen. Fred was my only ally back then. He shared a tremendous hate for the Italians and wanted to kill them all. I used him to plan my escape but it wasn't that difficult since the Volturi were more concerned about the existence of werewolves.

Fred's ability to be practically unnoticed, gave me an advantage. I used him to spy on the Volturi, on the Cullens, on the pack and on the werewolves, who I chose to be my warriors in the war I was about to unleash.

It's easy to manipulate people when you have lived so many centuries. Wanting to exterminate all the werewolves alive, the Volturi started a war and the Children of the Moon claimed for revenge. My army grew and when we were finally able to eliminate Demetri, a vampire from the Volturi clan, I knew I had a clear advantage over the Italians.

I planned an epic battle in Forks and in order to lure the Volturi there I had to take my army to the United States first. I knew the Cullens and the pack wouldn't appreciate that but since the Romanians gave me Scarlett I knew I wouldn't fail even if the Cullens and wolves joined forces together to make us leave.

She was my secret weapon but now she wasn't mine anymore and somehow I felt I was being punished by Him. God had turned His back on me. I had tried so hard but Scarlett was now with my enemies.

Whoever had Scarlett would definitely win this war. She was an immortal child different from all the others. Immortal children were wild, they couldn't control their bloodlust and that was the reason why the Volturi had issued an order against their creation.

In a community of barren women, this order was, from time to time, ignored and usually the Italians would take the matter in their own hands capturing child and creator to put them down like a rabid dog. But Scarlett was different and powerful and if Aro knew about her, he would want to keep her with his clan.

She had been a gift from Stefan and Vladimir, the two sole survivors of the ancient Romanian coven. More than anything in the world, they wanted revenge and would do anything to destroy the Volturi. When Aro ordered my capture, they were the first vampires to look for me and offer their help. And months later, Stefan met me and told me he had the solution to my problems.

Scarlett was eight years old and had no memories about her previous life. She had total control over her actions and bloodlust despite being a newborn and when I met her I knew she was the only one that could give me the victory I had desired for so long.

So I made plans, carefully and I measured all my options and all the factors. I had even managed to achieve a brilliant victory against my most dangerous opponent: Edward Cullen. Not many vampires could brag about having won a battle against an adversary who could read minds. But I had and then I could finally bring Scarlett into the battle field. Only I didn't count on Mother Nature and in the end my plans were ruined because of a simple storm.

Time is the essence of everything and when I realised the Romanians' flight was late I left our meeting point and went to Seatac Airport. The reason of the flight's delay was right before me. An airplane had crashed right after the take-off and there was a fire. The firemen were trying to save what was left of the aircraft but the flames were too strong and the wind wasn't making the job easier.

Checking the information screen I learned my three allies were going to land in Victoria, Canada so I sent Évian back to Lake Ozette so he could take a few men and wait for Vladimir, Stefan and Scarlett in case they came to the United States by sea. I went up to north, to Canada to try to find them but I didn't find them soon enough.

When I got back to Lake Ozette all I could find was an empty camp and ashes on the floor which I knew it was Évian. The fact that the Children of the Moon had left me wasn't much of a shock. I knew many of them didn't trust me and were only there because Lasya was in charge.

Dakshi had never really trusted me and in the end he had probably convinced his wife that I was using them. Which was the truth, of course. I only needed them to make the Volturi come to me. I had never planned on helping them getting revenge. I was going to use them and when I no longer needed them, I would kill them all.

I didn't care about their departure. Without Évian they were completely useless to me. I could feel the scent of other vampires in the area. Some of them were vegetarians which meant the Cullens had been there not long ago. Vladimir, Stefan and Scarlett had also been there. But there was more. The scent of wolves was in the air too, so I followed it.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Kneeling down beside a body of a Quileute it was Edward Cullen who I thought to be dead. He was the reason why my plan had fallen apart.

Now I had two options: run and hide or try to fix this mess. It was pretty obvious that Vladimir and Stefan were either dead or had fled. I was placing my bets on the latter since the Cullens weren't too fond of violence.

Scarlett had been taken and would be handed over to Aro in a plate in exchange of a peace agreement. I knew the Cullens would do whatever it took to keep the Volturi away and to give Aro the most powerful vampire on the planet would definitely be on the table.

I couldn't let that happen. Scarlett was too important to fall into the hands of the Volturi. I made my decision. I had to prevent Aro from taking Scarlett to Volterra so I would have to reach her before she arrived in Forks. Once there, Scarlett would be heavily protected not only by the Cullens, but also by the Denali coven and the pack.

Using a shortcut I arrived to the Cullen's mansion in less than fifteen minutes. I noticed Bella was the only vampire at home. She was being guarded by two young wolves, probably Leah and Jacob's eldest children. I could also feel the scent of another wolf but he was far away from my location.

If I could kill Bella Cullen, Scarlett would never absorb her ability and that would certainly piss Aro off. All I had to do was to pass through the teenage wolves and then Bella would die.

As soon as they felt my presence, they left the house and studied me quietly for a few moments. Bella was right behind them.

"Mum and dad want you safe." One of them said. "Go back inside Bella."

"You're not going to fight for me." She took a step forward but they phased and attacked me not leaving her much of a choice.

"Brave kids…" I whispered to myself.

The boys hadn't enough experience to fight me but they were fast enough to escape my attacks every time I delivered them a blow.

The first time I hit one of them, the other jumped over my head and almost managed to take one my arms off. That's when I realised they were using the bait trap.

They used the trees as shields and tried to circle me more than once, trying to confuse me. I knew I had to finish this fight soon because there were wolves on the way and I wouldn't be able to fight them off as easily.

Since I couldn't grab them properly, I decided to use another approach. I didn't really need to kill those boys, I only needed to pass through them and kill Bella. She was my target, not them. All I had to do was to injure one of them so the other would come to the rescue and then I would run towards Bella and finish her off.

It wasn't easy but one of the boys tried to corral me and forgot to wait for his brother who was a few minutes behind him. That was my lead. I let him sink his teeth on my leg and I used my arms to reach for his neck. He turned on one side and avoided my grip but I managed to grab one of his legs. A howl of pain echoed in the woods and then his brother came along.

Upon seeing the fallen wolf, he didn't chase after me and instead stood by his brother to see if he was alright. I took that moment to go back to the mansion where a nervous Bella was waiting for her protectors.

Before I could even lay a finger on her, a huge russet wolf arrived and I had to jump backwards to avoid his teeth.

"I can take him down, Jake. Go find your kids. They're in the woods." Bella told him and I prayed he would listen to her. "If you hurt them, I will kill you Joham."

"An empty threat Bella. I know you're not a murderer."

More wolves arrived then and my chances to escape were now very close to zero.

"You win." I declared putting both my arms in the air. "I surrender."

All I could hear were growls but I knew the pack wouldn't attack me unless Jacob ordered them to and he had just left into the woods to find his children.

"We should kill you right now!"

"What good would that do my dear?"

"You ordered Edward's death!" Bella screamed. She was angry just like I thought she'd be.

"I wish I didn't have to do it but his ability was far too dangerous. I had to get rid of him."

Bella didn't like to hear that and since the huge russet wolf was no longer in her way, she came closer. A few more steps and I would be able to reach her. No wolf would save her if I could only grab her.

"Where's Carlisle?" Jacob roared killing my chances again. His kids were not far behind him. One of them could hardly walk.

"They're on their way. They left Victoria Airport already." Bella answered.

So the Cullens were after the same thing as me. Fortunately we hadn't crossed paths.

"William needs help."

"Harry, take your brother inside." Bella told the boys when she saw the limping teenager. But they stood there, glaring at me.

"You'll pay for this." I knew Jacob was serious by the look in his eyes. He would do anything to protect his children.

"They attacked me first." I tried to defend myself. Jacob growled in response.

Bella took another step but Jacob stopped her.

"He's surrounded Bells. He's not going anywhere."

"We should kill him." She insisted. She was out for blood even though her precious Edward was very much alive.

"If you do that, you'll be in trouble with the Volturi." I pointed out.

Bella was quiet for a while, my words sinking in.

"They will thank us." She finally replied. "You're their enemy."

"No, they won't. I'm going to explain to you what will happen when the Volturi arrive." Even the wolves stopped growling to hear me. "They thought they would come here to find me leading an army of Children of the Moon. And their plan was to kill every single one of us. But when they arrive they won't find werewolves and if you kill me they'll turn their attention to you and your family."

"Carlisle and Aro are friends for a long time." Bella smiled.

"And you know better than anyone that friendship means nothing to Aro. All he needs is a motive to take you all to Volterra and have a final judgment. You'll be found guilty of conspiring against them and killed."

"And they'll accuse us based on what? We're on their side, you idiot!"

"If you're on their side, why is that you're the ones keeping Scarlett?"

"This has nothing to do with Scarlett."

"It has everything to do with her because she's an immortal child, my dear, and you will be accused of keeping her when it's forbidden by law."

That took Bella off guard.

"You see...your family made the wrong decision. They should have killed Scarlett when they found her, but you're too good for that and now you're screwed."

We all turned around when we heard a noise coming from the woods. If the Volturi were coming, I was as good as dead for Aro would not give me a second chance.

I saw the black wolf first and then three more followed. They were all bigger than the boys I had fought earlier. These were lethal wolves. Adults and I would be dead if I moved.

The big black wolf growled and went to Jacob's left side.

"Protect the borders. If you see the Volturi howl." He ordered.

The four wolves left immediately and not even a minute later Carlisle, Alice and Jasper arrived. They scanned the area, analysing the situation and then Carlisle approached Jacob's boys.

"Can you help him?" Jacob asked.

"Sure. Let's get inside. I'll have to examine the leg to see if it's broken."

"We couldn't find her." Alice told Bella. "But she was there with the Romanians. Jasper went to check the security cameras. She's..."

"An immortal child. We know that already." Bella concluded.

Inside the house Jacob's injured son screamed in pain while Carlisle took care of his leg.

Jacob tensed and glared at me. I knew he would kill me if he could.

"I could've killed him, you know. But instead I only broke his leg." I informed. "They're too young to die."

"Don't expect me to thank you, leech. You've been screwing with my family for years."

"Screwing? That's harsh. I never tried anything against your family. I took good care of your wife."

Jacob Black clenched his fists.

"Where are Garrett and Kate?" Jasper asked Jacob.

"I told them to stay behind in case the Volturi came from the south."

"We might need Kate. I'm going to get them. Will you be alright?" The blonde vampire held Alice's hand tightly.

"Of course. Go."

After a brief kiss, he left and inside the mansion, Carlisle had finally stopped working on the young wolf's leg.

"We need answers." Alice turned to me.

"I'll do my best to please you, my dear."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Just quit the act, will you?" She sighed. "The child…Why didn't you kill her?"

"She's not dangerous. I'm mean she's not like the other immortal children and I've met quite a few in the past."

"Explain." Alice ordered.

"What do you want me to say? As far as I know she can control her bloodlust as good as me or you."

"How is that possible?" Bella questioned. "Immortal children can't control their bloodlust."

"Scarlett can. How she does it, that I'm afraid I don't know."

"Who turned her?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that Vladimir and Stefan found her in Scotland. Is that enough information for you?"

"No." Alice stated. "How strong is she? What powers does she have?"

"I don't know." I confessed.

"I don't believe you."

"I left Scarlett with Vladimir and Stefan so that no one knew about her. They took care of her until now, they were their guardians so they're the only ones who can actually answer your questions, sweety."

"She absorbs powers." Alice ignored my last sentence. "Tell me her abilities."

"I don't know."

"Jacob!" Alice called. "Tell Embry to take his head off and then Quil can rip his limbs one by one."

"Wait!" I asked when the grey wolf was already coming closer with his jaws opened. "I know her original power."

Alice put her arm in the air and the wolf stopped.

"Spit it out Joham, we don't have all day."

"She can kill with one look." I told them.

"How?"

"She looks at you, and you're dead. It's quite simple. She makes your heart stop."

"In that case, she can only kill living things." Alice spoke and I nodded. "Her power is limited." Relief was all over her face. "And against Jane, she's useless. That's why you needed Bella. You wanted her to get Bella's shield ability."

"Wouldn't you do the same?"

Alice smiled.

"I would."

"What are we going to do with the child?" Carlisle asked joining us.

"We should kill her." Jacob suggested and I actually applauded his suggestion. I would rather see Scarlett dead than in the hands of the enemy.

"Aro will judge us as traitors if we keep her." Bella announced. She had listened to my words after all.

"Not if we give her to them." Alice proposed.

"Give her?" Jacob asked. "With a vampire like that the Italians will be able to control the whole world."

"They could control the world even without Scarlett. Aro doesn't want that. It's enough for him to control our community." Carlisle informed.

"Can we take that chance?" Bella asked.

"You'll give Aro the ultimate weapon against humans." I told them. "Do you really want to do that?"

"Maybe we should vote." Carlisle suggested.

"This isn't the time to show your democratic values! You need to stop this once and for all." I tried to convence them.

"You want us to kill her." Alice stated.

"I'm not the only one." I pointed out to the wolves. Behind me, Jacob's companions were nervous and didn't look pleased with the Cullen's decision.

As time went by I realised things would never favour me. The Cullens didn't know what to do with Scarlett, but they had already decided to hand me over to the Volturi, to be judged in Volterra. And now I had nothing to bargain with, I had no one on my side.

Évian was dead. Fred and Lisa were missing and I didn't know if they were still loyal to me, though I wouldn't take my chances. The Children of the Moon were gone. Vladimir and Stefan had fled at the first sign of danger.

Soon the Volturi would be there to reclaim their victory. Scarlett would be accepted into their Special Guard and I would be sentenced to die.

As I was about to accept my destiny, several howls echoed in the forest. Someone was coming, I could hear the steps on the soft forest floor. They were at least three diferente people but there was something or someone in their pursuit.

"The Volturi?" Bella asked Jacob.

"No. If the Volturi were here, Sam would have howled first, and this wasn't Sam."

Shock filled the air when three vampire women arrived. One of them was carrying Scarlett in her arms. She went to hide behind Jacob, panic in her beautiful face.

Carlisle's wife grabbed her husband's arm and the other vampire stood next to Bella.

"You need to phase and talk to her!" The one who was carrying Scarlett told Jacob.

"What's going on Rosalie?" He demanded.

"I can't let her kill the child." She practically yelled at him.

"I asked you what happened!"

"Leah's coming. She's after Scarlett." Carlisle's wife replied.

The wolves circling me were slowly losing their concentration. They were walking back and forth, waiting for their alpha to do something.

"Why is she chasing you?" Jacob insisted.

"Because… Scarlett killed them. She killed Seth and the others." Rosalie's voice was low and filled with sorrow, though I didn't quite understand why. Wolves were vampire's mortal enemies.

"Shit." Jacob cursed and in the next minute he was a wolf again.

Leah came charging from the woods and stopped when she saw Jacob in front of her. She growled. Her eyes were red with fury but the russet wolf didn't seem frightened.

When the smaller grey wolf tried to pass through Jacob, all the other wolves left their position to join the battle. Either they were helping their alpha or Leah, I didn't know, but quite frankly I didn't care.

That was my chance to escape for none of the Cullens were actually paying attention to me anymore.

I didn't know who Scarlett had killed but whoever they were, I owe them my freedom. And now it was time to leave. My judgment would not be today.

**...To be continued in _The Final Judgment (Dies Irae) - Part 3_**

* * *

><p>ANote: This was hard to write for I used an enemy POV for the first time. I know you are all kind of sad about Seth, but things will be better soon. Thanks for reviewing. Take care.

Karisan


	35. The Final Judgment part 3

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 5_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 4. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother read the resume I wrote on my profile page.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks you for reviewing: Starr Cullen, A. Ali, Rafaela, evanescent reality, ABarbieStory, brankel1, Isa Clearwater, BB-Waters, Jeakat, Jada91, Ritchi, MelkiSihou, iLoveYouStar, Maximus05, TheSkeptic88, Teagann, Blackwater Crazziii, ASH186, Jayd Izabell Carter Marie, Anne Sullivan, roxymari.28, Crazeemee, CaliAndersen, the one and only team Jacob, TheHotPinkRose, kaciety, Jade, Leilani972, HARIHAAT .LAENO, Briannewambolt, twilight98275, Miss. sangster, Mrs. Blackwater 3, Rachel x, Mrs Noah Puckerman, Kary G., Nakala, Inamioly, Celeste, leaa'clearwaterr, Chica29, AllieBlack16, Tara Maria, BlackwaterLove, IBTeri, XRX, Guest, none, Kwop, Mariella Lautner, Firefly-class.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part V**_

_**Epilogue**_

_**Seth Clearwater**_

**35. The Final Judgment (Dies Irae) – Part Three **

I felt I had been hit by a train, though right now I was almost sure that to be hit by a train would actually hurt a lot less. Our way back to La Push would not be easy. My legs refused to move, my head hurt, my sight was blurred, I had blood coming out from my nose and I was trying to get more air into my lungs to breathe properly.

Those were just a few symptoms we were experiencing after an encounter with the Romanians and a child that could only be Scarlett. It all happened so fast none of us managed to touch her or even give the alert to the other wolves. Apparently we all blacked out after feeling a sharp pain in the chest.

I was the first one to wake up. I felt the rain drops before I could even open my eyes. The others took a while to regain consciousness.

"You got us worried for a second there." I recognised Emmett's voice but my sight was still blurred so all I could actually see was his green t-shirt. "Are you alright?"

"I've been better." I muttered while I was trying to get up.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't get up…My legs are numb." All I was able to do was to sit down on the grass. "What about the others?"

"They're slowly waking up too." Emmett replied. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, I do."

"You're lucky. If you were only humans, you'd be dead for sure."

I cleaned my nose to my shirt because the smell of blood was making me nauseous. In the meanwhile Emmett told us what happened while we were unconscious. Since all of the others were experiencing the same symptoms, he was forced to resume the story more than once.

"You faced the Romanians and the little girl?" Shane asked, his voice still weak.

Emmett nodded.

"They ran away like cowards and left the kid behind."

"And Edward is still alive?" I didn't know if I had heard that part right.

"Yes. Fred and Lisa didn't kill him, they actually helped him."

"And why do you want us to hurry up?" Brady questioned.

"Leah found you…I mean your bodies. She thinks you're all dead."

"She'll be quite surprised when she sees us again, huh?" Collin laughed and then he cursed his headache.

"I never saw Leah that angry. Not even when Jake knocked her up after she had Isaac. She's out for blood."

"So let her kill the vampire girl. She's dangerous." Brady stated.

"Rosalie is with her. And Esme and Tanya too. If they try to protect the girl, Leah might…"

"My sister won't hurt Rose or the others." I cut him off.

"I doubt that Seth. You should've seen her."

I wanted to believe that my sister wouldn't hurt our friends, but Leah was not the most patient person on the face of the Earth.

"So? Are you good to go?" Emmett asked for the third time.

"It's going to take a while." Jason informed. "I can't feel my arms or legs."

"And my head feels like it's going to explode." Denis complained.

"Stop worrying, Emmett." I said. "Rosalie is fine, besides you told us Edward followed my sister. He'll know what to do."

"Can you please stop walking back and forth? I feel dizzy enough." Jason asked the vampire.

"What if she needs me?" Emmett questioned sadly. "She's my wife."

"If you want to go, go…" I told him.

"Edward told me to stay with you, no matter what."

Ignoring my piercing headache, I forced myself to get up and I tried to phase. Emmett was pleased with my progresses. My friends weren't so lucky. The first time Jason and Brady tried to walk they ended up sprawled on the floor.

"Tell me about the Volturi. Are they here yet?" I asked so that Emmett could relax for a little while.

"I don't think so. But they'll be here soon."

"We really need to go back." Collin said.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Brady growled. "Why can't we phase?"

"We're too weak. We need to be patient." I explained.

Fifteen more minutes was what it took for us to be able to use our legs and arms again. Then, one by one, we managed to phase into our wolf form. However, we were still pretty shaken up. It was worse than any hangover.

_'Seth is that really you?'_ Sam's thoughts sounded as confusing as mine a few moments ago when I woke up. All the other wolves' minds exploded in a mist of surprise and excitement when they realised we were alive.

_'It's really me. Who were you expecting? Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs?'_

_'You're not dead.'_

_'Great…another one stating the obvious.'_ Brady complained.

_'What's going on Sam?'_ I could tell they were running north, after someone, but I didn't have any more details.

_'Joham escaped.'_ Sam explained.

_'I never knew he had been captured.'_ Denis pipped in.

_'He was but when Leah attacked Rosalie and the little vampire girl, he escaped.'_

_'Should we tell Emmett?'_ Jason asked.

_'No.'_ I wasn't going to take any chances of having Emmett Cullen going after my sister to avenge Rosalie.

_'Rosalie is fine.'_ Sam announced and I thanked the old gods for that.

_'What about my sister? Why isn't she with you?'_

_'Kate had to use her power to calm Leah down. Jake's with her.'_ Embry showed us a few glimpses of what had happened at the Cullen's mansion.

_'She bit me when I tried to push her off of Jacob.'_ Quil complained. _'I always told Jake she was a wild one.'_

_'Stop being such a girl, Quil.'_ Embry scolded. _'It was hardly a scratch.'_

_'So what's our situation exactly?'_ I questioned.

_'The Cullen and Denali covens are at the mansion. They don't know exactly what to do about Scarlett.'_ Sam told us.

_'They should kill her right now!'_ Brady roared. _'She almost killed us. I can still feel my heart pounding.'_

_'Are you sure you didn't imprint on her?'_ Paul mocked.

_'Very funny, asshole.'_

_'Anyways, the vampire girl formed some kind of bond with Rosalie. She's on our side now.'_ Quil said. _'I doubt she'll attack us.'_

_'So we're just waiting for the Volturi to come, right?'_ Jason asked nervously.

_'Martin, Justin and Clayton are still guarding the borders of our lands. If the Volturi arrive they'll know.'_

_'Do you need our assistance?'_ I asked that because I could feel my companions weren't in their best shape. Denis was falling behind, Jason and Shane were limping and they were feeling dizzy, Brady and Collin were suffering from severe headaches and I was tired and weak.

_'We're fine.'_ Brady opposed.

_'I can help.'_ Shane said.

_'We're all too weak to fight.'_ I stated. _'But I'm not the alpha, so I can't force you to go home.'_

_'We can manage.'_ Sam said.

_'But you're like two miles away from Joham.'_ Denis stated.

_'We're two miles away, but Harry and Will are just two minutes behind him.'_

_'Ten bucks on the twins.'_ Paul placed his bet and all the wolves wanted to enter.

_'They're leading the pack?'_ I was surprised.

_'They're almost as fast as Leah.'_ Embry said.

_'Why can't we hear their thoughts?'_

_'You can…you just have to focus. They're so into this hunting, it feels like their minds are blocked.'_ Sam explained. _'Go to Forks…all of you. Have some rest.'_

_'We'll take care of the twins.'_ Embry promised.

Since it was an order from our beta, everyone obliged. I went straight to the Cullen's with Emmett to see Leah while the others went to La Push.

Jacob was about to phase to join the pack when we arrived. He hugged me and I noticed he had bruises all over his body.

"We thought you were dead."

"Yeah...well, you know me. I've always liked to surprise people."

"You should've seen her fight." Jacob wasn't complaining like Quil earlier. His voice was filled with pride. "I love the way she fights for her family."

"I'll take your word for it. Are you okay?"

"These? Please, I've been a lot worse."

"I bet she's wilder in bed, right?" Emmett joked passing through us to meet his family inside.

"Moron!" Jacob and I said at the same time.

"So, how is she?" I asked.

"Okay…She's sleeping. You better be by her side when she wakes up."

"I will."

"Have you heard from the twins or Sam?" Jake asked.

"They're still after the leech. The kids are leading the hunt."

Jacob smiled proudly again and a second later he phased and left running.

The dark sky above was calling a bigger storm now. The winds were strong and the rain was heavier than before. I walked inside the Cullen's mansion and joined everyone at the living room.

Scarlett hid behind Rosalie when she saw me but I had no reason to hurt her. Just like the Children of the Moon, she had been used by Joham. None of this was her fault. She was petit for her age, I guessed she was eight or nine years old. Her long red hair contrasted with her white dress and ruby eyes. It was kind of ironic that she was seeking protection from Rosalie while being the most powerful vampire in the planet.

"If you're lying to me, I swear to God I'm going to…"

"We're not lying." Tanya stated firmly. "He's alive."

"Then where is he?" Bella raised her voice.

"He was supposed to be here. He left after Leah." Emmett informed.

"If he's alive, I really need to speak to him." Alice announced.

"You can ask Leah, when she wakes up." I said. They all turned to me.

"Let's wake her up then." Bella approached the couch where my sister was. "I'm glad you're okay, Seth." She added.

"Let her rest." Carlisle prevented Bella to wake up my sister.

"But I need to know."

"You will know soon enough." Kate said. "She'll wake up in a minute or two. The voltage she took was too small…" The vampire woman met my gaze. "I was just trying to help, no harm done."

"I know. No hard feelings." I accepted.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home?" Carlisle asked Tanya.

"What for? We'll miss all the action." Garrett pointed out.

"The Volturi gave their word you would not be involved in this war." Carlisle spoke. "If you stay here…"

"We'll stay." Tanya cut him off. "We're already involved."

Kate and Garrett nodded and then just like Kate had said, Leah opened her eyes and sat down on the couch.

"Are you okay?" I asked kneeling down in front of her. She looked at me surprised and then hugged me like we hadn't seen each other in years. The next minute she was crying like a baby, babbling things about hating to be an only child. Jasper had to use his power to make her calm down. When I told her we had all survived, Leah apologised to Rosalie who simply nodded.

"What about Edward?" Bella charged again. "Have you seen him?"

"For a while…He was after me but then he disappeared."

"Where were you when that happened?" Alice insisted.

"A few miles west of Forks…"

"I know where he is." Alice stated suddenly. "Quillayute Airport is located about ten miles west of the city. Every time Aro chooses to travel in an aircraft he always picks small airports to land."

"Let's go." Bella left the house immediately and Alice and Jasper followed her.

"What do we do now?" Esme asked.

Unfortunately that question was left unanswered.

"I should join the pack." Leah said.

"You need to rest. You look awfully tired." Carlisle walked over to Leah. "I can do a checkup, if you want to."

"No, I'm fine. We should go."

"Shouldn't we wait all here?" Esme suggested. "If Bella and the others find Edward, they'll come here, right?"

I was inclined to accept and stay there when a thunder illuminated the sky followed by an explosion not too far away.

We left the house to see what was going on. It was pouring and sky was so dark it looked like an endless night had fallen over Forks.

"I think the explosion was in La Push." Carlisle said.

"We should go check it out." Leah decided.

"Call us if you need help."

Since we didn't want people to accidently see two giant wolves near the Reservation, Leah and I decided to keep our human forms.

"Rosalie is going to fight to keep the girl, isn't she?" Leah asked me.

"I guess so. But I don't think she'll be able to keep her."

Aro would never give up on possessing such a powerful vampire in his Guard. If Rosalie opposed to his plans, he could easily take her to Volterra to judge her for treason.

"The storm is intensifying." I noted. "We better hurry up."

We were just a few miles away from La Push when we heard the screams and the orange lights up in the sky. At first we thought the Volturi were there but there was no leech scent in the air.

"Is that…?" Leah began.

"Yes, it's a fire."

A huge fire had started in an old warehouse where fuel was kept to be used in the winter. Several houses were in danger as the fire spread due to the winds. People were running back and forth. Some were looking for their families, others were trying to save their belongings.

"I'm going to find Billy and old Quil. You'll find mum." Leah ordered me. "I expect you to be here in less than five minutes, got it?"

"I'm not going to face a vampire, Leah."

"Just be here." She grabbed my wrist. "Don't ever do this to me Seth."

"Okay. I promise I'll be here in five minutes."

We took off in opposite directions. I didn't go too far since my mother had just arrived with Charlie in a screaming patrol-car. Charlie left the vehicle on the road, the motor still running.

"Tell your mother she shouldn't be here!" He begged me.

"This is my people, Charlie. My family." My mother opposed.

"They are my family too, Sue. Let me take care of this matter."

My mother ignored him and she pulled me away from the car.

"Where's Leah?"

"Went to get Billy and old Quil."

"Charlie told me we have to take these people to Forks." She announced.

"They won't go. This is their home. They will stay here."

We were a proud community. No one would willingly leave their houses and run away to Forks just because it was windy and raining like hell.

"Seth, this is not just a storm. They issued a tornado alert." Charlie informed. "An F2 going on F3."

"We can't leave. The Volturi are coming."

"The bad vampires?" Charlie asked with a shiver.

"Yes."

"But the women, children and old people should come."

The firemen came a few minutes later and by then Leah and a few other pack members had joined me already. Together we tried to save three houses nearby but the flames were too intense.

Ambulances began transporting the injured to the Hospital and Billy announced the decision of the tribal council: only men were allowed to stay in La Push to help the firemen, everyone else should go to Forks where they would be taken to a safe place for the night.

"It's going to be a long day." Denis commented sadly. "What are we going to do?"

"We should stay and help, right?" Collin asked.

"Yes. Call Martin, Clayton and Justin. They don't need to patrol anymore. Apparently the Volturi landed in Quillayute." Leah said.

As the wind became stronger, the fire spread more and more into the forest. All the houses in La Push were built of wood, and didn't escape the wrath of the flames. Almost all of east part the Reservation was being consumed by the fire.

We stayed in the Reservation for almost an hour, fighting to keep several houses safe, most of the times, we ended up defeated. And then we felt the stench. Even the fire couldn't take the horrible scent away. The Volturi were coming, that much we knew.

"We're going to check out on the Cullens." Leah announced. "The rest of you can stay."

Before we could leave I asked my mother to find Gwen and take her to a safe place. The last time I had seen her, she had promised me she would wait for me at my house so I was hoping she would listen to my mother and went along. I would find her later.

There were no lights coming from the Cullen's mansion when we arrived. There was only a stench that turned my stomach around. Outside, four vampires all dressed in black were being welcomed by Carlisle.

No matter what the time or circumstances, Carlisle never forgot about his good manners.

"God…what a terrible weather." A blonde vampire was saying. "This humidity will ruin my hair. I hate it."

"Caius…stop complaining about your hair." Aro rolled his eyes and took a step forward to shake Carlisle's hand. "You were the one who insisted on coming."

"Do you mind if we join you?" Leah announced our presence.

"Oh look, the loyal dogs arrived." Caius laughed.

Leah tensed beside me and I had to put a hand on her shoulder.

"He's not worth it." I whispered.

"Now, Caius…There's no need to be rude." Aro smiled. "Of course you can join us. We should have asked your permission to come here but…none of you were nearby and Edward said it was okay."

That was when I noticed that Edward was also there with the rest of his family. Alice, Jasper and Bella had returned as well.

"I believe everyone here know why we came, right?" Aro continued. "We've been after Joham and his men for a while now and to have him finally trapped here…"

"That's what I was trying to tell you, Aro. Joham isn't here anymore." Alice said.

"You told me he ran away, dear." Aro said quietly. "He might not be here, in your lands or the pack lands, but he's still in the United States. We'll get him for sure. Now all we need is your permission…an the pack's, of course, to search everywhere. We need full access…"

"My pack is after the leech as we speak." Leah announced. "You can go back to Italy. Leave this up to us."

"Leah's right." Bella said. I had never seen Bella talk like that. To have her agreeing with my sister was sort of new. "If you had done your job in the first place and killed that bastard when you captured him years ago, none of this would've happened."

"Honey, calm down." Edward touched his wife's hand.

"Calm down? I almost lost you Edward. Do you have any idea how it was for me to think that you were gone forever? Nothing made sense anymore. Not to mention the wolves that almost died today…So tell me exactly why should we give them full access to our lands and our country when all of this is their fault?"

I was with Bella on that one too. I didn't like the idea of having a Volturi army all around the United States since eventually they would have to feed.

"That was quite a speech, Bella." Leah admitted and Bella half smiled. "I'm with you on this one."

"I understand your point of view." Aro confessed. "But we want to make amends."

"Shove your amends up your sparkling asses." Leah mocked.

"Leah…" I warned her. "Don't start."

"My dear Bella, back then I never knew Joham would become so dangerous. Plus he has… had such a potential. It would be such a waste to kill him. Besides, we must learn how to be merciful. When you and Edward first visited us I let you both go, didn't I? And you both deserved to be punished, remember?"

"We were never a threat like Joham is." Bella opposed.

"I know, and that's why we're here. I have an army outside Forks, ready to capture Joham. Alec and Jane are eager to put their hands on him. This time, he will pay with his life."

"Aro, can we get this over with? We don't need their permission. All we need to know is where the Children of the Moon are!" Caius raised his voice. "I want them dead!"

"I've told you before, they're gone." Edward said. Caius looked at Edward intensively.

"You're lying. They're here, I know they are."

"They realised Joham was only using them and left."

"And why on Earth did you let them go? They're our enemies!" The blond vampire yelled.

"Your enemies, Caius. Not ours." Edward stated firmly.

"Vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies." Caius said. "And I want all of them dead."

"Find them and kill them, but not in our lands." Carlisle told the Volturi.

"And where are they?" The blonde insisted.

"They're quite unpredictable. They can be anywhere." Alice announced. I could almost feel Caius' anger.

"Fine!" He burst out. "I've always told Aro that you Cullens are all worthless. You have a pack of dogs as best friends for crying out loud! You're disgusting!"

"Now…let's all take a deep breath." Aro looked at his fellow elder warning him to keep calm.

"I didn't know you needed to breathe." Leah whispered and I laughed at her joke.

"There's another matter we need to discuss, right?" Aro ignored Leah's comment and his eyes met Rosalie's. "You have a new member in the family."

Scarlett had been hiding behind Rosalie the whole time.

"Come here…let me see you." Aro called but the girl didn't move.

"I guess she's too shy." Caius pipped in.

"Edward told me she is special, is that right?" Aro asked.

Rosalie nodded. She knew that in moment Aro realised Scarlett was an immortal child, they would be in trouble so she picked her up and walked towards the Volturi.

"This is Scarlett. She's been with us for a couple of hours and yes, she is special."

"An…immortal child?" The three elders were shocked.

"She must die." The third vampire elder announced.

"I told you she's special. Are you deaf?" Rosalie inquired with despise.

"What do you mean by special?" Aro was interested. "You know that all the immortal children have to be killed. I'm sure that Tanya and Kate still remember what happened to their own mother, right? So even if the child is special, you should've never created her."

"We didn't create her." Emmett backed Rosalie up. "She was being used by Joham and the Romanian coven. We just took her in."

"I hate those Romanian creeps." Caius blurted out. "They have no sense of fashion whatsoever. And the way they speak...that stupid accent..."

"Is there anyone that you actually like?" Leah asked.

"None of your business, dog…I mean bitch." He smiled, happy with his insult and Leah just rolled her eyes.

"We don't know much about her." Esme told Aro. "And she didn't say word since we took her in."

"She's not like the other immortal children. She can control her bloodlust." Carlisle explained.

"That's impossible. My Didyme's cousin, Alecta created several children before we killed her and none was able to control their thirst. That was why I never gave my consent for Didyme to create an immortal child."

"Marcus… don't mention my poor and beloved sister, please." Aro asked.

"We have to take her with us and kill her."

Scarlett hugged Rosalie and then she reached out an arm in Aro's direction. His eyes were filled with curiosity but also suspicion.

"Eleazar?" He asked. The fourth vampire took off his hood and Tanya and Kate smiled seeing their friend as he returned the smile back.

"It's okay, Aro. She's not dangerous. She wants to show you something." Eleazar stated.

"She has a power?"

"Indeed." Eleazar confirmed.

"What power?" Aro wanted to know.

"I'm not sure…I'm a bit confused."

Aro observed the vampire child carefully and then he touched her small hand. It took only a few seconds.

"Wonderful." He confessed with a huge smile planted on his lips. "I'm almost out of words. This is the most amazing child in the world. And her powers…"

"Someone won the lotery." Leah commented and Caius glared at us.

"What happened?" The blonde elder asked. "Can you please fill us in?"

"She's coming with us. She showed me the future. She'll be a part of our Special Guard."

"But she can also stay here since…" Rosalie began.

"That's out of the question, my dear. We'll make a deal, you and your family can go visit her whenever you want, okay?"

"But…"

"Rose…" Emmett reached his wife's shoulder. "She'll be well taken care of."

"Of course she will." Aro promised. "Sulpicia and Athenodora will be so happy to have her. Everyone will love her."

"But not the same way she would be loved here." Rosalie said.

"Well…there are many kinds of love."

"Rose, let her go." Carlisle walked towards his daughter.

Rosalie put the child on the floor and she walked over to Aro who was still holding her hand.

"We'll make a feast when we arrived to Volterra, to celebrate our newest member in the family." He said excitedly. "What do you think my child?"

Scarlett shrugged.

"She doesn't speak a lot, does she?" Caius complained.

"Well at least she won't be as annoying as the others. They talk too much." Marcus sighed. "Let's go home."

"We can't go home, can we? Aro? We came here to destroy the Children of the Moon!"

"They're not here Caius. And I believe that by now they're probably far away." Aro exchanged a look with Alice, who remained quiet. "Without Joham, they're nothing."

"But their curse will spread faster than the black plague." Caius didn't want to go home empty handed. "They're population will rise and…"

"We have Scarlett now." Aro stated.

"A vampire child! Big deal Aro."

"When we arrive home I'll show you just how amazing this vampire child is, my brother. We'll take care of the werewolves later, I promise. As for Joham, we'll place our army alongside the USA borders. Is that alright for you?"

Leah and I looked at each other. That wasn't a decision we wanted to make on our own. Jacob was the alpha and we should also talk to Sam and the tribal council.

"Can we trust your men not to attack innocent people?" I asked.

"In your lands they won't but the United States is such a big country and outside your lands, I can't promise anything."

"Fine…" Leah accepted. "Anyways my pack will probably take him down first."

"I hope you're right." I whispered to my sister.

"So do I." She whispered back.

Aro turned around and the other vampires did the same, except for Eleazar who decided to stay with his family.

The nightmare was almost over. The Volturi were going home without hurting anyone. The werewolves were gone too. Joham would soon be caught but if he managed to escape he would not be coming here anytime soon and we would finally be able to focus on our own problems which included an F2 tornado coming over and a huge fire in our Reservation.

But before the black-cloaked vampires could leave the Cullen's lands to return to their aircraft, a wolf came running through the forest and attacked one of the leeches.

I couldn't see the leech that fell on the floor, but a minute later, I did recognise Caius' screams. The wolf however was not one of us. It was actually Gwen. Her wolf form was smaller and slimmer than ours. Her fur was white except in her back and paws, which were golden, almost like the colour of honey.

The thunders illuminated the sky once again as Leah and I ran towards the battling duo.

Aro and Marcus were protecting the vampire child as Gwen tried to rip Caius apart. As much as I liked it, I knew that Caius' death would only make things worse for us.

For a wolf that had never entered a battle, Gwen was performing brilliantly.

"I'll try to get her away from him. You try to talk to her." Leah said and then she phased right beside me.

Jasper came to join us as well since his power could be handy. By the time the rest of the Cullens gathered around, Leah had already pushed Gwen off of Caius, who was screaming bloody murder while trying to find his missing left arm. It was Kate who found it and returned it to the vampire elder who was still cursing.

"Kill her!" He shouted an order to Leah who ignored him.

"She doesn't belong to Jacob's pack, right?" Edward asked me.

"No…" I told him and he immediately read on my mind all about Gwen's arrival at La Push. "I'll try to stop her."

In that moment Gwen managed to push my sister into a tree and she turned around ready to attack Caius again. I put myself between them and Edward and Carlisle surrounded Caius to prevent him to strike back.

"Gwen! Stop!" She was incredibly brave but her act could cost us a lot more than just an angry elder.

Gwen growled at me but she didn't move. She was quite beautiful in her wolf form and for a minute I was captivated by her eyes.

"Leah?" I called. My sister got up and stood behind Gwen. "They're not enemies and they were leaving." I explained to Gwen. "Do you understand?"

Another growl.

"I want her dead! I don't fucking care if we have an agreement with these dogs or not. She attacked me, she must die!"

"Caius…She doesn't know about the agreement and she's new in the pack. She acted on instinct." Edward explained calmly.

"So you're saying I should turn my back on this and go?"

"Yes." I told him.

"No way!"

"Look, I won't be able to calm her down if you're here." I told the vampire. I was quite sure he was trying to murder me with his eyes.

"We have a non-aggression pact, you stupid mutt! She attacked me! This is war!"

"No, Russia and Germany signed a non-aggression pact in 1939, leech." I replied. "We have a verbal agreement that includes only the wolves of my pack. She's not from my pack. You get the point, right?"

"I don't care if she's from your pack or not. She's one of you."

"Now, now Caius, there's no need for drama." Aro entered the argument.

"Drama! I almost died!"

"You had an armed ripped off leech. That's hardly a mortal wound for a dead guy." I pointed out and I could see Leah was laughing inside.

"After all that happened today, don't let this incident affect our relationship." Carlisle was speaking directly to the three elders.

"If this happens again, I'll take full responsibility, is that better?" I suggested.

Caius glared at me one last time and left, cursing the weather, our pack, our country, our manners, and everything he could think of.

"Control the feisty shewolf, will you?" Aro glanced at me. "By the way, I thought your sister was the only female wolf…"

"So did I." I admitted. "I guess we were both wrong."

Aro took Scarlett's hand again and they left with Marcus closing the march. Edward and the other vampires sighed in relief when they were out of our sight.

Leah went to the forest and came back wearing a worn out dress.

"You were pretty good little brother." She complemented.

One by one, the Cullens began walking home. The rain was too heavy and the winds too strong. It was uncomfortable to be outside.

"Get her to phase back and come inside." Leah told me and followed Alice.

I waited until everyone was inside and then I took of my t-shirt, placed it on the ground and turned around.

"Phase back." I ordered. Gwen did what I asked and put on my t-shirt without a word. Her eyes were on the floor when I turned around to face her.

"Sorry…" She muttered.

"I told you to stay at my house."

"I was worried." She confessed.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't know what was going on."

"We didn't tell you what was going on to protect you and you almost got us killed. Caius hates our kind and the others…well let's just say they're not our biggest fans either. You were lucky my sister stopped you and Jasper managed to calm him down."

"I'm really sorry."

"Like I said…you were lucky."

She was close to tears now and I felt like an asshole. It wasn't actually her fault so I shouldn't be so hard on her.

"I need you to go to Forks and stay with my mother."

"But I want to stay with you."

"I can't take care of you Gwen. And I don't want to put you in danger."

"Please, Seth. I'd rather be with you than worrying all night long."

That meant she was worried about me. For some reason I liked the idea. I cursed myself immediately after that thought. I shouldn't be so close to her. She was Dominic's sister and she belonged to another pack. Actually, she was supposed to be Lance's mate. I shouldn't have feelings for her. But if that was the case, why was I feeling the urge to protect her? Why did I want her safe?

"I can help." She said taking a step forward.

I was caught off guard when she put her warm hand on my chest. I was led by the moment and the next thing I knew I was brushing my lips against hers. She had her eyes closed and I followed my instincts, I kissed her.

We broke the kiss when we heard several howls. My pack was calling.

"Gwen…I…" I didn't really know what to say. She was blushing and I had no words that could justify my actions.

"Seth! Let's go!" Leah called coming out. "Gwen, Bella will take you to Forks."

"I have to go." I told Gwen.

"Make sure you come back." She whispered.

I touched her face one last time and then I phased. The day wasn't over yet.

**...To be continued in **_**The Final Judgment (Dies Irae)**__** – Part 4**_

* * *

><p>ANote: Only two more chapters to go. :)


	36. The Final Judgment part 4

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 5_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 4. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother read the resume I wrote on my profile page.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks you for reviewing: Starr Cullen, A. Ali, Rafaela, evanescent reality, ABarbieStory, brankel1, Isa Clearwater, BB-Waters, Jeakat, Jada91, Ritchi, MelkiSihou, iLoveYouStar, Maximus05, TheSkeptic88, Teagann, Blackwater Crazziii, ASH186, Jayd Izabell Carter Marie, Anne Sullivan, roxymari.28, Crazeemee, CaliAndersen, the one and only team Jacob, TheHotPinkRose, kaciety, Jade, Leilani972, HARIHAAT .LAENO, Briannewambolt, twilight98275, Miss. sangster, Mrs. Blackwater 3, Rachel x, Mrs Noah Puckerman, Kary G., Nakala, Inamioly, Celeste, leaa'clearwaterr, Chica29, AllieBlack16, Tara Maria, BlackwaterLove, IBTeri, XRX, Guest, none, Kwop, Mariella Lautner, Firefly-class.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part V**_

_**Epilogue**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**36. The Final Judgment (Dies Irae) – Part Four **

During that hunting I couldn't stop myself from thinking that one day I would no longer hunt vampires, I would no longer lead my pack and I would no longer protect my people because running right beside me were my successors.

Harry and Will were doing a great job so far. What they lacked in experience they had it on speed and endurance and I was proud even if that meant that one day I would have to hand over my position to one of them.

As we were heading north, the rain and the wind were becoming stronger. Washington State wasn't the typical state where you would spend your holidays but this was extreme. We were used to bad weather, lots of rain even during the summer, and very cold and wet winters but this was something else, probably a tropical storm.

'_There's only one way to get this leech.'_ William said. _'We need to build a security perimeter.'_

'_Okay, what's your idea?'_ I asked him. My kids were putting all of their efforts into this.

'_I know where Joham's going. Reading the patterns he's been showing us, I'm sure he's going straight to the storm.'_

'_You read patterns?' _Embry asked.

'_Sure, it's easy.'_ Will said proudly.

'_No, it's not.'_ I told him. _'It's one of the hardest things we do. You can only read patterns when you know your enemy extremely well because only if you know him and his technique, you can guess what he's about to do. And you don't know Joham that well.'_

'_We all suck at reading patterns.' _Quil added.

William smiled internally.

'_I've always known I'm awesome.'_

'_So you know what he'll do…'_ Embry started._ 'How is that going to help us? Are we going to the centre of the storm too?'_

If Will was going to suggest that, I would have to step up and take the lead again. A vampire would survive being hit by a storm, a hurricane or a tornado but we were a very different story. They were immortal but we weren't.

'_Guys…seriously…we can't follow him. If this is really a tropical storm, we can…die.'_

'_We're pretty aware of that, Sully.'_ Harry said. _'But that's exactly what he wants. He thinks the storm will slow us down and we'll stop hunting him.'_

'_I'm kind of tempted on agreeing with him…'_ Josh confessed. _'No way we can go straight into that storm and expect to keep chasing him. The wind is too strong.'_

'_We're not going to go straight into the storm.'_ Harry announced.

'_What's the plan?'_ Sam asked.

'_The square tactic.'_ William explained. _'Ever heard of it?'_

'_Vaguely.'_ I confessed.

'_If we set a security perimeter and make him stay in the middle, we'll be able to catch him.'_ Harry explained.

'_So we're just going to circle him, right?'_ Embry asked.

'_It's the same principle but to surround him in a circle will be too obvious and if he guesses what we're trying to do, he'll try to change directions and we'll have to think of some other way. If he sees wolves ahead of him, he'll know what we're doing.'_ William informed.

'_So we need help.'_ I realized. _'We don't have enough wolves to do a square formation.'_

'_Someone needs to be ahead of him, and come his way from the north, while we're behind him.'_ Harry said.

'_Let's see what I can get.'_ I howled and I wasn't surprised when Leah was the first wolf to answer my call followed by Seth.

She was excited about our plan to surprise the leech and capture him but the news she told us were too serious for us to call the rest of the pack. La Push was being consumed by a huge fire and eight of our members were needed there.

'_We can still ask the Cullens for help, right?'_ I questioned. Though I doubted that eight vampires would be enough to help us out following the plan.

'_Bella, Esme and Carlisle went to Forks, they're trying to help.'_ Seth announced._ 'But we can ask the rest of them…'_

'_Unless…'_ Leah began. _'We talk to Aro, he's on his way to Quillayute Airport as we speak but he can send his army to help.'_

'_So they did show up?'_

'_Yep.'_

'_Are they taking the vampire kid with them?'_

'_Yes. The big boss is over the moon. You should've seen him…'_

Personally I would rather have killed the vampire child before they arrived but at least they were leaving and no one had been tortured or killed. So I guess things had worked out alright.

'_As long as they recognize us as their allies. I can't be chasing Joham worried that we'll be attacked by the Volturi too.' _

'_Don't worry Jacob. We'll talk to Edward and we'll join you as soon as possible.'_ Leah promised. _'Kids…behave and do what your father tells you.'_

Fifteen minutes later Leah and Seth were back with news. Not all of them good. The Cullens had accepted to go with Leah and Seth to the Quillayute Airport to talk to Aro. The vampire elder was ready to fly out of the country but he listened to Edward and sent six members of his Special Guard plus seventeen new members of his coven to help us. Some had special abilities, like a vampire woman named Sage and a guy named Shannon.

Edward and Jasper were keeping a close eye on them because they could turn unstable since they had never been anywhere near wolves.

'_So, where are Rosalie and Alice?'_ I questioned. Through Leah's thoughts I could only see three Cullens running up the coast to Neah Bay. I knew Bella, Esme and Carlisle were helping at the Reservation or in Forks but I didn't see the Pixie and Blondie anywhere.

'_There was a small problem…at the airport.'_ Seth explained. _'They had to stay there.'_

'_The Volturi are staying?'_ Sam asked, not happy with that.

'_No…actually, they left already. I mean the elders, Scarlett and a couple of members of their Special Guard.' _

'_So what was it?'_ I asked.

'_We'll talk about that later.'_ Seth promised. _'Trust me, it's better this way.'_

'_Miss Sadistic and her evil twin brother are in charge.'_ Leah said referring to Jane and Alec.

'_Great.'_ Everyone knew I was being ironic.

'_How the fuck did they take-off in these weather conditions?'_ Josh thought to himself still thinking about Aro.

No one answered.

'_We have about an hour before the tornado hits us full force.'_ Seth announced.

'_So what's with all this rain and this wind? Is this some kind of a warm up?'_ Quil asked frustrated. He hated to have his fur wet.

'_Pussy.'_ Paul laughed.

'_It's…uncomfortable alright?'_ Quil defended himself._ 'Almost as much as stepping on shit.'_

'_You're still a pussy, Quil. No one is afraid of a storm.'_

'_Fuck off, Paul! And it's a damn tornado!'_

'_Let's focus, guys. We're close now.'_ I told them. We were running for too long. Everyone was getting anxious by the minute.

'_Okay, it's time.'_ William ordered. _'Five of us in each side of the square, excluding the four edges: one on north, one on south, one on west and the last one on east. The rest will disperse in case he manages to pass through us.'_

'_Can you pass on the orders to the Volturi?'_ I questioned Seth.

'_Sure. Edward's right beside me, he'll tell them.'_

As soon as Edward understood our plan, Seth and Leah came to join us with the Cullens, as the Volturi went up farther north to be able to turn around and close in on Joham.

'_Can you see him?'_ Embry asked.

'_I can.'_ Harry replied. _'Just like Will said, he's going straight into the eye of that storm…'_

'_When will we be ready to close in on him?' _Paul asked.

'_As soon as the Volturi are in position.' _Harry said.

We were ready for action and anxious to end this hunting from hell so when Edward announced the Volturi were ready too, we began to move. Though it was my job to lead the pack, I decided I should allow my kids to have that honour. They had proved to be in shape and we were there because of them, so it was only fair they could finish what they had started.

We moved slowly, following Harry and William's orders. We all knew we had to catch Joham before he entered the tornado perimeter.

When the leech realised what was happening he was surrounded by wolves and vampires and we saw in his eyes he was trying to find a way out. This wasn't the kind of situation he could deal with just a speech. If he wanted to escape, he would have to fight.

He explored our weakest points and tried to take down Sully and Josh, but Embry, Sam and Emmett joined the two wolves and managed to keep Joham inside the secured zone we had established.

Then he turned west and ran in Leah's direction. Maybe he thought a woman was easier to handle. Any other woman probably was but not mine. Leah was going to give him hell if he messed with her. Besides she was still furious about what had happened to Seth earlier.

'_He's attacking one of us at a time to see if the others leave their positions.' _William said._ 'We're going to be next.'_

'_I have a plan…When he attacks you I'll leave my position to help you…'_ Harry announced.

'_But if you do that, he'll find his way out.' _Embry said.

'_Jared will take my place and then the three of us can take him down for good.'_

'_I'm ready.'_ Jared agreed with Harry's plan.

'_I'll push him towards you, Will.'_ Leah said.

'_Let him come, I'm ready to take him down.'_

The plan would have worked if the Volturi hadn't interfered. They were eager to join the fight, and they wanted to be the ones to capture Joham. Edward tried to warn them to keep their positions but Jane ordered the others to attack Joham when he was occupied fighting against both my sons.

Miss Sadistic, as Leah called her, was confident that her subordinates had all the special abilities needed to catch Joham but she forgot that a moving target, fighting against two wolves wouldn't be that easy to get. In fact, when the vampire that had the ability to immobilse a person tried to get Joham, she ended up immobilising Harry and Will instead.

Now that the formation was broken, we all joined the fight. It was the only thing to do to prevent Joham's escape.

'_I can't move!'_ William roared while Harry was cursing the vampire who had done that.

"It will wear off. Just hang on in there." Edward said.

"Alec! Where is he?" Jane yelled at her brother.

"There!"

"Do it now!" She ordered.

"Jacob, tell everyone to stay back. Alec's going to use his power!" Edward yelled.

Not all of us managed to avoid Alec's power in time. The ones who weren't affected were me, Leah, Seth, Paul and Sam as well as Edward, Jasper and Emmett. Everyone else lost their ability to hear, speak, see, smell and feel. For that brief period of time, some of the Volturi managed to corral Joham and a fight followed.

Of course everyone forgot that he was more than three hundred years old. A vampire that old could still fight disposed of his five senses. He just had to keep on running and that's what he did until he was blocked by Edward and Emmett. Together they managed to grab him and I really thought the fight was over however Jane came forward and used her power on the three of them.

She didn't care who was fighting on her side as long as she could inflict pain on someone. When she whispered the word "pain", Edward, Emmett and Joham bent down in agony but the next minute, Joham stood up and left running again. He hadn't felt any pain, he was just faking.

"How could he escape my power?" Jane was astonished that her power didn't work on Joham.

"Your brother just used his power on him…" Edward explained. "And his power prevents its victims to feel anything at all, remember?"

'_Now it's up to us. Paul, Sam he's going your way!'_ I warned my pack mates.

Chased by the Volturi, Joham was running blindly towards Sam and Paul but he suddenly regained his senses and went left to avoid Sam's teeth. Then Paul saw an opening and jumped over Joham sending both of them to the ground. When he finally managed to get up, the leech was already running again but his left arm was on Paul's mouth.

"Keep that arm with you dog." One of the Volturi ordered.

I joined Sam, Leah and Seth after Joham. Leah was the fastest wolf in the pack and she knew that if the leech managed to reach the cliffs on Neah Bay, he would be able to escape. Vampires were fast swimmers.

Before Joham could jump into the ocean, Leah used her speed and agility to reach him. Only when that happened, Joham bit her on the shoulder and she failed to keep him from the edge. With one last movement Joham jumped and took Leah with him.

I was pretty sure I screamed as Leah fell into the ocean's waters. It wasn't the fall that frightened me but the rocks under the water. We could heal fast but we were mortals.

'_She must have returned to her human form._' Sam said when we stopped hearing Leah's thoughts. I was trying not to freak out and in that precise moment, Jared howled, calling us.

'_Jake! Harry attacked Jane! You better come now!'_

'_Go! I'll get Leah.'_ Seth told me as Sam and I turned around. What the hell was that kid doing? To attack Jane was suicide and could end our agreement with the Volturi.

The scene that was unraveled before my eyes was too weird for me to even comment. Jane was lying down on the forest floor, her hair all messed up and her black cloak wrapped around her body. Harry was on his human form on top of her, his hands around her wrists locked over her head.

"We had him, you stupid girl! You should've kept your position like you were told! You shouldn't have made the other leech use her power on us!"

Jane hissed furiously and called for her brother who was being kept away by the rest of the pack. I could see he was debating on using his powers on all of us, but he had orders from Aro not to.

"Let her go!" Alec yelled.

'_Let him kill her, dad!'_ Will begged.

'_She's using her power on Harry but he's holding on.'_ Jared stated. He was right. Harry was in pain but his rage was overcoming Jane's power. _'You better stop this or someone will get hurt.'_

I phased back and put my shorts on. Then I pulled Harry away from Jane who stood up immediately and began fixing up her clothes and her hair.

"I should kill you for this, you mutt!" She growled.

"You almost killed us all when you left your position, you dumbass!" He spat back and tried to reach her again. "Let me strangle her, dad."

"That's not a good idea." I grabbed his shoulder. "We can't attack them…unless we want to start another war, and quite frankly I just want to go back home."

"I should've ripped her head off when I had the chance."

The rest of the Volturi and the Cullens were arriving.

"So, he escaped again. Way to go Jane."

"It wasn't my fault, Chelsea."

"You were in command." Chelsea opposed.

"So, where is he?" Asked a vampire who was now carrying Joham's arm.

"In the ocean." I informed.

"Well…it doesn't actually matter. Now that we have this, we'll catch him sooner or later."

"How?" I asked.

"If you take off a part of a vampire's body that part will reattach itself to the body as soon as possible. In this case, Joham ran away but his arm will try to go to him the same way his body will search for the missing arm." Edward explained. "This doesn't happen often…but it has happened before."

"So…you're going to take that arm to Volterra and wait for Joham to go there so he can have it back?" I asked.

"That or we'll ask Alistair to find him." Jane told us. "He has finally accepted to join us. He's probably in Volterra as we speak."

"You and your mutts can go home. We'll take it from here." Alec added walking towards his sister. Soon all the Volturi were around the twins.

"Aro won't be pleased." Chelsea whispered.

"He's not going to be displeased either." Jane opposed. "We won't go back empty handed."

"You need to control our new members better."

Jane glared coldly at the vampire beside her.

"And you should know your place, Chelsea. Which is way below me." Jane said. "And don't worry about the new members, they'll be punished for their poor performance today…"

Some of the new Volturi seemed worried after that threat.

"Tell Aro we'll get in touch later." Edward told Alec who nodded.

One by one the Volturi began to leave. Jane and Alec were the last ones to turn their back on us.

"By the way, pup." Jane said glaring at Harry. "If you ever touch me again, I will personally rip your head off."

Harry grinned.

"I'm not scared of you, Miss Sparkles. The next time we meet you better do what you're told."

"Mutt." She growled.

"Succubus."

Jane opened her mouth again but Alec pulled her by the arm.

"Let's go Jane or the others are going to think that you grew fond of this pup."

Jane glared one last time and followed her twin brother.

"We should go too." Jasper said when the Volturi were out of our sight taking Joham's arm along with them.

"I'm going back for Leah, she fell over the cliffs trying to catch Joham."

"There's no need, I'm here."

I sighed when I heard her voice. Seth was helping her because she had a bleeding leg and there was a huge bruise on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" I asked hugging her.

"I'm fine but I think I killed the rock." She joked and I laughed.

"Come on, I'll take you." I offered.

"What? Are you going to carry me back to La Push in your arms?"

"Why not? I've done it before."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did. The day Sue and Charlie got married."

Leah probably recalled that small incident when she hurt her leg trying to fight a vampire alone.

"I guess chivalry isn't dead yet."

Of course Leah didn't let me carry her all the way home, especially in front of our children but I had to help her walking. It took us a few minutes to get to our lands since the weather conditions weren't helping at all. On our way I resumed what happened before the Volturi left so that Leah and Seth could know what had happened. Leah was amused and proud when I told her that Harry had tried to kill Jane and had managed to take the pain she inflicted him better than anyone else.

We found Rosalie and Alice at the Quillayute Airport waiting for us. Worried about the situation at La Push I decided to send the pack there, except for Leah and me.

"Sam, just make sure they stay with Sue or my dad, alright?" I asked. Will and Harry had proved to be good fighters but they were still kids and now I wanted them safe.

"Sure."

"But dad, we want to help in the Reservation." William opposed.

"Only if Sam thinks it's safe." I told him.

"Okay." They both agreed on my terms and turned around.

"Harry, Will…" I called them before they could leave. "You did a good job today. I'm proud of you."

I saw a smile on both of my sons' faces that turned into a cocky grin.

"Well, you'll need to be replaced soon, since you're getting old." Harry joked.

"Oh, really? Since I'm so old, maybe I should stop giving you an allowance and maybe you should start working, a little more income wouldn't hurt…"

"You're not _that_ old." Harry corrected.

"Good to hear that son." I gave him a slap in the head and we both laughed. "Behave and do what Sam tells you to do."

"Sure, sure." They said in unison.

Now it was just me, Leah and the Cullens. And the small problem we had to solve at Quillayute.

"So…what happened here?" I asked.

Leah held my hand.

"It's going to be hard…but you have to do it." She told me.

"Do what?" I was confused.

When we walked inside the small airport I noticed the metallic scent in the air. There was a middle-aged woman sitting on the couch of what was a small waiting room for the passengers. There was a vending machine and a small table with last month's magazines. On the back there was a restroom and in the middle of the room there was a desk. It was the workplace of the receptionist: Wendy Kunftmann.

"Wendy worked here all of her life." Alice told me. The woman seemed in a daze and she was wearing a bandage around her head. "She's in shock…" Alice added.

"Why?"

"Vampire attack." Rosalie answered.

"The Volturi?"

"Maybe…we don't know exactly. My guess it was one of the new members of the Volturi. I think he couldn't control his thirst and did it even against Aro's orders." Alice explained.

"Did he bite her?" I asked.

"Not her…But there are five other employers in the control room upstairs."

"She saw everything." Rosalie announced. "We've told her she hit her head and imagined the whole thing. She's confused. I think she's going to need a sedative."

"What are we going to do?"

"We called Carlisle already. He'll know what to do." Alice assured us.

"Okay…So we can go home, right?"

"Actually…the five guys were attacked, they were bitten."

"I know, Alice. They're dead."

"No, they're not. In a few hours they'll start turning into vampires." She informed. "See the problem now?"

"Shit!" I cursed. Alice was probably right. That was the work of an amateur. A young and reckless vampire.

And because of that vampire five innocent people were about to turn into blood sucking leeches and I had to decide their fates. Those men probably had families, people who loved them. I read their names on their desks when I reached the upper floor. There was an ex-marine, David Hughes, and four control operators Tim Johnson, Marc Humphrey, Charles Chains and Kevin Lynchen.

"You have two options, Jacob." Edward reminded me.

"I know…" I sighed. "They won't be humans when they wake up, will they?"

"No." He said plainly. "But they can learn how to be like us. Carlisle is a good teacher, you know?"

"It doesn't work for all of you…It didn't work for Lisa…"

Edward was quiet.

"If I let them turn, they will be just four more vampires on the loose."

"But if you kill them, you'll feel guilty for the rest of your life." The mind reader concluded.

"If you kill them, you'll be saving lives and you'll be easing their pain." Jasper told me. "They're in pain right now and soon it will double."

In the end I didn't actually have an option. Jasper and Rosalie were fast. The men never felt a thing.

A few minutes later Carlisle, Esme and Bella arrived. As the doctor was taking care of Leah's arm and leg, Bella told us the fire in La Push had finally been put down and everyone was now searching for a safe place to stay for the night. The next couple of hours the tornado could increase intensity and if that happened so would the damages.

When we left the airport to go to La Push, Carlisle promised that Wendy would be alright and they would take care of everything so that no one had any suspicions about the five bodies that would be found hours later.

Since the Denali coven had also left to meet Carmen in Alaska we called off all the patrols for the night. Leah and I stayed in the Reservation to make sure everything was alright. I allowed the rest of pack to spend the night with their families in a safe place.

Since our house was still standing we decided to stay home and convinced the twins to go to Forks with Seth. While my sons were gathering some clothes and Leah was checking the house to see if it was really safe for us to stay, I took the opportunity to speak to Seth alone.

"Today you were definitely one of the best out there. If Sam wasn't my beta, I would promote you to that position."

"Thanks… I only did my job."

"But there's something worrying me."

"What?"

"She's not one of us. Don't assume she'll stay here forever." I knew Seth would understand my words. His relationship with Dominic's sister couldn't go any further.

"Don't worry about me, Jake. I'm not a teenager."

"You need to be careful. She belongs to another tribe, another pack and she has a family."

"I know that, but she's also a Quileute."

"Part Quileute and she's Lance's mate. Just like Leah is my alpha female, she belongs to Lance."

"Lance is married."

"Two years from now, he won't resist the mating season and neither will she. They'll become mates."

"Unless she stays with our pack."

"I don't see how, Seth. It'll be too complicated."

"It's easy, just let her stay. You allowed Josh to stay with us, why not Gwen?"

"Josh was alone, he needed us."

"So does she."

"Leah told me what happened to her but…she has a brother, two sisters and a father in Campbell. She'll be fine."

"If she goes back, they'll find out about her past and what she did to that man. She'll go to jail."

"She killed a man, Seth."

"She killed the man who raped her. She was just a kid when he... Imagine it was Sarah. What would you do?"

I lowered my eyes. If that was Sarah I would kill the bastard.

"We all make mistakes, Jake. She knows she committed a crime but she killed a rapist, not an innocent man." He insisted. "I know it's wrong to take someone's life but… he also took something from her. He took her childhood."

"You're falling for her, Seth. That's why you want her to stay. That's why you're defending her and that's why you think you need to protect her."

"I'm not." He denied firmly. "She's only a friend."

"I know how it feels. I denied I was in love with Leah for a long time." I confessed. "Look, I don't blame you…she's a beautiful young girl but you're playing a dangerous game here. She can't stay in our pack and as soon as I can, I'm going to talk to the Heiltsuk council to get to the bottom of this. So you better stay away from her."

"Is that an order?"

"An advice. Many things can happen if you don't control your emotions."

"So you want me to control my emotions? That's funny." Seth smiled. "What do you think it will happen if I don't?"

"I don't know…I just don't want to see you heartbroken."

"Why would I be heartbroken Jacob?"

"Because I can't have a female wolf in the pack. What do you think it'll happen when it's mating season? All the non-imprinted wolves will feel attracted to her, they will fight for her…Is that what you want?"

"No."

"And I haven't even mentioned the imprint."

"I haven't imprinted."

"Exactly. Do you want to hurt her like Sam hurt your sister?"

Seth clenched his fists but remained quiet.

"I'm sorry Seth." I added. "Just…be careful and make sure you make the right decision."

To tell Seth to forget about Gwen was unfair on my part, especially because I had been on that same situation years ago. It was unfair to ask him to give up on someone when I had done precisely the opposite. I had fought for Leah like a desperate man. Everyone thought I was making a big mistake but against all odds we were happy.

So it sounded wrong to do that to Seth but I didn't have a choice. As much as I would like to help Gwen, she had a family and a pack to take care of her and I didn't want to risk future battles within my pack because of a female.

Outside the wind was still pretty strong but the intensity of the storm was actually decreasing despite what the authorities had predicted. Maybe in a few hours they could cancel the alert and everyone could return to the Reservation.

"So now what?" Leah asked. "Should we…secure the house?"

"I don't think the storm will intensify. I think we're safe."

Leah approached me and hugged me tightly and for the first time that day I didn't feel worried or angry. Things didn't go exactly like we wanted to but we were alright. Sooner or later Joham would be caught and things would return to normal.

"Is it really over?" Leah asked not sure that we were actually safe.

"It is." I replied kissing the top of her head.

"I was afraid." She confessed.

"Me too." I admitted.

"It has started, Jacob. From now on this will be Harry and William's lives."

"I know, but there's nothing we can do. We are what we are but I promise I'll be here for them, always."

"We could leave."

"Leave?"

"We could have a normal life and give our kids a normal life too. They don't deserve to spend their time chasing vampires and to risk their lives for people they don't know."

I knew this wasn't Leah talking, it was just her fear of losing our children.

"We could delegate our responsibilities on someone else and have a quiet life…" She stopped suddenly when she noticed I wasn't talking.

"This will never happen, right?" She inquired.

I nodded negatively.

"We've got too many people depending on us." I said.

She sighed.

"Well it doesn't hurt to dream…" She smiled and pulled me into the couch. "We have the house for us tonight…What do you want to do?" She asked seductively.

"A warm bath is out of the question, right?"

"Well I guess the bathroom's roof that's on the bathtub will complicate things a bit…"

"In that case, I guess we better just try to rest a bit. We'll have a busy day tomorrow."

Of course we didn't rest and I ended up showing Leah the handcuffs Paul had offered me on my last birthday. We got a little carried away after that. We took our time with the foreplay because it felt way too good to stop. Actually she got me begging for more a couple of times. Leah clutched my shoulders, nails digging into my back as I kissed her exposed neck. I nibbled her collar bone right over the mark that I'd done years earlier.

To love Leah was as easy as breathing and I would never grow tired of having her body covered with mine or having my hips between her soft thighs. A new fire was burning inside our bedroom but this one I didn't want to be put out. At least not until I had her screaming my name which happened a few minutes later.

Leah fell asleep a few hours later, in my arms. Lying there with her I dreamed with a bright future and when the morning came the sun was shining and I knew everything would be alright as long as we're together. Forever.

**To be continued in **_**Dies Irae – Part 5...**_

* * *

><p><strong>ANote:** This chapter was a pain in the ass. I changed a few things from the original in Portuguese to give it a little more structure. The next chapter will be the last one. Thank you again for all your support.

Take care, Kari


	37. The Final Judgment part 5

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 5_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 4. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1,_ _2, 3 and 4_ but if you don't want to bother read the resume I wrote on my profile page.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn Series _so far.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot. Some chapters are rated M.

Thanks you for reviewing: Starr Cullen, A. Ali, Rafaela, evanescent reality, ABarbieStory, brankel1, Isa Clearwater, BB-Waters, Jeakat, Jada91, Ritchi, MelkiSihou, iLoveYouStar, Maximus05, TheSkeptic88, Teagann, Blackwater Crazziii, ASH186, Jayd Izabell Carter Marie, Anne Sullivan, roxymari.28, Crazeemee, CaliAndersen, the one and only team Jacob, TheHotPinkRose, kaciety, Jade, Leilani972, HARIHAAT .LAENO, Briannewambolt, twilight98275, Miss. sangster, Mrs. Blackwater 3, Rachel x, Mrs Noah Puckerman, Kary G., Nakala, Inamioly, Celeste, leaa'clearwaterr, Chica29, AllieBlack16, Tara Maria, BlackwaterLove, IBTeri, XRX, Guest, none, Kwop, Mariella Lautner, Firefly-class.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part V**_

_**Epilogue**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**37. **_**The Final Judgment (Dies Irae) – Part Five**_

"Wake up, babe. It's time."

I turned around and put my pillow over my head. It was way too early. I needed more sleep. I was tired and it was seventh day in a row we were getting up at sunrise.

"Leah." Jacob called again. "We're going to be late and you know Old Quil hates when we're late."

"That's because he's an old fart and he hasn't been helping around in the Reservation like us. I'm tired. I want to sleep."

"You were all energy last night." He laughed mischievously and I threw the pillow at him. "Come on. I'll make you breakfast."

"I'll be right there."

I dragged myself to the bathroom while listening to Jacob's steps down the stairs on his way to the kitchen. I looked up to be sure it was safe for me to step into the shower. Jacob didn't have the time to fix our roof yet. Ever since the Bellingham Tornado we were busy helping other families and didn't have time to take care of our own house that was also the reason why the children weren't with us. Isaac and Sarah were living with my mother and Charlie and the twins were staying at Billy's until it was safe from all of them to return home.

And that was three months ago. The tornado, formed over the northwest corner of Bellingham, followed an unusual path. First in went south causing a few damages all the way until Everett and Seattle. Then the F2 tornado turned west going through Puget Sound and crossed Richmond Highlands, hitting Forks and La Push a few hours later. It dissipated in the ocean, many hours later, leaving behind a path of destruction and chaos. Compared to some people, who had lost everything they had, we were quite fortunate.

There were ten deaths confirmed but more than thirty people were still missing in Everett and Seattle. No one believed they could be alive after three months. In Forks and La Push there were no casualties but many people had ended up injured and homeless.

Eighty per cent of La Push's houses had been damaged. The population of Forks weren't affected that much but the power and water supplies had been cut for almost a month.

The Cullens, namely Carlisle, managed to keep the Hospital running and paid for food and water supplies that were brought over to Forks and La Push in huge trucks. And three months after the tornado Carlisle was still working with the Fire Department and the local authorities on a shelter project for both communities in order to prevent a similar situation in the future.

A few residents in Forks were slightly suspicious about Carlisle and his family. After all many years had passed and they still looked the same but no one dared to mention it since he was actually helping the community. His money was more than welcome and I wouldn't be surprised if in a few months they turned Carlisle into a local hero and build him a statue or something.

In La Push, we managed to fix most of the houses that had been damaged by the tornado during the last three months, except for the ones that had been consumed by the fire. Those were still being rebuilt by a group of volunteers which included Jacob and the rest of the pack.

Sometimes, during the night, the pack allowed Emmett, Jasper and Edward to come and help while the rest of the volunteers were resting. But there was still a lot to do.

Since the school building wasn't safe for our children, they were attending classes in Forks. It was probably the first time in history that children from the Reservation were attending a public school. Some kids enjoyed it, some didn't but we didn't have a choice.

However that Friday morning we had more important things to do. Old Quil's living room was packed with people when Jacob and I arrived. All the pack was there, including my mother and Billy. Decisions had to be made. A week ago we had begun to discuss Gwen's presence in La Push. She had been helping just like everyone else and no one seemed to dislike her. She was nice, easy going, polite and helpful. No one doubted she'd be a good asset to our community.

However she was not one of us. In our first meeting the pack was divided. Half of us were against her joining our pack, the other half didn't see anything wrong with it since it had happened before.

We wanted to have a decision by the end of the day but even the elders weren't sure about it.

"Josh is half-Quileute." Billy said. "Gwen isn't."

Joshua Spears was another bastard son of Joshua Uley, Sam's father. That made him Sam and Embry's half-brother and everyone knew there could be more bastard Uleys all over the country. In La Push only the Tribal Council and the pack knew about this. For the rest of the resident population Josh was just someone from the Makah Reservation, who much like Emily and Claire's parents, had moved to La Push.

Gwen's case was more complicated. Unlike Josh, who didn't have a family, she did. Her father, Sean Valens, was a drunken idiot but he was still her father. Plus she had three siblings: a younger sister named Glenda, an older sister named Gina and an older brother, Dominic who was a member of the White pack.

We didn't fear the White pack. They were only five but we didn't want to start a battle between us since they had proved on several occasions to be good allies. Lance was a good leader and as far as we knew, they were all doing a great job keeping their reservation safe from vampires.

In the last month Dominic had called regularly to know about Gwen. She had told him she would go home soon but it was clear to us that she had no intention to keep her word. She was just trying to buy some time and appease her brother.

In the meanwhile, we all noticed she and Seth were becoming closer. In the beginning I shared Jacob's opinion that Seth was being an idiot. I had even warned my brother not to fall in love with that girl but deep inside I knew it was too late for that. I could see in his eyes that he loved her and would not let her go so easily even though he kept denying his own feelings.

"Her brother will get tired of calling and one day he will come here with his pack to take her home." Old Quil said. "So it's important for us to decide what we're going to do with the girl."

"It's pretty obvious she won't be able to join our pack like Josh did." Sam stated. "I mean she's a female and we're sure she's Lance's rightful mate."

"If she phased it means she needs to rejoin her pack. It means they need her to have a stronger pack with pure wolves." Billy added. "We have to send her back."

"What if she doesn't want that?" Seth asked. "She's not a test subject."

"It's not about what she wants son." My mother said.

"Would you say that if it were Leah?"

"I don't know…I guess so…" My mother admitted.

"So if Leah didn't want to be with Jake you would force her to be with him and have his children just because they're the alpha pair?"

My mother diverted her eyes from Seth and didn't answer.

"This is about doing the right thing Seth. Her pack depends on her just like yours depended on Leah and Jake." Billy tried again.

"To force someone to do something she doesn't want to do is wrong." Seth stated. "I would never let my sister be some breeding subject for anyone to use. If she didn't love Jake I would never let her ruin her happiness just because of an old legend or because it would be better for the pack."

He was right. I had become Jacob's mate out of free will but things could've happened differently had my heart chosen the solitary road. Fortunately, I had fallen in love with him before I had reached sexual maturity as a wolf and fortunately he also had feelings for me. That was the reason why we were together. The alpha pair bond and the magic of the legends were strong but I would've never allowed Jacob to claim me as his female if I didn't have true feelings for him. So I did agree with my brother. It was wrong to force Gwen to go back home if she didn't want to be the alpha female of her pack.

"Look, I don't want to force Gwen to go home and become Lance's mate…I'm just saying she can't stay here."

"It's the same, Jake. She doesn't have anywhere to go." Seth told him.

"What do you want me to do?" Jacob asked.

"Let her stay here, please."

"If she stays all the non-imprinted wolves will fight over her. Our pack has a hierarchy and if she stays everything will change. We'll have two alpha females…"

"No, we'll have two female wolves. Leah's the alpha female and Gwen won't steal her position because in our pack she would be a low ranked wolf." Seth looked at me searching for support but I didn't know what to say.

"We had two alpha males before and nothing bad happened." Quil recalled, helping Seth's cause. "And no one ever felt compelled to mate with Leah."

"That's because she was mine already. I hadn't claimed her yet but Leah was branded. You all knew she was mine." Jacob said. "Plus Sam had already imprinted on Emily and he was never the rightful alpha."

"Gwen will only reach sexual maturity in two years…maybe we should let her stay just for a while and in the meantime we can think about a solution." I suggested.

"That will confuse her even more." Sam said. "Besides she broke our laws. She killed a human."

"He was more of a monster than a vampire." Seth spat.

"I'm with Seth on this one." I stated. And many others agreed too.

"To take a human life is not her decision. Even if he was a piece of scum." My mother said. "She acted on revenge."

"She acted on instinct." Seth corrected.

"If someone did that to me or my daughter I would kill him too." I confessed. "I don't hold that against her."

"But she lied to her pack and ran away. She must be taken to justice." Old Quil announced.

"If she had told them the truth from the beginning they might have helped her." My mother added.

"She doesn't want them to know." Seth explained. "She's ashamed."

"We can't lie for her too. Her pack needs to know and I do realise it's probably hard for her to talk about it but…she can't expect the problem to go away just like that. Maybe with the Cullen's help she won't even have to serve time." My mother looked at me.

"We can try to ask them…" I told Seth and he shrugged. "They know influent people."

"I understand you want to protect her but it's too late for that son." Billy stated.

My brother was becoming more impatient and desperate by the minute. I could feel he was about to explode.

"Maybe we can help her." I said facing Jacob and the elders. "Gwen did things she's probably not proud of and she made some bad decisions but we can't just order her to leave without telling her everything she needs to know."

"Like what?" Jacob questioned.

"Like how important she is to her pack, how she can make up for all the lies and what she can expect of her future as a wolf. When I phased for the first time I didn't understand what was going on and I wish someone had helped me. We can help Gwen with that."

"I guess we can do that." Old Quil nodded. "You talk to the girl, Leah. Make sure she understands what's at stake."

I was about to say that I wanted to have some rest before but my brother's hopeful face changed my mind.

"Is she at your place?" I asked him. I guess I would have to spend the morning with Gwen.

"Yes."

"Okay…I'm going." I groaned. "You owe me one little brother."

Seth just smiled.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Wake up, babe. It's time."

I sat down on the bed and looked around feeling a weird sense of déjà vu.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked opening the door to leave.

"I'm fine."

"You look tired." He said. "We shouldn't have gone to Charlie's last night."

I yawned and fell back again. I would kill to have a few more minutes in bed.

"Are you kidding? Last night was awesome. It was the best birthday ever."

Jacob shook his head, disapprovingly.

"Come on Jacob, you have to admit it was funny. Bella's going to have a little sister or brother in six months."

Jacob rolled his eyes at me and left the bedroom.

"I don't think she's very happy." I heard him say.

Last night we had dinner at Charlie's to celebrate his birthday. After the latest events, Bella thought it would be nice to invite her mother and stepfather too since they didn't see each other for quite a while. Renée accepted the invitation only because Bella told her it would be strictly family. Only Edward would be there. Ever since she had learned her daughter was a vampire Renée was afraid of the Cullens and she didn't like the pack much either. In her opinion we were all monsters.

The poor woman was a bit nervous when she walked through the door and saw me and Jacob in the kitchen helping my mother. It was supposed to be a quiet night but it turned out to be a riot.

Bella had always mentioned her mother was irresponsible and unpredictable but only then I realised how right she was. The look on Bella's face when her mother told her she was going to have a baby sister or brother was absolutely priceless. After that the men left the table and went to the living room to discuss baseball tactics and Bella had a fit.

"I don't know if she's ever going to forgive her mother." I told Jacob when I joined him for breakfast. Renée knew vampires couldn't have children and yet she had come to flaunt her pregnancy in her daughter's face on her ex-husband's birthday. Either she was just a clueless idiot or she was actually doing on purpose to hurt her daughter. The first option was more viable.

"Renée has a point though… Now that she lost her only child to the dark side, we can't blame her for wanting another kid, right? Someone she can hold on to in the future. Someone normal." I added.

Jacob shrugged again.

"It's none of our business. Renée is old enough to make her own choices." He said. "But I do think it's a bit irresponsible to get pregnant at her age. Besides, as far as I remember she was never a good mother to Bella. Of course she loved Bella but she was always so…clumsy. I remember Charlie saying she accidentally left Bella in a library when Bella was only four years old…and sometimes she forgot to pick her up at school."

"It's in their genes I guess…I mean Bella was also clumsy and a moron too before turning into a leech." I recalled Bella tripping in her own feet several times when she was human. And I still thought Bella was a moron for giving up a normal life but that was in the past and to be honest I was used to the new Bella now. "Maybe Renée wants to be a better mother. You know…it's a second chance for her to redeem herself for the past. With this baby she can be a better person."

"Maybe. But if I remember correctly she has a lot to learn." Jacob said.

We both laughed.

"So…" Jacob began. "Have you considered?"

"About what?" I knew what he was talking about. I was just trying to avoid that conversation.

"Talking to Carlisle. You said you'd think about it." He sighed.

"I don't think I'm ready yet."

"What are you afraid of? It's just a few tests…"

After my miscarriage I was supposed to have an appointment with Carlisle to see if I could still have children. The last time I had a check-up he told me something didn't seem quite right and I was afraid this time he'd say I would never be able to have a baby again.

Since I was already a mother of four, the problem wasn't that serious but it was still hard to face the fact that I wouldn't be able to have more children and I was only in my mid-thirties. What if I suddenly felt the need to become a mother again like Renée? I wanted to be able to have that option.

"It's not the tests I'm afraid of, it's the results."

"Okay…I'm sorry. I won't force you to go if you don't want to." Jacob said when he noticed my tears.

"I'll go when I'm ready. I promise."

Jacob kissed my forehead before leaving. Today he was going to start repairing his garage with Quil and Embry. He wanted to have his own business running by the end of the year and only the gods knew how much we really needed the money. I was about to go out to buy some groceries when Seth arrived.

"Good morning…Can we talk?" He asked coming inside and closing the door behind him.

"Sure. What's up?"

"What did you tell Gwen yesterday?"

"Everything." And by that I really meant everything. I had spent the whole morning answering her questions and I left my brother's house knowing for a fact that I couldn't do anything else for Gwen Valens. "I told her everything about wolves, about protecting our people, making sacrifices, doing patrols, having imprints, the mating season, the pack's hierarchy…I practically told her the story of my life. Why do you ask?"

"She's not talking to me." He confessed. "I don't know if we made the right thing. I think she's scared about what she learned."

With all the information I told her I wouldn't blame her for being scared. Actually I was surprised she took it so well. A normal person would freak out.

"Seth…now it's up to her. Let her decide. She's old enough, okay? I believe she needs some time to think and put her thoughts in order."

"What if…" He hesitated for a moment.

"Why are you so afraid?"

"It's nothing…" He tried to make it sound he didn't care but I knew better. Seth was my brother, we had always been close, especially after phasing into giant wolves. I knew he was lying to me.

"Do you like her?" It was a simple and innocent question.

"No." He stated immediately and it was another lie. Did my brother really think he could fool me?

"Listen to me Seth. You should never ignore your own feelings. You need to be honest with yourself and with Gwen. So if you want this to work you need to make your own decisions because there's only one way you can be with this girl."

"I…I…don't want to be with her…I mean I…" He blushed profusely and I suddenly thought I had never seen my brother in love. This girl had to be special.

"Tell her you're in love with her. No matter what she decides, she needs to know." I encouraged him.

"I'm not in love with her!" He denied again. I always thought I was the stubborn child, but Seth was proving he had also taken after our mother.

"What about the kiss?"

Seth was a pro hiding his thoughts but sometimes he let little things slip so I knew about the kiss and I knew how he felt when he kissed Gwen.

"It was a mistake!" He was fuming now. "Just drop the subject, okay?"

"You shouldn't have said that." I told him.

"Why not?"

"Because she was outside just now."

Seth turned around and opened the door. We both saw Gwen running down the street. She didn't turn around when Seth called out her name. It was now more than obvious that she had feelings for my brother too otherwise she wouldn't be running away like that.

"Shit." He cursed. "I need to talk to her…explain that…"

Before he could go after Gwen I held Seth's wrist.

"You know what you have to do to keep her safe, right?" I questioned.

Seth looked at me puzzled at first but then he understood what I meant. If he wanted to have a chance with that girl, he would have to claim her before another wolf could. Of course that could complicate things even more but if he truly loved her she would worth the risk.

"Don't mess up Seth."

"I won't."

xxxxxxxxxx

"It was just for a minute. My mother overreacted. It's just stress. I have a million things to do. I started working last week and everything is a chaos…We're trying to organize the papers and there are things missing, files and shit…and my boss is acting crazy…" My little rant didn't work because Carlisle kept staring at me quietly.

"You passed out while driving Leah." He said calmly. "I understand you might be a little stressed out but I'm not going to let you go until I'm sure everything's fine with you. I promised Sue I would look after you."

"I'm not a damn kid." I rolled my eyes.

"Let's focus on the incident again, shall we?" He ignored my last words. Damn leech was good and that was why I respected him so much. But he knew how to piss me off.

"You blacked out suddenly right?"

"It was only for a few seconds and my mother was in the car with me."

"Along with Isaac and Sarah."

"Nothing happened. They're fine, my mum is fine, I'm fine even the car is fine. End of story."

"I'm sorry but I have to call Jacob. I'm sure he'll want to know about this."

"Okay fine. Just run the damn tests first and then if there's something wrong with me, you can call Jacob."

"Good call Leah." Carlisle smiled.

I regretted suggesting that as soon as the tests started. Carlisle ran thousands of tests on me and none was conclusive enough for him to draw a theory of why I had blacked out for a couple of seconds while driving my kids and my mother back to Forks.

"Your CAT scan is normal, your blood pressure is alright, your temperature is a bit high even though that's normal, and your ECG looks fine too. I don't understand."

I gave the leech doctor an _I-told-you-so_ look.

"Look, my mother thinks I can develop a brain tumour like she did years ago but I'm a wolf, I don't get sick. She's being paranoid. I'm just tired that's all."

"Besides your job is there something upsetting you at home?" He asked.

_Lack of sex_. I thought to myself, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Jacob's working extra hours and Seth's still angry at everyone since Gwen left a week ago but the rest is fine."

"Okay…I guess there's no need to call Jacob then."

I sighed in relief. The last thing I needed was Jacob all worried about me when he had so much on his mind right now.

"Let's just see if you have no concussion so I can send you home."

"Fine." I conceded.

As I was lying down I heard Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper leaving the house. They were going to the airport and Edward and Bella were in Florida, checking out on Renée.

"So they're really going, huh?" I commented. The four Cullens were going to Volterra for a few days.

"Aro was nice to invite us." Carlisle said but I knew he wasn't being completely honest. Esme had told me Aro had sent a letter to Forks inviting the Cullens to go to Italy to attend Joham's final judgment and Scarlett's graduation. The vampire child was going to officially enter the Volturi Guard much to Jane's dismay and Joham would most likely be sentenced to die. He had been caught by Alistair and a group of the Volturi Guard three weeks ago in Russia. It was game over for him.

Carlisle wrote back to his friend saying he was glad for the gesture but he was going to decline the offer. Esme, Bella and Edward were going to stay but the others had accepted the invitation.

"I've never enjoyed trials anyway." He added. "I know what will happen. I was a jury myself when I lived there. I've never liked it much though…I've always despised violence. To sentence someone to die…it's not my thing."

"You think Joham is going to be executed?"

"Yes. Aro wouldn't make the same mistake twice."

"Good. I don't like violence either but Joham is way too dangerous." I confessed. "Anyways I'm sure Rosalie and the others are going because they want to see the little girl not because they want to attend Joham's execution."

Carlisle nodded. No one knew how but Rosalie had created a bond with Scarlett.

"Can I go now?" I asked when Carlisle put down the stethoscope.

"Not yet."

The doctor's cold hands made some pressure on my abdomen and suddenly I felt a sharp pain when he touched me on the left side.

"I guess you have a broken rib." He warned me not to move while turning on the ultrasound machine. "You might have an internal bleeding. I want to be sure."

I winced in pain when he put the gel over my lower stomach.

"I don't understand. I didn't feel any pain before you touched me."

Carlisle frowned when he observed the monitor.

"There's no bleeding."

I sighed.

"But…there's no broken rib either. Your kidneys are fine, your liver is normal…I don't understand why you felt pain in the first place."

"I have no idea either."

"Turn on your left side."

I did what he asked and when he touched me again the pain came back but not as much as the first time.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little bit."

He put more gel on my skin and then started to move the sensor back and forth searching for something. He froze the image on the screen and gave me a weird look.

"I think we need to call Jacob after all." He announced.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Look at the screen Leah." He said.

I sat down and tried to understand what I was looking at. And then I blinked once, twice and my heart beat increased.

"Is that…a baby?"

"Yes."

"But it can't be."

"Yes, it can. You're five months along."

"Five months?" I gasped. "Look at me. Do I look pregnant to you?"

My stomach was flat. I didn't gain any weight in the last few months, I didn't have any symptoms despite the fatigue.

"There's an explanation for that."

"Well then you better start talking."

"You didn't have a miscarriage when Lasya attacked you. You had a hemorrhage but you didn't lose the baby and he's been growing outside your uterus."

To say I was shocked was an understatement.

"How?"

"I guess the baby found a way to protect himself whenever your body changes when you phase. A defense mechanism. But as a result we're now dealing with an ectopic pregnancy which is quite rare."

"A what?"

"An ectopic pregnancy. It's when the baby is developing outside the uterus. We'll have to do a caesarean section or a laparotomy."

"Wait a sec doctor…Is the baby going to survive?"

"Well he's alive now and even though he's a bit small I think he's pretty well formed for a normal five-month baby. I guess he's been getting all the nutrients and blood he needs so far but a normal delivery is out of the question."

I was still too shocked to know what to do. I had been worried about not being able to have more children and now I was suddenly five months pregnant. The problem was I hadn't been careful for five months and my baby could be in danger.

"I didn't have prenatal care…" I told Carlisle. "I've been drinking, I didn't take any vitamins, I've been phasing and working…Is the baby really okay?"

"If you've been feeling well until now, I guess the baby is fine. Your metabolism burns the alcohol so fast I doubt it has affected the baby. But I can run more tests to be sure."

"Okay. Do the tests."

"I think I should speak to Jacob first. He needs to know, especially because your pregnancy is a high risk pregnancy."

"Even with my healing abilities?"

"Yes. When you had Harry and William you almost bleed out to death. There are complications we can't predict and an ectopic pregnancy is usually fatal to the child, the mother or both."

"What exactly are my chances?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"On where the baby is located, on how your body will respond to your baby's needs, on the baby's blood supply and the placenta."

"How many cases of success are there?"

"Only a hand full. I'm not going to lie to you. Usually an ectopic pregnancy is not viable. Women tend to miscarriage early in the pregnancy because the fetus can't develop normally. As soon as it's diagnosed a doctor should advise the patient to abort because there's a high risk of severe hemorrhage for the mother."

"But that's not my case, is it?"

"Not exactly. You're already too advanced in the pregnancy. You've carried that child for five months without complications and there are rare cases in which both mother and child survive."

"That's good to know. To beat the odds has always been my thing."

Carlisle smiled.

"I think you should deliver the baby as soon as possible due to the risks. Two more months and the baby will be ready. Then I'll perform a caesarean section. Your body will heal as soon as the baby is out."

"So I have two months to get ready, right?"

"Yes. From now on you can't phase or work. I'm going to talk to Sue and Jacob and they'll be in charge of everything. You have to rest because if you have a hemorrhage, you and your baby can die."

"Okay. I'll do whatever you say but let me be the one to tell Jacob."

If Carlisle told Jacob about this, he would freak out and would probably force me to stay at the vampire's mansion under close surveillance.

"Fine. Let me run a few more tests and then I'll let you go home to talk to Jacob. Deal?"

"Deal."

xxxxxxxxxx

"You're overreacting mum." I said on the phone.

_Leah, you have to tell him. This is not something you want to hide from your husband. _

"I need some time to figure out a way to tell him."

_Just tell him! It's been a week…I'm sure he must've noticed something's wrong by now._

My mother was right. Jacob wasn't that clueless. He had realised something wasn't right even before I turned him down for the second time that week. Not that I didn't want to be with him that way but Carlisle had advised me to be careful so I was only following his orders.

_What about work? Have you told them you're not going anymore?_

"Sort of." I tried.

_Leah! You can't keep going, Carlisle said…_

"I know what he said. But I need the money and I'm fine."

_For now._ She sighed heavily. _I didn't want to do this Leah but if you don't tell Jake tonight, I'm going to tell him first thing tomorrow. Do you understand?_

Jacob entered the room in that moment wearing only a towel around his waist.

"Fine… I'll talk to you in the morning, okay? Bye mum." I hung up quickly, hoping Jacob didn't hear anything.

I placed my cell phone on the bedside table and was about to get up when I felt his hands around my waist and his lips on my neck. I automatically jumped out of his reach.

"So what's the excuse tonight?" He asked in a bad humour. "Last night you had a headache and the night before you were tired. Is there anything you want to tell me? Why are you avoiding me like this?"

"I'm not avoiding you."

Jacob got up and walked towards me. He grabbed the hem of my shirt and proceeded to take it off. I placed a hand on his to stop him and Jacob narrowed his eyes.

"Not avoiding me?" He questioned.

"Jacob…I…don't…"

"If you're not avoiding me why do you flee every time I go near you? Did I do anything wrong?" He asked. "Just tell me what's wrong…Are you going to leave me? Is that why you and Sue talk everyday on the phone? Is that why you're hiding things from me?"

"No. You got it all wrong, Jacob."

"Really? Right now I feel like I'm just a rock in your shoe."

"Jacob…"

"Just cut the crap and tell me!" He ordered.

"Fine. I'm pregnant."

Jacob blinked. The silence filled the room and I decided to rephrase my words.

"I'm _still_ pregnant. I didn't have a miscarriage when Lasya attacked me. So I'm five months…"

"No, you're not." Jacob cut me off.

"Carlisle confirmed it last week."

"Leah…You're probably in denial or something. You can't be five months pregnant."

Truth to be told, I didn't look five months pregnant at all. I hardly had a belly though I had been putting on some weight recently.

"Sit down and let me finish." I asked. Jacob did what he was told. "Carlisle says I'm experiencing an ectopic pregnancy. That's why I'm not showing, that's why I didn't have any symptoms, and that's why I blacked out a week ago when I was taking my mother, Isaac and Sarah back to Forks."

"You blacked out while you were driving?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was…scared?" I tried. "Anyways…I'm going to have this baby in two months. Carlisle advised me to have a C-section as soon as possible."

"So…You're really pregnant?" He was still unsure.

I nodded and handed him the ultrasound Carlisle had given me.

"I'm going to find out the sex tomorrow, you want to come?"

Jacob was watching the image of our child in the ultrasound. I could tell he was fighting back his tears. I knew the feeling. A week ago I had been in that same place. After coming back home I cried for the rest of the day until Jacob arrived. I cried of happiness and fear.

I was going to give Jacob another son or daughter and I was happy about it. I was going to be a mother again but childbirth had never seemed so scary. I knew Carlisle would be there and my body could easily recover but there was still a chance of something going wrong. Besides I didn't know if the baby was alright. What if he suffered from mental or physical problems because of me?

"You should've told me." Jacob hugged me tightly. "And yes, I want to go with you tomorrow."

"I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you. And I'm sorry I kind of pushed you away these last few days."

He kissed my forehead and forced me to sit down on his lap. Then he put his right hand over my belly.

"All that matters to me is that you and the baby are okay." He said. I placed my own hand on top of his. "I need to prepare the house. The baby will need a bedroom. I'm going to call the guys first thing tomorrow. They'll be glad to help."

"We have two months Jacob. You don't need to rush anything."

"And I can't wait to tell the kids." He said ignoring my words. "It's going to be perfect, Leah. I promise."

I smiled trying to look reassuring when I was quite scared actually.

"Have you thought about names?" He asked me.

"Not yet."

"Liam or Simon? Which one do you prefer?"

"Liam. But what if it's a girl?"

"I'm sure it's a boy. Trust me." He grinned. "A perfect little boy."

I just shook my head. He was always so sure of himself. I wanted to believe in him because I wanted everything to be perfect too. Only I had a bad feeling about this.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked Edward as I walked inside the Cullen's mansion. I immediately felt the sweet smell of brownies. Esme was a kitchen diva and lately I had been craving chocolate.

"I'll tell Esme to bring you some as soon as it's ready." Edward smiled.

"I was supposed to have a check-up today."

"Carlisle had a small emergency but he's on his way now."

I narrowed my eyes. It had been a month since I had told Jacob I was pregnant and it had taken me three whole weeks to get him to trust me enough to let me do things alone.

"I can't be late or Jacob will never let me come here alone again."

"He'll be here, don't worry."

"He better."

"So I've heard you've been having trouble with Sarah."

"She's afraid we won't like her when the baby is born. I felt the same when my mother was pregnant with Seth."

"There will always be some rivalry between siblings but she'll love to be a big sister in a few years."

"Talking about siblings…how long will the others stay in Italy?"

"I don't know. They're Aro's guests of honour. It would be rude to leave suddenly."

"But Joham was executed weeks ago. Are they still celebrating that?"

"The Volturi can celebrate things for months."

"I think you're hiding something from us."

"I'll be able to tell you more when Alice comes back, okay?"

"Should we be worried?"

"Not for now. You just need to take care of your baby."

I put a hand on the top of my belly. Usually the baby didn't move much but today that was the second time I was feeling him.

"Liam, Lowell, Lucien or Lorenzo…" Edward read the names on my mind when I was thinking about how my son would be called. "Jacob prefers Liam, right?"

"Yes. But I haven't decided yet."

"You're still angry about losing the bet with him, aren't you?"

"No." I lied. Of course I was angry. A mother should know these things and yet Jacob was the one who had a bet on me having a boy. I wanted to murder Carlisle when he said Jacob had won. I was so sure it was a girl.

"It was only twenty bucks." Edward laughed.

"Where's your wife, Edward? She's always after you like a shadow."

"She's with Carlisle."

"But I thought Carlisle…"

"It was an emergency." He cut me off. "With Renée."

"They went to Florida?" I gasped.

"No. She moved back to Phoenix. Didn't you know?"

I nodded negatively. I had more importante things to do than follow Renée's life.

"Bella's been worried sick about her. She went to see her today and found her unconscious."

"I could come later."

"It's okay. They're already coming home. A few more minutes and they'll be here."

It was only normal for Bella to be worried about her mother. Not only she was pregnant but she was also being pressured by Phil to reconnect old bonds with her daughter. Renée's husband was completely oblivious to the reasons why his wife wanted to keep a certain distance between her and Bella.

People usually fear what they can't understand and Renée didn't understand us.

"She's afraid of us." Edward stated. "Once upon a time she loved our family and loved the idea that Bella would be a Cullen. And then…when she realised what we are, she started to avoid us and Bella is sad and upset about that…"

"I would be scared too if I were Renée." I confessed. "But I understand Bella as well. I guess it's hard to know that her own mother is afraid of her."

"They were so close when Bella was human and now Renée acts as if we carry the plague."

"I was scared too when I first phased. I never thought the legends could be real. Vampires and werewolves were creatures I only saw in films. When I realised I was part of that I wished it never happened. I wished it was all a nightmare but it wasn't."

"But you and the others ended up accepting it. Renée didn't."

"Cut her some slack, Edward. She's only human and her daughter became a vampire. How would you feel if you knew your child was going to live forever amongst vampires and other dangerous creatures? Until now Bella was Renée's only family. If she hadn't married Phil, she'd be all alone. I actually think she's reacting quite well to the situation. I don't understand why Bella is so worried."

"Bella was an only child." Esme said joining us with a plate full of brownies. "Now she's going to have a sister. It's only normal that she wants to be a part of her sister's life but Renée told her she doesn't want that to happen."

I blinked. That was a little extreme even for Renée. To be scared of vampires and wolves was one thing, to cut all ties with Bella because she was pregnant was another.

"Seriously? She said that?"

Esme and Edward nodded.

"Well…Bella's not an only child anymore. She has Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. "Though I would rather be an only child than having those idiots for brothers and sisters." I joked and Edward rolled his eyes.

"It's not the same. A blood sibling is different. You of all people should know." He said. "You did things for Seth that you would never do for anyone else."

I shrugged. He did have a point. Even now I was worried about Seth and he was not a child anymore. After Gwen's disappearance we had contacted Dominic to let him know his sister was no longer with us. Since Gwen was one of them, Lance ordered Dominic and Cody to search for the girl. We offered our help too but they declined. They knew that if they couldn't find her it was because she didn't want to be found and we'd be wasting time.

So when they returned home empty handed, Seth decided to act and left La Push to find her on his own.

"We could help him." Edward offered.

"I know but I think he wants to find her alone. I don't think he wants our help at all."

"People in love can do stupid things, right?"

"You're the one to talk." I said. "You did some pretty stupid things too, you know?"

"Back at you Leah." He replied.

"Do you want more?" Esme asked me. Without realising I had eaten all the brownies that Esme had in the plate. I was about to accept Esme's offer when a car pulled over outside.

"I'm fine Bella. I can go home, there's no need to trouble Dr. Cullen."

"It's no trouble at all Renée. If Dr. Ash is on holidays I'm more than happy to be your doctor."

"He'll be back the next month."

"But you fainted mum. You need to be seen by a doctor just to be sure."

"But Phil doesn't know I'm here."

"I left him a message."

"Okay…but I'm sure everything's fine."

Renée walked inside reluctantly and stopped when she saw me.

"It's okay, it's not a monster convention or anything." I commented unable to keep quiet. Edward laughed slightly; his personality had somehow changed after his recent fake death. He laughed more and was not so gloomy.

Bella tried to burn me with her eyes but I ignored her.

"I'm sorry." I told her. "So…I guess you can't see me now…" I turned to Carlisle.

"I just need ten minutes to check on Renée."

Renée had a high blood pressure and since she had fainted earlier, Carlisle told her to have some rest in one of the guest's bedrooms.

My check-up showed no problems with the baby which was a relief because in the last half an hour I had been feeling a light pain in my abdomen but it could be just the anxiety. Carlisle had told me I could experience that any moment so I didn't give it much thought.

"The next month the baby will be ready."

I nodded.

"You've put on some weight which is good. For the next couple of weeks you need to rest, alright?"

"I've been resting since I found out I was pregnant."

"That's not what Sue's been telling me."

I rolled my eyes.

"She's overreacting, _again_."

"I hope so."

Downstairs, Bella was trying to convince Edward to talk to Renée but he didn't seem interested.

"I've tried when we went to Florida, remember? She's afraid of me. I don't want to cause her more stress."

"She's not afraid of you." Bella said. "She was alone with Carlisle and…"

"He's a doctor." Edward cut her off. "And I can read minds, Bella. I know she's afraid of us."

"Okay, so maybe she's a little scared of you…but she needs to understand you and your family are good people."

"Vampires." I corrected. I had no intention to join their conversation but my big mouth betrayed me.

Bella faced me and suddenly her yellowish eyes were shinning bright.

"I have an idea." She said excitedly. "You could talk to her. Try to tell her we're not monsters."

"Didn't you try that already?" I asked.

"Sort of, but she's too stubborn."

"Do you actually think I can convince her to accept you?"

"You can try. You have something in common, maybe she'll understand if she actually sees your human part."Bella was reffering to my pregnancy.

"Renée is scared of me, Bella. She won't listen to me."

"You don't know that. Please Leah…just try. I won't ask you anything else ever."

I sighed.

"Okay. Deal. I'll talk to her."

"Great. She's upstairs."

"She's resting. I'll call her later."

"No, she's pretending she's asleep. You can go talk to her now." Bella smiled.

"Fine."

She shooed me like someone who wants to get rid of something and I dragged myself upstairs again, thinking of what to say to Renée.

I knocked on the door calmly and when she didn't answer I walked inside. She was watching the ceiling quietly. I had no idea of what to say. I didn't know Renée that well. I had seen her only a few times in the past and all I knew about her was that she had never been a very good mother and never cared much about responsibilities.

Like most of people, Renée had always wanted to travel and have an exciting life and she couldn't have all of that in Forks with Charlie so when Bella was just a child she left. Despite all of her flaws she did try her best for Bella and I was sure she wanted the best for her new baby as well.

"I know we hardly know each other but I just want to…" I hesitated trying to decide what to say next. "I want to congratulate you…I'm expecting a baby too."

Renée sat down on the large bed.

"Bella told me. It's your sixth?"

"Fifth."

"Oh…"

"I've heard you had some sort of an accident today."

"I felt dizzy, I fell and blacked out. Nothing serious. It happened before when I was pregnant with Bella."

Well that said a lot about Bella. Renée must have fallen many times. Downstairs I heard Edward's clearing his throat, warning me to restrain my thoughts about his perfect wife.

"Your daughter is trying really hard to reconnect with you."

"I know."

"What's the problem then?"

"She's not my Bella anymore."

"She's not that different either. She's paler, stronger and she's not so clumsy but she's still Bella inside."

Renée began to cry silently.

"We're not monsters. We just have a different life from what we were supposed to have. Bella should have gone to the University, have a degree and maybe she would be married to some great guy and have a couple of kids. I would probably live in Seattle studying to be an archeologist and working a part-time job in a restaurant or in a strip club. I never thought I would say this but I'm glad things didn't turn out that way." Renée looked at me but didn't speak. "I'm sorry for you though. I'm sorry that you lost Bella…I'm sure it wasn't easy."

"You don't know what it's like to know that your daughter will live forever and one day will forget about us. Her own parents."

"Bella will never forget about you, Charlie, Phil…She loves you too much, but if you don't let her meet her own sister, she might forget about her."

Downstairs I heard Edward saying '_Nice one shewolf'_.

"For once I think Bella is doing the right thing. Shouldn't you do the same? Do you really want to lose your daughter like that? Look, Charlie's been living among us and nothing bad happened to him. I'm positive no one will ever try to hurt your baby. I have four of my own and they're fine. Actually if it weren't for Carlisle I would've probably lost this baby."

"So you're saying I should trust them and a bunch of werewolves?"

"No, I'm saying you should trust your family."

Lying back down, Renée put both her hands on her face and wiped off her tears.

"Maybe you're right. I shouldn't push Bella away like this. I love her, she's my daughter." She said a few seconds later.

"Exactly."

"I guess I could let her chose her sister's name and maybe they could see each other on their birthdays or something."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Of course she is." Bella walked inside the room without warning smiling brightly. "What do you think about Carlie or Renesmee?"

"Spirits have mercy…Renesmee? What's with you and that name?"

"Renesmee isn't weird it's…" Suddenly Bella went silent. "What the hell? Leah, I think your water just broke."

I felt an excruciating pain in my lower abdomen that made me double over and throw up whatever contents I had in my stomach. Something wasn't right. I wasn't supposed to have the baby now. Carlisle had told me everything was fine.

Bella was next to me in a flash and Renée got up from the bed so her daughter could take me there.

"I'll call Carlisle." Renée announced.

"He went hunting with Esme."

I cursed my luck.

"I'm on it." We heard Edward yelled from downstairs and moments later he had left the house to get the doctor.

"How far along are you?" Renée asked.

"Six months." Bella answered for me since the pain was too much for me to talk.

"But she hardly shows. Is it because she's a werewolf?"

"No. It's an ectopic pregnancy. It's complicated." Bella stated. "Mum can you pull her dress up? I need to see what's wrong."

"I'll wait for Carlisle." I said.

"I smell blood. Your water broke but there's something else and I need to see what's wrong." Bella informed. "If it makes you feel better, I was an A-student in Biology."

It didn't make me feel better at all but I still let Renée pull my dress up. The instant she did that I could smell the blood too and I panicked.

"Where's Carlisle?" I yelled.

"Calm down. You need to stay focused for your baby." Renée said in a soothing voice.

"It hurts." I complained. And it was true. It hurt a lot more than in my previous deliveries. Compared to this one, they were a piece of cake. I felt like someone was pulling my internal organs out in cold blood. I was supposed to have a C-section in a month. Why was this happening?

"Mum, go outside and call Jake and Sue. They need to come here now."

The urgency in Bella's voice made me realise something was terribly wrong. Renée took Bella's cell phone and left immediately.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"I don't know what happened but I think your baby was trying to find some room to get into the right position. Your body tried to accommodate the baby the best way it could but something raptured and now you're bleeding."

An internal bleeding in this situation was not good for me or the baby.

"Your body knows it will heal sooner or later, which means you need to deliver this baby now."

"I can't. He's too small."

"Harry and Will were six months too. He'll be fine."

"But Carlisle said he's smaller than the twins and he doesn't know if his organs are all formed…"

It was becoming hard to breathe.

"The sac is broken which means the baby can suffocate with all the blood and fluid. You're not dilated so I'm going to have to cut you, okay?"

I never realised I was crying until that moment and I had no idea if I was crying with fear or pain.

"I would wait for Carlisle but it might be too late."

"Okay. Just do what you have to do and save my baby."

I felt Bella leave the room but she came back in just a few seconds. Outside the room Renée was talking to someone on the phone.

Everything doctors and therapists teach women so they can keep calm when their having their babies is bullshit. It hurts too much to think of anything else. And all the people who say that this is the most beautiful moment in one's life are liars.

I felt Bella cutting me with a scalpel and I cried out in pain. For what it felt like hours all I could do was scream and hold on to the sheets which I probably ripped in shreds. I hadn't realised Renée was back in the room until I heard her voice.

"Wasn't she supposed to have a delivery by C-section?"

"There's no time. I can feel the baby's head right there…I just have to pull him out."

As my bones stretched I felt all the air leaving my lungs and then Bella pulled the baby and when he was out the pain subsided and I was able to breathe again. Since I couldn't hear the baby crying I thought I had given birth to a still-born. He was too small and too weak.

"Is he alive?" I was able to form the words even though I had my eyes closed and I was feeling really tired.

"Yes. The umbilical cord was around his neck."

"I'm tired."

"Carlisle is coming. Hang in there." Bella's voice sounded like a whisper.

"Good…Make sure he saves my baby."

I never saw Carlisle walking inside the room and I didn't feel anything else after that. I just let my mind wander into a deep slumber as the numbness entered my body.

When I opened my eyes again there was only my mum in the bedroom with me. The smell of blood and sweat was gone and there was an IV tube attached to my right arm.

"Hey there. How are you feeling?" My mum asked.

"Thirsty."

She gave me a glass of water.

"I had Isaac in this very room." I said.

"Yeah, I remember honey. You screamed a lot that day."

"And so did Isaac. But…this baby…I didn't hear him cry."

"Well, he had his lungs with fluid and he couldn't breathe at first but now he's okay."

"He's alive?" I tried to sit up but she made me lay down again.

"He's still in the Hospital. Jake's with him and Carlisle too. You have to heal first and then you can go see him."

"He needs me. I'm his mother."

"He needs his mother to be okay. A couple of hours and you'll be able to walk."

I took a deep breath. If Jacob was with him, I guess he'd be alright and I was feeling sleepy again.

"You were lucky for your wolf genes otherwise you would never make it. When the baby started to move, the amniotic sac broke and he began to suffocate. Your body tried to save the baby by pushing him out but he got stuck causing you an internal bleeding. If Bella hadn't been here to take him out, you would both be dead."

"I never thought I would be grateful to have her around." I confessed.

"She did a good job."

"Yes, she did."

I fell asleep again after that, happy to know that my baby was alive and I would see him soon.

The second time I woke up, my mother was gone but Jacob was in the room with me. He smiled when he saw I was awake. I noticed it was already dark outside. I had slept too many hours.

"Don't do that again, Leah." He held my hand. I was feeling much better now so I took the IV out of my arm and sat down on the bed. The pain and the numbness were gone. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Where is he?" I questioned anxiously.

"He's fine. He's the smallest baby I held in my arms. He's only four pounds. For a couple of hours he had to breathe through a machine at the Hospital but he got better. Carlisle said he needs to be under constant observation for a few weeks just to be sure."

"Okay. Can I see him now?"

"Sure."

Jacob opened the bedroom door and my mother came inside carrying the smallest baby I had ever seen in my life. His face was still reddish but other than that he was fine. It was such a relief to have him in my arms knowing that he could've died.

"He's perfect." I whispered.

"Of course he is. He's my son." Jacob grinned proudly.

"So, what name did you pick?" I asked him.

"Well…Since Bella did all the work and since we hadn't reached an agreement, she got to choose the name."

"Please tell me she didn't name him Jedward or Edjacob?" I begged.

"His name is Jacob Black Junior. I call him JJ." My mum smiled.

"The best name ever." Jacob kissed the top of our child's head. "He's going to be awesome just like his dad."

"You don't like the name?" My mother asked me.

"Oddly enough, I do. It's a good name. I can't wait to take him home."

Jacob nodded.

"Let's go then. Let's take our baby home."

On October 1st JJ joined our family. Harry, Will, Isaac and Sarah had a new baby brother. We were going to protect our children and make sure they had a good and long life. This was the future I'd always wanted. A never ending story of love, friendship and courage.

**The End (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: <strong>

_**Alpha**_

_**Book I – The Third**_

_**Isaac Black**_

That was my seventh therapy session since classes had started. Two months ago the nightmares had started. My therapist's opinion was that I was too stressed because in a few weeks the exams were going to start and I was always worried about keeping my good grades.

I didn't share her opinion. Yes, I was worried about the exams but I was quite sure that it weren't the exams that were causing me to dream about being attacked by a huge werewolf, saved by a giant russet wolf and taken to the woods by a woman I had never seen in my life.

"Isaac? Did you hear me?" Doctor Townsend called me.

"I did." I replied. She was looking at me with doubts. "Next session we'll talk about how I feel about my family and my home." I repeated.

"Exactly."

As if that would actually solve anything.

I left Doctor Townsend's office and images of my nightmares plagued my mind. I'd been having this nightmare since I had entered Arizona University almost three years ago when I was fifteen years old but now it was getting worse.

My mum used to say I was lucky. Unlike most of the people who lived in La Push, I was able to go to a prestigious university and I would be able to have a good job in the future.

My high IQ allowed me to have two degrees already. My first degree was Nuclear Engineering and my second one was Anthropology. Currently I was taking Biochemistry and was doing some research to finish my thesis in Biomechanics.

I was the typical nerd. I'd turn eighteen in a couple of months but some of my professors had already invited me to be their assistant. Since I was still a minor I couldn't take on the offer yet. If I said yes, it was possible that I would never come back to La Push and I didn't know how my family would react.

I was about to go inside the room I shared with Bob "Marley" Green in the male dorm in the campus when I heard a familiar voice calling me.

"Sarah?" I questioned turning back. I was surprised to see my sister there.

Sarah was almost seventeen years old. She was a year younger than me, actually she was ten months younger than me but a lot of people thought we were twins. She shared my mother's beauty and my father's easy-going personality.

"Did you miss me, Boo?" Only my brothers, my sister and my cousins called be "Boo". I used to watch _Boo's Adventures in Space_ a lot when I was a kid. It was about a kid that wanted to go to the moon.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Are you alone?"

"I'm with Uncle Seth. He's parking. This place is huge." Sarah hugged me and then she took an envelope from her pocket and handed it over to me. "We came to take you home." She informed.

"Take me home? Why?"

When Sarah lowered her eyes and didn't answer my question I knew something had happened. The answer was inside that envelope. I took a deep breath and opened it.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p>Rachel – Hi. Yes, Scarlett is able to absorb any kind of power from other vampires and she would definitely be able to use Jane and Alec's powers against them if she had absorbed them, only she didn't. Scarlett only met Jane and Alec when she arrived to Volterra because the twins stayed behind to help capturing Joham. By then, there was no point on attacking the Volturi. Besides, the little vampire girl feels safe with the Italians. They're her kind and they worship her. I hope I didn't confuse you. ;)<p>

Yes, well I was expecting a little bit more from Steph too. _Breaking Dawn_ was predictable…actually it was awful. I'm really glad you liked the 5 stories I wrote.

Dies Irae means "Day of Wrath" in Latin and it describes the day of judgment. I thought it fit the last chapters of this story :)

Thanks for the reviews

**A/Note:** Finally. _Our Dawn_ is officially over though it will have a sequel called _Alpha_. I'm not sure when I'll start posting because let's face it…it's been a difficult year and I still have a lot of ideas on my mind. So first I'm going to have some rest, put my ideas in order, write down a few notes about this new story and only then I'll start posting. In the meantime, you can ask me whatever you want about _Our Dawn_ or the new story. Just PM me and I'll reply.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing this. It meant a lot to me. For more than two years you were my inspiration. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Take care.

Karisan


End file.
